


Demons Who Fall For Angels.

by Boogie_senpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confusion, Drama, F/F, Humor, Love at First Sight... well for some of them, M/M, Original Character(s), Playing Hard to Get, Slow Build, a lot of things will go down, alternate universe - demons and angles, enemy to lovers, everyone falls in love, everything will make sense in the end, they all have an important part to do, they all have their cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 108,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_senpai/pseuds/Boogie_senpai
Summary: Even the badest demons have a soft spot for something they like, and they will do anything in their power to have what they want because when a demon falls in love they fall hard.





	1. The First To Meet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone, this is my first ever fic story ever, for this fandom and I hope you guys like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and kagami meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first ever fic story ever, for this fandom and I hope you guys like it

It was just an another boring day for Aomine Daiki, he just wanted something new to happen in his life, and not just laying around all day, but sleep. it's not like he was against sleeping, he loves sleeping, but he was getting bored and the only way he can get out of his boredom, is if he went to the human world.

 

 For Aomine, the human world was like his playground, he could mess with humans as long as he wants, he would always make a deal with the humans saying he will give them anything they desire. Like always they hesitate and are uncertain about their decision. But in the end, they give into Aomine sweet words.

 

That a trick that all demons do they trick the innocent humans with sweet words, and that how they get to use like they are nothing more than puppets just for the demon amusement. 

 they let themselves be used,  just so they could sell their soul, and to get what they want,  that just how humans are they will do anything to get want they want, in the end, they are the real monster. If you think about it.

Aomine got up from his spot and snap his finger to make a portal appear so it can take him to the human world. He steps into the black hole and walks in the darkness to his next location.

“Which part of the world should I go visit today...”Aomine asked himself “hmmm maybe japan, it was crazy there last time I went, but the U.S isn’t bad either...” Aomine let out a yawn and stretched out his hands.

“Hmm… japan wins, I'll visit U.S. another time.”

Aomine just took one last step and his portal stop and open, revealing the city of Tokyo, there was something about Tokyo that Aomine like maybe it was how the humans were weak to his words or that he has the most fun here, whichever it was he felt that this country was like a second home.

He land on Tokyo tower look at the night view that the world was giving to him, he let out an evil smirk and started to look around to find his first prey. Aomine always went after the ones that had darkness in their heart, for him those kind of soul he like the best, the only thing was that it was hard to find these type of soul, but in the end, he always found it.

Aomine turn his head to the right and let out a small chuckle and jump off the tower, and when flying down, he shouldn’t worry about anyone seeing him humans can’t see a demon, unless the demon wants to be seen and for Aomine at the moment he doesn’t want to be seen by anyone.

He just wants to eat a soul and mess around with some humans for the night, and go back home to sleep or maybe just go to another country so he can have a good time, he was so close to the floor he could smell his prey only a few feet always from where Aomine was, Aomine close his eyes and thought about want kind of deal to make with the human.

Beside humans always wanted wealth,  the world or happiness, aomine always got humans who were not right in the mind, like who would ever ask a demon to give them happiness, if they wanted that, then just ask an angel. whoever his prey was Aomine will mess with it until he got bored of it, no matter if it's a female or male.

 

He was ready to land, to touch the ground, to eat his meal, but he never touch the ground, he instead felt that he was going up again, he slowly open his eyes to see a flash of red and white wings, he look at the ground and saw that he was no longer close to the floor nor to his prey.

“ what were you thinking, jumping off like that, think about the people who would miss you if you kill yourself, you were lucky I was passing by or else you would have died.” Said the unknown voice.

“I don’t think I would have died so easily, and I don’t think anyone would miss someone like me.”

“What do you mean of course you will be missed, not only that, your only human don’t think your god or something saying you won't died you did just jump off the Tokyo tower idiot. .”

“Of course, I’m not god, but a demon can’t die that easily, not only that, I never knew that angels, nowadays save demons” Aomine let out a laugh.  As He looks up at the angel.

“What do you…mean…” the angel look down and both of them made eye contact. Aomine had a better look at the angel and notice He has toned deep bright dark red hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two, which Aomine found amusing. He also had a nice toned skin, he couldn’t look at all of him anymore because he was thrown into the wall building, real quick.

“Ouch! that hurt, you shithead.” Aomine growl at the angel.

“Sorry, hand slipped.” Said the angel landing on the building. With a smirk on his face.

Aomine got up and had a better look at the angel for starters he was very muscular for an angel. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura. He would look more like a demon than an angel if it wasn’t for the white wings, Aomine thought to himself.

“So are we going to fight each other until one of us goes down, I’m telling you now, angel. I have never lost to an angel and I never will.”

“Same here, and I don’t plan on losing either, especially to your kind, demon.”

“Name is Aomine Daiki.”

“I never asked for your name in the first place.”

Aomine let out a smirk “you know I was going to kill you for taking me always from my meal, but you’re interesting maybe ill play with you for the mean time, and maybe; just maybe ill let you live.”

“ Kagami, Kagami taiga.”

“ I never asked for your name tiger.” Aomine let out a smirk and got in a fighting stance

“ shut up, I just want my opponent, to know my name so he remembers the name of the angel who killed him.”

“ I told you, before I never lost, be it an angel or another demon. listen to be Bakagami ”

" we will see about that, Ahomine."

" whatever then, I did warn you so don't start crying about losing so much blood when you're on the floor dying with me on top of you, just killing you off."

" like hell, I will let that happen, don't get cocky your bastard."

" I'm just saying the truth, thought." aomine let out a smirk and

but in a flash both ran to each other at full speed all you can see is red and blue, they were so close to punching the other in the face. if you look closer you could have seen both having a big smile on their faces.

like if they were expecting something from the other. little did they know that they had something coming there way real soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Was it okay ? Or do I still need work little harder ? Please leave me some comments, and kudos if you want me continue this story   
> Thank you every much for reading this XD


	2. the next to meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its kise and kuroko turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, here chapter two,  
> hope you guys like it.  
> I was thinking that it's better if Introduce all of them in the upcoming chapters then when I finish introducing them all, I can get into the main story.

Kise was walking on air, looking around at the human world, he just finishes his deal with a human, and is eating the soul like an apple, like the other demons, kise also enjoyed messing with them. They always give him excitement, the things that they ask for always surprise him.

 

They are really stupid when it come to power, kise thought to himself, for kise his favorite place in the human world is France, Paris, it's known as the place of love, where romance blossoms, for some reason he like romance, he didn’t know why, but he likes it. He always saw human come here to have a good time and to be with their loved ones.

 

Sadly for kise he doesn't understand how love works, he doesn't know how it feels to be in love someone or be loved, that one thing all demon live without, love is something that a demon will never understand, but human will always know how it feels, and kise envy that from the humans.

 

Instead for a humans to ask for love, they want power and only power, but kise wouldn’t stop them, he doesn't think to stop them in the first , can't after all, the humans are his meal, and he wouldn’t tell his food that can't do that when he need to eat.he will follow their wishes until the end.

 

“ah.. maybe I should go home already. Look like I'm not need anymore.” Kise said to himself. “ I will come to visit Paris another time.” Kise was about to make a black hole appear when he saw someone on the Eiffel Tower, demon had good eyesight and he saw a human was about to give up his life.

 

“ humans… are so weak, that it's amusing.”

 

Kise was speed walking on air making his way to the tower, and let a grin to himself, because he would get a second meal for the day. He thought to himself, he was closer to the tower but stop when he saw a light blue flash past him and head to the human.

 

He turn to the tower and saw white wings, it's been forever since kise saw wings like that, and he also didn’t feel like fighting with an angel, but he was curious of who the angel was because he hasn’t sense any angel around him.

 

When he got closer to the tower he saw the human on his knees crying out, and getting all emotion, something that kise didn’t like when human acted like this, he like them to be for alive and strong then weak and scared to do anything.

 

He then notice the angel put his hand on the human shoulder and give him a small smile and that when kise notice that the human was no longer crying or feeling down, he had a smile on him and slowly got up and gave the angel a hug, and happily always from the tower to the elevator, and went down.

 

“ how long are you going to stand there.” Said the angel his voice sounding expressionless. Unlike when he talk to the human, the angel turns around and kise had a better look at him.

 

He has a fragile outlook and a very small build. He has light blue hair that he styles to his left. His eyes are blue, and he has a blank gaze. His skin is fairly pale, and his wings are little bigger than him.

 

“ Wow, why begin so cold to me, I was just passing by.”

 

“no, you weren’t, if I hadn’t speed up, you would have had that poor human in your trap.”

 

“ Well I am a demon, it's what I do, unlike you, I don’t help them, but instead help myself.”

“ I know that, ever well, you demon care about no one but themselves.”

 

“ Well, that not true I'm really interested in you at the moment.” Kise let out an evil grin, walk towards the angel“ what your name?”

 

 

“I don’t see the reason to answer that question when I don’t even know your own name.”

 

“ You're a smart one.” Said kise who stop walking to the angel. “ my name is kise Ryota.”

 

“…kise-kun, my name is kuroko Tetsuya.” Said the pale angel.

 

“ it's nice to meet you, kurokocchi.” Kise smile, but it wasn’t a kind smile, kuroko was sure of that and it give him a bad feeling, but for kise, it gave him a feeling he has no idea what it was, or what it meant, But he just ignores it.

 

“kuroko..cchi?” asked kuroko looking at kise with a glance.

 

“ I add cchi to anyone name when I feel like they gained my respect and you’re the only angel that has got it.”

 

Kuroko just gave him a blank expression, and kise new that he didn’t like it cause he can see some kind of aura leaving kuroko body, and like kise said earlier he doesn’t feel like fighting.

 

“ Well, I really don’t feel like fighting, so I'm leaving already, let meet again, kurokocchi.”

 

“ What makes you so sure that we will meet again?” kuroko give a raised eyebrow and a straight forward look.

 

Kise just laughs and wave back at him when his black hole appears, he turns around and gave him a smirk. “ I am sure that we will meet again, kurokocchi.” With that kise disappear and left kuroko alone in the tower.

 

Kuroko spread out his wing and fly to the sky. “ he one of the weirdest demon I have ever met in my life, I seriously hope that I don’t meet him again, he looks like a troublesome person, and I already have to deal with troublesome people back home.” Kuroko let out a tired sigh.

 

He felt that something big is about to start and he really wasn't ready for it at all, he just hopes that this bad feeling, that he has goes away fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, what do you guys think?  
> how were kise and kuroko?  
> kise is a demon so he will act differently than normal but later on, he will be his usual self.
> 
> kuroko isn't your average angel haha
> 
> thank you for reading this story and tell me what you think.
> 
> the third ones coming soon are midorima and takao  
> so stay tuned for the third chapter!!


	3. the lucky ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao turn has come!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here I worked really hard on this one and I hope you guys like it!!  
> I will also try to update every day, if possible.

" Please, can we just cut it off." Said a weak voice, who sound close to tears, the human voice was cracking, and you could see the fear in his eye.

 

"You know that impossible, I can't just lie to Oha Asa, what she want, I give it to her, and she what your soul."

 

" but...but I finally have my happiness."

 

" your right, you do have it, now its time to  pay the price, human."

 

"But..."

 

" you should know that, when you make a deal with a demon, there is a cost."

 

"... I know that!!!...it's just... I can't leave my wife like this... there has to be  something else I can give your right?!"

 

Midorima could tell by looking at the human that,  he was scared and uneasy, he always had humans like this,  he gets annoyed when they don't do their end of the deal.

 

Like every human should know when you make any kind of deal you have to pay the price.

 

Midorima let out a sigh and look at the human with disgust, but then he thought of something that made a small smile creep up his lips.

 

"Then give me the soul of your newborn child."

 

The human eyes wide in shock and fear. He was shivering at the thought of giving up his child to a demon.

 

"...You.. want my child soul."

 

" yes, if you don't want to give up your own soul then give me your child soul."

 

"....."

 

" don't tell me it's hard for you?" Midormia gives him a glare.  "Come on human I don't have all day, Oha Asa is waiting."

 

The man looks down and let out his tears, and fell to the ground. "Okay... deal" the man cry out. but Midormia wasn't moved by his action he was a demon after all he can care less about human feelings.

 

Midormia just nodded his head and see the man went inside his home, came back a few minutes later with a baby, who was asleep in his arms.

 

" Please, don't hurt him." Said the man, tears still in his eyes.

 

He kisses and hug his child for a while, then hangs the child to the midorima, and step back from the demon.

 

"Can't believe you're asking that from me."

 

And with that midorima left the house with the human's child, and the man seeing his child being taken alway from him. He fell to his knees and cry out.

 

Midorima just ignores the human and look down at the sleeping baby. He didn't understand them, they will give other souls alway but not their own? How does that work, he thought to himself.

 

" well with this thing, I'm sure Oha Asa well not be mad at me."

 

Midorima pick up the child, he turns him around to have a better look at him, when he flips him upside down, the baby started to cry, that startle midorima that he let go of the baby.

 

His eye wide in shocked when he realized the baby is falling and crying and ran to reach him, but before he got any closer to the child, something beat him to the child, and grab him first.

 

"Woah, that was close, you were close to death, you're lucky I save you in time." Said a cheerful voice

 

Midorima stops running and look  at the Angel. He didn't have time to be dealing with this he had to go see Oha Asa or else he will get in trouble by her and he didn't like the sound of that.

 

The angel was facing alway from midorima so he couldn't really see the Angel face, only his white wings, and black hair.

 

" give me the child." Asked midorima but it sounds more like a demand.

 

The angel turns around and look at the demon and down at the child and back at the demon and let out a smile.

 

" oh, sure, here take it." The angel said giving him the baby, midorima was taken back by the Angel action and slowly walk closer to the angle, he was close to getting the baby.

 

" just kidding!!" Said the Angel and step alway from the demon and had the baby closer to him again. " I would get in a lot of trouble if I handed you this baby, By the higher ups."

 

"Tch." Midorima clicks his tongue and steps back.he had a better look at the angel. He has long, straight black hair. In front, his hair is kept stroked backward, with a dew strands of hair falling down his eyes. His eyes are very narrow and are slate blue.

 

" he belongs to me one, so hand him over." Said midorima but it sounds more like a demand.

 The angel just laughs at him " well, he  not yours  anymore, he in my care now."

 

"If you don't give him back, I'll kill you." Midorima said in a dangerous voice

 

The angel stops laughing and looks at him seriously "Try it demon boy." Smirk the angel. “ this child is under my care, and if you try to take him always from me, I’ll kill you.”

“ you can't really think that you can beat me, right.”

“ I’m sure I can.” Angle smile at the demon.

“ Oha Asa will get mad if I’m late.” Midorima said to himself. And look at the angle. “ what your name angel.”

“ no the real question, here is what your name.” said the angel looking back at the demon. “ all angels  knew that its bad to give a demon their name first, without the demon, saying it first, or else we will be in your guy's traps.”

“ look like your not stupid, I’m Shintaro Midorima, now tell me your name.”

“ well shin-chan if you must know, I'm takao Kazunori.” Said takao with a wide smirk on his face.

“ don’t call me that.” Said midorima he look up and saw the sun was coming, which meant that he was late, he had to have a word with Oha Asa. He snaps his finger to have a black hole appear and went inside of it.

“next time we meet, I will kill you takao.” Midorima disappears into the darkness, leaving behind a smirking Takao, and a baby.

“ we will see about that shin-chan.” Said takao and look down at the baby. “ now then let go back to your father, he won't stop crying unless he sees you again, little one.” 

With that takao flew back to the baby home, so the baby can be back with his family, and doesn't have to see a father crying anymore.

good thing he was passing by or else the baby will not have known what life is, he was also going to have a word with the human male and give him a warning next time he thinks of doing something this stupid again.

But he was also excited to meet midorima again, something about the demon, takao like but he didn’t know what it was yet, and he was hoping to meet him again, for him demons are fun to mess with and midorima look like a fun target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done with midorima and takao, it was fun writing about these two.  
> so do you like how these two came out as? I worked really hard, for this ship and I got to say it came out amazing.  
> please tell me what you guys think XD  
> the fourth ones to come out are Marasakibara and Himuro.


	4. Sweets are Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murasakibara and himuro turn has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I have been getting good feedback from a lot of you guys and it's giving me courage and motivation to work really hard for this story, and the chapters that are coming soon, please keep supporting me and thank you for reading this story of mine, it means a lot to me.

It was a cloudy day in London England in an alley there stood 3 fingers one of them was against the wall and the other two were covering the alley so the one close to the wall does not have a chance to escape.

 

" is he the one you want me to crush." Said a very lazy voice.

 

" yes, he the one.....  who kill my family and he must pay,  said an angry female voice.

 

" Please, Daisy let talk about this." Said the man, his voice was low and uneasy.

 

" there nothing to talk about, you kill my family... my father because you were jealous of him you were  supposed to be his best friend, and this is how you pay him back you jerk."

 

Daisy tighten her fist and hold in her tears, she wasn't going to show her weakness to the man in front of her

 

" Daisy-chin, just say the word and I'll crush him." Said maurasakibata who let out an evil smile. "Then you don't have to be sad anymore and can finally breathe because he would be dead."

 

" d-don't listen to him Daisy, look what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry so let talk about-." before he could finish murasakibara cut him off

 

" ahh~ you're really sorry for killing her father and mother?"

 

The man looks up at the tall demon and who was looking down at him with an evil smile.

 

" you humans are really something else, daisy-chin, can I kill him now?"

 

"...this is an order kill now!!!" Yell daisy,  step behind murasakbara.

 

"Okay~" murasakbara walk to do the man grab him by the neck with one hand and use the other to stab him in The stomach.th man cry out in pain and a lot of blood was coming out.

"p-please, s-stop."

daisy turn alway from the scene waited until it was all over.

when the crying stop, murasakbara had  blood all over his hand  and it  got all over the walls and floor, murasakbara turn around and walks to  daisy. " it's done."

 

".... thank you...." daisy said in a low over but murasakbara still heard it.

 

" don't thank a demon, daisy-chin." he simply said.

 

" well you did your end of the deal time to keep my word, you can take my soul now."

 

Murasakbara looks down at the girl, and patted her head and walk alway from her, she turns around with confusion in her eyes."

 

" I don't feel like taking your soul, daisy-chin."

 

" y-you don't want my soul?" daisy look confused, 

 

" I'll take some sweets to end out the deal, you humans have some amazing sweets."

 

Daisy let out a small laugh and nodded her head. " you're so different from other demons, murasakbara."

 

" Please don't compare me to them~" murasakbara pouted

 

" okay, okay I understand." Smile daily walking side by side to him 

 

" if you ever need help again, just call  me."

 

" I will... thanks for being with me until the end murasakbara."

 

" you humans really like to be all nice and kind, that it's disgusting me."

 

" sorry, that just how we are.... well some of us..." Daisy looks down and had sadness in her eyes.

 

Murasakbara let out a yawn and got his bag of candy and started to walk alway from the girl.

 

" let meet again.... murasakbara  ."  murasakbara had a small smile  and disappeared in the dark alley

 

Daisy stood in front of the store for a few minutes then walked back home, without her notice that murasakbara was looking down at her from a building.

 

"Wow, you're a nice demon." said a calm voice.

 

Murasakbara glances to his left and saw an angel, just sitting a few feet alway from him.

 

"if you think I'm going to attack her, your wrong."

 

" I know, I saw everything, you're a nice demon, well somewhat nice."

 

"Tch.... what do you want? A fight?"

 

" no, I don't feel like fighting."

 

" I'm Murasakibara  Atsushi."

 

" oh, interesting  you introduce yourself first."

 

 " well, you don't look like your stupid, so I'm guessing you, already know about the demon trick... it's not like I'll  do it either."

 

" you aren't like most demons, I have met in the past."

 

" don't compare me to those, weak demons or ill crush you."

 

the angel laughs and turn and look at murasakibara. " okay, I won't, please don't crush me." said the angel.

 

Murasakbara just rolls his eyes and look at the angel. And get a better look at the angel. He eyes are gray-black, and he has slick, black hair and one longer side-swept fringe that covers his left eye. He has a mole under his right eye.

 

" what your name."

 

"  Himuro Tatsuya."

 

" .... muro-chin"

"m-muro-chin?" himuro look at him confused, but then just smile.

 

murasakbara let out a yawn and make a black hole appear, he turns around and looks at himuro, who just look at him and smiles, give him a wave.

 

" murasakbara, next time we meet, I'll have  sweets from the human's world, cause  it looks like you love them."

 

"hmmm. okay then let's meet again."

 

himuro saw murasakbara leave and had a small smile on his face after that look down at the alley were a dead was, still laying on the ground, he let out a sigh and went down to the body.

 

" you didn't hold back, on killing this human, maybe you got too close to the human girl...that interesting, a demon  friendly to a human and angel."

 

himuro clean up the place then flew to the night sky and had a smile on his face. " I really hope we do meet again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is done!!  
> so did you like how they meet each other?  
> murasakibara is kind, in his own way, if you think about it,  
> and himuro is an easy-going angel but will get serious when the time calls for it.  
> please leave me some comments and kudos, the  
> last ones to meet are akashi and furihata.


	5. The Lion and the Cihuahua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time for akashi and furihata has come!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here the fifth chapter!!  
> I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think about it.  
> after this chapter over the real story begins so get ready for it !!

A little boy was inside the wood drawing a summoning circle, he had tears in his eye, he couldn't take it anymore, he hates to get bully at school and when he got home with wounds and cut his dad would get mad at him for not defending himself.  


He was weak, he knew that but he didn't like fighting his mother always told him that, fighting back was never a good thing, but now that his mother past always a year ago, his life got harder.

 

  
His father would alway beat him when he came home with injuries all over his body, and tells him to fight back, but the boy never did.  


 

" I'm not fighting back if I make someone else do it, right" the boy ask himself, he stand up and move alway from his finish work.

 

  
"Okay, it's done, now to summon it." The boy took out a knife, from his pocket and cut his small finger and point the blood at the Circle.

  
" I summons you, come forward and Grand my wish, all great demon, and in return I'll give you my soul-" before he could finish something covers his mouth.

  
" don't say it." Said a sweet voice. "don't fall into the darkness, 10-year oldI knows it's hard at the moment, especi10-year-old, but you have to be strong."  
  
The little boy turns around and  His eyes wide. He saw white wings and length brown hair with wide light brown eyes, he was wasn't that tall but taller than him.  


"A-are... you an angel?"

 

  
" yes, I am, my name is furihata koki, nice to met you, Leo."

 

" you know my name?" Leo asked a little confused.

 

  
" of course I do, as your guardian angel, I know your name and everything about you." Said furihata with a smile one his face  


" interesting." Said an unknown voice, it send shiver down furihata spine and he grab the boy and pull him closer to him  


" you said that you know everything about Leo, yet you never help him out."  


The figure steps out of the shadow and saw himself, furihata look at the figure and gulps. Leo turns his head to look at the person appear before them.

 

"Who are you?" He asked well swallowing hard, because something about this person, Leo didn't like one bit, but somehow he felt safe in furihata hold, he felt that everything was going to be okay.  


" who am I? You ask, oh,  Leo my boy,  you summoned me here, remember." The demon smile.

 

  
" i-I did?"  


" yes, I'm akashi seijuro, at your service."  


" L-Leo, don't listen to him...send him back he nothing but trouble."  


" you didn't answer my question earlier koki." Said akashi who was now eyeing furihata.  


" huh? What do you mean, and how do u know my name?"  


" I hear you both talking and when you said you know everything about Leo, then why didn't you help him?"  


This time Leo look up at furihata and got out of his grab, Akashi was right he thought to himself, if furihata new what he was going thought, why didn't he help him when he needed help.  


" Leo, don't listen to him, he just trying to fool you."

 

  
" am I really? He asked for  my help and here I am, but he been calling you forever, and you never show up until now..why?" Akashi tilted his let head, but have an evil smile on his face, and furihata saw it ever well he knew what the demon was trying to do and he didn't like it one bit. before he could speak, Leo beat him to it.

 

  
" he got a point, furihata,  Why show up now, and not later when I need your help when I kept call you for help but you never came. " Leo sound angry and dad at the same time.

 

  
" i-I couldn't see you, the higher up didn't let me when I asked to help you out, but I'm here now, Leo-"  


 

" that not enough!!!" Yell Leo " I now remember why I call him here to get revenge on those that treat me wrong."  


 

Leo looks up at akashi and took out his hand. " I wanna make a deal with you." He said  


 

" nooo!! Leo,  don't do it." Yell furihata, who ran after him but Akashi push the kid alway and drop furihata to the floor with him being on top.  


 

" you can't do anything anymore angel,  he no longer belongs to you but to me, understand that koki." Said akashi in a mean manner. 

  
" no!! There still a chance!!, Leo I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you need help, but I'm here now, and I'll help you through this I promise, so cut it off with him please."

 

  
Leo look at furihata, he knew that he should, the moment he got close to akashi he, He didn't feel safe, unlike when he was in furihata arms, but he couldn't turn back now, he needs to get his Revenge and he felt that akashi can help him with that.  


 

" I have made up my mind I'm sorry, so do we have a deal akashi," Leo said in a serious Voice, akashi smirk at the boy changed and nodded his head.  


 

" yes, if course, but first let me kill this angel, so we don't have any distractions from our main goal."  


Before akashi could kill furihata, Leo got in his way. "No!!, he has no busy with me anymore, so their no point in doing that," he said that's desperately

 

  
" Leo, don't agree with him," Furihata said weakly, and pull himself up ready to fight the demon, at this Akashi smile grew wider, at how much furihata didn't give up.  


 

"Every well, I won't kill him." Akashi finally said  


"Thank you."

 

" but I'm sure we will meet again furihata koki, and when we do I'm coming for you."  


With that Akashi grab Leo by the hand, furihata saw this was about to get him but In an instant, both the demon and child were gone.

  
" we will meet again, furihata koki."  


Was all that furihata hear,  he spread his white wing and look everywhere for Leo and Akashi,  but he found nothing.

  
Furihata lands on a tree and looks up that the stars. " what have I done.I couldn't save a child from the darkness, what kind of angel am I,  if I can't save one life, especially from a demon." Furihata looks down and lets a tear fall from his eyes.  


" what should I do." He asked himself.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you like it? do you like how they both meet?  
> tell me what you think in the comments.  
> akashi fits the demon role perfectly.  
> and furihata fits the angel role perfectly too.  
> please stay tuned for the main story!!


	6. the angels headquarter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all the angel get together and talk about life, or when they encounter the demons in the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here the main story!!  
> where everything goes down, well almost hehe it only the beginning and also I have no ideas for how to title my chapters from this point  
> but let's just go with the flow, right =D  
> who with me!! * hands raise in the air *..... no one?!...  
> .... well... then*puts down hands*...  
> anyways enjoy!!!!!

From the outside, this house looks luxurious. It has been built with white stones and has yellow pine wooden decorations. Tall, rounded windows add to the overall style of the house and have been added to the house in a mostly symmetric way.  


The house is equipped with a huge kitchen and five modern bathrooms, it also has a big living room, five bedrooms, a cozy dining area, a  workroom and a storage room.  


The building is shaped like a circle. The house is fully surrounded by overgrown wooden overhanging panels.  
The second floor is smaller than the first, which creates a layered style of look in combination with the roof. This floor follows the same style as the floor below.

  
The roof is low and triangular and is covered with brown roof tiles. One small chimney sits at the side of the house. Many smaller windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof.  
The house itself is surrounded by a modest garden, covered mostly in grass, a few flower patches and with a small pond.

 

kuroko was sitting the living room, reading a  book, waiting for his friends to come back from their working hours, just then takao walked in from the front door.

 

" oh, kuroko your here  early?" 

 

" hello, takao-kun, I didn't have much to do in the human, world, so I  just came home."

 

" so are we the only ones here?" asked takao looking around the house, and back at kuroko who nodded at his answer, just then the door open again and himuro came in.

 

" oh," said himuro a little surprise, but when back to his poker face. 

 

"kuroko, takao, hello."

 

" yo!! himuro" said a cheerful takao 

 

" hello, himuro-san"

 

" you guys want anything to eat? I will cook us something until taiga and furihata come." said himuro who was heading towards the kitchen.

 

" anything is fine really." said takao who head to the kitchen to help out himuro. kuroko was also going to go, but the door open again and in came Kagami all beat up and

wounds all over his body.

 

" Kagami-kun! what happen are you alright."  said kuroko his eye show concern in his eyes, at this both himuro and takao head outside the kitchen to see what was going on.

 

" taiga! your hurt, takao can you bring the first aid kit from the storage room." said himuro who walked over to Kagami.

 

" I'm on it" yell takao running to the storage room. 

 

" next time I see that bastard, he will pay." said an angry Kagami and sat down on the couch. kuroko sitting next to him and himuro was in front of him.

 

" who? taiga" asked himuro a little confused about who he was talking about.

 

" this demon bastard!! I miss took him for a human and save his life... well, it wasn't like his life was in danger in the first place." 

 

" I got it, guys, " said takao coming back and handing the kit to himuro so he can take care of Kagami wounds, and sat down on the other side of Kagami.

 

" so you got in a fight with another demon again, Kagami-kun."

 

" yeah... I thought he was weak, but turns out I was wrong, I don't know how long we were fighting, but next thing I knew, I was on the floor and that bastard was on top of him smirking down at me, and that piss me off even more!!" yell  Kagami and stood up.

 

" stop moving, taiga" himuro simply said and Kagami sat down again.

 

" sorry, Tatsuya," seenKagami said looking down.

 

takao just laugh, and kuroko let out a smile at the scene in front of both of them, at first glance, you would believe that Kagami Taiga doesn't listen to anyone, and he does his own thing, but here he's listening to his big brother.

 

of course, they aren't real brothers, but both knew each other since they were kids, and care about the other a lot, but still it was funny seeing the big Kagami being treat like a little kid.

 

" okay, I'm almost done, here just hold up and don't move too much." 

 

" alright."

 

" so Kagami you fought with a demon today, interesting I also ran into one, who tried to take a baby soul, but I stop him in time." said a proud takao.

 

" that good to hear. good job takao," said Kagami with a big smile on his face.

 

" thank you." takao smile back.

 

" well I also ran into a demon, he was a weird one, unlike other demons, he didn't take the human soul, but instead took sweets from the human world." said himuro who was already done taking care of Kagami wounds and walk to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

 

" that is weird." said Kagami and takao nodded in agreement. " what about you kuroko?" Kagami looks over to kuroko and saw the angel with an unhappy face.

 

" he was annoying, but he didn't want to fight with me, he also told me, we will meet again."kuroko simply said.

 

" mine say he will kill me, the next time we meet again!" said takao while laughing, and moving closer to kuroko. " he made me laugh, he sure has  jokes to say." 

 

" so we all met demons today, that sure is an unexpected event." said Kagami, who was helping himuro with the cooking.

 

" maybe something interesting will happen." said himuro with a smile on his face.

 

" I hope not,  I don't want to see that demon face ever again." said Kagami who was pissed off again.

 

" I'm with Kagami-kun, the demon gave me a bad feeling that I don't like at all." said kuroko.

 

" aww come on you two, it could be fun!" said takao who was smiling too much.

 

" nothing good comes out of demons takao-kun." said kuroko.

 

" there nothing fun about it in the first place, takao." yell Kagami.

 

" you guys are not fun at all." pouted takao, and himuro just let out a small laugh, then the door open revealing a depressed furihata, and kept his head down.

 

" furihata-kun, are you alright." said kuroko walking towards his friend, furihata stayed frozen, and didn't even look up to make eye contact with kuroko or anyone else.

 

" hey furihata..." said takao walking up to him, and putting his hand on his shoulder, himuro, and Kagami went out of the kitchen to check on their friend.

 

" I fail...guys.." furihata said softly, still not looking up.

 

" of what. " Kagami said gently. 

 

" I let a demon, take a child soul, and I couldn't do anything to stop him... he was too strong, I look everywhere, but I couldn't find them at all." furihata had some tears in his eye.

 

everyone was taken back, cause for an angel it was the worst feeling ever, to lose an innocent soul to the evil, good for nothing demon, was trouble, it was worst than losing a fight with a demon.

 

" furihata... sometimes things don't go as plan." said himuro " which is why we have to try harder next time, something like this happens."

 

" yeah, don't let it get to you, furihata, we are here if you need us," said takao who was smiling at him

 

" that true, furihata-kun, if you ever need help, we will have your back," said kuroko.

 

" yeah,  so keep your head held high and not low," said Kagami and patted his head.

 

furihata look up and smile at everyone, he was lucky to have such great friends, and next time he meets that demon, he will fight back without giving up so easily, he was going to get stronger one way or other.

 

" well then let go eat the food ready, or else it will get cold." said himuro with a smile on his face.

 

everyone nodded and headed to the dining room to eat and talk more about their day, and the demon they all encounter, at the human world. a few minutes later they all, when to bed because angel never really had an easy-going life, they were always busy, and had things to do, before they can rest again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we goooooo!!!  
> the GOOD STUFF is about to happen!!  
> so do you guys like how it came out, please give your thoughts in the comments?  
> music sure does help with writing  
> thank you, Bruno mars for your amazing music  
> that helped me out of my writer block.  
> the next chapter is with the GOM so stay tuned.


	7. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have things going on at the moment , so I'm steping down for the moment. I will be back i just dont know when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience

I will not have time to upload any chapter for a while ,  my dog , got really sick and I need to take him to the animals hospital, he a little better now , but I still need time to take care of him also school being a little hard at the moment so it taking time off of me with a lot of homework and projects to do, so please be a little patience with me. 

I'll upload the  new chapters at some point,   just give me some time, just not a lot of good things are going on at the moment but I think I will upload a new chapter on the February 18 or 21

give or take the solution I may still be in  at the moments.

but Fear not the new chapters will be up but it will take some time.

> Thank You  for your patience and your kind words about my story I  will just be gone for a few days or weeks but thank you for taking your time to read this 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this solution i am in but I promise I will be back to make up for the long wait, thank you for your time.


	8. the ranks of the angels and demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you guys don't get confused I thought about ranking the angels and demons and also on how they look and what they are also wearing. and I hope this gives you guys an idea about all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

okay so first I will start off by saying this I had this idea about the GOM as demons and I have noticed, that demon don't really have a rank, so then this idea came to me, what if I make the GOM   
connect to the seven deadly sins and the angels connect to the seven heavenly virtues. and also i change some ships and put new ones in here too, because I realize that  they are need in the story i took them out thinking that I didn't need them... turns out that i do hahahah.... BUT ANYWAYS LET START!!!

 

so let start  it off with the angels!!

 

ANGELS 

all the angels are barefoot because  I think that angel don't really have shoes, because they use there wings to take them everywhere, in the human world and  walk around when they are back home in haven.they also have some  kind of hidden power, that will unlock later on in the story. i don't plan in showing  alex , aida,   kiyoshi  and hyuuga  yet. they still have a long way to  go before they show up, so if your waiting for them you will have to wait a little longer because their appearance has other meaning in the story

 

KAGAMI TAIGA

RANK- guardian angel

VIRTUES-liberality ( charity)

 

APPEARANCE- Kagami is very muscular for an angel. He is very tall, which gives him an overwhelming aura, which some say is the intensity of a wild tiger. He has toned deep bright dark red hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two, He is also occasionally seen with a shiny metal necklace with a ring on it, that represents his brotherhood with Tatsuya himuro. he wears a white peplos with dark red /light red striped hemming and a red belt around his waist and has big white wings.

 

KUROKO TETSUYA

RANK-guardian angel

VIRTUES-kindness

 

APPEARANCE-Kuroko has a fragile outlook and a very small build for an angel. He has light blue hair that he styles to his left. His eyes are blue, and he has a blank gaze. His skin is fairly pale. He wears a white peplos with light blue striped hemming,  with a light blue belt around his waist and for some reason, his white wing is bigger than himself, and no one knows why not even himself.

 

KAZUNARI TAKAO

RANK- guardian angel

VIRTUES- humility

 

APPEARANCE-Takao has long, straight black hair. In front, his hair is kept stroked backward, with occasionally a few strands of hair falling down to his eyes. His eyes are also very narrow and are a slate blue in color,  he the only one who wears white robes that up only to the knees, and wear a light gray belt around his waist and his wings are normal sizes.

 

TATSUYA HIMURO

RANK-guardian angel 

 VIRTUES- diligence 

APPEARANCE-Himuro's eyes are gray-black, and he has slick, black hair and one longer side-swept fringe that covers his left eye. He has a mole under his right eye. Like Kagami, he wears a ring around his neck on a chain. he also has a white peplos with purple /light purple striped hemming, and a light purple belt around his waist, and has normal size wings. 

 

 

KOKI FURIHATA

RANK- guardian angel

VIRTUES- patience

APPEARANCE-Furihata is one of the smaller of the guardian angels and has nearly the same height as Kuroko. He has medium length brown hair and wide eyes. he wears He wears a white peplos with light brown  striped hemming, and a black belt around his waist his wing are the same normal size. 

 

DEMONS

 they are know as the Generation of Miracles in the underworld or hell,  they have gain a lot of respect for how much they did, and how many soul they have gain in the past , they are rank on how strong they are. I also don't plan on showing momoi, imayoshi  and hanamiya yet , but later on ther will show up because they also have a big part in this story.... so... yeah... XD

 

HERE WE GO TO THE DEMONS ENJOY!! 

 

 

DAIKI AOMINE 

RANK-2

SIN-greed 

APPEARANCE- Aomine's brown skin is darker than most of the other characters. He has navy blue hair that is quite short. His hair is parted on his right side. He often has a frown on his face, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. Aomine is very tall and muscular. He wears what appears to be a loose, black shinobi  shozoko.

 

 

RYOTA KISE

RANK-4

SIN-envy

APPEARANCE-Kise  naturally, he has a "pretty" face. He has yellow/blond, medium long hair and golden eyes. Another distinct feature he has are his long eyelashes. He also has a piercing in his left ear. He is tall and athletic. he wears a  uniform, which consists of a white long shirt, yellow tie, black  vest, and formal  black pants. dress shoes.

 

 

SHINTARO MIDORIMA 

RANK-3

SIN-pride

APPEARANCE-Midorima has dark green hair parted to the left that doesn't reach his eyes. He has light green eyes and wears black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top. He is very tall, being the second tallest from the Generation of Miracles. he wears a long-sleeved dark green coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair of black boots.

 

 

ATSUSHI MURASAKIBARA 

RANK- 5

SIN-sloth

APPEARANCE-Murasakibara is abnormally tall, and well built,  He has shoulder length, lavender hair that touches his back and violet eyes.  He wears sleeveless  black bodysuit with and black shoes. not really much that murasakibara has, but it okay. 

 

 

SEIJURO AKASHI

RANK- 1

SIN- WRATH 

 

APPEARANCE- Akashi Seijuro has a rather small stature for someone who has captained of the Generation of miracles. making him the shortest out of the Generation of Miracles. He has spiky red-maroon hair and large eyes with vertical pupils. he wears a pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. Akashi's eyes changes based on his personality: in his normal self, both his eyes are red-maroon.  whereas the "other" Akashi (wrath) has heterochromia eyes, with the right eye being red and the left being orange.

 

I HOPE you understand why they are rank like this.... well it's easy to understand why , but if you don't then i will explain myself.... it's their SIN !!!... That it .. pretty... much... for example.

#1  is wrath because we all show our anger one way or another no matter what.

#2 is greed because we are always  greedy and want more then others.

 # 3 is pride because  we all have our big ass  pride and  we don' t back downs so easily from anything or maybe a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements .

#4 is envy because we are always have a  feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck.

 #5 we are also lazy at some point in life, and we reluctance to work or make an effort on doing anything. 

And that why they are rank like this so yeah the main story will be up soon. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... does it help you guys out?  
> I hope this helps out the confusion about how they are rank and how they also look.


	9. The demons headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it time for you to get to know the demon team and how they are all doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is the main story will starting now  
> it took me 3 hours to write this  
> but it was worth it  
> and if your wondering my dog is back to his old self again, and i finish all my classes projected  
> which mean i have some time to write this story of mine  
> enjoy!!!

in the underground of hell its always dark and hollow, dead tree, broken down places, and most of all no life or light no matter how many years pass the light will never reach deeps of hell. Kise was making his way to his place, he shares with others demons.

 

he opened the door and saw that Midorima and murasakbara were already inside, midorima on a chair reading a book and murasakbara eating candy, that was from the human world. he let out a smile and close the door behind him, which got the other two attention.

 

" hello Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, I'm back" chirp kise as he made his way to the other two demons, midorima just glance up from his book and then look back down, and murasakibara was too busy eating his food to say anything to kise.

 

kise just look at them, let out a sigh and lay down on the couch, he needs it was useless to try to talk to these too, yeah sure he got along with them at some point in time but looks like today, not the day. the only one he can get along with on a good level is aomine, and kise looking around, he can tell the tanned demon isn't here.

 

well it not that kise mind, that his's roommates didn't want to talk with him, his mind was to cloud up with the angel he meets 9 hours ago, kuroko Tetsuya. for some reason, kise couldn't get him off his mind, and that was weird for kise, no angel made him like this if he saw an angel he would kill them without thinking or trying to talk to them, but with kuroko, it was different he didn't want to hurt him.

 

when he was going to open his mouth again the door flew open from a kick and aomine was in view, with some small wounds on his face and his clothes were a little dirty. " oh, looks like I'm not the first one home." aomine said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

" aomine!! put the door back in place." yell midorima, who aomine ignore and continued to head the kitchen. kise got off from the couch and went to the kitchen to see aomine's face, he was interested in what happen to him. 

 

" hey aominecchi, what happen to your face?" asked kise as he leans on the wall.

 

aomine just glare at him and put his hand over his face and in a few seconds all the small cuts were gone, demons had amazing healing powers and could heal themselves in only a few seconds, and look good as new. " Nothing much, jus got in a fight with an angel, he a strong one, I will give him that much, he's the first angel who was almost going toe to toe with me." said aomine with an evil smirk on his face.

 

" oh so you encounter an angel, I did to a small one at that, he was also interesting, and unnoticeable too. " said kise as he turn to the other demon in the living, murasakibara was still eating sweets and midorima was fixing the door. " hey did one of you guys encounter an angle today." asked kise.

 

murasakibara pick his head up real quick but then look down and ate a chip. " yeah, I did, he was weird though he didn't want to fight me, and it not like I did neither." said murasakibara as he took another bite of the chips he was eating, midorima who finish fixing the door was not cleaning his glasses, and look at the rest of them.

 

he let out a sigh and put his glasses back on. " i also ran into one,a troublesome one at that because of him i got in trouble with Oha Asa." said midorima and went to sit back down. " next time i see him i will kill him." he said darkly.

 

" so we all meet angels today, isn't that interesting to know, wait do you think akashicchi also ran into one?" said kise as he look around the group. " knowing akashi he kill them without having a second to think." said aomine, and just then akashi walked in with a smile on his face.

 

" oh, well it's a surprise to see all of us together again. how long has it been since we have been like this?" asked akashi.

 

" about 100 years ago." said midorima, as he pushes his glasses up again.

 

" you have a great memory Shintaro." said akashi. " so what have you being talking about since I was gone."

 

" have you encounter an angel today akashicchi?" asked kise.

 

akashi was a little surprise at the question, that his eyes wide a little but then smile when he remember a certain brown head not that long ago. " yes, I have." akashi said simply. as he sat down on a chair and eyed everyone. 

 

" did you kill him?" kise asked again. this time akashi was just looking at kise.

 

 " no," he said. but the something came to his mind " why bring this up Ryouta?"

  
  


" well... it turns out that we all encounter an angel today and I found it a little weird, that none of us try to kill them, or they didn't try to kill us." said kise.

 

" mine did try to, but fail." aomine said. kise just look at him with a bored face and let out a sigh." well not all of them try to kill us." said kise.

 

" what do you think about this akashi?" asked midorima and he look at akashi who was just look at his teammates, but then a smile from on his face. " it is quite interesting, that we all met angles today, but I don't think it was anything important, but we should keep an open mind on this, who knows it might just be something we are all looking forward to." said akashi.

 

"why would I fucken want to look forward to meeting that redhead again, but then again beating his ass was kind of fun, I hope I do meet him again." said aomine with a wide grin on his face.

 

" I hope I also met mine too, there a lot of things I want to know about him, and asked him a question, he just got my attention, and I just want to learn more about him."

 

" if I meet mine again, I will kill him then, give his soul to Oha Asa, maybe then she can forgive me for the troubled job, I have done today, and his soul will make it up for it." said midorima.

  
  


"eh. I don't really care if I meet mine again, it too troublesome to deal with him, I don't know what he thinking at all, I just want to go to the human world to get more sweets." said murasakibara.

  
  


" then it settles, let hope we all meet out dear angles friends again and get to know them better. besides I am quite interested in seeing kouki again, he the only angle who stood up against me, I want to see if he will do that again," said akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all how you all lovely people doing?  
> hope your all having a good day!!  
> ANYWAYS back to the main topic  
> it took me three hours to do this.... three hours!!! and I'm still not tired maybe I will even work on the next chapter.  
> I like how it came out, and I hope they are not OOC  
> WELL, THEY MIGHT BE SOMETIME LATER ON IN THE STORY  
> but that okay, I can work with that and maybe so can you guys can also work with it too
> 
> next chapter coming out soon!!.......hopefully..... * nervous smile *
> 
> Mkay bye !!!


	10. Do I Wanna Known ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> furihata was in the human taking care of some business, but didn't know some red/orange eyes were watching his ever move, will furihata fight back or run for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I should do them first because they were last to appear, and they need more spotlight even though they will get more, later on, in the story.   
> enjoy AkaFuri shippers! : D  
> and of course everyone else XD  
> p.s. I think they might be a little OOC

As furihata was taking out the last dark spirit from the playground, so the child will be safe from evil, he was enjoying the calmness from the human world, to him, the human world was an enjoyable place, he wish to protect with everything he got, he might not be a strong fighter like his friends, but he knows he's on a somewhat level with them.

 

as he makes his way to the last spirit that was hiding behind the slide, as he points his hand to his target his palm upward, and at the spirit, a light beam slowly starts to show up. he closes his eyes and slowly said.   **"** _ **Father,**_ _ **I know that this lost soul has  broken your laws and has separated  from you, please forgive the lost soul and help it avoid sinning again, hear  my prayer and  reign in its heart from this day forward, please send your holy spirit to help this soul obey you, in your name father, I pray amen."**_ as furihata was saying his enchantment, a white light appear, from the sky and shot down on the spirit.

 

in a few minutes, the light disappears and furihata open his eyes again and smile when he saw a white bird fly alway from where the dark spirit use to be. "well. look like,  I'm done for the day." he said to himself. he takes out a notepad and writes something down. " I seal alway 10 dark souls and check up on a few kids on my way here, so I did everything on my to-do list." as furihata was still talking to himself, and taking notes, he didn't notice that a part of eyes was looking at his ever move.

 

akashi was on top of a building that was somewhat close to the park, he had a smile on his face, an evil smile, as he saw how strong the angel got over time, that spell he use was an A-class spell that high-rank angel use, so akashi was interested in, how an angel of his rank, can use something so powerful.

 

so akashi jump off the building and land on the park, which made furihata jump by surprise, he knew that he shouldn't turn around, his mind telling to fly alway, but his body was thinking about something else and slowly turn, his eye wide in fear. It's been at least 2 weeks that he hasn't seen this demon, and now of all days, they meet up again. Great just great furihata thought to himself.

 

"it's nice to see you again, I thought I wouldn't get to meet you, kouki." Said Akashi and he started to walk to furihata. "Last time we meet, you were so weak, but know you, got stronger." Akashi raises his hand and touch furihata cheek, furihata close his eyes consciously, and back alway a little. " his skin is really soft" Akashi said to himself not realizing he was closer to furihata.

 

furihata open his light brown eyes and saw how close Akashi face was to his so he push him alway and jumped back. "y-your t-to close!!!" Furihata yelled his face a little red. Akashi just looks at him with a raised eyebrow, then down at his hand. His hand still felt the warm of furihata skin. And for some reason, it calms him down.

 

"I don't understand why you're embarrassed about it." Said Akashi. " you should be horned that I even laid my hands on you." Akashi simply stated.

 

furihata look at him with a confused face." Why should I be horned to be touch by you!" Furihata questioned Akashi knowledge. " because I'm absolute." Furihata just facepalms on Akashi answer. " I don't understand that at all," Furihata said in a tired voice. Then furihata stop for a minute.

 

He, furihata kouki was having a normal conversation with a demon, and not just any demon, but the one who took Leo, soul, he doesn't even know if Leo is died or alive, he try to look for him everywhere even the records they had back in QH, but he didn't find anything. At this Akashi saw the quick change in furihata and a small smirk creep.

 

" I'm guessing, you want to know what happen to Leo, right?" Akashi asked.

 

Furihata looks up real fast, was akashi really going to tell him.  he really wants to know about Leo, he looked everywhere about what happen to the child, fur everywhere, but akashi. He needs to think a little bit. Do  I wanna know. Furihata thought to himself. He finally got enough courage to look up at akashi with a serious face.  "Are you really going to tell me?" akashi nodded his head. " only if you really want to know," he said.

 

furihata thought about it. was he really going to get information from a demon, he knew this was against the angel code, angel never want information from a demon no matter what, but furihata was patience enough, he wanted, no he NEEDED, to know what happen to Leo, and akashi was the only one who knew all the answer to his unanswered question, maybe if he kept this conversation low-key, no one found out, he nodded. " yes, i want to know." said furihata.

 

akashi let out a pleased smile, and in a flash, akashi was in front of furihata, furihata was scared at the quickness of akashi and try to move back but akashi got his hand to hold him in place. " don't run alway, you want to know about Leo, don't you." akashi whispered in furihata ear, which made the angel quiver.

 

" y-yes, but please, don't stand so close to me...." said furihata in a stuttered voice.

 

 " don't order me around, kouki, remember I'm absolute, you listen to me understand," akashi said in a sinful voice. at that furihata swallow hard, and nodded his head fast, " good boy, anyway about Leo, he still alive." akashi said. furihata exhales a breath, he didn't know he had, Leo was alive that a good sign, "but.." akashi continued  "he not the same, he change over the days, to someone stronger, i  help him with his problems and he becomes stronger. all that he has left in his heart is hatred." 

 

furihata pull alway from akashi has fast as he could and pointed his palm at him, akashi just look at him. " because of you,  he turn that way, I was going to help him, but you got in my way, with your sweet words you trick a child, and for that you will pay!!" furihata yell.

 

" you're blaming this on me? that funny, when you're the one that just saw him be in pain, furihata you saw him calling for help, but did you help? no, you didn't, because you were waiting for the higher up to give you permission, but did they gave it to you?"  akashi said harshly.

 

furihata clenches his fist, and look at akashi, the demon just look back at him with a glare. " if anyone is to blame it's you furihata, if you wanted to help, you should have just gone, and forget about the rules, this is why humans call on us demons first, because we respond back faster then you angels."

 

" that..." furihata whispered. he was looking down, he was going to say something but his mouth open and close. akashi just look at furihata then let out a sigh.

 

" if you want to go see him, just head to London, for you it's  been 2 months that you haven't seen the child, but I will warn you, he not the same, brat he was." said akashi as he disappears, and left furihata alone.

 

furihata look around to see if he felt Akashi energy nearby but felt nothing. he let out a tired sigh. " so he alive, but he not the same..." he started his wings and look up that the sky. " I will just check on him, but I won't talk to him, just look, and nothing more." furihata said as he flew alway.

 

akashi saw as furihata left from the park and saw the direction he was flying. " I knew it, he is the only angel who stood up against me, furihata kouki, you are an interested angel, I am grateful, that we met again." said akashi as a black hole appear. " well, i guess I will see how Leo is doing too," he said as he walked in the darkness.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do you like how it turn out?  
> I think they turn out a little OOC but only a little, I think even the other characters are going to be like that, but still be somewhat the same, as their old self, they will just a little different, but not to much.
> 
> Mkay bye!!  
> see you guys next time


	11. question, question, QUESTION!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko was having a good time until kise drop by and started to ask question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are KiKuro moments!!!  
> tbh I don't know if I have a good title for my chapters. I just put what's on my mind, but sometimes it makes sense, and I'm sorry if other times it doesn't, but like I said in the past, from time to time my titles for my chapter won't make sense a lot.  
> So let just go with the flow
> 
> anyways enjoy this chapter

kuroko had a feeling someone was looking at him, but every time he look around nothing was there, he just took care of some weak demons in the human world, but he still felt someone was in the same place like him, and it was annoying him too. " come on out! I know you're here." he said and in a flash something came out of the trees and like 2 feet alway from the angel, kuroko eyes twitch at the site in front of him.

 

" hello, kurokocchi!! it's been a long time, you know looking fro you was hard, but I finally found you, kurokocchi your really good at hiding your appearance, I was thinking of giving up on you, and looking for you again tomorrow, but I just wanted to see you again so bad, and here you are good job taking care of those weak demons, by the way," said kise

 

why, why was he here, kuroko thought to himself, he didn't want to see this demon, again, he was getting that feeling he got from him 2 months ago, he was doing a good job hiding, but no.,  this yellow head demon found him. he needs to live this place and fast. so in a quick motion,  he let his wing separate, and he got the hell out of there.

 

kise saw kuroko leaving and his golden eyes wide, " k-kurokocchi!! wait I  need to ask you some question, don't leave me like this, it took me a long time to find you." kise said while running and chasing kuroko. but kuroko wasn't listening, he wanted to get out of the forest, and alway from this demon.

 

" I'm terribly sorry, but I don't have time for you." said kuroko as he was making his way alway from kise, but the demon was hot on his tail and didn't let him leave. " then I will make you have time!" yell kise as he jump to a tree and use the branch as a boots to tackle kuroko to the ground.

 

kuroko felt something on his feet and saw kise was holding on to his feet. " KISE-KUN!! please let go." kuroko said as calmly as he can, but fail. kise just look at him and smirk. " kurokocchi, we are going down so hold on to me." 

 

and in a fast motion kise drop, kuroko and himself to the ground, kuroko couldn't out of kise grip. he's strong kuroko thought to himself. as he was falling with the demon, he closes his eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came, he slowly opens his eye and saw that he was on top of kise.

 

kise took the hit for both of them, he look at kuroko and smile, a kind smile, one that took kuroko by surpise. " you aren't hurt, right kurokocchi." kise said to the angel.

 

kuroko look at the demon for a second, then move his eyes around him he saw that he was in a safe hold and that he wasn't hurt one bit, he also realized that he was still on kise, he jumps alway from him real fast. " looks like your find if you can move that fast." kise continued.

 

kise stood up and dust himself off and look at kuroko, again. " so how it going?" he asked.

 

" eh?" said kuroko a little confused at the demon action.

 

" well, are you having a good day or bad day is what I'm asking." kise responded.

 

" I was... having a good day before I saw your face, my day got worse." kuroko said emotionless.

 

" gah!?!? your so mean kurokocchi." kise whined. and was faking crying, which kuroko jus look at him. " anyways kurokocchi. I have some questions to ask you." kise sound serious now. 

 

" sorry, but I don't have time for you." kuroko said.

 

" like I said earlier. I will make you have time."  kise reply back.

 

"  are you going to force me to talk?" 

 

" if I have to I will."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

kuroko saw in kise eyes that he wasn't playing around, he could fight him and get alway when he see an opening, but the way kise took him down the first time, seem like it won't be so easy to get alway. kuroko let out a sigh. and gave into the demon.

 

" what do you want to know." kuroko said.

 

" woah, you're actually going to listen to me," kise yelled, kuroko glare at him. " uh... I mean well the last time we saw each other, why didn't I notice you.?" kise asked.

 

" because.... I made myslef like that I use misdirection." Kuroko answer.

 

" can all angel use it?" Kise countinue. 

 

"No, I am the only who's  cable of doing this."

 

"That interesting." 

 

Kuroko look at kise to see if he had anything plan for him, like a surprise attack so he had to keep his guard up. Kise notice his change.

 

" don't worry, I don't have anything plan, just here to ask some question." Kise said.

 

" why?" Said kuroko.

 

" that I don't know, which is why i want to get to know more about you." Said kise "if I get info on you, then I can understand why i want to know you." 

 

Kise look at kuroko and saw that he let his graud down only for a while. " didn't you feel it too,kurokocchi." He said as he walks to kuroko. " when we meet that time i felt  something  electric and I know I am  not the only one."

 

It's ture kuroko did get a feeling like that from the frist time he met kise, that how it felt that time. And by the look of it even kise couldn't word that feeling they both felt. " yes, I have felt it too kise-kun, and just like you I also can't put it in words." Said kuroko 

 

" i see, and here I was hoping you had the answers...." kise looked down, but then pick up his head. " what do you say let look for the answers to our question together." Lose happily yell.

 

"I refuse." Kuroko said fast without thinking.

 

 " that was a fast reply, but don't you want to know why we have this little connection." Kise said. 

 

" I rather ignore this feeling." Said kuroko, just looking at him. Kuroko saw the shock, and a little hurt in kise eyes or kuroko mind was just playing trucks on him. He let out a tried sigh, he didn't know why he was going to say this next.

 

" but it seems that impossible, so I will help you out, but this stay between me and you kise-kun understand." Kuroko said in a serious voice.

 

" don't worry it will!!! Just me and you kurokocchi, it will be like a secret data." Lose tell and hop closer to kuroko. Kirkuk look at him with a embarrassed face. " please don't call it that, kise-kun."

 

Kise let out a small luagh. " sorry, I just got really happy, your a really kind angel kurokocchi."  Kise look down and smile at kuroko.

 

" and your a werid demon, kise-kun." Kirkuk said.

 

" is that a good thing or bad thing?" Kise asked.

 

"..."  no response.

 

" kurokocchi? " kise asked again.

 

" we should get a move on, kise-kun." said kuroko and start walking. Kise whines at kuroko to tell him what he means and he doesn't notice kuroko little smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what but I couldn't stop from writing about them kikuro is my second favorite ship.
> 
> Kuroko really is kind, kise you luckily bastard.
> 
> Did you guys enjoy it, I think I did it a little long but idk. Hope you guys like it


	12. slow and steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murasakinara wanted candy and himuro was in the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone!  
> back at it with another chapter!  
> this time its MuraHimo moments.  
> hope you guys like it

" I knew that I would find you here." said a calm voice. who was hovering over a giant purple demon, as he was looking at a candy store in the human world. 

 

" Muro-chin." said murasakibara in a lazy voice was he look up.  to see the angel. himuro just smile. " so are you planing on getting  some candy, astushi."

 

"yes. but i cant, daisy was always the one to get them for me, but she no longer with me."  he said in a childish voice as he pouted his lips, himuro let out a small giggle and murasakibara  just glare at him.

"  what are you even doing here, your annoying me." said murasakibara.

 

" i was bored to i came to see if i could find you."

"...why?" murasakibara said in a concered voice. he thought to himslef ehy would a angel look for him, and only one thing came to mind, did the angel want to fight, but he was to lazy to figh the angel.

" dont worry, im not here to fight or do anything to you, just wanted to see you again." 

" ... why?" he asked again.

" cause you look intersting, there something i like about you."

" now your just creeping me out, muro-chin." 

" hahah sorry, sorry, didnt mean to sound like one." 

" ahhh i am so hurngy, i want some sweets." murasakibara wined like a child.

" then get some, just go inside the store." himuro simple said. murasakibara look at him with a face that said are you stupid?. himuro rasie a brow and let out a sigh.

" why, cant you go in?" himuro asked.

" i didnt have human money with me and the humans didnt want the gold i had, she told  me to leave that, i should stop joking around and to act like an adult." said murasakibara.

himuro look at him with wide eyes but went back to his pokerface. " i see, that a shame."

" i wasnt even joking, i just wanted some candy from here, cauase daisy always got it for me from here." the demon finshed.

" oh, this daisy girl is a nice person." said himuro.

" she is, now if you excuse me i will be going now." said murasakibara as he was about to walk. but himuro got infront of him. 

" what?"

" leaving already?"

" yes. i have nothing to do in this world, im just wasting my time, and beside you are getting annoying."

" now that mean, astushi. i was planing on getting you some candy, you know just to make you happy."

" really!?" 

" yes, i have some human money that i brought with me." said himuro. " so let go get you some candy, my treat. "

" what the catch here?"

" there no catch, i just thought i wanted to get you something so you can be happy." 

" that better be a joke, muro-chin. you know very well that demon dont have emotion."

" yes, i know. come on let go get you some candy."

" okay."

****************************************

 

" you sure got a lot of candy. are you really going to finish all of it?" asked himuro.

 

" yes, i will. this is nothing." said murasakibara.

 

"i see." said himuro and let out a smile. " well i hope you enjoy all of them." 

 

" I justed wanted some  candy, and then head home,  but you show up  here, and began to be  annoying until you bought some candy for me, now  I don't find you annoying anymore." said murasakibara.

 

" thank you for your honest astushi. i just happy i could help you out." himuro let out a wide smile, with his eyes shut. murasakibara face turn a little red so he look down.

 

" ... no porblem muro-chin." he said quitly.

 

" well i should get going i have a job to take care of. let meet again some other time astushi." said himuro.

 

" okay, i wont mind this time, as long as you buy me candy again." said murasakibara. 

 

" okay, i promise to bring money with me next time, bye astushi" said himuro as he flew alway in the bule clrea sky. murasaskibara watched him leave and he didnt notice that he had a smile on his face. he summoned a black hole and went back to hell.

 

murasakibara a little part of him wish to see himuro again next time he visit the human, world and hope that he will get more candy and even try some food, but first he need a nap. cuase he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its done,   
> I made their time really calm and peaceful  
> cause that what these two need more of.   
> himuro really is kind he thought a lot about murasakibara   
> and murasakibara is happy that himuro got him his sweets he just doesn't like to show his gratitude, maybe one day he will.
> 
> that it for now see you all next time!!
> 
> Mkay Bye!!!


	13. BLEED.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he said, he will kill him next time he sees him, and like always, the other laughs it off and continues to mess with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo guys!!  
> here the next chapter.  
> it did take me a whole day to think of how these two will meet again and then it hit me, like a bus. lol  
> enjoy

"  stop running and let me kill you, show."  said an unhappy demon.

 

" hahaha shin-chan your so cute, catch me if you can." said a cheerful voice.

 

Takao was running alway from midorima, he was in the area and shows the demon, doing who know what. So takao wants to see if he can scare him. And he did so much that know the demon wants to kill him.

 

"I swear to you that this will be your last day of breath!!!" 

 

" Nah, I think I still have a big life ahead of me, shin-chan." takao said with a big grin on his face.

 

The demon just growls and was still going after the angel and being in a city is really hard to get to the angel. Jumping from building to building is really troublesome. But today is the day he will take him down. He didn't like getting yelled at by Oha Asa.

 

"I will make you bleed to death." midorima said in a murders voice, but takao just laughs at him. really midorima wasn't having lucky days so far maybe this was Oha Asa way of punishment him.  

 

" I'm sure that you will, if I ever give you a chance, to even touch me. " takao wink at him and flew off again. midorima frown deepened. " then I will." and midorima went after him. it was a surprise that they met again. like 5 minutes ago.

 

*************************

 

5 minutes ago

 

midorima was summoned in an alley by some old man, who wanted wealth and power, he was going to sign the contract, but his eyes catch some black hair as he was looking up the sky and saw takao flying. 

 

Without thinking he ran after the angel and left the human, he hears the human telling him to return, but midorima just ignored him and ran after takao. He was finally going to get his Revenge. 

 

Midorima was a high-rank demon and at that, he was known as pride, and his pride means a lot to him. But when this angel came into his life everything was going down hill. he got yelled at by Oha Asa. After that, some other demons make fun of him. He couldn't collect any souls, he got the worse luck ever since this angel come into his life.

 

So now he will take his life and his own life will get better again. Yup, that was a good plan midorima nodded to himself. As he was still going after takao.

 

"Takao!!!!" He yells and got the angel to look at him. Takao gave him a wide smirk and stop flying and just stood on air. " SHIN-CHAN!!" He said as he waves like crazy. Midorima just took a step back and jump really hard to at least. 

 

"Die!!!!" Midorima  yelled.

 

*******************

 

Back to normal time.

 

" shin-chan, I thought you said you would get me.But you're not even trying." let said takao as he was laying mid-air and looking down on midorima.

 

The demon lets out a annoying sigh and looks up at the Angel. Who was still smirking down on him. " then get down here so I can kill you." 

 

" and were that fun in that, if I was down there I'm sure you will catch me without a doubt. 

 

" then do me a favor, and die for me. "

 

 

" how about i just give you a kiss instead, im sure that better."

 

Midormia face turn a dark  shade of red and takao notice it and laugh at him. " wow shin-chan your so cute when your shy."

 

 

"S-Shut up, don't say something so stupid. And be serious about this." Midormia shouted at takao who only giggle.

 

"Shin-chan.... I was serious." Takao said in a serious voice and glance at the demon. Who look at him confused.

 

"W-What-" midorima was about to say something  but he got cut off. "Just kidding, it was a joke." Takao said as he smile big at the demon. He then look up and let out a sigh.the sun was almost going down.

 

 

"I was really happy to see you again shin-chan. It has been at least 1 or 2 months, and I would love and stay and chat with you and all, but I have work to do, so I will cut short out meeting until next time." He said in a cheerful and somewhat sad voice.

 

Takao got his wing really again so he can go at full speed, midorima look at him with wide eyes and was about to reach his hand but before he could grab it takao flew alway.

 

"Wait!!! Takao!!!" Midorima yelled.But it was to far for takao to hear him and left. He watch him leave, he put down his hand slowly . Why did he what to stop him. Was it so he can kill him? Yes,  that was it, there no doubt about it that why he didn't want him to leave.

 

He let out a sigh and turn around he summon a black hole. "Next.... time...for sure I'll kill him."  he said as he disappeared in the darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter and the last couple to show up are the hotheads so get ready for these two.
> 
> Mkay bye !!


	14. show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was it fate that they met again or was it just karma begin a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooooo  
> this story was taking me while to write, but in the end, something come  
> to my mind, and I can say this ship was a little hard to write.. and they are my OTP  
> the first ship to show up are the last one to show up haha.  
> well anyways ENJOY THIS GAY CHAPTER CUZ TBH IT IS A LITTLE GAY. BUT IN a good way.

he just wanted to do his job, go home and eat and rest until he goes for his night shift, but nooo something had to messed with his day some kind of force just wanted him to have a bad day. why of all times did he have to see the blue-haired bastard? he asked himself he was about to go home but he noticed something on top of a building when he looks down.

 

there stood aomine daiki looking down on the human with a big smirk on his face, already looking for his next prey to feed on. Kagami just could not let him do his mischievous, he had to at least stop him. but he really didn't want to see him at all he was doing a good job for at least the past few weeks, but look like his good life is begin threw out the window.

 

He land behind the demon and made a caugh noise, which got the demon attention, he turn around his head and his smrik grew wider, how is that possible kagami wonder to himself. But was taken out of his thoughts when the demon was infront of him.

 

"Yo, tiger. How you been?" He said in a sinful voice right next to kagami ear, his wing shiver at the closeness of the demon and push him alway. Aomine smirk wide again and push himself closer to the angel. " why are you trying to push me alway, when you came to me." He whisper in his ear.

 

" I only came cause it's my job to make sure!" Kagami push harder on the demon chest and step back. "That demons like you don't mess with the humans." He finish as he glared  at the demon, who only luagh at him.

 

"Hahaha seriously. Kagami your something else, I'm really staring to get a liking to you." said aomine as he started going back to his spot. 

 

" well to bad, Cause I'm starting to hate you the more I see your face." Growl kagami as he also walked to the buliding and be at least 3 feet or more always from aomine.

 

From the comet of his eye aomine show how far the angel was he let out a sigh and look down at the humans, to his surpise none of the humans got his interest. He was just going from place to place hoping to met up with the redhead. 

 

He was happy that he show up cause if he didn't then he would had to go back to hell and try again the next day, he been doing that for weeks, cause the last time they were together the fight they had was something aomine been looking forward to for a long time.

 

 

And he finally got it, someone who wouldn't give up so easily, and will go all out, will get up again and again. Kaagmi taiga is really a good match for him, and he would do anything to get his attention so they can fight it out.

 

 

He glance at the redhead from the coner of his eye,and his eye wide. The sunset was making look amazing. Wait what ? Aomine thought to himself. He shake his head, kagami amazing? No way he told himself, he not amazing just cause the sunset was making the angel stand out and make him look beautful and full of life and the smile on his face. What was he looking at?

 

 

He look down and look at the  directions the other was looking and notice a  family a father with his wife and two little girls. They look like they were having the time of there life. He didn't even notice a small smile was creeping up on his lips. He saw the little girls kick the ball to the street.

 

 

She went after it but didn't notice a car was going at full speed, it didn't have time to stop. The girl was going to get hit, aomine thought to himslef, but  until that happen aomine noice a red flash pass by him also  going at full speed, it was kagami he went after the girl to save her.

 

He got there on time, the car hit a pole, the man inside wasn't hurt and also the girls was safe the father ran to his little girl who was in the other side of the street. She had a shock look on her face.

 

"Rose!! Are you okay? " yelled the dad as he hug his daughter.

 

" daddy." She said in a quite voice.

 

 

" what is it?" Asked the father 

 

 

" Angel are real." Was all she said. The father look at her, then smile. " yes, they are. They are know as guardian angels." He said as treas when down his face, he look up " thank you so much." 

 

kagami  just smile was flew back to his spot where aomine was still sitting. He looked paralyzed he wasn't even moving or  blinking. Which kagami found weird. So he spoke up.

 

"Ayy...ahomine are you okay?" Kagami asked a hint of concern in his voice. Aomine just turn his head at the angel and nodded. Then a grin appear on his face.

 

"You sure moved fast." 

 

"Of course, it my job to make sure the humans are safe." Said kagami " and that they have faith, that something is looking after them. Or else they will lose it and love In nothing but darkness."

 

" and what's wrong with that? I loved in darkness my whole life."  Said aomine in a darkly voice.

 

" you wouldn't understand."

 

"Huh?!"

 

" your a demon after all."

 

" well at least we give the humans what they want." Aomine  argue back.

 

" yeah for the price of there soul."

 

" hey, nothing free in this world." Said aomine as he look down. At the accident that happen a few mintues ago. " everything has a price after all. No matter what it is."

 

Kagan also look down and let out a sigh. " I know that the world isn't always sunshine and rainbrow...." 

 

They both stayed quite for a while just looking at the humans gather around in the accident that happened. Kagami then look at the sky. It's getting late. He should really go rest for his next shift that he will have in 6 hours. 

 

He spread out his wings and slowly started slapping them which  caught aomine attention. " well I'm leaving. I have other things to do." Said kagami

 

"What?? Your leaving me with all of these  humans here, you know that's  bad I could do something to all of them." Said aomine in a teasing voice. Kagami just rolled his eyes 

 

" you won't do anything to them." Said kagami

 

"How do you know that?" Said aomine in a Serious voice. 

 

" I just do."  Said kagami and flew always into the sunset. Seriously that sunset making kagami look Ho--. Aomine shook his head and turn always from the angel was he really going to call the angel hot?? He asked himself and look down at the humans. look like it clam down not so many humans were in the accident anymore. Just the driver and family.

 

Aomine then noicte something bright close to the car and the ground. He got curious of what it was so he jumped off the building and landing in front of the humans of course they didn't notice him he was using magic to cover himself.

 

He walked to the car and saw a white bright feather. He pick it up and it felt soft and warm.  It was to big for a bird feather, then he remember kagami jump in front of the car to save the girl. So maybe when he did that, A feather came of of the angel. 

 

Aomine then decides to put the feather inside his pants and makes a black hole appear infront of him. " I will make this feather the connect between us, so we can meet again kagami." Said aomine with a big grin on his face as he walked into the darkness of the Black hole. He was going to have a lot of fun with kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe it wasnt that gay.......  
> So yeah this was actually really easy to write well i got my inspiration flowing again  
> I swear I really do love Aokage.. I don't even remember why i ship them or any of the KNB characters or how I got to ship them.  
> Anyways more excited things will happen and possible drama will be just around the coner even the feelings will also be just around the coner!!!! so stay tuned to the next chapters
> 
> Until next time !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mkay bye!!!!


	15. introducing the other characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally income the other characters !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup everyone  
> so I thought it was time for the others to have some spotlight so I'm going to tell you all how they look and how they are rank.  
> also, i have decided to put my own characters in here cause I didn't want to make Alex be the bad guy in the story.... or maybe she will for some time.

FRIST OFF THE ANGELS 

 

ALEXANDRA GARCIA

RANK- Archangels 

VIRTUES-brave 

APPEARANCE- Alexandra is a young woman with long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She has large breasts and wears classic pink glasses. Alexandra wears a silver and gold armor, This set of armor has a squared helm with a face guard shaped like a female face.The shoulders are fairly oval, They're decorated with a small shield on each side, The upper arms are protected by rounded, layered metal rerebraces which sit quite well under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have rows upon rows of small leather pieces, mimicking fish scales.The breastplate is made from various layers of pointed crafted leather. It covers almost everything from the neck down, it narrows near the groin and leaves part the sides exposed. The upper legs are covered by a skirt of circular layers of leather and fur reaching below the groin. The lower legs are protected by leather shin guards which have several metal rings attached to the outer sides. Thin pants made from leather and fur are worn beneath this all. she always has her sword next to her and can summon her shield anytime she needs to. her wings from the bottom to half way it is a dark shade of gray and the rest up is white. They are the biggest out of all the angel, except the superiors.

 

JUNPEI HYUGA

RANK- archangel

VIRTUES- light 

APPEARANCE-Hyūga has short brown hair, narrow eyes and he is always seen wearing glasses. He is of average height and physique. he doesn't  wear his armor like the rest of the archangel instead he wears a  white robe, that all the way to his knees and has a belt on his waist

 

 

 

TEPPEI KIYOSHI

RANK- personal guardian angel 

VIRTUES- hope 

APPEARANCE-Kiyoshi is a very tall young man, even taller than Kagami. He has half-long, brown hair that frames his dark eyes. His eyebrows are quite thick. His hands are large, but it is unspecified if they are unusually wide for his height. He wears a long white robe with a golden belt on his waist. 

 

 

RIKO AIDA 

RANK- guardian angel 

VIRTUES-chastity 

APPEARANCE-Riko has caramel colored hair, Her hair is kept to her left side with two pins. she wears a white dress, with sleeves, her dress only go to her knee length and has a black belt on her waist.

 

I just wanted to point out that a personal guardian angel and a guardian angel are different kinds of angles in this story, and I'm going to tell you the differences between them.

a personal guardian angel is an angel that has already been a signed a human to look after, and their jobs are to make sure their human is happy and safe. to become a personal guardian angel you have to complete 100 mission in the human world and one big task that the superiors pick. or if the superiors think an angel has to want it takes to be a personal angel.

And a guardian angel is an angel who goes to the human world and takes care of all the humans and to see if they are safe, they also fight off demons who try to hurt or eat a human soul, they have day shifts and night shifts.

so yeah that the differences between the two angles.

 

 

****************************************************************************************

 

NEXT THE DEMONS YAY!!

 

 SHOICHI IMAYOSHI

RANK- 7

SIN- darkness

APPEARANCE- Imayoshi has black, messy hair and gray eyes. His hair is quite long and reaches to over his eyes. He wears glasses after which his eyes are usually squinting. He is of average height and builds. he wears a black suit with a tie and long-sleeved white shirt, with white gloves  

 

MAKOTO HANAMIYA 

RANK-8

SIN- despair 

APPEARANCE- Hanamiya is very mischievous-looking. He has pale skin and is usually seen with a wide, arrogant smirk on his face. He has almost shoulder-length, dead black hair and grayish brown eyes. He has his hair parted with some locks between his eyes. His eyebrows are considered to look like tadpoles.  he wears a whole balck suit 

MOMOI SATSUKI

RANK-6

SIN- lust

APPEARANCE- momoi has long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her large eyes are also pink. She is slender and has large breasts. she wears a black dress that reach all the way to her knees and black high heels 

**********************************************************************

one last thing I want to point out hanamiya and imayoshi don't really have SIN but I wanted them to at least have one and the same with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi they don't really have a VIRTUES but I still wanted to be the opposite of the other. and also Hyuuga i made him an archangel because i think he fit that role because he a good captain in the anime so I made him that, and last is alex her virtues is brave becasue she is a brace and strong women,but she doenst have an oppiste like the others becasue it part of the story hahaha so I won't tell you guys untill later on in the story.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH   
> HERE YOU GO  
> hope this helps with the upcoming characters and also I deiced not to put in my oc yet. I feel like it's too early to put them in so you will have to wait for them a little long and if you don't care about them then that cool too, just gonna say this they are also important.


	16. momoi and riko appear!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she has been following her for about 4 years already when will she leaver her alone, then again having her around isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I think it's time for their spotlight for these two  
> oh before I forget to mention it they have already met each other, but I think you already know that cause of the summary hahah  
> enjoy!!!  
> p.s there is a small part of RAPE in this chapter so yeah... if you don't like that stuff. (I'M SORRY ) didn't mean to trigger anything from anyone, but it was needed in the story... it's only a little part not that much. SO READ AT YOU OWN RISK, BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SO NO HATE COMMENTS CAUSE I DID WARNED YOU!!!

" where are we going next, aida-san, " asked a cheerful voice and she was walking with a caramel head. the girl in front of her sigh just continued to walk faster. " you know walking faster won't make me leave you alone, come on you tried to do that 4 years ago and it didn't work, as you can see. I'm still with you."

 

" I know that I just need to hurry but you begin here is slowing me down, Momoi if you're going to waste my time for a useless thing it's better if you leave me alone." said the angel girl.

 

"don't wanna, last time that happens 5 high-class demons attacked you, and you almost die." said the demon with a quite voice. " not only that your the best thing that ever happens to me, so I can't leave you. " she smile and ran up to the angel from behind and hug her.

 

  
the angel blushes a shade of dark red and push the demon alway from her, and turn around to look at pink eyes. " I beat 4 demons without breaking a sweat, and I didn't die you kill the last one for me... " she looked down remembering the face the demon had when she killed the high-class, and in a low voice. " don't say embarrassing things out loud. you brat."

 

  
" I'm sorry for embarrassing you, Aida, but I just wanted to tell you that." said Momoi and looked at the angel eyes, she took a step closer, her lips almost touching the angels, but riko put her hand on her mouth and hit her on the head.

 

 " no," said aida. shaking her head.

 

" wahh, why not I almost had you." whined Momoi.

 

 " that it, I'm flying to my next job without you," said Aida as her wing separated and were slowly flapping to go to the sky, but Momoi grabs her hand. " I'm sorry, but you can't really mad at me.... after all my sin is lust, I can't help it...  if I see something beautiful in front of me."

 

aida blush again and started flying down to again, she look at the ground and try her best not to look at Momoi in the eye. she remembers every well how they had their first encounter it wasn't really a good one, but that just faith for you, you meet someone at a time and place you wouldn't think you will meet them.

 

**********************

 

 

( WARING YOU RIGHT NOW THE RAPE PART IS HERE)

 

 

 

4 years ago....

 

 

aida has finished up some work in the human word and was about to head back to HQ, but hear women scream in a dark alley.  she turned her head at the alley and head there as fast as she can. when she got there a man was raping A women and hitting her. her clothes were ripped and her skirt was all the way down to her knees, as well as her underwear. the man was thrusting into her hard and the women were crying in pain trying to push him alway from her, but it didn't work. he didn't stop pulling her hair and biting her breast. he was also holding down her hands and legs but by the looks of it.  he  was drunk and was following his sexual desires 

 

 

with all her strength aida kicked the man alway from the women, she then turns to the women can give her a warm smile, the women crying slow down. aida saw her clothes was all ripped up, she then made a blanket appeared and cover the wrong with it, after that she walked to the man, and gave him a death glare.

 

" you have made a terrible sin." said aida, but his eyes,  roved very slowly all around the alley not looking up at aida. " look here, human." said aida leaning toward him " I'm afraid you will have to suffer for doing something like this."  she put out her hand. and the man close his eyes.

 

he thought he will get hit or something, instead a hand went to his head. "  **father,  help this man go to the right path, and to learn from what he has done and get the right punishment, so he won't do  what he did again, I leave him in your care, father. amen."** with that aida let go of the man. and he passed out the minute the hand was no later on his forehead. aida turn to the women and look at her with a smile. " he won't hurt you again, your safe now. you may go home."

 

the women got up slowly and hug aida without thinking, aida got taken back at the sudden action, but let out a smile and hug her, when all of this was happening she didn't know that some dark pink eyes were looking at her. aida decide to take the women back home, she was still scared about what happen to her, but the minutes she did, she put her to sleep, it was good that humans saw angels,but it better for angel to be kept a secret, there have been many reports that angels have been captured on humans camera and that wasn't good, so putting the human to sleep was a good idea. 

 

when she was finishing that up, she felt something behind her. " you can stop hiding, I sense yours appears. demon." said aida in a rude voice. the demon steps out of the shadows and appeared. " wow, and here I thought that I was good at hiding. "

 

aida eyed the demon from up to down. " what are you doing here?" the demon let out a smirk. " well I was going to kill you for ruining my fun with the two humans, but I think it better to mess with you."

 

" so you're the one who started it, do you find it funny to watch something like that, " yelled aida.  the demon just laugh, and flipped her hair. " well, I did it to have a good time so, yes I do." she said

 " you demons don't have morals what so ever. "

 

" of course not that your jobs, you guys follow the rules and we do what we want."

 

" and we get ripped off your kind," said aida as she put her hands together, but Momoi moves really fast was was behind the angel she then took her down and was on top of her. " I don't fell like dying." 

 

" get off of me!!" aida jerked herself when trying to be free, but for some reason the pink head was strong and aida didn't like that one bit, so she did her signature move the Boston crab, she hooks each of the demon's legs in one of her arms, and then turns her face-down, stepping over her in the process .

 

" don't underestimate me!!!" she yelled.

 

" gah hh hh.... that hurt let go!!"

 

" not until you give up.!!"

 

" okay, okay I give!!"

 

" I don't trust you"

 

" why not!?!?!?"

 

" because you're a demon, why would I believe you!!"

 

" I will keep my word, so let me go." 

 

aida hold on to her for a little longer then let go of her when she knew it was okay to actually believe her when she did the demon alway from her real fast, her face all red and hair mess up. 

 

" you crazy angel." she said  a little out of breathed. 

 

" thank you," aida just smile. " now leave, this place."

 

" I will but before I do let me tell you my name I'm Momoi Satsuki," Momoi looked at aida, who was about to say something she knew that she will say. " you don't have to tell me your name, I 'll  just call you flat-chest for the moment or until you want me to know you name." aida face turn red and was about to yell at Momoi but she disappear before she could say anything.

*************************************************

present

 

after that, they meet again, and in the end, aida told Momoi her full  name, the day Momoi save her from a high-class demon, and with time they both got pretty close to the other, whenever she was in the human world Momoi was also there it was normal for them, you could say they become somewhat close friends.

 

Momoi wasn't even doing bad things when in the human world she just helped out aida with the demons that were in the human world and ate their souls so she can have a power up. the sun was already setting which meant that aida had to go back to heaven and Momoi had to go back to hell.

 

" I have my break tomorrow, so I won't be in the human world, so don't come  here thinking that I will be here." said aida 

 

" okay, I won't, your really kind aida you're telling me this so  I won't be lonely right." 

 

" so, what if I have a problem with it?" aida questioned 

 

" no, none. I'm actually happy that you care about me." Momoi smile as she made a black hole appear. " then I will see you the other time then. bye,  aida it was fun being with you." aida nodded and saw Momoi and the black hole disappear. " having you around is always fun... Momoi" said aida as she flew up to the sky, maybe having her around sometimes isn't so bad as aida thought it will be instead she was happy that she meant the demon, and hope to see her again soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah.... Momoi and aida are here yay  
> sorry if you don't like the rape part, but it wasn't that bad or long and everything turn out to okay, in the end,   
> it was the only way for Momoi and aida to meet I wanted their encounter to be a little different. so I made it a little different. but I think that the last time I write something about rape, I don't think I will do it again in this story.
> 
> and as for the next chapter........
> 
>  
> 
> its AKAFURI TURN AGAIN   
> so yeah look forward to the next chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	17. THE TURN  OUT OF LEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> furihata was surprised to see him change so much in the past 4 months what did akashi do to the poor boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> so my spring break just started today,  
> so I will have time to post more yay  
> and I think this story is somewhat close to its end.  
> 

furihata was making his way to London, it was night time and peaceful outside, as he was flying to look for Leo, not a lot of humans were out so it will be easier to look for the 10-year-old boy, but then furihata stop flying and was in mid-air. " I don't even know where he is at in the first place!!!" furihata yelled at himself and hit his head with both of his hands. he then looks around the area." where will a young boy be ... a foster home!! that where Leo might me." he set off to a near foster home, and was hoping to see Leo be there with the other kids. 

 

 

as he got there all the kids were sleeping, in their beds and none of them look like Leo, as he looked from child to child he didn't notice that someone was in the window, just looking at him with a smirk on his face. he then knocked on the window that got furihata to look up at the noise, and his wide he head to the window, and open it he then slowly got out of the room and close it very softly, he turn his face to akashi and yelled. " you never told me, where Leo at, this is the four foster home. I head and none of them was  Leo in." furihata didn't notice that his face was only inches alway from the redhead demon 

 

 

 

until akashi just cupped his face in his hand making the angel to stop talking and then he realised how close they were,  that furihata face turn a little red, he tried to pull alway from the grip, but akashi didn't let him leave and hold him down tighter. " your the only one that has yelled at me and live kouki, this is at least the 2 or third time I let you have your way." said Akashi, as he look down at the angel. furihata just nodded his head. " i-i-i'm sorry!!" he yelled. akashi only let out a smile and let go of the angel. 

 

 

 

" as long as you understand that I won't hurt you," said akashi as he was close to the angel ear. furihata shiver at how close the demon breath was on his neck and it made him feel light head, and for some reason furihata was to be close to him again. " anyway Leo not in a foster home, he some place better, I will take you to him so follow me kouki." said akashi, which made furihata get out of daydreaming land , he nodded his head and follow behind the demon.

 

 

 

********************************************

 

 

he couldn't believe his eyes, the building was big it look more like a mansion, was Leo really living here, he turn his head to ask akashi more question, but the demon was gone and nowhere to be found, which furihata found weird and wonder where he has gone to, but he shake it off, and head to the door.

 

 

he knocked on the door, and wait a little bit so someone can open it and his eye wide when he saw akashi inside with a butler outfit and he bow his head only a little bit. " hello sir, welcome to the casanova household. I am akashi seijuro the butler of the family, please come in." he said.

 

 

furihata look at Akashi with a look did he really just leave him so he could do that, the angel thought to himself, he shakes it off and heads inside the house. with akashi behind him. "  the young master is in his office if you want to see him." 

 

 

" office?" furihata lifted his head a little to the left in confused. " he a 10-year-old boy, what do you mean he in his office?" he finished. akashi just smile at him.

 

 

"   kouki. he has work to take care off, as a business man he has to learn right alway," he replies.

 

 

 " akashi-san," said furihata in a calm voice. " he still a boy. don't rush him to do things." he said as he looks down.

 

 

" furihata- kun"  akashi said seriously with a frown, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to look up to meet his darkening eyes, " don't tell me do things in another way, the things I do and say are how I want them to be. "

 

 

furihata stayed quite, he can feel the anger coming out of the demon, and if he says something else, he was sure that they will get into a fight so he just back off. "can I see the boy then." he said in a quiet voice.

 

 

akashi look at him for a minute, but then nodded his head, and show him to Leo workplace, the place was big, furihata wonder if it was only Leo and akashi. " it's not just us, I have four of my men working here too. " he said as if he was reading furihata mind. " I don't read mind, but your face is open as a book, that it's easy to read you." 

 

 

"furihata paused, trying to gather his thoughts, for one akashi was weird, first he gives this murders aura, then out of nowhere he calm around him. he wonders to himself why, as he walking but then he bumps into the back of the redhead.

 

 

" we are here." he said as he knocks on the door. " young master someone here to visited you," he says. you can hear a muttered come in from the other side of the door, akashi opens the door and point his head to the room so furihata can enter. 

 

 

he stepped inside, and Leo looks up, he practically leapt from his seat as he sees furihata enter, a look of relief and surprise somehow comes across his expression at the same time. akashi close the door from behind him. leaving both of them alone.

 

 

there was an awkward atmosphere between both of them until furihata decides to break the ice, he had to anyway he was the one who came to look at the boy, but he looks different. his eyes were cold and had no emotion. 

 

 

" its been a long time, Leo." said furihata.

 

 

it took some time for Leo to respond, so he just nodded his head. so furihata continued to talk. " so what have you-" before he could finish Leo cut him off. 

 

 

" what bring you here." 

 

 

Leo was as shocked as furihata as you could hear the coldness of the voice that .left his lips. he looked down. at his papers on his desk. " look like you been busy, with a lot of work. "said furihata in a calm voice. Leo's face softened.

 

 

 " yeah, the past four months were a pain in the neck, also.... I turn 11 two week ago.," he said his voice dropping low, and furihata eye wide in surprise but in a smile was on his face.

 

 

" no wonder you grew taller. so what your business about," he asked Leo sat down on his chair and told him everything about his business and how hid life was going so far, from outside the door, akashi was listening to them talk. he let out a smile. " maybe having kouki around Leo isn't a bad idea, the angel can be useful for something." he told himslef. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was done!!!!   
> I swear it take me a long time to come up with something with these two  
> sometimes I want it to be happy go lucky, but other times I want it to have a little be a danger in it   
> I just love this OTP  
> also if your wondering Leo birthday in on march 3 and his business is selling toys or anything kids related cause parents will buy   
> their young kids anything if you think about it.
> 
> next chapter is kikuro   
> they are back at it again with their cuteness and maybe something will happen with them * wink* ya know * wink*
> 
> Mkay bye!!


	18. almost is never enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kise and kuroko look everywhere so they can understand the weird feeling that they are both having will they find it? or will they get something better in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here  
> is  
> another  
> chapter!!!!  
> kikuro part here you go  
> enjoy!!!

" kise-kun, we been going almost everywhere to find clues on why we are feeling like this and found nothing I say we call it a day, I still have a job to do." said kuroko sounding tried, kise just look behind and saw that the angel was falling behind, so he stop walking and turn to look at the angel. " kurokocchi, we are almost there, I'm sure that the witch that lives in the mountains can help us understand this weird feeling." said kise as he look at the angel.

 

 

kuroko just let out a sigh, they been going from place to place from the human world, first they asked a fairy but she didn't know what they were talking about, they talk to god and goddess, and even vampire and werewolves, but known of them new what they were talking about, their last  hope was a witch or a wizard but the wizards wasn't even home so they head to the witch that live in the mountain.

 

 

"can we at least rest, for a while kise-kun," said kuroko. as he look up that the demon, his eyes tired and he was sweating a lot, that kise felt bad for the little guys so he nodded his head and they sat down on some rocks. " we will chill here for a while until your really to move again." said kise

 

 

" thank you." said kuroko and gave the demon a small smile, that made kise's  heart skip a beat and he turns alway his face getting a little red. " no problem" he whispers to the angel. 

 

 

it was quite around them both, they were enjoying the fresh air, and the view that nature was giving them, kuroko got up and kise look up at him. " are you sure you can move kurokocchi?" kise said with a worried face.

 

 

kuroko just look down at him and nodded his head. " yes, don't worry kise-kun, I am feeling better, we can continue with our small journey." he said in a calm voice. as kise got up and started walking side by side with the angel.

 

 

kise was surprised that he was close to an angel and not planning on killing him before he got killed, but something told him that kuroko wouldn't hurt him, not only that the feelings that he felt a few minutes ago are getting strong, and he didn't know how to control, them, so he try to think of other things.

 

 

as for kuroko he saw the way kise was looking at him and it made him very nervous, he didn't know why, and that bother him a lot, something like this never happens in his life, and it made him a little uneasy, so he hope that the witch that kise knows will help them out. he also didn't know that she was the only witch that was still live at the moment.

 

 

" kurokocchi, we are here." said kise, talking kuroko out of his thoughts, he look up and was amazing at the building in front of him, it left him speechless. " it's an amazing right." said kise. " yes." said kuroko still looking at the building in front of him.

 

 

from the outside, this house looks nice and traditional. it has been built with white cedar wood and has granite decoration. tall, wide windows add to the overall look of the house and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. kise walked up to the building and knocked on the door. 

 

 

kuroko follow him and was behind him he hears some noise inside, and step back a little, kise notice kuroko. " kurokochhi wh-" before he could finish the door flew open and kise was thrown to the floor. " I told you!! I don't want to but known of you spell book!!. oh, kise it's just you." said the witch with a confused look on her face.

 

 

kuroko look at her and saw she was beautiful. green, long hair tight in a bun reveals the lively face, woeful sapphire eyes, set delicately within their sockets.the dress leaves her shoulders mostly uncovered and flows down into a modest plunging neckline. its tight fit which helps remove some of the unwanted attention on her breasts but does by still looking elegant. her arms are completely uncovered. a choice which adds to the elegance and grace of the dress.

 

 

 below the waist below the waist, the dress widens and has a gypsy dress style.the dress reaches to just above her knees and is longer in the back. she wearing ballerina flats, no other shoe would've matched this dress better. to top it all off she wearing a gorgeous necklace and an embroidered bracelet.

 

 

" nice to see you zoeycchi." said kise as he got off the floor. and walked up to the witch, who just eyed him. " what bring you here? by yourself. if they send you again?" said Zoey

 

 

" no, I'm here with a friend, and here to ask you if you can help us with something." 

 

 

" us?" Zoey asked a little confused.

 

 

" hello, I'm kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you," said kuroko, who was next to the witch, she turn and jump alway from the angel. " WHAT THE HELL?? WHEN DID YOU??" she yelled.

 

 

" I was here all  along, you just didn't see me," said kuroko. Zoey got her breath back to normal and look at kuroko closely. " an angel huh, I haven seen one in like 100 years." 

 

 

" likewise, I haven seen a witch in a long time." said kuroko.

 

 

" anyways, I'm Zoey blackwood, nice to meet you, come in if you want to," said Zoey as she walked back inside her house, with kise and kuroko following behind her. the house is equipped with an average kitchen and one modern bathroom, it also has a large living room, two bedrooms a large dining room, a bar and large storage room.the roof is high and rounded and is covered with black ceramic tiles. two small chimneys poke out the center of the roof.

 

 

" so what is it that you want from me kise," said Zoey in a bored voice as she sat dow on a chair. kise look anywhere but the witch. " well, you see." he said as he put his hand behind his neck. " I and this angel have gotten a weird feeling when we are together and we don't know what it is. so I came here to ask you for help." said kise.

 

 

Zoey look at both of them, first at kuroko, then kise and back again at kuroko and then kise, she let out a smirk, and got up. " your playing with me right?" asked Zoey as she walks to kise. " it's a joke, right blonde?" 

 

 

" no, I'm serious, I don't know what going on." said kise. at that Zoey let out a laugh, and hit kise on the back really hard that it made him fall on the floor again, she then walked to kuroko and look at him in the eye. " so you don't know what it is either, huh,  angel." said Zoey in a sinfully voice that made kuroko look down and blush a little, at that kise looked pissed and got in between zoey and kuroko. " Zoeycchi, dont do that to kurokocchi." said kise with a frowned on his face, and serouily in his voice. " he doesn't like that, understand." 

 

 

" yeah, yeah don't get all killer mode on me. I was just testing something," said Zoey as she got alway from the two. at that kuroko got in front of kise and look at Zoey. " Zoey-san, you know what it is?" he asked. with hope in his eyes.

 

 

"yeah, I do, but I'm not going to tell you, cause I don't think you two will believe me in the first place." said Zoey.

 

 

" what is it, tell us!" demanded kise.

 

 

"please." said kuroko.

 

 

" nahh, you can figure it out on your own, Zoey if you would like you can stay here with me, and it might help you out." sZoeywith a smile.

 

 

" but you only have one guest room." said kise.

 

 

" you wanted my help, i will give it to you but with a cost at the end." she said " so what do you say deal?" she finshed.both kise and kuroko look at eachother, thinking over everything the deal that the witch wanted to do with them, then both nodded at each other, they wanted answer and it look like Zoey, can give them what they want but with a cost at the end. 

 

 

" deal," they both said at the same time with determination in their voice, Zoey only grin. at the action and nodded her head.

 

 

" alright then, we have a deal."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I really do love to write about them, it was getting a little long   
> so I stop it half way haha haha  
> but yeah,   
> anyways next chapter is midokuro
> 
> AND ALSO I WANTED TO SAY THIS STORY IS NOT CLOSE TO ITS END HAHAHAH I MESS UP THERE STILL SO MUCH SHIT THAT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN, LATER ON XD 
> 
> Mkay bye!!!!!!


	19. to let live or to kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the day where midorima finally kills him or nahh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all, how you been? oh, me I been good ya know why?  
> cause here another chapter for all you lovely people who are reading my story.  
> hope you like some midokuro   
> enjoy

He didn’t know why he came back to the place he, first met him, what the point in coming back, to where everything went downhill. He looks down at the man who soul was supposed to belong to him, and was going to be for oha asa. But as he looks down he saw the family, they look happy, the mother was sitting down and looking at her husband and their baby boy, the kid grew a lot over these past moths.

 

Midorima couldn’t understand, the humans no matter what, they always ask for the same thing, it either, they want wealth, power or to have happiness. As he looks down at the man, he wish to find happiness and love for the price of his soul, so Midorima helps him find his soul mate, then, later on, he found out that he was going to be a father, so he wanted to cut off the deal with Midorima.

 

Midorima didn’t like the idea so he told him to give him his child, and then that when he met, because of a baby boy, he had encounter takao, he will kill him the next time he see him, is what he always told himself, but lately he had been having second thoughts, and that piss of midorima a lot, he never had second thoughts about killing anyone, all he had to do is strike the angel heart, that all it took, but why couldn’t do it.

 

It not hard to kill an angel he did it a lot in the past why can’t he do it now, he thought to himself. Easy said than done, he remember a human say at about killing off a friend so he can keep his money, but in the end he couldn’t do it, so midorima kill off both of them and gave oha asa the souls, As he was thinking he didn’t notice that someone was behind, until he felt a hand on his back, and that made him jump and look behind to see who did it.

 

Speak of the devil, midorima thought to himself. There was the angel takao right behind him with a smile on his face, well it look more like a smirk, if you looked closer at his lip, wait why look at his lips, midorima mentally slap himself, and gave the angel a glare, as he push him glasses up to get a better look at the angel.

 

“Yo, shin-Chan, it been a week since I last saw you.” Said takao.

 

“It’s only been two days that pass,” Midorima stated.

 

“ yeah, but who really counting,” said takao was he walked to midorima sides to see what he was looking at and his eyes wide a little then look back at the demon. “Are you planning on hurting them? If so I won’t hold back midorima.” He said with a rude voice.  And in seconds there was the tense atmosphere between both of them.

Midorima can see it in takao eyes, it had anger and also a little bit of pain and sadness, and he wonders why he was sad, he could understand the anger, but not the sadness it holds in his eyes. Midorima let out a cough and look at takao. “I’m not going to attack them,” Midorima said.

 

“It’s really hard to believe you when you had a serious look on your face.” Said takao.

 

“I was thinking.” Said midorima.

 

“You can think?” takao in a teasing voice. And midorima just glare at him, if glare could kill takao was sure that he would be dead. “I’m just playing, take a joke.” He finishes, and midorima just rolled his eyes.

 

“So what are you doing here?” midorima asked the angel.

 

“I always pass by here to check up on this family and to make sure everything goes well.” He said and look down at the happy family. “The mother going to have a little girl, in a few days.” Said takao a smile on his face, midorima thought that he look amazing, he like when takao smile, and without him noticing he smile too.

 

Which takao notice, by the cover of his eyes. “Why you smile it’s creeping me out, don’t smile like that again.” He said with a grin on his face when he saw the demon blush at him. “Shut up, I wasn’t smiling, you are imaging things,”  Midorima said.

 

“Okay, okay. Mr. Creep.” Said takao.

 

“Shut up takao,”  Midorima demanded.

 

And he did takao got quite, too quite, that midorima had to look if the angel was still there. And he was with a big smile on his face. “Look who being creepy now.” Said midorima without thinking, takao just laughs at his face.

 

“But, unlike you, I’m still cute.” Said takao. Midorima let out a sigh, which made the angel giggle. And he turns to look at the angel. “What’s so funny?” He said, and takao looks up at him, with a wide smirk.

 

“No, it just this is the first time I don’t hear you say ‘I’m going to kill you’.” Said takao trying to copy midorima voice, but fail at it because he was laughing too much. But midorima didn’t really get mad at him this time. And it was true he didn’t say anything about killing him or trying to kill them they were both sitting side by side. And for midorima, it felt nice, and he could stay like this with takao forever if he wanted to.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

It was bad enough, that the angel wasn’t dead, he was at close range too, midorima could finish him in a blink of an eye, and then he could go down to the humans that own him a soul, then he will have a lot of soul for oha asa. He could kill all of them, all he had to do was start with takao, but the thing was that he didn’t want to hurt or even touch the angel in an unpleased matter.

 

On the other hand, he wants him to be this close to the angel, he didn’t mind the angel being like this with him. he wishes for some reason that they could stay like this, but he knew that it was impossible. after all, a demon and angel can not be together no matter what, they were enemies, to begin with, it was only a matter of time until they will fight each other and only on will be standing up in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is done, this took me a day to think of something for them, and this is what pop in my mind  
> as you could see midorima starting to get the feels for the lovely angel takao  
> but can they be together. that is that qestion, do you guys what them together?! , can they even be TOGETHER???!!! is the real qestion 
> 
> next chapter is my main OTP yup im talking about AOKAGE !!  
> SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	20. Locked out of heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He not stalking, he just looking out for him ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> hope you guys weren't waiting too long haha  
> Here another chapter  
> Hope you all enjoy it  
> please tell me what you think.

Aomine was not stalking him, okay he was just at the same place and same time just like the angel, yeah he wasn't using the feather as a tracking device. It's not like he was thinking about the angel the whole day. And trying to find a way to always be at the same place like him.

 

But he was at least a few feet always from the angel so he didn't notice, that he was being followed all day. Aomine saw how the angel worked, first, he heads to his first job to some hospital where a little girl was staying and spend time with her, he made her laugh and not worry a lot.

 

He then head to a family, a father, and 4 kids, he learn that the father and oldest were working to make sure there was good in the table and had no choice but to leave the kids alone, or so they thought they were alone, the minute they left Kagami was inside the house taking care the 3 young kids, and making sure that were safe.

 

He then went to a house and took care of elderly women who had trouble seeing and moving so Kagami help with the house cleaning and making sure she eat and is well rested. Aomine realizes that Kagami had a lot on his plate, so he didn't know when he could step in and mess to the angel.

 

He was going to call it a day, but then Kagami head to a basketball court and aomine wonder a what he was going to do there so he follows him, but stayed out of sign. He saw Kagami playing with a teenage boy. And the boy looks happy and Kagami had a bright smile on which Aomine thought made him look amazing. Aomine saw Kagami playing with the boy and forget that he was supposed to be hiding from him.

 

"what are you doing here?" Said an unhappy voice.as it stops the basketball with his hand and looks at the demon who was close to the gate, Kagami pulls the little boy behind him. and eyed aomine.the boy just looks at Kagami and then at aomine and wonder what was up with them both. aomine just let out a smirk and walked up to the angel, Kagami push the little boy behind him more to make sure he would be safe. " answer me, you bastard." Kagami said in an annoyed voice, cause aomine wasn't even answering him, and only let out a smirk.

 

aomine was just walking to him, he had a smirk on his face and look calm, but on the inside he was freaking out, why did he make himself be noticed by the angel, why did he have to be amazed my the angel moves, damn he really just wanted to run alway, but that would be bad for his ego, and he wasn't going to let that happen, no he has to man up, and face the angel like he alway does.

 

" just passing by bakagami." aomine said in his normal voice, he was happy that he didn't sound nervous.  Kagami just frowned at the demon.

 

" then, can you just leave." said the angel a little cold. " I'm working right now I don't have time for you."

 

" hey kid, how long have you been playing basketball?" asked aomine as he ignored Kagami. the boy looks up at aomine. " I played my whole life ." said the teen.

 

" how about we do a one on one? let me see how good you are." said aomine. Kagami looks at aomine with a questioned look, and look around if there was a trap somewhere. the teen let out a smirk and walked up to aomine.

 

" don't underestimate me." said the boy with a smile. and aomine smirk wide and he got the ball alway from Kagami, and head to the court. Kagami just looks more confused than anything. as he saw them walked alway.

 

" what your name?" asked the teen. as he started to bounce the ball. " I'm Nicolas Mendez by the way."

 

" aomine. Aomine daiki." said aomine with a smirk.

 

they then proceeded to spend the next hours on the court, reveling in the excitement, it was greatest for all of them, aomine played like it was nothing, and Nicolas was trying to keep up with him. Kagami just watched in amazed. they played for a few more hours, in the end, aomine beat Nicolas, and he had to leave because he had to go to work.

 

leaving aomine and Kagami by themselves as they watch the boy leave the court until Nicolas turn his head and asked  both of them. If they would like to play again on the court next Saturday if it wasn't too much trouble. of course, Kagami agrees, but aomine just smile at him not giving him an answer.

 

Kagami watch the boy leave, then turns to look at aomine, aomine saw him looking at him from the corner of his eye, and turn to look at Kagami, they didn't know they were only a few inches alway from each other face. dark blue eyes look at crimson eyes, aomine was a little taller then Kagami, so Kagami had to look up at him. there was a weird feeling for both of them, it felt warm and welcoming. 

 

aomine didn't know he was getting closer to Kagami's lips, but Kagami didn't move, instead he also got closer, they were so close, they can feel the other breath on them, but a dogs bark took them out of the zone and  Kagami stop aomine from what he was doing, with his hand on his chest his face was red. aomine just look at him. and was a little pissed that they had to stop.

 

 " a-are you coming?" Kagami whispered.

 

" where?" aomine said with a rude voice, but he didn't mean to sound like that. " i... mean...um," he said as he put his hand on his neck and turn the other way.

 

"Saturday, Nicolas asked us to play with him, when you play with him today, he looks more lived," Kagami said with a soft voice.

 

" oh... do you want me to come or do you think I will try something?" he asked at the angel. waiting for his answer. Kagami just look at him, then down. " no I don't think you will do anything." he said

 

" why do you think that? thinking back you said that last time when you save that little girl." aomine remember.

 

this time Kagami looked up at aomine and smile, and aomine felt his chest tight at that but didn't show it on his face. " because I know you won't do anything. " said Kagami.

 

" but also last time you said that you hate to see my face." aomine teased.

 

" I take it back!" Kagami yelled.  " it just that Nicolas looks happy that he was finally playing someone stronger, I'm not saying that I not, but I think he was happy that someone else challenges him, and gave they gave it their  all."

 

" of course I will I don't go easy on anyone no matter who it is." said aomine with a smirk on his face. Kagami just smile again, it was quite around them, but it was not awkward, it felt nice until Kagami had to leave again.

 

" i. sorry I have one more job to do, but next Saturday you will come right?" he asked concerned in his voice.

 

" I will don't worry, I will make it, I will make sure to be free," he said, Kagami gave him one last smile as he left the demon on the court all alone, and head to his next job, aomine watch him leave. as he turns on his heels to leave some human was summon him, he let out a tired sigh.

 

" well, it better to get it over with, guessed I will work hard this whole week so I  don't have to do so much on Saturday and can have the day off." said aomine. just cause he was hanging out with the angel didn't mean he will stop doing his job, he needed souls to get powerful. and a angel wasn't going to change his mind that easly after he was a well-known demon in hell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aokage it was done yay  
> they almost kiss, and they both wanted it, are their feeling finally coming out!?!?!?  
> but the dog stopped everything lol  
> and if you want to know more about Nicolas Mendez  
> he 17 years old and plays basketball. and just like aomine in the anime he to strong that no one wanted to play with him cause they know they will lose. so Kagami played with him to help him not be sad and hollow inside, and to still love the sport. so yeah 
> 
>  
> 
> next is murahimu so get ready for them. something will go down with them.
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	21. I'm not the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy was in trouble and both himuro and murasakibara went to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo waz up my homies!!  
> haha, I don't know why I said that. I'm guessing I'm trying to let my gangsta side out * wide grin*  
> anyways back to the chapter  
> here is MuraHimu  
> enjoy

Himuro was just doing his job, kill some demons help out some humans that need his time, he was going to head back to HQ to rest up and take his night shift that was put  on his schedule  a few days back, he didn’t hate getting the night shift, but working in the day and just to rest for 1 or if lucky enough 3 hours, then head back to the humans world.  the night didn’t really sit with him. He wanted his sleep and he needs it. But something told him that he shouldn’t he mad cause then he had more chances to see the tall purple haired demon.

 

As he was flying past the houses, he notices someone. 'daisy' himuro thought to himself,   the human girl that made a deal with murasakibara and didn’t get her soul take always, by the look of it.  she was heading home from school, he also noticed someone was following her, was it a friend? no, the person looks older.

 

himuro had a bad vein, going on right now, his instincts were telling him to look after the girl, that his report could wait for a little bit, besides it, not the bad to be late on reporting one's mission about what happen in the human world. himuro was flying in the sky, he saw how the human was being really careful on not begin seen by daisy.

 

himuro remember correctly if anything happens to her, she could call on murasakibara anytime she need help. the angel wonder if she will really call upon the demon. he saw that daisy got inside her apartment, so he waits on the roof, he noticed that the aura of the human was no longer there. and that left himuro a little uneasy. 

 

" when did he leave?" he asked himself. he looks around to see if he notice him but no he was gone like the wind. himuro got up from the roof, and spread out his wing and flew. " I will check up on her in the night to make sure she safe, that aura gave me a bad feeling."  

 

***********************

 

the minute himuro woke up from his nap he heads to the gate that leads him to the human world, he couldn't waste time, he had to make sure if daisy was safe. he tried to sleep it off, but he couldn't  until somehow he manage to actually sleep it off, he woke up in a cold sweat, so he had to hurry as fast as he could. on his way to the gate, he notices his little brother return from the human world.

 

he also noticed that his cheeks were a little red, and he was looking down most of the time, himuro noted that his little brother wasn't like that so something happen, he will ask him what happen when he comes back from the human world. for now, daisy is his main goal. as he passes through the gate to the human world he flew as fast as he could, to at least make it on time.

 

***************************

 

murasakibara woke up from a nap, he didn't know why but he didn't feel so good, and he wasn't that hungry either, as he got off his bed and head out of his room he noticed that aomine came back and he looked happy? he questions himself, as he rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing tricks on him, but they weren't  aomine was actually smiling, that took murasakibara by surprise.

 

"yo, murasakibara, didn't know you were here?" aomine said in a happy tone, and not a rude voice.

 

" I just woke up, mine-chin" murasakibara mumbles as he makes his way out the door. " you look happy for some reason mine-chin." 

 

aomine hums " you think so?"

 

"hm." 

 

" well, let just say I had the best time in the human world." aomine said as he sat down on the couch. "and I can't wait to go again, now stop asking me shit and let me have some alone time." he finish, murasakibara just nodded his head and went out the door, and close it from behind him.

 

he hasn't gone to the human world for a while, the last time he was there himuro got him candy, he also wonders how daisy was doing, was she living the life she wanted? maybe he should have just eaten her soul, she did tell him that she doesn't have anything in the human world. her family was all dead. 

 

she alone in the human world with no one to love her. murasakibara then made a black hole to appear. " well I can go say hi to her maybe that will make she feel better." he said as he enters the human world.

 

***************

at the same time both murasakibara and himuro made it to the human world, but the minute they step in it. they both felt something bad that was heading to daisy place, so for once murasakibara actually ran, and himuro went full speed. the feeling that they felt was trouble and wrong. they had to hurry to daisy or else it will be too late.

 

************

 

daisy was heading home she went to buy some supplies and food so she can cook something up and then get really for bed, as she heads to her place she saw a shadow next to a tree looking right at her with a smirk on it face. for a moment everything stop, it was quite, and everything turns gray only the shadow and daisy were the only ones with color, then it started moving at her, it first walked then speed walked after that a full run.

 

daisy couldn't move, like something, was hold on her leg it didn't let her move her legs,  she was scared she wanted to scream and call for help, that when she remember about murasakibara, she just has to call him, as she look up the shadow was getting close to her face, she was about to scream, when a hand touch her shoulder.

 

daisy turn around really fast and meet eye that looked concerned, and worried. " hey, daisy you good?" said Nicolas as he was making his way to his job. daisy came back from her senses and look back that the tree, nothing was there. she then turns back to the teen.

 

" oh... hey, sorry Nicolas  didn't mean to worry you, I was just thinking." she said 

 

" oh. okay if you say so. do you need someone to walk you home?"

 

" no, I'm fine." said daisy and look back at Nicolas. " don't you have a job to go to?"

 

" oh, shit, I'm going to be so late if I don't run..fuck.. anyways ill talk to you later then bye," he said as he ran. daisy just nodded and head to her apartment open her door and locked it. she made her way to her living and saw that the window was open.

 

" did I  forget to close it when I left?" she asked herself. as she walked to the window and close it. she heads to the kitchen and starts to make dinner, not realizing that something was behind her watching her. until all the light turns off, is when daisy turns around with a knife in her hands for protection.

 

" diasy-chan~," said the voice.

 

" w-who there?" asked daisy. as he made her way in the darkness. she knew her way around her house, all she need to do is go to the front door, and run as fast as she can, and not make noise. 

 

" fu fu fu, are you trying to run alway from me?" said the shadow with a sinful voice. as daisy was trying to get closer to the door, the shadow pushes her down and got her by the neck and threw her to the wall. daisy was having a hard time to breath. as she tried to get up the shadow pin her on the wall.

 

" well, I'm sorry, but you can't get alway from me, not after what you did." he said as he tightens his grip on her neck. " do you know who I am? I'm sure you forgot, then I will just have to kill you." 

 

" wait, are you... Mr. zack... but you're supposed to be dead."

 

" well, I am but I came back as a demon to come kill you, then eat your soul, and kill the demon who kill me."

 

zack was thrown daisy to the other side of the living then got on top of her, he put his hand on the air and it turns into a claw. " say hello to your parents for me." said zack. daisy close her eyes really for the impact to happen. but nothing happen.

 

" don't worry you're safe now." said a calm voice.

 

" daisy-chin, sorry I took a while, and muro-chin why are you here." said a lazy voice.

 

daisy carefully open her eyes and saw to figure in front of her, one was murasakibara and the other was an angel who had the zack in a stronghold. "  **in the name of our father I send you to the underworld so you can get punishment for the sin that you almost did, and will think twice before doing it, this is your punishment, and until you learn why it was wrong you will be set free, if not then you will suffer you whole life."** said himuro as a light hit zack and made him disappear, he int turn to daisy got on his knees and heal her to make sure her wounds that she got were gone. he smiles when he saw, that he did a good job.

 

" you're safe now." said himuro.

 

"thank you." said daisy. as she looks at himuro then turn to look at muraskibara. " thank you for protecting me muraskibara." 

 

" I told you when you need my help to just call me, daisy-chain, but you didn't I came here feeling something bad, you're lucky I came on time too." said murasakibara in a serious voice.

 

" well, next time she know, just be happy that she safe, Atsushi." said himuro as he turns to daisy. " I'm himuro Tatsuya an angel nice to meet you."

 

" daisy Lopez, nice to meet you too."  

 

" well now that we all know who we are, how about us both stay here to make sure you're safe, and that nothing happens to you, so you can sleep," said himuro.

 

I want some candy to eat." whin murasakibara.

 

" after dinner, i will cook us something, daisy, you might have some homework to do, I will call you when the food really. astushi and no eating sweet after you act some real food okay." said himuro.

 

" okay." said murasakibara a little unhappy, but still listen to himuro. daisy found it funny see how a demon listened to an angel, she thought that they hate each other and wanted to kill the other, but these to acted like a married couple, daisy then look down. her house was finally live and it felt warm, daisy liked the feeling she was feeling, it felt like a family again. and she left a smile to creep upon her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, it wasn't that bad, they came to save her at the right time haha  
> anyways, fun fact  
> Nicolas and daisy lived in the same apartment building, daisy lives up stars and Nicolas four doors down, they both go to the same high school and are good friends, but they don't really chill with the other cause they are always busy.
> 
> alright the next chapter Alex goes to the spotlight!!! what will happen   
> come back next time to find out!
> 
> oh I also have a Tumblr if you want to go check it out and follow me   
> my name is boogiesenpai27 and I had it for a long time but I really didn't post thing on it until today I did a small fanfic of aokage 
> 
> Mkay Bye!!!


	22. Alex appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get called up by a higher up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Hope u guys weren't waiting to long.  
> Here Alex chapter.  
> Enjoy

Alex was making her way in the white hallway, she was heading to a big white door, as she got there she knocked on the door waiting for her to enter. After hearing a small come in, she walks in the room.

 

  
" you better have a good reason for calling me, Raziel." Said, Alex, as she walked to a chair to sit down.

 

  
"This way of speaking never changed from you, Alex," said Raziel. He was wearing a white dress suit as his white wings was behind him in a nice matter. and was sitting on his desk chair.

 

 

Alex just rolled her eyes, and Raziel continued to talk again " I'm just here to tell you, that your division is slacking a bit, and want you to have a word with them if it's not too much to ask. After all, you are the captain of division six ." Said Raziel as he walked to the window and turn to look at Alex.

 

  
"Slacking? My kids are not slacking! They are hard working kids, why would they be slacking?" Question Alex as she looks you at Raziel.

 

  
" well, some of your 'kids' haven't reported their mission, or they don't write that much." Said Raziel as he sat back down on his chair. " do something about it is, or I will, and unlike you, I won't go easy on them." He said with a serious voice. " an angel jobs must be taking seriously, alex."

 

 

  
Alex let out a sigh and got up from her spot as she made her way to the door. " I understand I will have a talk with them don't get all mad at me ." Said, Alex, as she made it out the door. Raziel just lets out a sigh and went back to looking at his paperwork.

 

 

Alex went to her division HQ, she been busy with a lot of paperwork, that she really didn't have time to be with her team, she let them do their own thing, they been doing a good job over the years. So it bugs her thinking what making them stop from working so hard. As she made her way to the door she opens it.

 

  
"Hello?" Alex asked as she made her way inside.

 

  
"Alex?" Said Kagami as pop his head from the kitchen.

 

 

"Hey, taiga." Said Alex with a warm smile. As she was heading to the kitchen." are you cooking something." she asked.

 

 

" yeah, I got hungry and no one here yet so I decide to make food," Kagami said like if it was a normal thing that no one was at home which was true a lot of them do go on a mission and don't really have time to rest.

 

 

"No one here, huh hey did u finish your report, in your mission to the human world." Asked Alex as she sat down.

 

 

" yeah, I just turn it in, a few minutes ago." Said Kagami as he was going back to cooking his dinner. " why?" he asked Alex, still looking at his food, Alex look at him.

 

 

"well, the higher ups are telling me that my team is slacking off on reports." Said, Alex, as she looks around the place. "And I want to know if anything happens with you guys cause none of you guys slack off."

 

 

" are you sure it's not an another division, and they are trying to blame us?"

 

 

"I'm not sure, which is why I wanted to talk to all of you guys, but it looks like only your here."

 

 

" yeah, I have seen furihata, kuroko two days ago. Takao might be on a mission, and Tatsuya has the night shift, and the senpai's I haven't seen them in a while."

 

 

" I see, so they all busy."

 

 

"You know, Alex. You can just call all of us.after all you have the power to do just that," Kagami said bluntly.Alex blinks a couple times and Kagami then her face light up in a big bright smile, as she ran to Kagami and were him.

 

" taiga you're a genius, why didn't I think of that, I will just contact all of them saying we have a meeting tomorrow."Said Alex. By now Kagami was just eating food his cheek big like a chipmunk. He swallows his food and smiled at Alex. " no problem, happy to help you out."

 

Alex just laughs at how Kagami was eating, Kagami looks at her confused but continued eating, Alex let out a smile on her lips and put her hand on her face, she remembers the day she became captain, and when she had to pick out angels to work heading to her.

 

 

Of course, she met Kagami and himuro before she was captain, she did train them to be good fighters, and how to destroy any demon who tries to hurt the human race. But they were too young to join her team in the past.

 

 

So she got others to join her, and they were good, one of them was even at her level, but he was still at least a rank or two lower than her, it wouldn't be a surprise of he become a captain and took over the team.

 

 

The next one didn't want to go higher and become a personal guardian and wanted to help the human race more, he always had a surprise under his sleeves.

 

 

The third one was good at a lot of things but was still a guardian angel, it like like she was taking smiled, but she didn't complete at leàt 62 mission so Alex wonders if she was really taking it easy or going all out.

 

 

Her younger ones were good too. Takao was good at analyzing things around him and can think of good plans when on a mission. Kuroko was good at getting info, and good at confused enemies so helping others. Furihata was good at slowing things down and making everyone remember that getting angry or loss off in a mission will make anything better. Himuro always did more than he had to, he will help others or sometimes take both shifts. Kagami was strong but clueless sometimes, but he was strong and never give up, everyone always looks up to him, even Alex look up to him

 

 

"Alex, your okay? You have been sitting there smiling like a creep for a while." Kagan said as he intruded Alex thinking.

 

 

" haha, sorry just thinking ." Said, Alex, as she got up headed to the door. "I will send everyone a message saying that we will have a talk tomorrow." She finishes.

 

 

"Okay, I will be there." said Kagami taking another bite of his food.

 

"Alright, then cya, taiga." Alex wives and opens the door

 

 

"Bye!" Kagami shouts.

 

 

With that Alex close the front door, she expands her wings, waits for them to get a normal size and fly back to her office, overall Kagami look normal, but Alex did sense something was up with him, but she didn't ask. she let out a sigh. was something going on with her team or was it just her mind playing tricks on her, she was getting busy again this year. so it's hard for her to think.

 

"Guess I will find out what's up with them tomorrow, cause I'm sure taiga isn't the only one." Said, Alex, as she walked into her office Sat down and work on her paper she left in the afternoon. She sighs again and started to do her work again. " yeah, I will contact all of them tomorrow the soon the better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make it long so I stop half way. 
> 
> Alex might not get into action right away, but will get some later one in the story, and also you will learn about her past!!
> 
> Over all she loves her team, and they love her. She dose have her own room in the HQ but cause she captain.she has more work on her shoulder then her team. Which is why she spends all of her time in her office then at home. But when she free she dose go home to rest, and hangs out with her team.
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	23. loading to lie part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calls up a meeting with her team and plans to find out what up with all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoohoo, guys waz up!?!  
>  so I made this two-part cause I didn't want you wants to get hit with so much drama in one day.  
> so I was like  
> " why not let them get hit with drama for one day then get the rest for later." * evil/innocent smile*   
> hope you guys don't mind 
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

Alex blinks a couple times, she oversleeps again, she got up and stretch her arms and legs. She looks around for her glasses. And saw them on the floor, she let out a low growl and pick them up and put them on her face. She made her way out of her office and looks back. At all the paperwork piled up.

 

 

"I should really, stop slacking off on this paperwork the more I leave it the bigger it becomes." Said Alex as she leaves her office, and head to the dining hall. When she steps inside she made eye contact with Raziel.

 

 

" I hope you talk with your team." Said the angel. As he took a sip of his tea.

 

 

" I'm going to have a word with them today, so get off my back. I already have so much shit I have to do." Growl Alex.

 

 

Raziel look at Alex up and down, he notices that her hair was a little mess up, she did have her armor on and had dark circles under her eyes, and her wing didn't look that well take care of.

 

 

"Alex, have u been sleeping ?" 

 

 

" I'm the no sleep team, I can't sleep when I have so Many paperwork to take care of, and now I have to talk with my team because they are 'slacking off' on work," said Alex as she made her way to get something to eat. Raziel following behind her.

 

 

" how much work do you have to do," he said as he looked at Alex, she turns at him with a surprised look on her face. " I have a lot of it, 3 big stacks."

 

 

" okay, well I will take care of some of your work, when I'm down with mine, I shouldn't take long," he said as he took an another sip of his tea. Alex looks at him with wide eyes.

 

" you, serious." 

 

 

" Alex, we know each other for a long time, and besides I should pay you back for last time." 

 

 

"oh. you mean what happen 10 years ago, yeah I guess it is time for you to pay me back." Alex smile and hit Raziel in the back, making him drop from his tea on his white shirt, he glared at Alex. and she laughs nervous.

 

 

" haha, sorry about that," Alex said in a nervous voice and look down at the white shirt.

 

 

" you know what, I take it back, do all your work by yourself, and suffer for all I care," said Raziel as he walked alway. Alex panic and ran after him. everyone looking at them like if they are crazy.

 

 

" come on Raziel don't play like that you said you will help me out!!" yelled Alex, but Raziel just rolled his eyes and ignore her as he continued walking.

 

 

******************************

 

 

" stupid, Raziel, he really isn't coming, and I have my meeting with my team in 10 minutes, I don't think I would make it, should I just canceled it," said Alex as she put her head on her desk full of papers, she only finish at least half of them. it will take other 4 to 5 hours to finish the rest.

 

 

" I will take it from here, you go talk to your team." said a calm voice. Alex looks up from her desk, and saw Raziel close the door behind him and walked up to her desk. " leave the rest to me." He finished with a smile on his face. Alex gets up really fast and hugs Raziel she head to the window, she opens it let out her wing. " I owe you big time thanks, raziel." Said Alex and she flew alway. Raziel walks up to the window and closes it, he then heads to the desk and sat down.  "Well, time to get to work."

 

 

******************

 

 

" hey Kagami, is Alex going to come? Asked takao as he was laying down on the floor.

 

 

" she said she will be here in 10 minutes," answer Kagami. as he sat down next to himuro.

 

 

" maybe, she passed out? she has been doing more work than in the past." said himuro.

 

 

" I just want to know what this meeting is all about. calling us outta the blue." said furihata.

 

 

" well, we just have to wait before anything happens." said Kiyoshi with a big smile on his face, but Hyuuga hit him in the head.

 

 

" this isn't something to be smiling about. idiot," said Hyuuga in a piss off voice.

 

 

" haha, sorry sorry," Kiyoshi said in a playful voice.

 

 

" furihata has a point thought, why call us, not only this it was a code red. which means one of us did something, not isn't really good," said Adia. 

 

 

" aida-san is right, Kagami-kun, your the only one that has talked with the captain. what was the topic she wanted to discuss?" question kuroko.

 

 

" well, how I remember it, she said that the higher up said that we were slacking off, but I don't think we were, cause we have all been doing our job normally." said Kagami as he look at everyone and they all nodded in understanding.

 

 

just then the front door open and everyone turn their head to see Alex walked in and close the door behind her, she look up at all of them and let out a big smile.

 

 

" hello, everyone. its good too see all of you again." said alex as she look al her whole team. they all said thier greetings. " sorry i'm late, i had stuff to take care of, but enough about that let get this meeting started what do you all say?"

 

 

" yes. captain!!" they all said at the same time and stood up. alex just let out a small smile and walked up to them. 

 

 

" then let get it over with." she finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... not a lot of things happen here, cause it just part one, part 2 will have the good stuff.
> 
> FUN FACT- Alex and Raziel are good old friends but are opposed from each other Alex is the captain of division 6 while Raziel is the captain of division 1, which means he get the twice of work that Alex gets, but he still helps her out cause of what she did for him 10 years ago.
> 
> anyways I hold back on doing anything here for part 1, but part 2 I will go all out hahaha. 
> 
> so get ready for some drama
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	24. loading to lie part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out what makes her team slack off, and she isn't too happy about the new that she gets from all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.  
> ready?  
> for  
> some  
> drama?  
> ....  
> no?  
> well too bad you decided to read this story so be a man and suck it up.  
> just playing,  
> please don't stop reading my story but  
> I did say I will go all out...  
> so... yeah....
> 
> enjoy!!!

 

they all sat in front of Alex as she looks at all of them in the eye, to see if she noticed anything from them, and she did someone they all looked different, they all looked. like something happens. and she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad, and she need to

 

starting with Kagami, his eyes they have that bright glow in them like they use to in the past, and he looks more lightly than he use to, Alex loves that he somewhat his old self, Alex remembers correctly that Kagami out of all of her members was the one that took on demons, his reports were always about how many demons he killed, and sometimes he was cold with his teams, and got in a fight with himuro. so Alex decided to make him go to the guardian angel test and not become what she and Hyuuga sign up for an arch-angel, it did help him a lot, he began to be himself but not that much, it took at least 4 years for him and himuro to talk again, but with some time and a lot of help from the team they started to talk and act like brothers again.

 

himuro looks Kagami, but Alex knew that wasn't his normal poker face, he didn't have to act like he was a calm and happy this time. it look like he was finally happy, and in the past he had to act to be nice to everyone, even his own team, just like Kagami he also did a lot of work and become somewhat famous with the higher ups, and other division, he was also going after to be an arch-angel, and did a lot of work, he also had a fight with Kagami, but Alex wasn't there to stop it, when she become captain she didn't have time with them, but now himuro looks happy, and looks like himself when he was a kid.

 

  
now kuroko was less pale and didn't have his emotionless face on, he had some color on his skin, but still look a little uneasy about something, but it also look like he had it under control, or Alex thought so, he did look happy and whoever can make kuroko happy is someone with strong powers or maybe it was because he was helping out some humans in the human world, Alex didn't know if that was true or not, so she need to know more about it.

 

  
takao look like alway, he was smiling, happy and had a lot of energy, and sometimes more than others, but this time it look like he was born with energy that will never die down, Alex looked at him and did read some of his reports, one of them begin saving a baby but it didn't say from what, so she wonder what takao save the baby from or from who did he save the baby from. overall takao look like he was having the best time of his life.

 

  
furihata was the one that stands out a lot, he as always shy around her, but normal with the team, but right now he acting normal, well somewhat normal he not making eye contact with Alex, and it looking at the floor, like if it something important, Alex did read one of his reports but it wasn't even done, and it was the only report he only did, unlike the other who turn in some, Alex knew that furihata was slacking, but he wasn't like that in the past. he wrote his report all the time, and did he work nicely so what made him stop, or more like who made him stop Alex thought to herself.

 

  
Kiyoshi didn't change much his job is to take care of one human until that human is good to go, he does his work, always write what he did for the human or what the human did, so it was hard for Alex to find out if something was wrong with him, but one thing was for sure his reports were always getting short, Alex noticed it on the 9th report he wrote, from then on he wrote less, and was only talking about the human, and wasn't writing a lot of details.

 

  
know aida was a hard working one, she was the only girl on the team, but everyone respect her and was also scared of her one time Kagami and himuro let her cook a meal for everyone, and when Alex got home from the office, they were all on the floor, it took them at least 5 hours to wake up, and they never let aida cook again, she is a hard working angel and is close to being a personal guardian angel for a human that Alex pick for her, that will need her help, but because she is also slacking on her reports Alex things that aida will have a hard time if she only write a little bit.

 

  
" okay, the reason I called you all here." Alex began and all of them look at her. " is because all of you are slacking on writing your reports." everyone looks like they wanted to say something, but couldn't so Hyuuga spoke.

 

  
" slacking? how is that captain?" Hyuuga spoke up for everyone. Alex looks at him then at everyone else, she got up from her chair. " I know that you guys don't slack off, but I had the chance to read your reports, and some of you don't really give out some good details, others don't even write your reports, so I want to know what happening to all of you when you go to the human world."

 

  
when Alex say that, everyone gave her a wired look and didn't want to make eye contact they look at another place in the house or their own hands. it was almost like they were all guilty of something, and Alex didn't like the feeling she was getting from her stomach. she was scared to ask what was going on with them. but she as the captain and sometimes so had to be hard on her team.

 

  
" so are you not going to answer?" she was as surprised like her team when her voice came out cold. but if she uses her normal voice with them or a nice soft voice she knew that that wasn't going to take her anywhere. she had to be hard on them, that the only way she can find out what wrong with them.

 

  
" well? is someone going to talk." she continued.

 

  
" Alex, well... you see." Kagami started but couldn't really put his words in place, so himuro did it for him.

 

  
" Alex, nothing going on, maybe some of us are slacking, and others forget to do our papers, but it only normal we don't really get that much rest, even you should know that." said himuro.

 

  
" yeah, I know I don't get that much rest and I know sometimes we do slack off, but all of you at the same time? now that interesting, and besides I know something is up with all of you, something happens in the human world, and you don't want me or the higher ups to find out," said Alex and that everyone looked panic.

 

  
" maybe it just a coincidence. that we are all slacking off." said furihata. Alex gave him a glare, and he looks down.

 

  
" then tell me, kouki, is it a coincidence that you are the only one who hasn't written a report in the past few weeks? or is something going on with you and the human world," said Alex.

 

  
" what? no, I mean... maybe it just-" Alex cut him off before he could finish. " are you still looking for Leo? is that it, cause your only full report was that, that Leo got take away from a demon."

 

  
furihata look shocked and tight his fist, talking about that topic was a weak spot for him, and he didn't want to remember it. kuroko noticed his uneasiness so he spoke up.

 

  
" captain, you know that not a topic he doesn't like to talk about." said kuroko, and look at Alex with a glare, which took Alex but surprise, but Alex didn't back down, she had to know what up with them, even if she had to be cold to them all.

 

  
" don't start with me Tetsuya, you are also one of them that haven't written their report for the past weeks too, all I know is that you leave to the human and don't come back, I was lucky to actually have you to come back. now tell me what up with you and why were you in a witch is area?" said Alex.

 

  
this took everyone but surprise, even kuroko, how she found out that he as with a witch, not only that what if she also knows he was with kise. this will all be bad news, he had to cover it up. the only way he could.

 

  
" i was going after a demon, that was hiding there in the mountains, and was scaring some humans who hike they're, i didn't know there was a witch." he sad as clam as he could, but by the look that Alex gave him. she wasn't buying it.

 

  
" captain, i think you should go easy on us." said takao as he tryed his best to make everyone tense go down, but it wasnt working. " okay then i will start asking you qestion too. why in your reports dont you write about the one time that a baby was in danger, but never said from what? asnwer me kazunari."

 

  
" i just forgot to put it on their, haha my bad, i will get the report back and write it down myself." said takao. " i will go get the report back."

 

  
" no need to do that, just tell me what happen.i will write it in myself. so start talking boy." Alex said with her voice still cold,and rude. and takao knew that he was fucked.

 

  
" Alex- san, maybe you should clam down, your anger is showing." said aida. " we will tell you everything, just take a deep breath."

 

  
" i will take that deep breath, when i get answers, so tell me what up with you riko? why are you slacking?"

 

  
" i'm not slcaking captain, i will asure you that, none of us slack on this job we give it our best, we will start doing our reports again like in the past, so dont get mad at us, we all have been busy, that just it. we will get on out feet in no time again." said aida.

 

 

" so you want me to have patience is that it? cause i cant anymore, Raziel is on my ass saying that your all slacking off, that got me pissed off saying that my team who works so hard is slacking off. i couldn't belive it." said Alex at this point she just saying what she feels. " just tell me what going on with you all in the human world, i need to know what going on with my kids." said Alex as she look at all of them with soft eyes, and her voice going back to a clam soft tone.

 

  
" well, then Alex-san, if that all you want to know i will tell you, why i am slacking off." Kiyoshi spoke up in a serious voice and his face was also serouis. " i know that you are like a mother figuer to us, and we thank you for that, so i will tell you."

 

  
Alex was a little shocked and surprised but came back to her sense and look right that Kiyoshi " okay, then teppi, tell me," she said.

 

  
" for some time, i met a demon for the frsit time, at frist we were emenys and we always fought with each other when we encouter eachother in the human world, but some time past and we become somewhat good frisends." said kiyoshi

 

  
Alex eyes wide and so did everyone else. " your telling me that your friends with our worst enemy? is that why I'm hearing teppi?" asked Alex.

 

  
" yes, sorry captain i broke the first rule, of the angel rules, i know i will get punishment for my sin, and I'm sorry for letting you down." said Kiyoshi.

 

  
" please tell me this is a lie, teppi you know what happen when you become friends with a demon." said Alex her voice a little uneasy. " you will get punishment by death." said Alex. as everyone slowly turn to look at Kiyoshi.

 

  
" i know, i new the minute i become friends with him, that my life was going to end, but i don't care.he is someone special to me." said Kiyoshi with a sad smile on his face. Alex sat back down on her chair and look down.

 

  
" please rise your hand if your just like teppi or if it something keep your hand down ?" asked alex as she pick up her head slowy she hope that kiyoshi was the only on, but that wasnt how faith wanted it, as she said that everyone pick up thier hands and look at her with a qulity face.

 

  
" so you all encouter a demon at some point in your life." asked alex and she got a nodded as a reponse. " is that why you are slacking on your jobs?" she asked again, and again eeveryone nodded there heads. alex counld't belive it her whole team will get the same punchment.

 

DEATH..

 

Alex will have to see her whole team get kill in front of her eyes, she didn't want that, and she wouldn't go through that again, not like 10 years again, she will stop this herself, she doesn't care what

she get herself into, she will let her team live.

 

 

" then, i guessed there one thing to do." said alex at that everyone looked up at her with a confuesd face. so she conuted to talk again. " tomrrow will be you r last day in the human world, you will say your good byes to the demons and will never see them again understand this is a oders." said alex.

 

  
everyone look at her like if she was crazy, will they really cut it off with the demon? they thought to themself, no they couldnt some of them had humans tie to the demons, they couldnt just leave like that.as they were thinking alex got up and walked to the door, when she opened it that got everyonr attenion. " please, just do it. you can hate me when you came back torrowm." said alex as she left, the house.

 

it was qtuie no one said a word, no one wanted to even talk, they all had a decide to make, and it was hard for all of them. it was to much that happen today, so they all need to clam down or think about it.

 

  
" i know that it hard to think over this, its funny really how we all fell for some demon, and on how we become friends with them, or maybe they are a connetion to a human we care about, which ever it is, i know that you somewhat got close to them this past few day,but we also have to think about alex, she thinks of us as her children, and i'm sure it hit her hard. so i belive that the best thing to do is cut off the demon." said hyuuga. " but if you dont want to then i understand, we wont jugde you and im sure alex wont either after all its your chose to do want you want to do." he finish, he walked to the door and walked out.

 

  
" hyuuga has a point, just follow you heart, dont think to much, okay everyone." said kyioshi as he head to the kitchen. aida was aldo heading there. takao and furihata went to there rooms. himuro left outside too.

 

" so i guess we do are out thing, kuroko." said Kagami. " so matter what happens." he finished.

 

kuroko smile and nodded his head. " yes, Kagami-kun we will do our own thing no matter what happens."

 

  
" alright then i will make us something to eat, we cant go to sleep with an empty stomach. so call everyone for me." said Kagami, kuroko nodded and went to get everyone.

 

 

  
thought that has a ruff day today they wont fall into sadness and lose hope what they pick to do is on them, no matter want happens they had made there choice and they wont change it no matter what happens later on.

 

 

***************************

 

alex made her way back to her office, when she open the door the palace was claen and all the paper were gone. she turn to her side and saw raziel sitting down with a cup a tea in his hands.

 

  
" i made some tea, it looks like you need it." said the angel.

 

  
" yeah, i could go for some tea at this moment." said Alex and made one for herself, she then sat down next to Raziel, and let out a sigh and drank her tea. " you know, your the only angel that makes good tea." said Alex.

 

  
thanks, i know i learn it from someone dear to me." said Raziel as he took another sip. he then look back at Alex. " so did you talk to them?" he asked.

 

  
alex took one last drink her tea and sat it down on the table next to her. she then look at raziel and let out a sigh. " yeah, i did. to behonest i wish it was something simple, but i guess life isnt like that." said alex.

 

  
" so it was something bad than."

 

  
" yes, really bad."

 

  
" wow, i guess they really are you kids, you were always like that in the past no matter what it was."

 

  
alex let out a dead laugh and look up that the roof. " i guess i'm a bad mother for them than." said alex in a quite voice, and close her eyes. raziel put his hand on her face and stood up. " no, your not sometimes you do good things, when ever your ready come talk to me about it, for now rest up, but the looks of it you had a bad day." said the angel and walked to the door.

 

  
" i'm sure waht ever they did isnt that bad." said raziel as he walked out and close the door, alex wait until she didnt hear footsetps anyomore. she got up and head to the small bed she had in her office, she layed down and let out a sigh.

 

  
" oh, your going to eat your words Raziel, went i tell you what happen, and I'm sure it will bring some unnecessary memories." said Alex as she close she eyes to rest.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damnnnn
> 
> I wrote so much, but I couldn't stop so much stuff happen today haha  
> so Alex finally new what happen with her team and she didn't take it so well, she actually yell at them, but not too much, again she thinks of them as her kids, she just worried about them that all 
> 
> also, something happens 10 years ago and both Raziel and Alex were in it, you will get to know more about her past soon so yeah.
> 
> the drama justed started, more things will go on with the demons and angel and some will not be so happy like others
> 
> also, Raziel division is in charge of the reports that go in which is why he was always talking to Alex about her team problem. so yeah
> 
> Mkay bye!!!!


	25. life isn't fair. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine get hit in the face by life and Kagami is broken inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone  
> anyway there will be three parts to this chapter so yeah  
> this is part one  
> aokage time  
> enjoy

 

Kagami was the first one to get up that morning, not cause he wanted to get all this over with, but because he promise to play with Nicolas, after the game he will tell aomine and he will cut off everything with him. his plan is when Nicolas leaves them alone that when he will tell aomine that today will be his last day to see him. Kagami just hopes aomine take all of this well.

 

as Kagami was making his way to the gate to the human world, he stop walking to the gate, when he notice someone he hasn't seen at all in heaven, just like Kagami he had red hair but he was lighter color and his eyes were too different colors, Kagami didn't know who he was, but when he made eye contact with the redhead, Kagami look down not wanted to make eye contact. something about the shorter man wasn't good.

 

" excuse me." said the voice and Kagami jump alway from him, he also noticed that the person was right in front of him, the redhead gave Kagami a weird look.

 

" umm, how can I help you?" said Kagami as he looks down at the short redhead. " I'm looking for someone name furihata kouki"

 

Kagami eyes widen, he didn't know who this person was, but somehow he knew furihata, was the shorter man a friend of the angel and did he just forget to mention it because furihata always said when he ever made a new friend, maybe he did forget, after all, furihata has been working hard this past week, so Kagami didn't think too much.

 

" he should be sleeping right now at home, the place code is 602 if you want to go see him, the door is open, his room is the one with flowers and pictures of all of us on it, you can't miss it." sadi Kagami as he let a smile.

 

" thank you, I will be on my way then." said the short redhead, as he was heading to where Kagami and his friends stayed, Kagami just nodded and head to the gates to the human world, he had other things to worry about when he comes back he will ask furihata who his new friend is and what division he belong to.

 

he made it to the human world and now he was heading  to the basketball court, where he was supposed to meet up with aomine and Nicolas, the got there a little too early but as he got closer he saw Nicolas was already shooting some shots, from the three-point line, and he made it in.

 

" your aim getting better," said Kagami, with that Nicolas turn his face. and let out a wide goofy grin.

 

" you know it Kagami, I been practicing more." said Nicolas.

 

" now that a surprise, I didn't know you started practicing."

 

" well, there this new player from the another basketball team, and let just say he really good, after all, he comes from overseas, so he must have some moves up his sleeves." said Nicolas with a look in his, that Kagami hasn't seen at all.

 

" then let see what you have to see if you can beat him, show me what you're  made up, play me a one on one. Kagami you play him when I'm done with him." said a smooth voice, Kagami turn around.

 

" aomine," said Kagami a little happy but also a little sad to see him and that this will be his only time to see him. aomine ignore the way Kagami said his name and just patted him on the shoulder, as he made his way to Nicolas.

"let go kid. Show me what you got." Said Aomine as he let a smirk show on his lips. Nicolas just nodded his head, and they head to the court. Kagami just watches them from the sideline. It didn't take that Longhorns the first match Aomine won by three points and then with the match with Kagami. Kagami won by two points. They were all resting on the bench and looking at the nice sky.

 

" It was fun playing with you guys again. I had a blast. Aomine your amazing in this sport. I never new demons can play sports." Said, Nicolas, as he took a sip of his water.

 

" What can I say. The only one who can beat me is me." Said Aomine 

 

" that sound dumb," Kagami said out loud, as Nicolas burst out laughing. Aomine  Face turns red from embarrassment and looked away from the redhead.

 

" oh, man, I gotta go. I have to get to work. oh and also I'm having a  basketball game in two days. it would mean a lot if you both can go see how I play." said the teenage boy with a smile on his face.

 

" I will be there, I want to see if you got stronger." sadi aomine with a wide grin. 

 

"i.." Kagami started, but then close his mouth, aomine noticed this but stayed quite, aomine knew that Kagami was acting differently and not himself. " I will see if I'm not that busy." was what Kagami said, Nicolas nodded his head and waved goodbye to them.

 

" hey Kagami, what up with you today?" asked aomine, when Nicolas was out of view. if Kagami was having problems it better if the human wasn't around. " did something happen?" he continued. 

 

"aomine, i..umm.. this will be the last time we see each other, " said Kagami not making eye contact with the demon. Aomine had a displeased frown on his face when the words left Kagami lips.

 

" what do you mean?" asked aomine with narrowed eyes. as he turns to look at the redhead. Kagami just looks alway from aomine and walked past him. aomine watched as Kagami was leaving, aomine chest felt heavy, everything around him turn off, he couldn't hear anything, but Kagami leaving him.

 

He tight his fist took a deep breath. he won't let him leave his side, after finally founding someone who can match him. he wouldn't let him leaving his side so he ran as fast as he can to catch up to the redhead, tackle him down and hold him tight so he couldn't leave.

 

" aomine, let go." said Kagami in a loud voice as he tried to break free but it didn't work, instead aomine grip got tighter on the angel.

 

" aomine.." Kagami said this time in a calm voice.

 

" why."  was all aomine could say his voice was soft and weak. he wanted to know why Kagami wanted to leave him, he thought they were both having a good time, even when sometimes they fought each other, in the end, they were back to normal.

 

" It's... hard to say, I just can't stay with you."

 

" what about Nicolas, he needs you in his life, you can't just leave him." said aomine, but he knew that was a lie, he was really talking about himself.

 

" please take care of him for me. he looks like he likes you even though you're a demon," said Kagami, this time he took off aomine from on top of him, and it was a surprise that aomine didn't fight back.

 

" what makes you think I'll take care if a human. I'm a demon." said aomine.

 

" but I know you will take care of him," said Kagami as he got close to aomine and hugged him, aomine was taken back, but then put his arms around the redhead, took in his scent close his eyes. oh how much aomine wish for them to stay like this forever

 

" I'm sorry," Kagami said as his wing spread out and started to move, aomine tight his fist, he wasn't going to give up on him, but he couldn't move, his leg didn't move, he just saw Kagami leave him, he saw him go up to the sky, and leave him in the ground.

 

"damn it, you didn't have to put a spell on my legs, you damn angel." said aomine as a tear left his eyes and hit the ground. " fuck, now I'm crying, great this is just fucken great."

 

Kagami wasn't  going to look back cause if he did, he would go right into aomine arms and never want to leave his side.  somewhere inside of him he felt broken, like something important, was taken alway  from him. the way back home Kagami had tears leave his eyes. this was a painful day for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this was a nice chapter......  
> poor aomine and Kagami  
> life just not fair.  
> so next up is kikuro
> 
> Mkay Bye!!


	26. life isnt fair part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kise get bad new, kuroko is also heart broken, and Zoey can't do much to help them out, but will try her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of life isn't fair.  
> kise and kuroko let see how it goes for them  
> will it be worst for them or nahh  
> ENJOY!!!  
> i always right to much for this ship tbh

kuroko couldn't sleep that night when everyone was eating, it was quite, himuro and Hyuuga didn't come for dinner, and everyone knew where they went but didn't say anything. it took some time for kuroko to understand the feeling that he was getting, of course with the help of Zoey, kuroko finally understands that he had a crush on the demon.

 

kuroko first thought it was something else, but the butterflies and getting to happy when he saw kise gave it all alway, he had feelings for kise and he didn't know how to control them. he told Zoey about it and the witch laugh so hard she fell off her chair. 

 

" just tell him, when you're ready." was what Zoey told him, kuroko nodded his head when kise woke up, Zoey thought it was a good idea to tease the angel, kise saw it and like always got piss off at Zoey, it ends up with a fight with those two. Kuroko always found it funny, in the end, kise got his ass beat by Zoey. 

 

as he made his way to the gate to the human world, kuroko look around to make sure he wasn't begin followed. the last thing he wanted was to make trouble for Zoey and kise. as he made it to the human world and past the gate, the gate was about to disappear, but before that happen something went inside really fast.

 

kuroko looks around to see if he see anything but he couldn't see anything. " what was that red flash that the past by?" kuroko asked himself, could it have been Kagami? no, he also notices a little bit of orange. should he go back and check? he asked himself, he shook his head toward his other location. whatever that was it could wait.

 

It didn't take long for him to make it back to the forest, outside the house Zoey was watering the plants, she looks up and let out a smile, which kuroko return, but Zoey noticed that it wasn't his smile.

 

She stops watering the plants and head to kuroko, kuroko knew that he couldn't hide anything from the witch that much he knows.

 

" welcome back, kuroko." said Zoey.

 

" hello, Zoey-san," said kuroko, Zoey noticed that he didn't begin himself, so she got a closer look at the angel. kuroko step back a little, but Zoey got his hand and pull him back to her.

 

" what happen to your meeting? " asked Zoey.

 

" it... went well.." said kuroko not making eye contact with Zoey. he tried to break free from her grip, but damn Zoey is strong as hell, at that kise got out of the house and saw what was going on, he could see kuroko wasn't liking how Zoey was holding him.

 

" hey. Zoey. let go." said kise his voice mean, and his eyes narrowed at the witch, both Zoey, and  kuroko new that kise wasn't playing around. so Zoey took her hands off of the angel and turn to look at kise, who was already next to her.

 

" he doesn't like that, how many times do I have to tell you." said kise his voice was low and deep and his eyes were no longer yellow but golden

 

" chill kise, I know don't get all mad at me, I just wanted to see what up with kuroko." said Zoey her voice also getting low.

 

kuroko new that both of them weren't  playing around anymore he could feel the tense between both of them so he steps in to stop them from a real fight to actually happen.

 

" don't worry kise-kun, Zoey didn't mean no harm," said kuroko. kise look down to kuroko, and close his eyes, and opened them again. his eye color going back to normal.

 

" if you say so kurokocchi, just wanted to make sure that this person doesn't hurt you," said kise going back o his cheerful self, Zoey just roll her eyes and let out a sigh.

 

" whatever, I'm going to make something to eat, you two just chill out here." said Zoey.

 

"ahh, Zoey- san don't make to much, I won't be staying," said kuroko. both Zoey and kise raise an eyebrow. Zoey just nodded and head inside, but kise look back a kuroko.

 

" what do you mean kurokocchi?" asked kise. as he looks right into the angles light blue eyes.kuroko look back a kise, but his eyes looked hurt and concern.

 

" kise-kun, I already found out why I feel so different from the beginning with you, and I wanted to tell you, but I have other things to do now, today the last day I came back to the human world." said kuroko.

 

" wait.. what? please explain yourself kurokocchi" said kise.

 

" kise, I like you." said kuroko with a smile on his face.

 

kise was taken back his face got all red and he steps alway from the angel, his heart didn't stop beating, it was hard to breathe, and he felt a little dizzy. so he sat down on the floor. was he dreaming? did he not wake up from his nap early. he needs to make sure.

 

"...can you say that again." said kise in a soft low voice. kuroko sat down next to him and nodded.

 

" I like you." kuroko said again, at that kise jump him and got him in a bear hug, without thinking he connect his lips to kuroko, the angel was surprised at first, but melt into the kiss. 

 

kuroko lips were soft and had a sweet taste to it, on the other hand, kise lips were smooth and perfect, the other didn't want to let go but they need to breathe, so they pull alway. that when kise related what he did, and his face turn red and he panic.

 

"I'M SORRY KUROKOCCHI, I DIDNT MEAN TO KISS YOU, MYSLEFI WAS JUST SO HAPPY...THAT I COULDN'T COMYSELF." kise yelled and was looking at everything else but kuroko.

 

" it's okay kise, I like the kiss." said kuroko.

 

kise didn't know how kuroko can be so calm and relax, unlike himself who all over the place, but when he finally look at kuroko, his eyes wide. 

 

" kurokocchi. what wrong? why are you crying." said kise as he got close to kuroko.

 

" huh? " said kuroko as he felt the tears leave his eyes and roll down his face.

 

" why are you crying." said kise, his voice sound concern. 

 

"kise-kun, I'm sorry," said kuroko. his voice weak. kise had an uneasy feeling when kuroko said those words so he got the angel and hugged him.

 

" it's okay, what happen? why are you apologizing to me?" asked kise has his hold on the angel waist and holding on to him.

 

" I'm here to tell you this is the last time we will see each other," said kuroko. at that kise eyes widened, and his grip got loose from the angel, he looked back that the angel with sadness in his eyes.

 

" what do you mean?" said kise his voice a little harsh, which send shivers to kuroko spin. kise was getting a little impatient  " kuroko, answer me." kise said in a rude voice

 

kuroko as fast as he could back alway from kise. and kise got up fast as he could. how can he tell him he like him, then say he won't see him anymore? it didn't add up no matter how you looked at it.

 

" kise-kun. please calm down. I know this is too much for you but please. understand, that what I'm going to do is better for both of us." said kuroko

 

" how the hell can it be better when I don't know what's going on kurokocchi." said kise his voice getting a little loud, at that Zoey hear him scream and head outside to see what was going on.

 

" kise-kun, this hurt you as much as it hurts me." said kuroko.

 

" then tell me, what going on." said kise " don you like me?" 

 

" yes, I do, but we can't be together." said kuroko.

 

" why!!!"

 

" you're a demon and I'm an angel. we are not a good match no matter how you look at it," yell kuroko.

 

" woah, hey guys calm down." said Zoey getting in between them.

 

" stay out of the way Zoey this is between me and him." said kise as he looked at Zoey, but then back at kuroko. " so just cause I'm a demon and you're an angle we can't be happy?" 

 

" that what I'm saying. I'm here to say my goodbye, it was nice meeting you Zoey. " kuroko said as his wing got really to fly.

 

" wait... what do you mean kuroko?" said Zoey a little confused. " kuroko what happen when you went back to heaven?" 

 

" it better if I don't tell you guys, kise-kun. I'm sorry. I was really happy to meet you, and I had a good time spending my time here with you, but this is goodbye forever," said kuroko

 

" wait, kurokocchi!!" kise ran to him but kuroko was already flying alway, kise eyes became blurry and watery it was hard to see, the same thing was for kuroko. 

 

" kise, let go inside," said Zoey as she out her hand on his shoulder. kise turn to look at her and put his head on her chest.

 

" I didn't have time to tell him, how much I like him too, Zoey, I feel like half of me was rip off, right in front of my eyes, it hurt so much." said kise.

 

" I know, it going to leave a big hole in your heart, but be strong kise, we will find out what going on with him don't worry," said Zoey. as she hugs kise. for Zoey, kise was like a son she never had a chance to have, even thought he was a demon and she a witch, Zoey saw kise as her child no matter what. now all she had to do was what happen to kuroko and how she can get him back. so he can explain himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the pain will continue from ship to ship. no matter what happen they are all going to get hurt, some might even go crazy.
> 
> poor kise, he lost his shit when kuroko told him the news.  
> and kuroko is feeling like shit.  
> so I made them kiss, cause I feel like kise would do something like this out of nowhere 
> 
> Zoey has her mother mode on too  
> in a later chapter, I might write on how Zoey and kise meet who knows 
> 
> part 3 will come out soon  
> akafuri it's their time to suffer


	27. life isn't fair part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akashi follow furihata to his meeting without beginning noticed, furihata get scared, oh and akashi get the bad news, and furihata feels bad in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part for life isn't fair  
> hey guys   
> been a long time that I post. sorry for the wait, so I made this chapter a little long.  
> but here it is akafuri part
> 
> enjoy!!!

akashi was not stacking him, more like making sure that he wasnt going to leave, after all he took a big liking to the angel. furihata somehow become good friends with his team of four without a worry, of couse he did pass out a lot of time, when they surpise him, but he tried got use to them.  he didnt pass out... well most of the time. 

 

he also noitced that when furihata got the message to go back his face turn pale and he was uneays so today when Askashi was cleaning Leo office he noticed that furihata was leaving, the demon got cruise and followed the angel he saw the gate of heaven open, akashi as fast of he could tried to go inside, but  the gate shut right in front his face.  he knowns  that going into heaven was sudiced. But akashi was confident in his power. He can take on some angels.

 

Just then the gate opens again. And akashi noitce a light bule angel going out of the gate. Akashi noticed that the angle look worried and on his graud. This was going to be hard. Akashi goal is to go inside the gate and find furihata. So when the angel turn his back to akashi he too this chances to run to the gate. And made it inside. His eyes wide the place was beautiful and relaxing it made his mind go blank. 

 

just like with  furihata sometimes did when he was next to the angel. Akashi  get so clam and relaz  when the angel was next to him. He didn't know why he was feeling that way until Leo told him the  problem he was having.

 

"Akashi, you got feeling for furihata," Leo said as he was looking at some paper.

 

" excuse me? Have I felt for him?  Leo, I think you got it all wrong." Akashi replies back.

 

" did I really?" Leo raises an eyebrow. Then a smile came on his face.  "when he with the other demon you look more piss off. then normal. It will take you some time but you will see what I'm talking about."

 

Akashi  just glare at the human,and was going to say something, but at that time furihata came to give Leo his food. And Leo thought that it would be funny to mess with the demon. So he got furihata by the hand and pull him to his face. furihata face turn red and akashi face look like he was really to kill the kid.

 

"Damn, little brat." Said akashi as he remember all the things Leo did so akashi can finally relized his feeling for the angel. As he was walking he saw another angel. Just like the first one this one also look sad and uneasy. Aakshi wonder  what was up with this angel. Why aren't they happy like they say they are.

 

Akashi shake his head and head to the angel he asked him question on where he could find furihata. When he asked that the angel for in gruad, but calm down when he said they knew eachother. Lucky the angel told him. By the look on his face, he had other things to worry about. So he went on his way and so did akashi so he went to look for furithata.

 

It didnt take that much time to look for the house furithata stayed in as he went to the front door was open. And not lock. Did Angel not lock their door? Do they trust eachother that much. Akashi question himself. As he open the door. The living room was empty so akashi got inside and close the door behide him and head to the stairs. 

 

There were a lot of doors, but furihata door was easy to find, because of the sunflower. He head to the door and open it slowy as he went inside he saw that furihata was still sleeping. Akashi let a smile creep on his face. He looks cute. Akashi  thought to himself, but then mentally slap himself for saying that. He then to shut the door and locked it. It better if no one came in here when akashi was still inside.

 

He made his way to furithata bed and look down at the angel. In his sleep he look amazing. How could someone in his sleep look amazing. That akashi didn't know. Akashi got his hand and touch the top of furihata face then when down to his cheeks and last his lips.He felt then soft and warm.

 

Akashi really wanted to know how furihata taste like. So he slowly lead in on the angel face. His breath getting low and calm. Only inches alway from eachother face. He could feel his lips on the other's lips. He closed his eyes. He was going for it. But when he felt furihata move akashi jump as fast as he could. And back alway from the angel not realizing that he hit a the desk which made a cup of water fall to the ground . And woke up furihata.

 

"What?!?" Furihata said still a little sleepily his eyes were taking some time to go to normal and when they did he noticed akashi in his room, and his eyes widen.

 

" hello, kouki." Said akashi, with a calm voice thinking that it was normal for him to be here. Furihata jumps off his bed and ran to windown.

 

"How did you? When did you? Why are you here?" Asked furithata his face full of panic and uneasiness. akashi didn't know why he was like that..... okay maybe he did, after all, he a demon, high-rank angles live here, and also him.. god if they found out that he sneak in him good as death.

 

" don't worry about how i got in here, I'm here to bring you back."said akashi " i can't have you staying here and not coming back." he finish as he sat down on furihata bed.

 

Furihata look him in the eye, was he serious, did he really just say that, did akashi really just risk his life to bring him back?Furihata shakes his head and lets out a sigh. 

 

" I was going to go back." said furihata. as he looks at akashi. " what you don't trust me or something." 

 

" I do, I just wanted to see how haven looks like, so I decided to have a look for once. now come on furihata lets go back," said akashi as he stretches out his hand to the angel. 

 

furihata hestaited for a while but put his hand on the demon and akashi noticed it, but said nothing and ketp his hand outward, akashi stand up with the angel and head to the door, but furihata stop before they went out.

 

"wait, we cant leave from the front, someone might see us." said furihata.

 

" i will just kill them. easy." said akashi in a simple voice. like if that was the easy way to do things, which in his mind it was, but for furihata it was just being crazy.

 

" EASY?!! no it will not,  you will dead the mintue they see you." panic furihata as he turn and walked to the window. " let get out this way, it will be saver." 

 

" kouki..." said akashi as he lead in on the angel, his braeth on furihata neck, which made furihata shiver at the closeness they had beweetn them. " thank you." said akashi and light kiss his neck, and furihata turn red. open the window,  let his wings show up ,got akashi by the hand and flew out the window and to the gate.

 

the ride over there was qutie, no one said anything. or mor like furihata didnt want to talk, his heart was beating like crazy and he was asking himslef all of these qestion did akashi just do that to him. He was feeling butterfly in his stomach again. To him the things that akashi did surprise furihata a lot. He let his head down and breathe in a lot of air. How was he going to break the news to him. Furihata though to himself his chest felt heveny just thinking about it

 

They made it to the gate. And thankfully no one was around. Now all furihata had to do was cut it off. So he turn around and look at the demon. He took a deep breathe and calmly spoke. Or at least he tried to the minute he made eye contact with the demon his voice left him.

 

"Kouki, are you okay?" Said akashi as he got closer to the angel. He put his hand on his forehead, furihata didn't move from the touch, on the contrary, he leads in. 

 

"Kouki.."

 

"I'm sorry, please tell Leo that I have no other choice."said furihata. Akashi raise his eyebrow but then his eyes wide. But before he could do anything the gates to the human world open and akashi was pushed inside of them he looks up at furihata and he saw tears in his eyes. Furihata was crying. And akashi didn't know why.

He tried to reach and garb a hold on the angle but it was too late he was already falling from the sky. He didn't know why furihata did it he was acting normal until know.

 

"Kouki!!!!!!" Scream akashi as he fell to the ground. Furihata turns around and walked then run after that fly as fast as he could back home. tears were leaving his eyes so fast that it was hard for him to know where he was going.

 

"Akashi. I'm sorry, but it was for the best For both of us." Furihata said to himself as he heads his head down.

 

Akashi hit the ground hard, not like it matter to him if he was okay or injury. He was more shocked on what happen to him a few mintues ago, so if he was bleeding he could care less. He wanted answers as to why this happen and also why furihata was crying.

 

"Kouki," Akashi said softly as he looks up at the sky. The minute he touches his face he realizes that he was also shedding tears. and something inside his chest hurt like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh shit hehe.. he  
> akashi. my friend, be strong, furihata you too!!   
> And pain gets bigger by chapters   
>  I know it's been forever that i post something, but here i am again.   
> next chapter will come out soon  
> with more drama
> 
> Mkay Bye!!


	28. so unlucky we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for once takao isn't happy- go- lucky and that scares the shit out of midorima shintarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo guys ready to suffer some more like everyone in this story?  
> if so continue reading, if not then still read it for the fun of it  
> okay I'll stop talking now  
> hope you guys weren't waiting too long for this one 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

takao was surprised he could sleep after all that has happened when he got to bed. tears started to leave his eyes, it was a surprise he didn't cry in front of his friends, but when he was alone in his room, his tears thought that it was a good idea to let loose. he just laid in bed all night didn't even go eat dinner with everyone else. 

 

The next day his eyes are still red. Takao wasn't even ready to see midorima. Not like this, he wasn't. His hair look like a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes. And his eyes were red and puffy. He needs to take a shower. So he got his towel and head to the bathroom that was in his room.

 

After he was out of the bathroom he had a towel around his wrist and one in his hair so he can dry it off. He heads to get some of his clothes and got dress. Once he was done he head to his door. He opens it and walked out he saw that it was quite and not lively like it always was.

 

Kagami and himuro will be in the kitchen making basket fast. Kuroko and furihata will be doing the table. Aida, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi will be going over some paper. Then the captain will come through the doors with some good new. That how it always was, but know the place look lonely.

 

Takao head to the front door and open it walked out and close it he didn't feel like locking it. Cause he knew someone would be leaving just like himself. Maybe when he comes back some of his friends will be home. He let out his wings and flew to the gates. He took in a deep breathe.

 

"Time to get this over with." Said takao to himself as he made it for the gates. He went through and head where he might find takao. He has a good clue on where to find him after all he found him at the same place last time. So it wasn't that hard to find the demon.

 

***************

 

As he was flying in the air takao look around trying to see if he can find midorima, and he did just like last time there he was looking down at the family where he almost took the child always from his family. He was just looking down on them. The child looks like he grew over these past months.

 

See the kid made takao smile a little. As he got closer midorima turn his head to look at him. That when they made eye contact that looks at each other for a while minute, but it felt like hours. until midorima talked.

 

"looks like you came back," he said as he got closer to the angel. takao move in closer to him. put his head on the demon chest. " what wrong are you feeling ill?" said midorima as he put his hand on takao forehead. " you seem normal. takao what wrong." said midorima.

 

"shin-chan..." said takao in a quiet voice, which midorima was taken back by how different it sound, it was all happy or excited like it always was.

 

" how can I say this without breaking," said takao his voice starting to crack a little. midorima didn't even say anything he just let him talk.

"how can I put it down into words when it's almost too much for my soul alone." continued the angle as tears slowly started to leave his eyes.

midorima could feel them on his shirt and it made his chest hurt like hell, so he hold on to the angle and hug him tight.

 

" takao, what happen." 

 

" shin-chan...i love you... I love you and now I'm going to lose you... and it hurts like hell...yeah it hurt like hell..." cry out the angle. the demon was taken back by the confession from the angel, but he got back to his senses and looked down at the angle.

 

"what do you mean you are going to lose me?" said midorima.

 

" I don't want them to know the secrets, and I don't want them to know the way I love you, and... I don't think they'd understand it. even if I told them, and even if I did,  I don't think they would accept me. in the end."

 

" takao..." said midorima as he looks down at the angel. he got him by the chin and pull him closer to his lips and he kissed him. takao had his eyes open, but then close them and deepened the kiss with the demon. after a few minutes, they pull apart from each other. midormia still holding on takao.

 

" shin-chan.I know what for the best. for all of us." said the angel with his eyes still full of tears.

 

" and I do too, just come with me. let go somewhere, where they won't find you, we will stay together forever." said midorima as he got takao hands.

 

"no, shin-chan, that won't help or solve anything." said takao as he pulled alway from the demon. " I'm here to say my goodbyes to you."

 

at that midorima eyes wide more and he looked hurt, his chest hurt like hell, and he couldn't see every well, because for once in his life of living his eyes finally let tears leave them. it was also hard to breathe

 

" what? did you say takao." midorima said as his voice crack a little. he got closer to the angel, but takao back alway everytime midorima move forward.

 

" so you want to separate from me, is that it." said the demon as he tight his fist. takao nodded his head. " tell me why." said midorima.

 

" i-i don't think I could say it shin-" before takao could finish in sentences midorima cut him off.

 

" don't hide it from me takao tell me why, tell me everything that happens when you went back home and don't leave anything out, you understand." said midorima.

 

takao looked at midorima with wide eyes and then looked down, he then took a deep breath and looked the demon. " my captain found out that I was being friends with a demon, and I wasn't the only one also my teammates were becoming friends with some demons, by the looks of it the higher ups haven't noticed it, but our captain found out." 

 

" okay, so why are you saying goodbye to me."

 

"because my captain told me to do it. shin-chan. it was an order." 

 

" you know that just plain bullshit, takao you know you can make your our decides and can also not listen to the order your captain gave you. what the reason behind it, tell me."

 

takao swallowed hard, as he looked at midorima was waiting for an answer, he could outrun him,takao thought about it, but for some reason he didn't want to, he felt like he tells midorima about it, and the demon can save him. takao smiled to himself thinking that something like that was even possible, something like that wasn't possible no matter how you look at it.

 

"takao." said midorima, his voice taking takao out of his thought as he looked at the demon. " answer me." 

 

" if I don't do as my captain says and the higher ups find out what I been doing or what my teammates been doing we will get the punishment for our sins, and that punishment, shin-chan is the worst punishment an angel can get." said takao.

 

" what that punishment takao." said midormia.

 

" death." said takao as he looked up at the demon. " which is why I'm saying goodbye to you, I don't want to die or see any of my friends die in front of my eyes. and I also don't want the higher ups to go after you and you get killed. so please don't make this hard for me and let be go back." said takao again eh tears were leaving his eyes and running down his cheeks.

 

it took some time for midorima to program everything in of what takao just said to him, and it hit him hard when he understood everything the angel said to him, they will kill takao just because he becomes friends with him. a demon, the angels will kill another angle just because that angel befriended  a demon, then when they kill that angel they will go after the demon. fuck, that isn't even fair. midorima thought to himself. but he knew what the right thing to do was, and he knew he will regret this choice for his whole life.

 

" find then, this will be our goodbyes, takao this will be the last time we see each other, we will never see each other ever again no matter how many years past by we will never see each other again." said midorima.

 

" shin-chan." cry out takao.

 

" don't say anything, takao this is for the best, and you know it." said midorima.

 

" I know it is, but it hurt like hell, shin-chan. I love you and now I'm  losing you right in front of my eyes," said takao as he let his tears fall from his eyes to his face.

 

"takao.... I love you too. don't forget that no matter what." said midorima as he let out a sad smile. as a black hole appears behind him.

 

" I love you too, and I will never forget that shin-chan no matter how many years past I will alway love you." said takao as his wings started to open up slowly and as he flew to the gates of heaven, and just like that takao disappear out of midorima version. 

 

 midorima broke down in tears, as he turns to the black hole as he walked into it and disappears into the darkness. never again seeing the light glow on him. never again seeing the one thing that actually made him happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * big grin* hey, you like it * backs alway slowly* if not.... um... I'm sorry?! * runs alway like crazy* it will get better soon I promise!!!
> 
> anyways this was sad and has anyone seen a sad takao before? exactly.. poor shin-chan, he didn't let him go that hold time, he even got close to kiss him!!! GOD!!! the feels   
> I also feel like I made them suffer the most out of everyone but I dont know yet, I haven wrote about the others yet, but I think this one took the cake.
> 
> always who do you think is next to suffer? of course, i won't say who casue where the fun in that, but you guys can guess who next. lol
> 
> Mkay bye!!


	29. two figure under the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was the first to leave the house and now he has to break the new on the one who he loves. can imayoshi handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are Hyuuga and imayoshi part. let see how this one goes,  
> the pain will get bigger and bigger  
> from drama to pain... when will the happy moments come... who knows
> 
> enjoy everyone

Hyuuga didn't waste time the minute he walked out of that door at night. the moment he heads to the gate so he can go to the human world, he was ready to tell imayoshi that they will have to cut it off, he was strong, he could do it. he knows he can. as he passed by the gates of heaven. he heads to the mountains. the place where he first met him where everything happens.

 

he land on the ground and headed to a cave, the cave where he spends most of his time if Hyuuga remembers correct Hyuuga doesn't understand why imayoshi like to spend his time there, and not back in hell, he remember asking him and all he said back was that it was quite and not too loud, that back at home there were some crazy demons he had to share a place with, and he couldn't really take it at time, because they acted childishly, Hyuuga laugh at that because even the demon act like a child with him around.

 

" shouichi," said Hyuuga as he enters the dark cave. he uses some spell to light his way inside.

 

"oh, Junpei your back early, did the meeting go fast?" said imayoshi as he appears from the darkness and walked to Hyuuga with a smile on his face and eye close.

 

"oh, umm yeah, it did." said Hyuuga. " can you put some lights on here, I know you like the dark, but it hard to see." 

 

" anything for my love." said imayoshi as he snaps his fingers and lights appear around them. " happy." he finished.

 

"yes I am," said Hyuuga. imayoshi got close to him and lock lips with Hyuuga. Hyuuga shiver as imayoshi touch him, his hand was always cold and Hyuuga didn't like it at first cause he wasn't a fan of the cold but he got used to it over time. Hyuuga moans when he feels imayoshi tongue in his mouth and his breath hitches at that. imayoshi pulls back and smirks at Hyuuga.

 

"w-what" Hyuuga choked out.

 

" nothing I just love seeing you like that." imayoshi said in a teasing voice.

 

Hyuuga just rolled his eyes. " really you never change your still your old self."

 

" do you want me to change?" asked the demon.

 

" no, I like you even though you can be a pain to deal with." said Hyuuga as he let out a yawn.

 

" haha that sweet of you, are you tried?" he asked

 

" a little, I haven't slept yet." Said Hyuuga. 

 

" oh, then come sleep with me. I was just about to sleep right now." Said imayoshi as he walked deeper into the cave, hyuuga followed him and they heading a different part of the cave. 

 

"Imayoshi.." said Hyuuga as they got closer to another part of the cave.

 

"hm?" 

 

"n-nevermind, it's nothing don't worry about it." said Hyuuga.

 

imayoshi riase an brow, but said nothing,as they got inside the cave imayoshi layed down on the bed and patted the part next to him as he looked at hyuuga and smirked, hyuuga just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he climb the bed, when they were closer hyuuga cuddled closer to the demon and hold him in a tight hug, imayoshi smile alittle and hug hin back.

 

"do you miss me that much.?" teased imayoshi.

 

"..."

 

"Junpei, I won't be going anywhere, I will always be here if you need me, remember I did say I will never leave you. because you are mine." 

 

"I know," said Hyuuga. with a smile on his face 

 

"okay then let sleep." said imayoshi as he kiss hyuuga head and close his eyes hyuuga look at him for a few mintues but then close his eyes and hold imayoshi closer, he will take this time to be with the demon, he knows that this will be thier last time together, and it finally hit hyuuga that he will never get to see him again and he dosent know how long it will be for him to see the demon again, after all they did so many things together. and just like that treas left hyuuga eyes and he was sinffing a little bit.

 

" damn it... this hurt." said hyuuga in a quite voice not wanting imayoshi to hear him, but little did he know that imayoshi was fake sleeping and hearded everything from when he let out his tears  to what he said right now, this was the first time imayoshi had hear and seen hyuuga act weak. it made him wonder what happen when he left to heaven.

 

 

***************

 

imayoshi slowly open his eyes,and left like he was only on alone on the bed, he tried to get up but he coulndt really move much or at all, the only thing he could move was his eyes and his neck. he tried to move his legs and arms but it was no use.

 

" you should stop trying to break free, shouichi." said a voice from the entrance of the cave stood Hyuuga. imayoshi just looked at him.

 

" Junpei, what the meaning of this?" said the demon his voice let out a deep growl from his chest, as he again tried to break free, but he couldn't he felt chain up. 

 

" this was the only way to do it if I told you when you were free and can move around, I'm sure you wouldn't listen to me." said Hyuuga.

 

" what are you talking about?" 

 

" I'm leaving you forever." said Hyuuga his voice serious.

 

"w--what?" said imayoshi with an uneasy voice and his eyes widened. " Junpei, explain." 

 

" I was ordered to not came back to the human world. it was an order and I will follow it till the end." said the angel " I'm sorry imayoshi but I can't be playing your games anymore." 

 

" games? you think I was playing games with you?" looked said the demon.

 

" you were just a lonely demon who need love and someone who can  look after you, so I took up that job, after all, I'm an angle, I help everyone that need it, even a demon like yourself." 

 

" what the hell, Junpei." said imayoshi with a dead laugh. " please stop joking and untie me, are you getting back at me for parking you last time."

 

" call me Hyuuga, and this is not a joke from any prank, this is real, this is goodbye forever imayoshi." said Hyuuga as he turns around to walked out, but imayoshi's  voice stops him from moving.

 

" don't fuck with me, this, all this is bullshit, last night you wouldn't let me go and hold on to me tight, you even said you were mine!! not only that.... last night...... last night you were crying and said that it hurt when I was acting like I was sleeping what the hell was all that about!!! JUNPEI!!" said imayoshi as he broken out of the chain spell with all his strength and went after the angel.

 

" answer me Junpei, what the hell happen last time when you went back home!!" said imoayshi.

 

"  **father, in your name please purge this lost soul, so it can learn from the sins that it had committed in the past till now, in your name give me the power to stop it."** said Hyuuga as a light was appear from his hands.

 

" Ju-- Hyuuga... don't do it." said imayoshi as he stops half way from the angel who was ready to attack him if he made another move. " don't your hand down."

 

"imayoshi, stand down, don't follow me and let me go back." said Hyuuga.

 

imayoshi backed alway from the angle then got closer to the darkness, he then let out a little laugh which got Hyuuga off guard but still got his hand in the arm pointing at him.

 

" this remind me from when we first met, just like this you were going to attack me or so I thought bu really you got the demon who was behind me..."

 

"..."

 

" I have no idea what happen back home with you, and I'm sure you won't tell me anything, now here you are ready to kill me if you want to, but let me just say this... Junpei... I love you." said imayoshi as he looks right at Hyuuga who eyes wide.

 

" I won't follow you, so you can leave without having to point your weapon at me." said Hyuuga.

 

"...shouichi..." said Hyuuga with a crack voice.

 

" it's okay, don't worry, and also don't start crying. if you do it will take everything in my will power to not run up to you and hug you." said imayoshi.

 

" I won't cry, "said Hyuuga as he nodded his head, his wing appear from behind him and were getting ready to start to fly into the sky. imayoshi just stayed where he was standing, he looked calm and relax with a smirk on his face but really he was dying inside to see the one he love to leave right in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening.

 

" Junpei, I love you a lot you now that right." smile imayoshi. " but please don't leave like if you wanted to be enemies with me and trying to act like I mean nothing to you, the things you said really hurt you know." 

 

and the tears started Hyuuga couldn't hold them back and the minute imayoshi saw them he couldn't control his body and ran after the angel and got him in a tight hug he holds him like he was everything to him which he was.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that, I just did what I thought was right," said Hyuuga as he holds on to imayoshi. who was just giving him a light kiss on his face.

 

" it okay, don't cry be strong like you always have been." said imayoshi

 

" I--I can't right now." said Hyuuga.

 

" and why not?" teased imayoshi as he hugs Hyuuga.

 

"because I'm being forced to leave the one that I love." said Hyuuga. 

 

and at that, it really hit hard on imayoshi 's heart. the moment Hyuuga let out those words, tears started to leave his eyes next. it really took a toll on him when Hyuuga said it, it felt like someone just took out his heart, and didn't care that it hurt him. who the hell was making his lover suffer, imayoshi thought to himself he already thinking of a plan to kill whoever it was.

 

"i...must go.." sniffed Hyuuga as he looked up at imayoshi. who looked down on him.

 

" I understand..." said imayoshi in a hurt voice as he slowly let go of Hyuuga ever minute that passed felt like hours. but Hyuuga got his arms and pull him back to himself.

 

" no matter how many years pass, please don't forget that I love you shouichi, no matter what never forget." said Hyuuga.

 

" I should be saying the same to you, Junpei please don't forget me." said imayoshi.

 

" I promise I won't." said Hyuuga.

 

" then let seal this deal with a kiss on the lips." said imayoshi with a sad smile one his face. Hyuuga nodded and close up on imayoshi who put his hand on his face and brought him closer to his face, the kiss was small and warm, it was also gentle, the minute they locked lips time around them stop, and nothing else matter to them.

 

and just like they apart alway from each other imayoshi saw Hyuuga flew into the bright blue sky into heaven, as he no longer could see the angle anymore he turn around and walked into the darkness, the darkness looked more than ever looked even darker and lonely, just like in the past. imayoshi life was dull again, just like back then. his light left him. and he wasn't too happy about it.

 

" I guess it time to go back home." said imayoshi as he made a black hole appear and walked inside of it. "

 

 

*************************************

 

Hyuuga just made it back home and walked past the gate that when he saw Kiyoshi and aida walking to the gate, as they looked back at him they saw his red eyes, and saw how bad he looked than how he was last time so as good friends they were they  ran to him and hug him tight. when they did that Hyuuga let out cries of pain and regret, that when they realize how hard it was going to be for them too to say goodbye to the ones they love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping it late, I have school, ugh know that I'm going to regert not sleeping earlier but i just had to finish this chapter, 
> 
> casue tbh i dont think i will have time to post for a while school is becomeing a pain in the ass because it's my last year of high school!!! yay for me 
> 
> but i hope you guys like this only three more coulpes to go haha more pain to come you way be really !!


	30. separate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aida is a strong and brave women her team and also other teams respect her for that, but we the strong and brave always have a weak spot and for aida that was Momoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo  
> sorry it taking a while to upload  
> I have finals this whole week and next week too  
> but here a chapter to make up for the time I was gone  
> enjoy

aida woke up that morning, with a dead gaze, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quit shower, when she was done, she head out of her room and to the kitchen to get something before heading to the human world, just as she made it downstairs she saw Kiyoshi already eating something, he look up and gave her a smile, and she return the smile back and went to get some coffee and she the head to the table and sat down, to enjoy her drink.

 

"... it's really quite, for the first in forever," said Kiyoshi as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

"yeah...we don't have the rookies yelling or Kagami and himuro singing song from the human world and Hyuuga trying his best to shut everyone up, we don't even have the captain with us acting all in pain from a hangover because she goes out drinking with Raziel-san."

 

" yeah, I think we are the last one to leave the place."

 

" has anyone came back yet?" asked aida.

 

" nope, not yet."

 

" I see, well it better to get this over with." said aida as she got up from the table.

 

 

" riko... are you okay with this order... because I'm not."

 

"... half of the team already did the order, we are the only one left to do it. if I'm okay with this order, I would be lying to myself, I hate this order I hate it that the higher-ups might find out, I hate it that I made the captain cry, I hate it that everyone is heartbroken, I hate it that I can't do anything to help anyone, I hate it that I have to say goodbye to the one that I love... but I also don't want known to my teammates to die, and I also don't want Satsuki to die because of me."

 

" i... see...aida, you know it's okay to cry, it better than letting it be inside of you."

 

"teppi, I already cry my eyes out the whole night, I can't shed any more tears." said aida as she looked at her friend her eyes weren't bright they lost it now all you see now is just a death look, her eye look like a death fish eyes.. " come on let go to the gate, and get this over with."

 

"yeah...." said Kiyoshi as he got up from the table and they both head out of the door and made their way to the gates, the walked there was quite, unlike whenever they go the gates they are always talking about things and laughing together, but now it was just quite, as they head to the gate, they saw Hyuuga just coming back, and when they made eye contact with him.

 

Hyuuga just broke down, and when they saw him like that hey ran to him and hug him tight, but all Hyuuga let out was small cries, aida wish she could stay a little longer to help her friend, but Kiyoshi said he will take him back home and for her to go and do her busy, aida just nodded and head to the gates and was gone.

 

it was morning already, in the human world, and by the looks of it humans were already going on with their day, aida always wonder how the life of a human can be, she knows that it hard and pain at times, but other time they look like they are enjoying life to the fullest and are scared of death.

 

well, she wound blame them the first time she met death was when she was going around the human world, that when she saw him collecting a child soul, he looked at her and wave at her and disappeared. aida thought it was weird, but ignore it and wave back, after that she never saw him until he saw her with Momoi at the park.

 

just like the first time he waves at them and disappears, he was a weird guy, and didn't talk at all, just did his job and left, just as aida was walking on the roof of a building she notice a pink head girl running after her, with a big smile on her face. she smiles back, but with a painful smile.

 

" riko!!!" yelled Momoi with a big smile on her face as she ran to the girl who she loves dearly, as she got closer she gave her a bear hug and didn't let her go. " I miss you so much, you just left me so fast didn't even give me a goodbye kiss." wined Momoi.

 

aida let out a sigh and patted her back. " sorry... it was an important meeting." said aida trying her best to change the tone of her voices, but it didn't work Momoi look up at aida, and pull alway from her.

 

" riko, your eyes are red and puffy....were you crying.... are you okay?" asked Momoi you can see the concern in her eyes and voice, aida looked down but then looked up with a smile and eyes close.

 

"don't be dumb, everyone was happy to see each other after so long so we shed some tears that all." said aida as she put her hands on Momoi face and brought it closer to her face and gave her a peck on the lips.

 

"....." Momoi just looked at her still not buying it, so aida just hugged her closer.

 

".... like always I can't hide anything from you." said aida as she looked up at the pink haired demon.

 

"what happened,"Momoi asked right alway without hesitated as she got aida hand with hers and look up at her.

 

"I'm breaking up with you." Said aida as she looks right at Momoi.

 

"What..?" Asked Momoi as she looks at aida with wide eyes. Aida just pulls her hands alway from Momoi.

 

"I realize that what we have can't work, no matter what happen I know that it just won't work out."

 

" are you begin serious right now. Riko." Said Momoi her voice cracked a little and water was already started to show up in her eyes.

 

"Yes. I'm beginning dead serious," said Aida as she pulls her hands behind her back and back alway from Momoi. Momoi stayed where she was standing.

 

"So you just what to cut it off.That it.After all these years of hard work and spending time together you just want to throw all this that we did to the trash." Said Momoi her voice becoming more loud and angry.

 

" I'm doing this for your own good."

 

" WHAT GOODS COME OUT OF THIS" yelled Momoi

 

" just trust me Momoi !! And Don't ask a question." Aida also started to raise the voice.

 

"Trust you? How can I do that when you're ending things like this without an explanation."

 

Aida walked close to Momoi but the demon step alway from her.and made a black hole appear.

 

"Don't." Growled Momoi

 

"I.," said aida but couldn't say anything her words her voice didn't feel like coming out. She looks at Momoi. Her mouth open to speak but words didn't come out so Momoi talked instead.

 

"Don't. Even. Get. Near. Me." Momoi said angrily. Aids stop moving and look at her face and she saw tears already leaving Momoi face. The sight of seeing her love one cry left a painful feeling inside aida heart.

 

This is wrong, I can't go on with this, I hurt her I made Momoi cry. Aida said to herself as she looked at the demon. This doesn't feel right.

 

"Momoi," Aida said with a desperate voice. As she looked at the demon in front of her.

 

"Aida. I don't know why you want to do this mean thing to me, but right now I don't want to hear you say anything I don't even want to look at you."

 

"..."

 

"Were you just playing with my emotion, where you just using me until you didn't need me is that it? Did I mean nothing to you over these past years we had together."

 

"Of course you did, you mean the world to me. You are my world." Yelled aida as she moved a little.

 

" really? Becuase if I remember correctly you don't hurt the things you love no matter what."

 

"I..know.," Aida said he gave looking sad and broken, Momoi just wanted to leave her black hole and run to aida and hug her forever and to never let her go. But she couldn't not after all that has to happen.

 

This really suck for Momoi she was all happy to see her again, and the minute she felt the others present she got so happy she started to run to her. Her day was happy and beautiful. Until aida said she wanted to break up.

 

The moment she said that Momoi world fell apart and she could no longer see things clearly. She could kill the Angel it would be easy to do. She could kill her. but Momoi new she didn't have the guts to kill the one she loves, or maybe she did After all demons and angels don't get along no matter what and this of what was happen was all the proof Momoi need to know that saying was true.

 

" then I guess we will be going our separate ways. Aida, " said Momoi as she past throw the black hole. Aids eyes wide and without thinking she ran after her she reaches out her hand to grabs momo's but it was too late for her because the hole disappeared.

 

She was gone. Just like that. Was this really a good idea is this how her teammates felt when they had to say bye forever to the one that loves. Maybe it was better for her to tell her what happen than to just keep it to herself. If she told her then maybe Momoi can somehow help her out.and aida wouldn't be dying inside.

 

"Kiyoshi you were right this order was unnecessary. For any of us to listen to. Because I just lost someone important to me forever and I hate that." Said aida as she looks up at the sky and just like that a year finally left aida eyes and hit the floor.

 

**************

 

Monoi ran as fast as she could she need someone by her side and only one person came to mind when she flat like shit and lonely. So the minute she made it back to heal Momoi red like the wind she heads to the wood where she could find him and she was right there he was laying on the floor looking at the dark sky. Nikki tears started coming again. So she finally let happened.

 

"DAI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momoi tells from on top of her lungs. Which got the blue hair attention real quick so he said and turn to the left. Saw his childhood friend crying her eyes out.

 

"Satsuki?!?!" Yell aomine as he was tackled down for the floor with Momoi in a top of him crying on his chest. It took while for him to understand the solution. Until it hit him.Just like what happen to him happen to Momoi.

 

After all, they are close to each other and tell each other everything they have a sister-brother relationship even though they go way back so aomine understood what was going on so he just holds her right in a hug and patted her head.

 

"You two huh," AOMINE said in a calm voice.

 

"Y-yes.... it hurt dai-chan... a lot." Cried Momoi.

 

"I know." Reply aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait   
> Finals are not a joke tbh  
> ehhhh just one more week and im done with high school... college here i come !!!  
> anyways just two more chapter of suffering 
> 
> MKAY BYE


	31. Should I continued?

Hey guys I was just wondering  if I should continue this story because I am alway for to long and i dont even know if you guys are still reading this or I should just keep it to myself,  but if I do get at least one comment or more. then I would continue on writing this becuase I already finish two chapter I just don't have internet at home for the moment so it hard to upload it all on my phone and to troublesome to write it on my phone. But still if you like this story and want me to continue just leave me a comment. But it will take a while to upload but I will try my damn best to give you guys a chapter!!!!

So yeah that was it so tell me if you want me to continue or nahh .... please be 100% honest with me!!!


	32. This is goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himuro tell the news, murasakibara isn't happy, and Daisy sees everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your kind words, everyone, that comment it mean a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter.

Himuro left the house and was heading to the gates, as he pass to the human world he let out his wings and head to daisy’s apartment, he knows what he was going to say, it wasn’t that hard got him. Or so he thought, it took him a while to realize that he has feeling for the demons, was he going to tell him…maybe, or more like he didn’t have the balls to confess to the demon, he didn’t know if the demon felt the same way for him.

 

Because first, he didn’t know if the demon like him back, or maybe the demon will think that he weird and will never want to talk to him after the confession, or worst he will never want to see him again. Okay maybe Himuro was overthinking thing, for one Murasakibara didn’t look like the type to judges people, he was more like the type to not give a shit about anyone unless they were important to him, like daisy, that when Himuro stop flying and thought to himself. Was he important to murasakibara?

 Himuro land in front of the window of daisy place. He slowly open the window and his eyes widened, there on the couch were daisy and murasakibara sleeping together, were they waiting for him he thought as he walked up to them. He felt a painful feeling on his chest if what he thought was real he shake off the Feeling and pick up daisy, to her room when he does murasakibara slowly wakes up.

 

“muro-chin,” said the sleepy demons sleep still on his eyes so it was hard for him to open them, at that Himuro frozen, but then he turns around and smiles at the demon.

 

“Go back to sleep, I’m taking her to her room.” Said Himuro as he continued to walk down the hall, but the demon didn’t listen and follow him to. Himuro notice him but didn’t say anything and just kept walking. He open the door and walked him got in front of the bed and gently put daisy on it. And cover he with her sheets, he puts his hand on her forehead and smiles.

 

Murasakibara just eyed him with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Himuro walked tot eh door and close it behind him and they head to the living room. Himuro sat down on the couch and let out a tired sigh, murasakibara just stare down at him. So Himuro looked up at him with a smile, a fake one. “Is something wrong murasakibara” asked Himuro as he eyed the demon, who just shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know you tell me. Muro-chin.” Said murasakibara. Himuro eyes wide and he panic a little, but still kept his cool.

 

“There nothing wrong, just tried from my meeting that all.” said Himuro.

 

“And how did that go?” asked the demon. Himuro heart stopped. And he turns always from the demon.

 

“It went well, just the captain wanted to talk to us about something.” Said Himuro as he looked down at his hands.

 

“Oh.”

 

Himuro just looked down at his hands. Then close them into a fist. It’s now or never had he told himself. As he look back up at the demon.” Murasakibara…I won’t be able to come back to the human world.”

 

At that murasakibara full attention was on Himuro, which scared the angel a little. When he sat down next to him his eyes never leaving his, both of them not breaking the eye contact.

 

“What do you mean?” asked murasakibara. “You will come back though, right.” He asked a little uneasy. Which Himuro found weird.

 

“I don’t know…. It can take, days, weeks, months…even years. Said Himuro as he broken the eye contact and looked at the floor.

 

“What about daisy you promise her, you will stay be her side no matter what, don’t tell me you’re going to break her promise, Himuro.” Said murasakibara his voice a little harsh, which made Himuro get up off the couch and step always from the demon. As he looked down the hall at daisy room.

 

“ I was going to tell her when she wakes up, but looks like it will take too long and I don’t really have time by my side, beside she has you, she will be find, and I know she in good hands after all you will take  good care of  her.”

 

“Of course I will, but that still doesn’t tell me why you’re leaving, give me an answer.” Said Murasakibara as he also got up.

 

Himuro bit his bottom lip, was he going to tell him the truth, no he can’t risk murasakibara and daisy life what if the higher ups try to go after them, Himuro wasn’t going to put them in danger because of what he got himself into.

 

“I won’t tell you anything, you don’t have to know anyways it’s my busy so I will be taking my leave” said Himuro his voice sounding harsh and rude, which he didn’t mean. Just as he was about to left threw the window something tackle him down.

 

“You’re not running always like that from me muro-chin.” Said murasakibara as he was on top of the angle, Himuro tried to break free, but he couldn’t. Really why did he let his guard down. He thought to himself.

 

“Murasakibara, please get off I don’t want to hurt you.” Said Himuro with a clam voice.

 

“Not until you tell me what going on with you the minute you come back you change all of sudden. I can scent it. You’re not happy Himuro.” Said murasakibara.

 

Himuro shiver when his name left the demon voice, it made him feel something like when they first meet, and that feeling wasn’t good to have at the moment. Himuro was known to always keep calm in any solution, but this was a solution he had no idea how to deal with it, and without thinking Himuro said everything.

 

“I…I was order today, was going to be my last day in the human world, because they found out that I was hanging out with a demon, and if I don’t stop hanging out with you they will find you and me and even daisy and… they will want to kill us. And I don’t want to risk you or daisy getting hurt.” He said as he looked up at murasakibara

 

 Murasakibara eyes looked calm and gentle, he put a hand on Himuro face and smile. “Muro-chin, I won’t get kill, and I will not let them touch daisy and most of all let them touch you.” Said murasakibara.

 

“We are talking about the higher up here, murasakibara they don’t think twice about anything, once they put their mind on it, they **will** attack, an angle who sins is not forgiven.” Said Himuro is voice shacking when he thought of his own death.

 

“I will protect you.” Said murasakibara. Himuro looked at him, did he not understand anything? He thought. He let hand run threw his hair. He needs to get always from him and fast.

 

“No! That out of the question.” Said Himuro a little too loud for his liking, murasakibara eyes wide, and then a frown show on his face.

 

“And why not? Is it bad for me to protect you?” question the demon. As he looks down at Himuro.

 

“Like I said, it none of your business, don’t get involve, if we both die who will take care of daisy.” Said Himuro as he did everything in his power to get up, and he did manage to push off the demon. He was panting a little, because murasakibara was heavy.

 

“She will be found because we are not going to die.” Said murasakibara “stop worrying about it and let me protect you.”

 

At that Himuro calmness snap, he couldn’t go on like this, and but the look of it even murasakibara patients was leaving him, and they both know the saying don’t mess with a calm person, they are the wildest one of the pack, they just show their claws at the end, when they need to. And that what Himuro was about to do.

 

“For the last time, murasakibara, I don’t need your help, or your damn protect, I don’t want anything to deal with you. Understand this is my choice, last time I remember we are not a marry couple, I’m an angle and you’re a demon, and what I’m doing is a sin, and I don’t want to die!!” said Himuro.

 

“Muro-chin.” Said murasakibara his voice sounding hurt but Himuro didn’t let him talk, he needs if he did, that he will repeat everything.

 

“No, shut up and listen to me. I had it. It was wrong for me to talk to you that time, I should have just killed you and erased daisy memory, so known of this happen, but no I had to be an idiot and didn’t listen to reason, I just had to listen to my damn feeling, and I can’t take it anymore, I can’t stand seeing you face or daisy because it make me think of things I don’t won’t come true, so let me leave!!” said Himuro

 

 At that both Himuro and murasakibara hear a something hit the floor, when they turn, they saw daisy and on the floor and broke glass, Himuro eyes widen, hoe long was she there, did she hear everything? He thought his face showing panic. He turn to look at daisy.

 

“Daisy, loo—” said Himuro but he stop talking when he saw tears in her eyes and a disappointed look in her eyes. He turn to look at murasakibara who was just frowning at him, but made his way to daisy.

 

“If you don’t want to stay here, just leave then. If seeing my face disgust you then I’m sorry for you have to force yourself to see it.” Said daisy tears in her eye, but she turn and hugged murasakibara hiding her face from the hurt she just go.

 

“Daisy…” said Himuro in a soft voice. “ I never said your fac—.” He was cut off.

 

“Just leave, I finally understand how you feel about us, if hanging out with a demon like me is so bad, then leave and don’t come back. Is seeing daisy face is disgusting caused it remind you of me, then leave.” Said murasakibara his voice full of angry and hurt.

 

“Murasakibara,” Himuro said softly. As he turns to the demon you could see the hurt in his eyes.

 

“Get. Out. Don’t even try to talk to me, right now or else I will kill you Himuro.” Said murasakibara as he hugs daisy tighter. At that Himuro eyes widen, he turn around and open the window door he looked back at them.

 

“Then I guess this is goodbye….” Said himuro.as he closes the door behind him and let his wings come out. And just like that, he left. When he was close to the sky and always from murasakibara and from anything else.

 

He let out his tears, his screams, his pain, his anger, he let them all out as loud as he could, he didn’t mean to say any of those thing, but he didn’t then the demon wouldn’t let him leave, he like that murasakibara said he would protect him and daisy, but he knew he will die if he went up against the higher ups.  So he made a lie saying that he hated see him and daisy, when in reality he love seeing them and their smile faces. But now that was all gone for him, everything that made him happy was taken always from him and it was all because of the order he had to do. He lose the thing that made him happy. He lost it all in one night.

 

Murasakibara eyes never left the window door, for some reason he was expecting Himuro to come back and say everything was a lie, but no matter how much he wait the angle never came back, and that send a lot of pain in his hurt. Everything the angle said felt like a lie, but he didn’t know if he should believe it or go after the angle. Or more like go to the angle place and beat the crap out of the higher ups. He saw daisy cleaning the glass that she drop. Tears still in her eyes she was also sniffing a lot.

 

Murasakibara turn around and help the human clean up the mess she made, after that they head to her room, he put her back to bed and patted her head. As he sat down next to her bed, he closed his eyes. And everything that happen a few minutes ago was fresh on his mind. The yelling, the pain and more of all the tears, murasakibara touch his face when he felt something wet leave his eyes. He put his hand down and let the tears fall. He didn’t care anymore about anything. He looked at daisy and he saw that she fell asleep really quickly even though she sniff quietly.

 

“Muro-chin… I hate everything you said today, and what you said hit me and daisy-like a bus, but even though you said all of that, I can’t help falling in love with you. I wanted to tell you that today, but I guess fate had other plans….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this the saddest one? tell me what you think!!
> 
> MKAY BYE!!


	33. The day we couldn’t even say goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi and Hanamiya get caught. Alex comes to save them or more like she at least tries to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the internet!!!!  
> but not really I'm at my cousin house uploading this 
> 
> here another chapter!!! I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think about this one.  
> the suffering has ended or some of it has.
> 
> enjoy!!

****

It was painful already for Kiyoshi to see his best friend crying, he didn’t want riko to stay with them, because he knew how hard it was for her to say goodbye to the one she loves, so kiyoshi put it upon himself to take hyuuga back home to. The walked was too quiet, kiyoshi didn’t know what to say to him, but he knew that was for the best. Sometimes not saying anything is the best in a solution like this.

 

“Teppi.” Said hyuuga with a soft voice. Kiyoshi just turn to him. “I can, walk on my own, beside I will like to have some alone time.”

 

“Oh, okay. I understand junpei. Then I will leave you here.” Said kiyoshi with a smile on his face. Hyuuga tried to return one, but couldn’t so he just nodded his head and walked always from kiyoshi. Kiyoshi watched him leave. Then he left to the gate again.

 

He didn’t understand this order, he didn’t understand why his captain got all in panic mode, okay maybe he understand a little, after all her whole team fell for some demon, but what he didn’t understand is why they had to cut off ties with the demon. He met Hanamiya four year ago, and they haven’t gotten caught by the higher ups. And they kept their little meet up to themselves.

 

But now it was all in the open they found out, and the captain didn’t like it at all, it made kiyoshi think, what happen to the captain in the past. Did she go through the same thing or dose she just hate the demons? Kiyoshi didn’t know and he wanted answer. So he was going to tell Hanamiya everything that happen. He know he could use his help. So when he head to the gates he past threw and to the human world.

 

The next location he was going to go meet up with Hanamiya was in the forest, but it wasn’t just any forest, it was the place where they first meet and they were celebrating their anniversary. Their first encounter was an interesting one. Kiyoshi can still remember it like if it was just yesterday.

 

He was going after some low class demon, in the forest. They were fast but kiyoshi was faster, and smarter. So he took them down without breaking a sweat. That when he was deep in the forest and got lost, not only that it was dark. When he tried to fly always using his wings. He got caught by a big spider web. He had no idea that it was there. That when he saw him. Staying next to a tree.

 

He has pale skin. He has shoulder-length, dead black hair and greyish brown eyes. He also has his hair parted with some locks between his eyes and his eyebrow remind kiyoshi of tadpoles also had a smirk on his face.

 

“Wow, this is a surprise. An angle came to the forest all by himself.” Said the voice you can hear the sinister in it.

 

“Well. I actually got lost chances some demon.” Said Kiyoshi in a cheerful voice.

 

“What?” said the voice? “You can’t be that stupid. You do know this is a place for the demons to be around right.”

 

“Really? Huh never knew that. Thanks for telling me. I now know next time I come here.” Said Kiyoshi as he gave the demon and close eye smile.

 

The demon just gave him a confused face, then let out a laugh which got kiyoshi off guard. And he looked at the demon.

 

The demon clam down his laugh a little and looked at the angle. “No, it just I never meet someone like you at all in my whole life.”

 

“Really.” Question kiyoshi as he looked at the demon. “Same here I never meet someone like you either.my name kiyoshi teppi nice to meet you…umm”

 

“Really, you even gave me your name first. You are something else, anyways I’m Hanamiya. Hanamiya Makoto. “Said Hanamiya.

 

Kiyoshi smile. “Nice to meet you Hanamiya.”

 

“Same here. Kiyoshi.” said Hanamiya with a smile on his face.

 

After that you would expect for kiyoshi to die, but no the demon kept him alive and they talked and talked. And got to know each other more, kiyoshi also found out why Hanamiya was in the forest he was fighting some archangel and they look like they had the upper hand at the moment Hanamiya also got injury fighting them so he did what had to be done. Run for his life and he set a trap when he was always from them and in that trap kiyoshi was the one to get caught. After that Hanamiya look like he trust kiyoshi so he let him down and the first thing kiyoshi did was take care of Hanamiya wound, and some there things happen between the two that both wish not to forget.

 

“Hey, teppi, you’re late.” Said Hanamiya as he was on top of a tree. “I was about to fall asleep you know. “

 

“Hahaha sorry, I got busy with something.” Said kiyoshi with a smile, which made Hanamiya roll his eyes in a playful manner.

 

“You’re always busy. You’re an angle after all.” said the demon. As he jump off the tree and walked in front of kiyoshi. “Here, I got you this.” Said Hanamiya.

 

“Can it wait? I need to have a word with you first.” Said kiyoshi.

 

“Hah??” said Hanamiya with a confused face.

 

“Please. I really need to tell you.” Said kiyoshi you can see the uneasy in his eyes and Hanamiya didn’t like that one bit.

 

He let out a sigh. “Fine, what’s up?”

 

So he told him everyone from his teammates falling for other demon, to his captain giving the order and how they didn’t have much time before the higher ups found out. Hanamiya stay quite he let kiyoshi finish before he could talk. And he also try to process everything that was begin said to him, he first thought it was a joke but there was no sign of kiyoshi joking around.

 

Hanamiya was really piss off that they try to take them always from each other, yeah he felt bad for the others, but not that much, unlike them he will fight for his love one. Because he wasn’t planning on letting go of kiyoshi, and if he does he will die trying to save his love one. His life was hell and boring before he meet the angle not only that he save his life four years ago, he wanted to stay but kiyoshi side, the angle gave him hope, a reason to live and not just mess around in the human world. So he was going to put up a fight. And if he had to kill someone he will without holding back after all he is a demon.

 

“Let me fight for you then.” Said Hanamiya as he got kiyoshi by the back of his head and brought him closer to his. “And don’t tell me you will leave me like your friends did, because unlike the other demons. I not going to let go” he said with a smirk on his face.

 

“I knew you will say that. After all you do your thing your own way. You always been like that.” Smile kiyoshi.

 

“Well, at least you know who I am. Anyways we will think of a plan, but first here your anniversary present.” Said Hanamiya as he handed him a black box, kiyoshi got it and open it his eyes wined with surprise and his open slowly open.

 

It was a ring, but not just any ring. It had a white diamond, but inside there was a little bit of red, like a small jewel s or something. It was beautiful, and even shiny the red inside was glowing. Kiyoshi looked at it with wide eyes. He has never seen something like this, he was taken out of thought when Hanamiya got his left hand and put the ring in his ring finger.

 

“I’m taking your silence, as a thank you. Because you’re speechless, and you loved it.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Oh...hahaha yes sorry it was just too beautiful I didn’t have words for it. It’s lovely. Thank you” said Kiyoshi he was about to kiss him on the lips when someone voice stop them both was getting closer.

 

“Wow, so it was true. An angel and a demon together. How disgusting. Kiyoshi teppi you are a failure of an angle. I guess this is where you will die.”

 

“Wow, they found you quick, teppi, run I will hold him on.” Said Hanamiya with a serious voice. As he got up and in front of the angle.

 

“He even calling you by your given name. Eww. Kiyoshi teppi you’re no longer an angle but a fallen one. But I wasn’t going to kill you here I have orders to bring you back home, unlike your friend here I have to kill him.” Said the archangel with a bow and arrow getting ready to aim at Hanamiya.

 

Hanamiya smirk at the angle and snap his finger and big spiders show around and went to attack the archangel. He then turns to Kiyoshi and got him by the hand and they ran always from that spot to go somewhere deeper in the forest.

 

 

“Really now. YOU CAN’T RUN ALWAYS FROM ME. THEY PICK ME TO GO AFTER YOU BECAUSE I NEVER MISS MY TARGETS!!” yell the archangel as he saw them leave he then looked at eh spiders and point his arrow at them. “Die.” And all you hear is the cries of the spiders.

 

They were running as fast as they could. Hand in hand. Kiyoshi didn’t know where he was going but he trusts Hanamiya and let him lead them somewhere after all he knew this forest like the back of his hand.

 

“ okay, we are going north side of the forest, there it will be easier for us to attack him together, but I know you don’t want to kill him so I will just put him to sleep.” Said Hanamiya. As they kept on running.

 

Kiyoshi didn’t say anything, for some reason, he felt that archangel was stronger than them, and Kiyoshi as also realized who that archangel is. He goes by the name demon slayer. The nickname he won because he kills no many high-class demons and saves human lives, he always came back alive. And the target always came back dead. He didn’t know if Hanamiya could hear the cries of his spires but kiyoshi sure can and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

So he did something he didn’t think he would do, send a help single to his captain, he was sure that she will come to his save, he just hope she made it on time, kiyoshi grip his hand tighter on Hanamiya. The demon glance at him and smile. And in a blink of an eye Hanamiya was gone.

 

“Wow, he sure flew far. All that felt is his hand that you’re still holding, “said the archangel as he look back at kiyoshi with a smile on his face. Which kiyoshi didn’t like at all. He frozen on the spot as he looked down at his hand. He let out a loud gasp and he flinched back dropping the arm in progress.

 

“Hey, careful. It your love one hand after all.” said the archangel with a sciatic voice, but then a hard, cold scowl had taken over his face. “Did you really think that the higher up wouldn’t find out? Really you kids are something else, falling in love with demon, HA. Please. Don’t lie to yourself.” He said as he walked to kiyoshi who back always.

 

Did he really just lose Hanamiya like that, with one kick he was gone, the one he love was gone, and the one who kill them was the demon slayer. Kiyoshi fought back the tears he wasn’t going to cry in front of him. No he was going to fight back, even if it meant he will lose his life trying. He will fight back. But no matter what he couldn’t he was scared to make a move.

 

“ **We are one in the spirit. We are one in the lord, and we pray that our unitedly may one day be restore.”** Said a voice “we **will work with each other, we will work side by side, and we will guard each other and save each other pride**.” A white light shot in between kiyoshi and the archangel, but he back always quickly.

 

“Don’t you dare get close to one of my kid Suzial I will not time twice about hurting you.” Said a strong voice.

 

“Tch, I wasn’t going to hurt him. Chill out Alex. I was order to bring him back” said Suzial, as he put his hands on the back of his head.

 

Alex just glare at Suzial then looked down and saw a hand her eyes widen but then went back to normal. “Whose hand is that. “

 

“Oh, that one, just a demon I killed not that long ago, before you came to check on ya kid.” Said with a yawn. “Anyways you’re in my way, move I as orders to bring him back, and if I have to fight you then be it. I’m not scared to hit a women.”

 

“I will take him back, and if you want a fight then you will get one asshole, and beside I don’t trust you with him.” Said Alex as he got close to kiyoshi who was still out of it.

 

“It’s not about trusting me, Alex, I was given an order, and I will finish this job, and if you get in my way I will kick your ass.”

 

“It’s not about kicking ass here, Suzial.” Said a clam voice. They both turn around and saw Raziel on top of a tree with his wing out. “Just leave already, your job. Done here Alex was given the right to bring kiyoshi teppi back with her. Just take that demon’s arm with you as a prize or something.”

 

“Raziel… really you too…tch fine whatever I will take my leave” said Suzial as he got close to the arm and pick it up, kiyoshi without thinking got up to, but Alex hold him down.

 

“Don’t.” she said in a soft voice.

 

“But.” Said kiyoshi in a cracked voice.

 

“Just, leave it...” she finished.

 

“Well, I guess this is better than nothing. Will bye-bye kiyoshi teppi it was nice to meet you sorry for cutting it short with your ‘love one’” said Suzial as he let out a laugh and flew always from the forest.

 

“Alex, check if he not here. I will see if Suzial really felt.” Said Raziel as he also flew always.

 

It was quite between, kiyoshi and Alex. Or more like kiyoshi didn’t talked at all he just had an emotionless face on, his smile was no longer on his face. His eye didn’t shiny like they always did and he looked pale. And sadness and sorrow just took over his body. Alex didn’t like to see him like that. He looked like he just shut down altogether.

 

“I’m sorry for not making it on time.” Alex said. Kiyoshi looked at her. She gulp. “Let go home. Everyone should be back.” She said as she got up, then pick up kiyoshi. She might short then him, but she was strong then she looked.

 

“Alex…are you happy.” Said kiyoshi his toned differently than his cheerful one. “Is this what you wanted? For your whole team to be this mess up and heartbroken…”

“….no… but if I didn’t stop you or anyone else, you guys would have died.” Said Alex as he looked at him.

 

“I rather be dead then suffering this much.” Said kiyoshi. Alex eyes widen and she was about to speak when a voice stop he from doing so.

 

“It clear he really did leave. Come on let go back.” Said Raziel. As he made a gate appear in front of them. Alex nodded and walked with kiyoshi inside. Then Raziel looked back at the forest, and nodded his head he turn to the gate, he past threw the gate and they disappear. The gate slowly vanishing. That day kiyoshi lost his smile and most of all his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one I don't really know which chapter is the saddest one but I fell like I outdid myself with this one.  
> poor Kiyoshi and Hanamiya  
> I wanted to make Raziel make the bad guy in this but then I couldn't do it because he has a lot of history with Alex of what happen 10 years ago and they are good friends   
> so I made a new character say hello to Suzial he a little bitch if you haven noticed it yet  
> anyways I hope you guys like it   
> I don't know why I will post the next one because I am still not done with it   
> but I hope these two chapters made it up for me begin gone and thank you so much for the supoort


	34. The envy "me and my broken heart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three months past and kise is having a hard time believing that kuroko is gone for good, but can Zoey help him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, lovely people who read this story of mine  
> how it going.  
> no, I don't have the internet yet!!  
> still at my cousin house using their wifi to post this 
> 
> so three months have passed. I speed it up a little bit. but we are still not close to the end we still have a long way to go!!  
> anyway, hope you enjoy this

 

“Hey, kise get out of the room already. You have been in there for at least three months,” said Zoey. And it was true it was three months ago that kuroko left, and never return. Three months that kuroko didn’t even tell them why he left. After that when kuroko left, kise lost all control. He ran to the forest trying to catch up with kuroko. But in the end he couldn’t and when he saw he couldn’t go after him. Kise went wild and was destroying everything in the forest.

 

At the Zoey had no choice but to stop him, he might be an old witch and not be in her younger years, but she was still stronger, the fight they had lasted about one week which both didn’t bake out until one drop, in the end, it was kise, he passed out and Zoey took him back to her place to take care of him, since then kise didn’t even leave the room and stay in there for a month. Zoey did leave food for him. At first he didn’t eat, but later on, he started to eat, little by little.

 

 

After that Zoey went outside to water her plants, she then looked down at one plant she been taking care of for a long time, a dragon lily, a dark red one and a clear white one. They were still alive for so long, well she took real care of those two after all she got them from two dear friends of hers, Zoey wonders how they were doing, just then the front door open and kise was out of the house looking at her.

 

 

“Good morning.” Said Zoey with a calm voice and a smile on her face.

 

 

“Zoey…I …s-sorry for going all crazy on you, I didn’t mean to destroy the forest. I know how much it means to you, so I will bring it back to together.” Said kise as he looked down. Zoey smiles at him and walked up to him. Then she smacked him in the head.

 

“Ouch!! That hurt.” Said kise looking at the witch. Zoey was just smiling or more like she had that smile on saying hiding her anger.

 

“You better fix my forest you damn little shit of a brat. You know she scared the animals and kill some plants. I swear I was waiting for the moment for you to get out of that room, and stop begin a little bitch.” Said Zoey a vain was on her face.

 

“I’m sorry!!! I will fix everything!!!” yelled kise and bow down to the witch. Zoey's eyes widen but then a smile creep on her face and she patted kise head.

 

“I’m sure you are.” Said, Zoey. “It okay to feel sad kise and to get angry. I’m sad too that kuroko felt but you don’t see me sulking in the corner. Nor do I keep quiet and distant. Just remember this a lesson without pain is meaningless. Learn from this and get stronger, not weaker.” Said, Zoey.

 

Kise kept on looking down at the floor, his tears were coming out. He tried his best not to think a lot about kuroko, but he couldn’t the angel was always in his mind. He just lost all control when kuroko was gone. And never came back like he said he would. Kise was piss at him for not telling him.

 

“You know.” Said Zoey “that was my second time-fighting someone in their real form, but you were not as strong as the other guy, but you were in a somewhat level with him. You demons are full of surprises. You don’t show your true form until the end.”

 

 

“Sorry…” said kise in a low voice.

 

 

“All is forgiven. Now come inside let eat some breakfast, then clean up this forest.” Said, Zoey, as she walked inside. Kise looked back at her then back at the sky.

 

 

“Kurokocchi.” Said kise in a soft voice.

 

 

“HURRY UP KISE!!” Yelled Zoey. Kise turns and ran inside the house. He can’t make Zoey wait any longer, or else he won’t get anything to eat, and she will eat it all for herself. He did that once he wasn’t going to do that again.

 

 

They ate in since, which was okay for Zoey she want really expecting kise to talk at all, must less come out of his room, she was really thinking that today was going to be like another day where Zoey eat alone, then take food to kise room, but no kise did leave his room, when she told him to and it look like he was eating.

 

 

“Zoey-san. I thinking of going back home.” Said kise. Zoey stops eating and looked back at kise.

 

 

“You sure? I’m not saying it a bad idea maybe going back home can help you get back on your feet.” Said Zoey

 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I was thinking really hard this whole month, and I decided to go home. I’m leaving today.”

 

 

“So soon?” asked Zoey.

 

 

“Yeah the sooner the better.” Said kise. “Besides I think here might be someone who can help me forget….about him…” that that kise eyes lost their glow and he looked down at his food. “ I feel if I stay here with you any longer I won’t be able to forget about him.”

 

 

“Do you want to forget?” Said Zoey in a serious voice. “Because you know I can help you with that. I am a witch, after all, I do use black magic. I can make you forget about him. From the beginning. I could have done it.”

 

 

“….”

 

At that Zoey got up and walked behind kise, she put her hand in front of his eyes and whisper in his ear. “I can make all your pain go always. I can make the days he made you happy disappear, I can even ease the day you both meet. Kise… just say the words I will make it happen.” Said Zoey

 

 

Kise stayed quite for a moment he didn’t speak nor did he move from his spot. He did think about It Zoey could easily help him forget about kuroko, she makes all his pain disappear so fast, he won’t even remember who kuroko was in the first place, the only one who will know about it is kuroko and Zoey. But kise didn’t want this feeling to go always he didn’t want to forget about his moment with kuroko. So he took this whole month to think and he finally came up with an answer.

 

“Zoey...” said kise.

 

 

“Yes. What it is.” Said Zoey in a low voice.

 

 

“I want you to…” kise paused for a while.

 

 

“You want me to what? Say it kise. Don’t be scared.”

 

“I want you to help me get kurokocchi back.” Said kise in a nervous voice. Zoey pull back and move her hands always from the demon, which kise looked back at her Zoey just looked at him, then let out a sigh.

 

“Thank God. Hahaha... you damn brat scared Me.” said Zoey as he walked to her book shelf “I was scared that you really wanted to forget about kuroko-kun. I was about to beat you up.” Said, Zoey, as she looked at her books.

 

“Hah???” said kise in a confused voice. And had a dumb looked on his face. “Wait you were expecting me to say something else.”

 

“I was 50/50 about it, first I thought you really wanted to forget about him, but then I felt like you really didn’t. So I have to make sure about it myself.”

 

“Ohh… so you knew I wanted to get kurokocchi back.” Said kise.

 

“Not really. I had to push your limit to see what you will do. In the end, you pick the right choice. Kise Ryouta I will help you get kuroko Tetsuya back. But we will need back up. So go back home and get that friend of yours that will help us. I will get everything really for us to leave.” Said Zoey with a pride smirk on her face.

 

Kise smiled and got up from the table. He summons a black hole and walked to it. “Yes. Ma’am, I will be back with the strongest team. You will ever see.” Said kise and he disappeared. Zoey let out a sigh and looked back at her books.

 

“Know then. Where that book on how to break into the haven.” Said Zoey with a wide grin on her face. “Like hell, I will let kise be depressed, I swear kuroko when I get to see you again I will give you a piece of my mind and fist.”

 

 ----------

 

 

“Hey, kuroko!! It our time to portal the place. Come on.” Said Kagami was he was knocking on his friend door. But before he could reach it, and open it on its own. Kagami got hit in the face. “Ouch! At least say something before you open the door, jeez kuroko that hurt.” Said Kagami little tears in his eyes.

 

Kuroko smiles up at his tall redhead friend. “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, let me heal that for you.” He said as he put his hands on Kagami forehead. And a green aura appeared and heal the scratch that he had on his head.

 

“This that better Kagami-kun.” Said kuroko.

 

“Yeah, thanks, who would have thought that you will be a specialist in healing. I for sure thought it would have been Kiyoshi or furihata. And you would have the power to control shadows or something” said Kagami as they both walked out of there house.

 

“ these past three months our whole team have been training hard, even the captain, I wanted to be of good use to heal anyone that need me, so I train non-stop.” Sadi kuroko

 

“ and now you're known as the top-six healer in the world. That can heal anything no matter what. You sure came to a long way kuroko…everyone sure did.” Said Kagami. As he looked down.

 

“ but you’re the one who shines the brightest Kagami-kun, your white wings turn to red beautiful flames, and you can control fire. Which is something interesting, you're on the road of an archangel like the captain or hyuuga.. or even go higher than them and work for our main boss.” Sadi kuroko

 

“ I don’t know about working for him yet, I still have a long way to go.” Said Kagami as they walked around the city of life where the human soul go after they pass from the human world. “ I rather stay with you guys then go somewhere else and work for someone else.”

 

“ yes, I get your point, working for the captain is better than for someone else.” Sadi kuroko.

 

“ even thought you took healing lesson from Raziel-san.” Smirk Kagami and kuroko just blush a little because he was sure no one knew about that but him and Alex. Unless.

 

“ no, Alex didn’t tell me. I saw you at his place knocked out from his ruff training when I came back from my own training. But don’t worry I won't say anything. It our little secret. Tetsuya.” Sadi Kagami as he ran always from his friend.

 

“Kagami-kun!!!” sadi kuroko, as he ran after him, but stop when he saw a yellow flash go past him, he runs real fast his eyed widen, but to only go back to normal when he saw it was just a child playing with his friends. It made his chest hurt when he thought about him. After all, it's only been three months that he hasn’t gone back to the human world.

 

“kise-kun… I wonder how you're doing.” Said kuroko in a whisper.

 

“hey!!! Kuroko comes on.” Yelled Kagami. He turns around and walked to his partner. So they could finish their work here in the city of life. “ hey are you okay?” asked Kagami.

 

“yes, I am. Now come on let get to work.” Sadi kuroko with a smile on his face.

 

Kagami looked at him for a while but shake off the feeling and smile at his partner. “ right okay then. Let work hard. Kuroko.” Sadi Kagami.

 

“ let do it Kagami-kun.” Said kuroko and just like that they left to check out the city of life and see how the soul was doing, and to make sure everything is safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is a good friend to kise. just wondering will you guys like to have a side story on how they meet or no. please leave me a comment if you do. 
> 
> I hope you guys remember that I said that the angels will have hidden powers. well I am showing them to you guys now  
> kuroko- healing powers  
> Kagami- fire magic even his wing turn to flames!!!, but they don't burn him on his back.  
> I will tell the others hidden powers in the later chapters to come.
> 
> so tell me what you think about this and your idea on how they are all going to be. next chapter is aomine turn so be really for that !!!
> 
> Mkay bye!!!


	35. THE GREED “HEAVY ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aomine hears about kise plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I know it been forever. here a chapter to make up me being gone.  
> aomine is strong and all but he still lets his feelings get the best of him
> 
> a conversation with my cousin a few hours ago  
> cousin- what are you doing? you alway come here with your laptop.are you wring a story or something?  
> me-....yeah something like that.  
> cousin- oh cool what is it about.  
> me-* nervous smile* umm...welll...you see.  
> inner me- say it.let it out. talk about these cute couples that you make suffer  
> me- it's a love story that all.  
> cousin- oh, cool well good luck. * looks at me weird then walks alway*  
> me- .........*raise voice* it's about gay couples that can't be together cuz I'm evil!!  
> cousin- * in another room* I KNEW IT!!  
> me-*laughs*  
> so yeah my cousin knows about my shit. XD first thought it was weird but then got used to it in the end.
> 
> enjoy!!!

Aomine is in a bad mood, well he always in a bad mood, but now it worse than ever. And no one can really help him clam down. They better stay always from him unless they wanted to die. Which in the end a lot of demons do. Aomine goes out late at night in hell where the ‘most badass demon’ are at and he fights them. He still wins ever match he ever had.

 

It been three months and Aomine can’t get Kagami out of his head, he tries his hardest. He kill humans for fun to get him out of his mind. He fucked around with humans, hell he even did that with some demons girls that never left him alone, but no, none of that shit work at all. He always image them to be Kagami, the moans he heard when he was fucking someone. Every time he open his eyes he doesn’t see the person he is fucking but more like he seeing  Kagami under him. 

 

And that wasn’t helping him at all, sure he didn’t go all the way with the Kagami , and he was planning to, but he wanted to make love to him, not just fucken him like an wild animals, well maybe when they are together for a long time, Aomine was planning to do it sooner or later. But now he can’t cause Kagami, never gonna come  back to him, nor is he in the  human world. Nicolas even told him he hasn’t seen him come to him anymore, it more like another angle took his job . Nicolas was sad that Kagami left him, and he couldn’t even seem him play in a match. Aomine felt bad, for the human. Even worst when he was fighting that other angle that didn’t let him get close to Nicolas, after all the human was the tricket to see Kagami.

 

But Aomine didn’t want to cause Nicolas trouble so he cut ties with the kids and left him, even though Kagami told him not to, beside he thought it was for the best, to not ruin  the kid life with him around, Aomine was bored out of his mind he didn’t feel like doing shit. Just then the door for the front open.

 

“Oh Aomine, you here. I thought you will be killing some demons right about now.” Said imayoshi as he closes the door behind him.

 

“Nah, I just wanted to sleep.” Yawned Aomine.

 

 

“That all you do, eat, sleep and kill. Boy, you never change.” Laugh imayoshi. As he sat down.

 

“Shut up, like you’re any different from me. You also go kill them demon like me, and you do it worst.” Said Aomine.

 

 

“I was just not in the mood at time. So I let loose sometimes, beside if they can take a little bit of darkness why they are in hell, they should just die.” Said imayoshi with an evil grin on his face. As he got a book and started to read.

 

 

Aomine just rolled his eyes at him and looked up at the roof of the house he stay like that for a few minutes.” Hey… imayoshi-san.”

 

 

“What is it Aomine.” Said imayoshi as he looked always from his book and at Aomine.

 

 

“Do…do you think it possible to turn an angle to a demon…” said Aomine as he didn’t make eye contact with imayoshi. Imayoshi eyes open a little then his smile was gone. He then let out a sight. And turn back to his book.

 

 

“If that was possible. Aomine I would have done that a long time ago.”  He said as he turn the page. “Well, if you excuse me I have something to do. Don’t get in to trouble okay.” Said imayoshi as he got up and left out the door.

 

 

“Like your one to talk.” Said Aomine as he got up from his spot and went out the door. “I guess I will go out then. If I stay here any longer, I won’t stop thinking about him.”

 

 

He was just walking around the place, he didn’t really want to fight anyone, and he knew he will win anyways.but right now he was surrounded by five demons. Aomine just look around with a bored expression.

 

“So you’re Aomine Daiki.” Said one of the demons.

 

 

“The one and only.” Said Aomine with a smirk on his face.

 

“Your do damn cocky, I’m here to finish you off.” Said the demons as he ran to Aomine. Aomine just gave him a bored face, and he let out a sigh. “Really.” Said Aomine as he disappear from the demon view, and show up behind him. “You’re not even close to my level, the only one who can beat me is me” said Aomine as he stuck his hand threw the demons body aiming for his heart and he took it off.

 

The demon turn around for a second, and his eyes widen, in Aomine hand was his heart, he looked at Aomine, and he saw him with an evil smile on his face. He then smash the heart in his hand. The demon eye rolled behind his head and he fell to the floor.

 

“Really, why do the weak try to fight the strong when they know they will lose.” Said Aomine as he continued to walk down the dark road. Leaving the body where it fell, it not like he was going to clean it up, he was food for the hellhound.

 

It was always like this Aomine walked around, they challenge him. Then they die after one match. Then the next one. It never change for him, it was like this for him in the past. Until he met Kagami it change. When they started a fight it last for days and weeks, both didn’t back down and both didn’t want to go down. It was a feeling aomine wanted all his life and he got it. But he lost it. And he didn’t know how to get it back.

 

“ wow aominecchi. You don’t know how to hold back at all.” said a cheerful voice. Aomine turn around and looked at the person from that voice.

 

“kise, it been a while.” Said aomine. As he looked back at kise.

 

“it sure has bro.” said kise. “ so did they challenge you again?” asked kise he already knew the answer, but he just likes to ask things. “ you sure did a mess of things, look at all the blood.”

 

“ Oh, shut it. Like your one to talk.” Said aomine as he walked up to kise. Patted him on the shoulder and started to walked alway

 

Kise looked at him confused at what aomine was saying, then he saw that smirk on his face and kise always found it annoying, but kept that to himself. He followed aomine.

 

“what do you mean.” Asked kise as he looked at him, old friend.

 

“ there was a rumor saying that a wild GOLDEN wolf was on the lose in the forest. And I wonder who that could have been.” said aomine in a teasing voice as he looked back at kise who face was red from embarrsment.  “ oh, and also a witch was the one to stop it from going berserk.” Countined the tanned demon.

 

“ Okay, stop. It was me. I lost it but I have a reason. The same reason like you who goes around killing other demons.” Said kise.

 

Aomine eyes widen. And he stop walking. he looked back at kise. And his fist tighten, he turn around to speak, but he didn’t he let out a sigh and turn around to look head and continued to walk back

 

“aominecchi.” Said kise.

 

“ let talk inside. If we say anymore outside. I’m pretty sure someone will be listening in on it.” Said aomine as he walked inside the house. kise nodded then looked around the best to see no one was around.

 

\--

They sat down in the kictchen both facing eachother,  with a cup of water by their side. It was quite so aomine was the ffrist to break the slinces. So he lead back on the chair and put his hand behind his head.

 

“ so, what do you want.” Asked aomine as he looked at his friend.

 

“ I need your help.” Said kise, aomine gave him a nod of understanding and let him continued on. “ I have a plan, im thinking of going into breaking into haven to get to see kurokocchi, but I cant do it alone. Zoey is not enough to help me I need power,  luck ,intelligence, protection, and a leader.”

 

Aomine stayed quite. He looked at kise like he was crazy. He was going up there to get his crush back. Okay first of all kise did tell aomine, about what he had going on with a angle so aomine told him too, so they both new they had fallen for an angle. And now kise had the balls to go crash into haven to take kuroko back. The blondie had more balls then aomine, and that piss off aomine for some reason.

 

“ I don’t know if I should hit you or kill you.” Said aomine in a dark voice.

 

“what?? Why!!” panic kise as he moves a little always from the table that was beween them. “ I just asked for your help and this is the answer I get aominecchi you are a jerk.” Fake cried kise.

 

Aomine just smirk. “oh. I know. I don’t need you to remind me.”  after that they both started to laugh. It took a while but they clam down. Kise took a deep breath and looked at aomine with a serouis face.

 

“ so will you help me out.” Said kise.

 

“ so you want me to help you break into haven. Something that hasn’t been done in years. Not only that ,you also want ,by the looks of it ,help from the others. Which I don’t know if they will help you out. I don’t think they will risk their lives just so you can be happy.” Said aomine. Kise face darken letting his bangs falling over his face. Aomine saw this and sigh.

 

“ really, you cant really think. That everything was going to go as you planned. Not only that I want to forget about Kagami. I don’t need him in my life.” Said aomine as he looked up. “ but here you go giving me fucken hope. Giving me a chance to actually see my redhead. Damn it kise. you’re the real jerk.” Said aomine as he smile at his firned. Kise looked at him and smile big.

 

“ I know. I'm sorry for acting like  a jerk.”  Teased kise.

 

“stop lying.” Said aomine  “ I will have a talk with satsuki. For some reason she dosnet want to leave her room, it a real pain when she loud and cheerful, like you. But it’s a bigger pain seeing her like that. Midorima and murasakibara should be back any minute, for Akashi I heard he in the human world with some kid  is what midorima told me so if you want to talk with him you have to see him yourslef.” Said aomine.

 

“ right then I will be back.” Said kise as he jump up from his chiar and left out the door. Aomine just grin at himslef then went to get satsuki from her room . “ don’t worry taiga, you waited three long months, im coming for you and this time im not letting go.”

 

*somewhere else*

 

“achoo.” Sneezed Kagami as he was walking side by side with his friend. Kuroko looked up at Kagami with a concerned look on his face.

 

“ are you getting sick Kagami-kun?” asked kuroko. “ if your feeling under the weather you can go home, I can take care of the rest beside we are done for the day.”

 

“ no, I'm good. I guess someone talking about me or something.” Said Kagami.

 

“hmmm that could be true. You do have a lot of angles looking up at you. Maybe they just cant stop talking about how awesome you are.”said kuroko with a hint of teasing in his voice. Kuroko new one thing about Kagami that he didn’t like to get attention, even hought he was a gorwing flower really to bloom.

 

“s-shut up don’t say that.. it embarring already as it is. Doyou know how many confesstion I have over the months that pass. I felt so bad saying no to them.” Said Kagami as he looked down.

 

“its because you already have someone you like. Huh, Kagami-kun. Which it why you say no to them” said kuroko.

 

Kagami face turn red. Then he turn always from kuroko. Really kuroko just love teasing him to no end. But he was right Kagami already love someone. Someone he haven’t seen in months and he really miss him. Ever time Kagami alone he always thinks of him.no matter how many other anlge confess to him and tell him their love for the redhead.kagmai always tell them that he already has someone else even thought he knowns he wont get to see that person ever again.

 

“ yeah…I..do.,” said Kagami. “ I cant stop thinking about him kuroko.”

 

“ I see. Then don’t, it better to remember the ones we love. Now come one let go home. I'm pretty sure the captain wanted to talk to us about something.” Said kuroko. Kagami just nodded. And follow his friend. Back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomine not giving up on Kagami and  
> Kagami not giving up on aomine.  
> god, i love them both!!!  
> kise and aomine are bros for life!!  
> hope you guys like this chapter!!  
> I'm working on the next one
> 
> it's about akashi so look forward to that one  
> ksie gonna talk to akashi. what is he going to do!!!
> 
> Mkay bye
> 
> p.s. I still don't have the internet but I drop by my cousin place again so I got time to post something.


	36. The wrath “it rain and it poured”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kise talks to akashi about his plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i am still alive if your wondering.  
>  here another chapter!!  
> akashi has entered the show!!  
> kise actually become a man!!!  
> Leo is still a child   
> enjoy!!!

Akashi went back to Leo. He promises the kid he was going to be there. When he head back he saw Leo outside the mansion, he was sitting by himself. And just went Akashi pass through the gate it started to rain. He didn’t care if he got wet. He spends three months in the human world. Looking for furihata, he didn’t give up looking for him. He knew something was going on with the angle he looks more panic than he was in the past. Akashi knew that something was wrong.

 

But furihata didn’t want to tell him, he just put him under a spell and it disappears when furihata disappear. After that Akashi hurry back to Leo, hoping that furihata  will be there but when he got there all he saw was Leo sitting in his office tears in his eyes and a letter in his hand. He then looked back at Akashi, and he ran to him and hug the demon, Akashi for some reason, but his arms around the boy and hold him tight.

 

“Leo. I’m sorry I have failed you.” Said Akashi as he hugs the child. Leo just shake his head side by side letting his tears fall. All of that happen when furihata left. After that everything wasn’t the same for both of them. Those three months change Leo more than ever. Even Akashi change. When he saw an angel he will go after them asked them the question, when they didn’t answer they got death.

 

“ Akashi, your getting wet. Come inside to dry up.” Said Leo. “ you also smell of blood. You know if furihata come back, he would be mad at you, so change your clothes too.”

 

“If he comes back mad at me, for what I have done, then be it. This time I won’t let him leave.” Said Akashi “have you eaten already?”

 

“Yes, I was going to go back to my office to work on some papers.” Said Leo.

 

“Hmm okay. That good.” Said Akashi as he left to go change. Leo just watches him leave. And he let out a sigh. This was the 10th kill he did on an angel. Leo had a feeling that Akashi was trying to get furihata attention the worst way possible. Just then some knocked on his door. At the moment Akashi and Leo were the only ones home. Akashi workers had other things to do, like find an angel and get an answer. So if they were coming back they could just walk in.

 

But Leo knew that it wasn’t Akashi’s workers at the door. Then he wonders. Could it be furihata at the door, he would do something like knock before entering. So Leo ran to the door as fast as he could. He opens the door wide a smile on his face, but it disappear when he met golden eyes.

 

“Hello, child. Umm is Akashicchi here. I’m an old friend and I’m here to talk to him. So can I come in? It is raining outside.” Said the demon.

 

“Who are you?” Said, Leo, as he closes the door a little. Who the heck is akashicchi? Did he mean Akashi Leo thought to himself?

 

“Oh sorry I’m kise Ryouta a demon from hell and Akashicchi old friend.” Smile kise.

 

But Leo didn’t move from his stop. What was another demon doing at his house, and also what was he want with Akashi? And how did he find Akashi in the first place? This demon must he powerful he could find Akashi, Leo thought to himself.

 

“Leo. Who at the door?” came down Akashi from the stairs as he got a new change of clothes him and head to where Leo was, but before Leo could say anything kise beat him to it.

 

“Akashicchi!! It's me. I came to talk to you about something.” Said a cheerful voice.

 

“Ryouta?” said a confused Akashi as he walked closer to the door and pushed Leo behind him. “What brought you here? And how did you find me?”

 

“I need to talk to you about something, and also I have a good sense of smell so it wasn’t that hard.” Said Kise.

 

“I see…you are a wolf after all. Then come in, let talk inside.” Said Akashi as he made the door widen a little bit and kise step inside. Leo looked up at him and kise just smile down at the boy. Akashi just lead him the way to Leo office and sat down at the table.

 

“So what your business with me Ryouta.” Said Akashi.  As he took a sip of his tea, that Leo made. Kise was moving around his chair and not looking at Akashi. Even though he knew Akashi for a long time. It was hard for him to ask the redhead for help. After all, it was Akashi. So kise took a deep breath and grew some balls.

 

“I need your help. I want to get someone back.” Said Kise, as his golden eyes looked back at red ones.

 

“no,” said Akashi. With a straight face. Kise looked at Akashi with wide eyes, even Leo. Akashi didn’t even take a moment to think, he just said it like it was normal to say. He took another sip of tea.

 

“Akashicchi, why are you so mean, I thought you loved Me.” wined Kise. As he sank lower into his chair.

 

“I’m sure whoever you’re going to save you can do it yourself.” Said Akashi.

 

“I know, I can, but where I’m going. I won’t make it out live unless I have a back-up.”

 

“Then ask Daiki, I’m sure he will say yes, you two are good friends after all.”

 

“Daiki??” asked Leo

 

“He’s  Ryouta close friend.” Replied Akashi.

 

“Oh.” Said Leo. As he looked back that the Blondie demon.

 

“I already did.” Reply kise.

 

“And what did he say?” asked Akashi.

 

“That he will help me.”

 

“Then I don’t see why you need me. He enough power to take down a whole army of demons.” The redhead said as he put down his tea cup. But then stop and look at kise as a thought pop in his head. “Ryouta. Who are you saving and where are you going.”

 

“Heh, well….. you see. It’s a friend I just met, and we got along so well, but he was taken always from me and I want him back….in my life….” Said kise as he looked down at his hands.

 

“Who is this friend of yours?” Asked Akashi.

 

“You promise you won’t kill Me.” said kise as he got down on his knees. At that Leo and Akashi looked at each other and then down at kise. “ okay just listen, and don’t asked anything until I’m done talking, I meet this angel about a long time ago, but then he left me three months ago, I lost control of myself, but Zoey stop me from doing any more damage. Then she told me she could help me with going to heaven and finding kuroko and taking back with me, but I can’t do that if it just me and Aominecchi, but only that he never gave me a reason why he left in the first place, so I want to ask him, but I need your help so please help me Akashicchi.” Said kise as he took in a deep breath.

 

Akashi took in everything that Kise just told him, first of all, he now knows that Kise fell for an angel just like Akashi did, second, he wants to break into, the haven. Something Akashi already did but with the help of some angels, that didn’t know they were even helping him in the first place. Third. Akashi was planning to go into the haven, he had the idea of him, but never really made a move mostly because every time he saw angels, he asks a question, but when they never really answer him. So he kills them, without a second though.

 

And now he was getting a chance to see furihata, after so long. He turns and he saw Leo just looking back at him. With hope in his eyes. He then looked down were Kise was at he was still looking down on the floor, how long has he been quite, because by the looks of it Kise was on his knees for a long time, because he was starting to shake a little.

 

“Ryouta.” Said Akashi. Kise looks up from the floor and meets red eyes looking at him. “Stand up, don’t be on the floor.”

 

“Right. Sorry” said kise with a soft voice as he got up and sat back down.

 

“Your plan it dumb. Going into a place like that is asking for our deaths. We are not allowed to enter that place in the first place. What makes you think that I would agree to something like that?”

 

At that Leo almost choked on his drink. Kise looked at him with a weird looked but Leo just ignores him as the small boy just gave Akashi an ‘are you serious face’ when he said that because he remembers the redhead telling him how it was easy for him to go into the haven. And how there were no guards around. Now he telling kise how dumb he is for trying to do the same thing. Leo just stayed quiet and sipped his tea.

 

“It’s a surprise that Daiki actually agrees to this. What are you going to give him in return? Is it souls or is it something else, it has to be something really big if he actually going down with this.” Akashi said as he took another sip of tea.

 

“I know it’s a dumb plan but Zoey is helping me get into it, and Aominecchi is strong, but I need more than power, I need a leader. And you’re the only one that came into mind. I know that I am stupid, and this plan is stupid, I already told myself that I should just let him go, but it’s hard….I can’t let go, no matter how hard I try... Something inside of me is telling me that I shouldn’t.” Said kise as he got up. “If you’re going to help me then I will see you back home. If you don’t come then it’s okay, I won’t be mad at you. After all, we are demons we only care about ourselves and the things we want.” kise just looked at Akashi and wave bye to Leo as he made his way out the office and out the house.

 

“So what are you going to do Akashi?” Asked Leo as he looked at him. The demon just glared at Leo then put his tea down on the table. He got up from the chair and head to the window from behind the desk. He looked outside it stopped raining but it was still cloudy. He looked up at the sky. “The things he said, are really interesting, so it is possible for a demon to fall for an angel. So are you going back?” continued Leo as he also got close to the window.

 

“No.”

 

Leo raises an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. He then bites down his lip. “So you’re just going to let him go?”

 

“Yes.” Said Akashi this time to look at the child. “Is that a problem?” he question the kid as he looked down on him.

 

“Is that a problem? Are you really asking me that? First, you wanted to kill him, but then you bring him here to me, now he leaves, you bring him back again, but he leaves again without giving you an answer. So you spend three months looking for him, but with no luck. And out of nowhere this other demon comes looking for you to help him out. You can take this chances to see Furihata again, and you don’t even think about it. You just straight up say no.” Leo was panting a little.

 

“…”

 

“Akashi… do you really plan on giving up on him.” Leo's voice cracked a little and tears started to show in his eyes. Akashi forgets that he still is a child, and things like this get to him fast. Even though he act hard on the outside him really just a soft kid that wants someone to love him, and the only that gave him love was Furihata. Maybe that why Leo let him go around and getting angels so he can also get info on Furihata.

 

“Leo. What is Kouki to you,” said Akashi as he looked at the boy.

 

“Well. He reminds me of my mom.” Leo said as he didn’t make eye contact with Akashi. Akashi eye widens a little, then a smile creeps upon his face. “What do you think of me then?” Said Akashi.

 

“Umm... Well... At first, I thought of you as a good-for-nothing who just wanted my soul, and nothing more, but with furihata here, with us, you change, and you also well remind of my…d-dad…you guys felt like a family I never lost.”

 

Akashi looked at him with a confused face then he blushes a little, he looked always from Leo and back at the window, it’s not like he never thought that furihata was a good wife, he could cook, and he got along with everyone. Leo like him. But could he really go back, what if furihata doesn’t want to see him?

 

“Akashi?” said Leo with a soft voice. Taking Akashi out of his though

 

“Okay, I made up my mind.” Said Akashi.

 

“What?”

 

“If I go will you be happy, no matter how long I take will you wait for me to bring him back, if what you say is  true, that we remind you of a family you never lost, and see me as you own father, then I will do everything in my power to bring back you ‘mother’. Okay, Leo so waits for you dad, he has some business to take care of. I called my men back so you won’t be alone.”

 

Leo's eyes widen but let out a smile, he ran to Akashi and hugged him, and Akashi just patted his head. And then open a black hole, he turns back at Leo and smile. As he walked into the dark of the portal.

 

*

 

Furihata was cleaning up the house, he just came back from the library and got some new books, just then kuroko and Kagami walked into the door. “Welcome back you two.” Said furihata with a smile.

 

“Hello, furihata-kun. How was it in the library?” asked kuroko.

 

“It was good, I read more about my hidden power and how to use it.” Said Furihata.

 

“Who knew that you will get to summon some spirits?” Said Kagami as he sat down.

 

“Yeah, but I still need to talk to each one of them to get to know them better.” Said Furihata said with a smile on its face.

 

“Knowing you, you will have no problem with that. You’re good at befriending a lot of different kind of people.” Said Kagami with a grin. “Even the ones you least expect.”

 

Furihata looks at his books and a smile forms on his lips as he remembers an ever mean looking redhead, who actually every kind in his own way. “yeah, your right about that Kagami. I can really become friends with anything or anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> furihata hidden power is summoned spirits but it more than that!!   
> Leo thinks of akashi and furihata as his family that nice to know.  
> hope guys like this one 
> 
> mkay bye


	37. THE PRIDE “FEELING LONELY”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> midorima turn is here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and welcome  
> if you're new to my story. hey, how it going having fun reading this if so thank you so much for reading, and if you been here since the first day that I post thank you your support means a lot to me and I will continue to work hard on this story.  
> anyway sorry for the long wait. anyways enjoy this chapter!!

Midorima was tried, he was done. Oha asa made him do so much work over the past three months. He didn’t know he could keep up with it. But he lives through them all. Somehow. Now he had the chance to go home to rest up so he was already going through the front door, when sudden it flew open hitting the green hair demon in the face.

 

“Stop lying Dai-chan I don’t have time for this, you know I am emotionally damage.” Yell a female voice. As it left the front door.

 

 

“Damn it Satsuki I’m not lying!!” yelled Aomine as he also open the door. Which hit midorima on the face again. Really he wasn’t up for these two bullshit and he was going to make it clear, and it look like it shut them up. Because Midorima killing aura was making it way to the other demons.

 

“Oh, Midorima you’re here, hey why are you giving me that face.” Said Aomine as he put his pinky in his ear.

 

“Midorin. You look tired.” said Satsuki, midorima just glare at her.

 

“I am, I came back to rest a little, but you two are too loud.” Said Midorima as he made his way back inside. The other two follow behind him. “So why are you two fighting anyways. It better not be something stupid, like last time.”

 

“Last time it wasn’t stupid, she tried to kill me with her things she calls food.” Yelled Aomine.

 

“You don’t have to be so rude, I’m not that bad, I’m learning so in your face!” yelled back Momoi. She turn on her heels and left the house leaving both of them, she need to blow some steam and staying there was going to make it worst. Aomine just sigh and close his eyes.

 

“Damn this women.” Said the tanned man.

 

“So why were you fighting in the first place.” Asked midorima.

 

“Oh... because kise has a plan he wants to talk to everyone about, he should be back, so stay here, I need to go get that women.” Said Aomine as he made his way to the door to go look for his childhood friend.

 

“ What plan?” wondered midorima as he made his way to his room, he open the door and walked in. he got a towel and some clothes, and head to the bathroom for a quick bath, if kise wanted to talk to him, it better if he didn’t take a nap. So a cold bath would do him some good. He head to the restroom, open the door, turn on the water. He took off his clothes and got inside the shower. He lift his face and let the cold water hit is face.

 

It’s been three months since midorima last saw takao, it took a toll on him when takao told him why they couldn’t see each other anymore, it not like it was a surprise, midorima in the back of his head he knew that sooner or later they will find out about what was going on between him and takao, the higher ups are not something he can go up against, oha asa lost an eye back in her younger years, when she went up against them, she told him how impossible it was to beat one let alone, all of them, they were after all they were chosen  ones that god pick out to help the humans from demons and other evil things out there. If oha asa couldn’t even beat one, then midorima can’t either.

 

And he hate that. Which is why he work his ass off these past three months to get stronger. He didn’t know why he wanted to get stronger. It’s not like he can go see takao or anything, and that hurt him. He still remembers takao crying face. He closed his eyes and let the water hit his face. He tried to at least enjoy the days off, because he was working so hard, Oha Asa saw how much work he did, she told him to take some days off and that she will call him if she needs him.

 

He turn off the water and step out he put a towel around himself then walked out to go change in his room. One he was down he went downstairs to get something to drink, as he made his way downstairs, he saw kise on the couch just resting. Midorima quietly went to the kitchen not to wake him up, and got himself some water. As he made it back he saw kise now looking at the window.

 

“Kise? I thought you were sleeping.” Said Midorima. Kise turn around and smile.

 

“Oh, Midorimacchi. I was just closing my eyes.” Said Kise.

 

“So, Aomine told me you wanted to talk about something with me?”

 

“Oh, yes, but can it wait until everyone comes back.”

 

“So it’s a whole group thing.”

 

“Yes!!”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Hey, Midorimacchi.” Said kise as he looked back at his friend. “Do you believe that a demon can fall in love?”

 

Midorima eyes widen, he looked at kise for a while not really expecting a question like that from him, he only though the only reason for him to say something like that is because he like someone. Now that was interesting for midorima, who actually won the blonde demon heart, he remembers the demon, not falling for anyone, he ignore a lot of confession in the past, and always hurt the other person heart. Midorima need to find out a little more.

 

“Why do you asked kise.” said midorima as he sat down on a chair.

 

“Well. I…might have…fallen for someone.” Said kise not making eye contact with midorima.

 

“I See, who this someone is. Is it another demon? A human...or maybe Zoey??”

 

“OH, HELL NO. ZOEYCCHI IS LIKE A MOTHER TO ME MIDORIMACCHI!!!” yelled kise as he got up from his spot. His face red from embarrassment

 

“Shut up, you don't need to yell .” Midorima glare at kise.

 

“Sorry! But no it’s not her. Nor is it a demon or human...” said kise.

 

“Okay. Then who.” Said midorima as he saw kise sit back down. He was quite for some time. And his face was still a little red. “Hey. Kise.” midorima tried again. Kise looked up and put on a nervous smile.

 

“Well, only Aominecchi and now Akashi know about this, so I guess now you do too.” Said kise.

 

“Okay so Akashi knows, so tell me already.” Said midorima.

 

“Okay, okay….I fell for an angel...” kise said softly.

 

It was quite, to quite. So kise looked up and saw midorima eyes wide and his mouth a little too much, kise got worried and got up to get some more water for the green hair demon, midorima just saw him leave, and blink a couple times. He tried to process what just happen

 

Did kise just say he fell for an angel?

Yes, yes he did.

Who the hell are you??

I’m the inner you.

Oh. Okay….wait no not okay, when did I have an inner me??

Oh everyone has one I show up when you have gone crazy.

Crazy? I’m not crazy.

You say that but you’re talking to yourself in your mind. Okay Mr. I’m not crazy.

Shut up….okay you have a point, but that not the problem here, the problem is kise has fallen for an angel.

So? You have to you fallen for takao, so I don’t know why you're so surprised.

….

See, I was right.

Kise came running back with a cup of water and hand it to midorima. “Midorimacchi, are you okay?” midorima took the water and took a sip of it. Then other one, and other one. Until he drank it all down. “I will take that as a no.” said kise.

 

“No, I’m find... Just surprise. To know that you like an angel...” said midorima. As he looked at kise and saw a hurt looked on his face. He then let out a sigh. “I’m not saying it’s bad, if that who you fallen for then good for you.”

Tell him!!

“Oh!!! Thank you Midorimacchi for understanding.” Said kise as he gave him a hug.

 

“Yeah…no problem. Just don’t hug me again.” Said Midorima.

 

“Oh. Heh sorry.”

Tell him, midorima my boy it’s now or never!!

 

“Hey.. kise.” said Midorima.

 

“Yes?” asked kise. As he looked back at his friend.

 

“Ah…never mind.” Said midorima as he got up to go put the cup always in the kitchen.

 

“Oh. Okay” said kise a little confused on  midorima behavior, but then shake it up and head back to the window to see if anyone else is coming. Midorima but the cup in the sink, and let out a heavy breath.

You should have told him, I’m sure he would have understood.

No. I won’t tell him anything.

Pussy.

What?!

Nothing, just didn’t know you were this scared. And here I thought you loved takao. Silly me.

Shut up. You just don’t understand.

I don’t understand? I’m you but more badass.

Oh, shut up.

Whatever then.

Midorima splash some water on his face, then stayed thought a little to himself. I wonder what he doing right now. If he change at all… has he forgotten of me already? Or maybe he has someone else, if he doesn’t I will kill the other person… no I shouldn’t even care, he not mine anyways...

 

*

 

“Oh, wow takao you got ever one of the targets. Good for you.” Said Hyuuga as he out his sword always.

 

“I know right, it’s because of my Hawkeye. That I never miss my targets.” Said takao as he smile right at Hyuuga.

 

“Wow, I will really hate to be your enemy.” Laugh Hyuuga.

 

“oh, senpai, I will hate to be yours, just look at how you left the dummies,” grin takao, as hyuuga looked back that his own targets, they were all cut in half, some even missing their upper or under body.

 

“I couldn’t help it okay, this new sword is awesome to use, it cut everything nicely and is get the job done.” Said hyuuga. “I was really surprise that it pick me as its holder.”

 

“I thought it pick you because you represent light?” question takao.

 

“I thought that too, until captain told me that wasn’t the case, she said is because of something greater, like my light will even reach the darkest place and bring light to them all.” said Hyuuga.

 

“I don’t get it?”

 

“Either do I, anyways let go back. I remember the captain wanted to talk to us about something.” Said Hyuuga.

“Right okay.” Said takao as he made his bow and arrow disappear and ran to catch up with hyuuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah how was this chapter?  
> thank you for reading my story is mean a lot to me and I just wanted to say thank you so much for spending some time of your day to read this story of mine.  
> and I hope you like it.
> 
> Mkay bye


	38. THE LUST “MY FIRST”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi time to shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait...what two chapter in on day!!??
> 
> yes sir!! or ma'ma  
> either way yes I was working hard on these chapters.  
> sorry for beginning gone a long time, but life was calling me lol  
> anyways enjoy

“Got damn it Satsuki, stop running always from me!!” said Aomine as he was running after his childhood friend. He kept on running and not stopping at all.

 

“Leave me alone, Dai-chan, I don’t want to see your ugly face.” Yell Momoi.

 

Really Aomine didn’t even understand why he running after her, She just going to keep on running always from him, so he stops. “Find then have it your way, if you don’t believe me then be it that way.” Said Aomine as he turns around and walked back home, leaving Satsuki alone. She turns around and saw that here friend was no longer following her.

 

“Dai-chan?” she called out but didn’t hear a response. She looked around and saw that he really did leave. She let out a sigh and continue to walk the way she was running too, Momoi life hasn’t been all the great she stays locked up in her room for so long, she didn’t eat or talked to anyone. She cried a lot, and scream a lot.

 

It took Aomine a while to calm her down, and to make her eat again, it was a miracle that she even got out of the house at all, until Aomine head up to her room, and tell her that he was going to go save Kagami and that she should come too if she wanted to see Aida. He was telling her all about how kise plans on going to heaven.

 

At that Momoi couldn’t really believe want Aomine was saying she got happy but then she didn’t when Aomine say that kise was going to get the help from the others, It not like he didn’t like the other, she loves all of them they were like family, but Momoi can’t really believe that they will help out, Akashi didn’t help anyone, midorima well say is a waste of time, and murasakibara will think it too much work.

 

So that went they started to have an argument, and Momoi couldn’t take to so she ran off, with Aomine behind her, telling her that he wasn't lying and to stop running from him, but Momoi didn’t stop she ran and ran. She didn’t want to remember about Riko at all, it still played in her mind on how they broke up and how Momoi life turn upside down, Momoi was mean to her she yelled at her and left when she turned she saw Riko hurt face, and that was it. After that, it was all dark. Everything was dark. She still remembers the day she asked out the angel.

 

It was a night sky the stars are out and it was a full moon, sitting down at the park was Momoi and riko, enjoying the quietness of nature and the company of each other. Riko had a lot of work today, she Momoi help her out. So now they were just taking a break. 

 

“Thanks for helping me out today, I still don’t know why you're helping me kill your own kind though.” Said Riko with a soft voice.

 

“I thought it was obvious Riko.” Said Momoi with a smile on her face.

 

“What do you mean?” said Riko.

 

“It’s because I love you Riko!!” Momoi smile at Riko who just looked at her back. He faces turn red and she looked always from the pInkette.

 

“don’t say that out loud.” Mumbled Riko, Momoi smile at her then got a little closer to her. She put her head on Riko shoulder and closed her eyes. Riko looked from the corner of her eye, then let out a sigh. They stayed quite between themselves and enjoy the night sky and fresh airs. They also enjoy each other company.

 

“Hey Riko.” said Momoi as she looked up at the angel.

 

“Yes?” Asked Riko.

 

“Will you go out with me.” said Momoi, as she got up and looked at riko who face, was a deep shade of red. She put her hand on Aida hands and brought it closer to her chest. “You don’t have to answer right always if you do-.”

“Yes.” Was all Riko replied as she locks eyes with Momoi?

 

“What??” Momoi said her voice a little confused not knowing if she hears the other girl right.

 

“Yes, I would go out with you.” Said Riko with a smile on her face and her cheeks a little red

 

Momoi eyes sparkle with full of life and she reaches for the other and put her in a big bear hug, not stopping the tears leaving her eyes to overjoy she has been. Momoi was having a  hard time t herself not knowing if she should confess to Riko or leave it how it is until Aomine told her to follow her heart and see where it take her and she did.  In the end, everything turns out okay.

 

Momoi still remember the day like it was yesterday she didn’t know what to do anymore, she had no idea, she was a little jealous on how fast Aomine move on, but then when he went into her room and told her everything that kise had said the look she saw in his eyes show that Aomine wasn’t over Kagami at all.

 

Momoi close her eyes and took a deep breath, she wanted to believe Aomine and kise plan, but getting the others to help was out of line, she was sure that none of them will help and say it’s a stupid plan, and also make fun of them for them to fall for an angel, yeah Momoi was surprised to hear that kise fell for one too, it was a big surprise for Aomine to fall for one two, not only that, kise and Aomine were known to be players, and even Momoi knew she was a player herself, with how many she plays with.

 

But Riko had to show up in her life and change everything, yeah Momoi life was crazy and out of place, and she did what she wanted to with her own rules, not listen to anything or anyone, but when Riko show up she calm down Momoi life and made it to a quite relaxing life, that she never knew that she could have at all, and now that she was gone her life went from calm to crazy all over again.

 

She wonders, if kise plan could actually work, will she be able to see Riko again, and this time ask her why she left but to also say sorry  for how she acted and the way to talk to her, the hurt expression she had when Momoi turn to looked at her one last time has been repeating every time she closes her eye to sleep or when she was just thinking. Riko hurt face always pop up, and it kills Momoi inside every time.

 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally out.” Said a high pitch voice. Momoi turn around and saw a group of demon girls, low class, Momoi glare at them, but just continued to walked she didn’t have time for trash. Until one of them grab her and turn her around. “Don’t walk always when I’m talking to you bitch.” 

 

“I don’t have time for your shit Rudy. And I’m not in the mood either.” Growl Momoi. And she pulls her arm always, but the other just hold it tighter.

 

“You think you’re the shit just because you hang out with those guys, but in reality, you're no one, now that you don’t have Aomine around with you we can take care of you once and for all.” said Rudy with a smirk on her face.

 

“I’m going to ask you nicely to let me go or else, nicely,” said Momoi with a nice tone in her voice.

 

“Or else what?” said Rudy not that sacred with the tone that Momoi used on her.

 

And just when she said that Momoi got Rudy other hand put it over her shoulder and just like it was nothing threw her to the floor and punch her in the stomach which made the floor around them crack, the body laid their unmoving and the other girls that were their ran for their lives.

 

“you sure went all out Momoi-san.” Said a calm voice. Which mean Momoi turn around to look at the person who voice that belong to. “I was thinking of helping you out, but it looks like you have everything under control.”

 

“Akashi-kun!” Momoi is in a surprise voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.” She said as her step up to the redhead. Akashi eyed her then the body on the floor “I can see why, you let you angry get the best of you Momoi-san. I guess hanging out with Daiki a lot rub off on you.”

 

Momoi just let out a nervous smile and looked down. But then looked up that Akashi with a confused look on her face. Wasn’t he on a contract with a human and couldn’t leave his side no matter what.

 

“I’m guessing you want to know why I’m here.” Said Akashi as he started to walked back home, Momoi nodded her head and follow behind him. “Well, because of Ryouta’s plan about going to haven.”

 

Momoi eyed widen and she had her whole focus on Akashi now more than ever, was she going to beat up kise for his dumb idea and tell him how stupid he was for thinking such a thing.

 

“No, Momoi-san. I won’t kill him or anything like that. If that what you’re thinking.”

 

“Than what do you think of his plan?” asked Momoi.

 

“It’s stupid.” Akashi said normal voice.

 

Momoi nodded her head in understanding.

 

“But I want to give it a shot.” He finished.

 

At that Momoi eyes widen again, did she hear right, of what Akashi  just said someone like him actually going along with kise plan, was this person really the Akashi she knows or is he someone else.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s the real me Momoi-san.” Said Akashi. “And no I don’t read mind but with an expression, I'm really good at.”

 

“Oh…okay,” said Momoi.

 

“So are you going to help Ryouta plan?” Asked Akashi as he looked back the Momoi.

 

“I... don’t know.” Said Momoi.

 

“Then just hear him out first then decide what you want to do in the end.” Said the redhead as he looked ahead. Momoi looked ahead to, maybe she should hear kise plan and then she can pick what she wants to do from there. That was easy for her to do. Will she go with him and see Riko again and ask her a lot of question on everything that happens three months ago or will she stay behind and never get the answer she been asking herself.

 

They got back to the house, midorima was sitting down reading a book, and Aomine on the couch eating something, kise went next to Aomine acting like he wasn’t next to the window. Momoi looked at Aomine, who just looked at here, but ignore her and looked at Akashi.

 

“Oh, wow. Kise you actually got Akashi to come.” Said Aomine.

 

“Akashicchi!! You really come.” Said kise in a cheerful voice.

 

“Hmm looks like we are just missing one person.” Said Akashi as he looked around the room.

 

“Murasakibara. Is still in the human world, it doesn’t look like he will come back anytime soon.” Informed midorima as he put his book always.

 

“Are we going to go get him? Akashi-kun?” asked Momoi.

 

“Well, of course, we can’t start Ryouta’s plan without all of us here.” Said Akashi as he made a black hole appear. “Come now everyone let go see our friend.” Finished the demon, everyone got up from their spot and follow the redhead. Momoi got close to Aomine.

 

“Dai-chan…I’m sorry.” Said Momoi in a quiet voice looking down. Aomine looked at her and let out a sigh and patted her head.

 

“It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it. Now let get this shit over with, the sooner the better right.” Aomine smirk at his childhood friend.at the Momoi, face light up and she nodded her head.

 

“Right!!”

 

*

 

“Okay. I think I did a lot of work today.” Said, Aida, as she stretches out from her spot.

 

“Aida-san, you sure work hard. You're almost like being second in command if you think about it.” Said Himuro as he put down some books.

 

“Oh, no I still think Hyuuga does more work than I do.” Said Aida “so how it’s going with your magic.”

 

“I’m getting used to it. It helps a lot when I have a clear mind, how about you Aida-san”

 

“It’s getting better. Now I can get into more mind than last time.” Said, Aida, as she got up.

 

“I see, that good to hear. It’s nice to know that everyone hidden power shows up it made the captain so happy that she wanted to party for three-week strength, too bad Raziel-san didn’t let her get off work that easy.”

 

“Hahaha, yeah but its thanks to him that we don’t have to deal with a whiny hangover captain.” Smile Aida. “Anyways what time is it?”

 

“Oh, it’s 2:45.” Answer Himuro.

 

“Hmm, okay it better if we leave now. The meeting with the captain will start soon, it's better not to be late.” She said as she got up.

 

“Right.” Said Himuro as he walked beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it did you like it.  
> you got to see Momoi past a little 
> 
> akashi show up and now they are heading to get the gaint of the team!! 
> 
> aomine is a good friend to Momoi they both can count on each other for anything
> 
> and next one is murasakibara turn if you wanted to know  
> what going to happen.... you can guess if you want. 
> 
> okay I'm done talking 
> 
> MAKY BYE!!!


	39. THE SLOTH “WE WONT SPEAK LIKE THIS AGAIN.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murasakibara is in and they all hear the plan and hear something else that doesn't sit well with any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here today chapter this one really long I think it 10 pages long lol a lot of things go will down. 
> 
> also, i noticed that this has 200 kudos for this story and 6244 hits I'm soo happy that people time some time of their day to read this. I just want to say my thanks and also thanking for waiting for the next chapter to come
> 
> i also want to say sorry fot begin gone but i will make it up with this chapter 
> 
> enjoy

Murasakibara was just looking up at the blue sky. Just looking up waiting for someone that will never show up again. He knew that he won’t come back, but he wishes he did. He still remembers the day he left. The memories still fresh in his mind. It was hard to him more than ever. He thought to himself that he could forget, he did his best too, but no matter what he couldn’t forget his face, body and that smile he always had on him, Murasakibara just couldn’t forget Himuro at all.

 

“Hey. Murasakibara. I’m heading to school already!” yelled out Daisy as she put on her shoes and head to the door. “There is snack in the kitchen help yourself just don’t eat a lot, while I’m gone.” Said Daisy as she walked out of the door.

 

Murasakibara turn around to already see the house empty. It took a while for Daisy to recover from everything, she started to miss school and work because it hurt her a lot seeing Himuro leave without an explanation, instead he say a lot of hurtful things, he still remembers what the girl says that day Himuro left them for good.

 

It was quite a night, the window where Himuro left from was close. Daisy didn’t stop crying on murasakibara shoulder, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling, and she wasn’t the only one. Murasakibara couldn’t stop him from stopping either no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible. He wanted to go after him, but he couldn’t leave Daisy how she was. She holds on to him like her life depended on it.

 

“Daisy-chin.” Said murasakibara “let go to bed, you look tired.” And he was right, she been crying all night. And didn’t stop the tears.

 

“Murasakibara.” Said Daisy with a tried voice. The demon just looked at her telling her to continue.  “I thought that Angel was supposed to take care of us, not the other way around. I really thought that Himuro like begin around us, he wasn’t like the other angels in the past. He was different from them all…but I guess I was wrong for believing something like that.”

 

And just like that she let out of the demon and head to her room, she didn’t come out for three days, it took murasakibara a lot of work to make she eat, then after that to make she go to school and work. In the end, she got back to her old self and was doing the things she did, like nothing ever happen.

 

The demon let out a sigh as he made his way inside the house and sat down on the couch, for three months he been in the human world. Just hoping the Himuro would come back but the angel never did, and that pisses off the demon. Which was new to the demon, he didn’t get so mad at all, but that all change the night Himuro left, of course, he was still nice to Daisy because he cares a lot about the human, that will never change. He then laid down on the couch, and close his eyes. It won’t be long until Daisy came back from school, and he was tired so a nap wouldn’t be so bad at the moment and just like that he closes his eyes.

 

He was woken by someone shaking him. He moves around a little his back facing always from whoever was shaking him. But that didn’t stop the person as it shook him again, this time murasakibara slowly open his eyes and so Daisy looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

 

“Hey, murasakibara, there a weird group of people that want to see you. They are outside the window...” said Daisy with a soft voice. As she turns back to look at them, she was just coming from school, and the moment she walked inside and head to the living she saw five bodies looking from her window it scared the shit out of daisy until the redhead one was pointing at murasakibara, so the girl went to wake him up.

 

Murasakibara got up from his spot and looked to his left, and he saw all of them. “hey, daisy-chin, let them in, but when you do can you please go to your room.” Said the tall demon, Daisy looked at him but nodded and head to open the door, to let them in. until the last one was inside, she heads to her room, giving murasakibara one last look the demon just looked at her and smile. She smiles back and shut her door.

“So, why is everyone together? Did we have a meeting or something like that Aka-chin?” said the demon as he looked at the redhead.

 

“While, Astushi, if you put it that way, yes we are. But Ryouta is the one leading this meeting.” said Akashi as he looked at the blond “well Ryouta, I think this is a good time to explain this plan of yours.”

                     

Murasakibara looked at Kise with a confused looked on his face. So kise thought this was a good time to say everything. He looked around to make sure that everyone was listening, then he heads to the window to make sure no one was listening at all of what he was about to say. He turns back to murasakibara and took in a deep breath.

 

“my plan is to break into heaven to take back what belongs to me, and the thing that belongs to me is an angel name kuroko Tetsuya, he left me three months ago, without giving me a good reason why he left, so I begin me I went berserk and gone wild in a forest if it wasn’t for Zoey, I don’t know what would have happened to me, oh also Zoey is helping me break into heaven so, I already have a way to get there, I just need backup. So Aominecchi, Momoicchi, Midorimacchi, akashicchi, and Murasakibaracchi. Can you guys help me out on this mission of mine?” Said kise as he looked at each one of his friends.

 

“No.,hear” said midorima not giving it a second thought.

 

“Midorimacchi!?!?” said kise in a panic voice. As he looked at his green hair friend.

 

“Ki-chan, are you sure about this?” said Momoi her face with concern, at first she didn’t believe Aomine but now that hearing it from the blond's mouth it finally hit her.

 

“Yes, Momoicchi I am!!” yelled kise a little too loud for anyone liking.

 

 

“I already said I was in.” yawn Aomine.

 

 

“I knew I could count on you Aominecchi!”

 

“Hmm, this might just be interesting, but I still don’t know what to say about joining you Ryouta.” Said Akashi.

 

“Please thinks about it some more akashicchi.” Said kise then looked back at midorima “you too, please Midorimacchi.”

 

“My answer is still no.” midorima glare at kise, which made kise turn always from him and look at murasakibara. He will deal with the green hair demon later.

 

“Murasakibaracchi?? W-what do you think?”

 

“Why. Ki-chin.?” Asked the purple hair demon, as he looks up at the blond. Kise looked at him confused at first, but then understand what the only demon was really saying, they all knew loud and clear. ‘Why are you going to go after an angel, it’s stupid.’ Kise knew that what they were all thinking.

 

“Because of he's the one that made me feel alive….” As he looked at murasakibara and then everyone else. “ I don’t really expect you all to help me, maybe you just came because you’re bored or thought it will be fun to mess with me, besides I’m sure none of you know how it feels to have someone you love to get taken always from you forgo.”

 

At that everyone expects Aomine. Eyes went wide of what kise had said. They all knew that feeling every well. They all knew how it felt to have the one you love to get taken from you, so when kise looked at them they all just glare at him, but sadness was in their eyes.

 

“I just want to ask. Daiki. Why are you helping him? Are you going to gain anything in return?” asked Akashi as he looked at the tanned demon, Aomine just looked at Akashi then sigh.

 

“Well, I’m not into that all keeping shit a secret, but I also want to get someone back and he’s also an angel, which is why I’m helping Kise out. I want to get what is mine back” Aomine said as he saw everyone eyes widen. “You should also come to clean Satsuki.”

Momoi eyes widen as everyone looked at her. “Dai-chan!!!” she yelled in an embarrassment. Her cheeks a little red as she went up to her childhood friend and punch him in the stomach really hard and made Aomine get the floor in pain.

 

“What the hell Satsuki” Aomine groan in pain. Momoi just rolled her eyes. Everyone else was just looking at them with amusement until Akashi spoke up again making them all go silent.

 

“Momoi-san. Is there something you want to say?” said Akashi. Momoi looks up to Akashi, she frozen up didn’t know what to say or do until Aomine patted her back with to comfort her.

 

“I…also…..like an angel!! I know that it wrong and that I shouldn’t feel this way, but she made me really happy, maybe that why I want to help Ki-chan just so I can…see…her.” said Momoi as she looked down. Akashi smiles and nodded his head.

 

“Okay, well if we are all going, to be honest with each other, I guess I will come clean too. There also an angel I am really interested in so Ryouta I will help you out.” Said Akashi as everyone looked at him. Kise smiles up at him.

 

Murasakibara saw what was going on around him everyone was confessing that they like an angel. Well, midorima was quiet and didn’t say anything, he just looked at his friends with shocked. Murasakibara also tried to say something but he didn’t know what. He was just frozen on the spot, just seeing Aomine, kise, Momoi talking about how they met the angels and how they fell for them, well kise and Momoi were the ones talking more. The other two were just listening.

 

This just made murasakibara stop himself, should he say he also like an angel. By why will he say that? It’s not like Himuro like him back, he told him that says that he never wanted to see him ever again and that made murasakibara chest hurt a little just thinking about it. But then he couldn’t really believe the words that were coming out of the angel's lips, something inside him told him he was lying. But then other side said that he wasn’t.

 

After they hang out so much with each other helping out Daisy 

in school and her part-time job, and staying at her house to make she feel happy that she didn’t have to stay alone anymore. Even though Himuro left murasakibara was still doing what he was doing. Making sure Daisy was safe and to make sure she wasn’t lonely at home anymore. He then turns to look at the girl room the door was close and the light inside was on. Which mean Daisy was studying or acting like she was studying an actually has her ear on the door to hear their talk. It took a while but murasakibara found out that daisy-like to hear gossip and drama but was never in it because it was too much of a pain to deal with is what she said.

 

“Anyways” kise voice took him out of his thoughts. “Murasakibaracchi… what do you say? I haven’t heard anything from you. Will you help me or...” murasakibara looked at him with lazy eyes his purple eyes meet with golden ones that held hope. They all knew that answer that the giant well say. ‘No, sorry Ki-chin but it too much work.’ Even murasakibara wanted to say those words, but his mouth didn’t want him to let them out. It was quite, again.

 

“Are you really going to think about this murasakibara?” daisy’s bright voice asked, her lips curved in a warming smile. At first she didn’t want to invite them inside she felt the tension they were giving off, and it sacred daisy, but when the redhead pointed at the murasakibara and mouth out that he wanted to talk to him, she did want she was told to do.

 

And when she went to her room and close the door she lead on it to hear what they were talking about, and when one of them said something about saving an angel and braking into haven, Daisy knew that this was the perfect chance for her demon friend to see Himuro. In reality, Daisy didn’t hate Himuro, not at all, she was just sad on how he felt, but something inside her told her that Himuro was hiding something and he didn’t want to tell them or more like get them involved in it. So now it was her chance to get involved. Weather Himuro wanted her to or no.

 

“Daisy, you should be in your room doing homework.” Said murasakibara. As he saw the girl get closer to him and sit down next to him. Murasakibara just looked at her.

 

“Murasakibara also likes an angel but he felt in a rude way, leaving murasakibara heart broke, so I don’t know if he really wants to help you.” Daisy’s voice sounding hurt. Everyone eyes know the a fix on the giant demon, they didn’t think the demon will fall in love all he cares about were sweets from the human world and that was it.

 

“What do you mean? Daisy” Akashi voice spoke up first. As he looked at the human then at murasakibara.

“Well, three month ago, we had a fight with Himuro that the angel name and he say that he didn’t like us, that we were really nothing to him, and a lot of stuff went down one day and he left, we were both sad I cry a lot and, murasakibara did everything in his power to make me happy again. But I know for a fact that something wasn’t right, it almost looked like Himuro was forced to act that way with us.” Finished the girl.

 

“oh.” Said Akashi with understand behind it as he raise a question eyebrow, because this also look like the way furihata acted when he left, and he wasn’t the only one thinking the same thing. Kise remember kuroko not giving him a reason why he had to leave, Aomine also saw the same thing Kagami tried to do at him without answer his question. Momoi remember that Aida also tried to force herself.

 

“Okay, so I’m might not be the brightest out of everyone, but I can tell that we all understand this feeling. That the angels we like somehow have a connection with each other, and also the reason behind it.” Said Aomine as he looked at everyone “because it looks like we hit the jackpot that something finally click but we are still missing a piece.”

 

“Your right Daiki something is missing, but we don’t know what.” Said Akashi. Everyone nodded in understanding that there was in fact a piece missing, and they didn’t know how to solve this.

 

“I think I might know the answer to that.” Midorima finally spoke up after so long of begin quite, for the hold time he was quite he was talking to his inner self about whether he should tell his friends or not, fight with his inner self and calling each other names. Even thought they were the same person. As midorima said that, he noticed his friends eyes widened.

 

“What do you mean Shintarou?” Said Akashi. Midorima was going to speak but kise beat him to it.

 

“Yeah, Midorimacchi you didn’t want to say anything at all and now you’re talking.” Asked kise as he looked at his friend.

 

“Don’t tell me… midorima… did you also fall for an angel…who is somehow connect to all this crazy shit we are trying to figure out?” Aomine this time butting not giving a shit about the glare kise gave him when he wanted answer first. After that everyone one looked at midorima. All eyes on him. He let out a cough and push his glasses up.

 

“Well, if you meant that I also found someone who makes me happy but also had to leave my life then yes. I do.” Said midorima as he looked at Aomine.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything then?” asked Momoi.

 

“Because…” midorima said in low voice not looking at anyone.

 

“Because he a tsundere.” Said Aomine with a smirk on his face. Midorima face went red as everyone let out a little laugh, well Akashi just smile but everyone else laugh.

 

“Anyway back to real talk, Shintarou. Give me your real reason why you wanted to say something now. Because I’m sure you hold the missing piece to this puzzle of ours.” Said Akashi everyone then frozen on the spot. As they looked at Akashi then midorima. “So say it.” Said Akashi but to everyone in the room they could all hear his demanding voice.

 

Midorima let sigh and look at everyone in the room. “I think I know why your angles acted the way they did. Mine also acted the same way, but I stop him and asked him to tell me the truth on why he acted the way he did.” He paused as he looked around the room making sure they were listen. “and, the reason the angels acted this way was because they were more like threaten to end it with us…they were going to kill them if they didn’t stop talking to us, and also they will kill anyone who was in on this be it a demon.” He said as he looked at everyone again. “Or human.” He looked at daisy then at kise. “Or witch…” kise eyes widen. “the higher ups will do anything to make sure sins never reach the havens, even if that mean to kill their own kind who have sin, so the angels took it upon themselves to cut off ties with the ones they love and care about, they did it to save us from the danger that was coming our way.” 

 

Everyone was quite, no one said a word, and they were all shock to hear about this. So the reason why their angels left was to save their life. They will risk their own happiness to make sure the person they loves was alive and safe. This piss them all off, why would they do that. Really they could have just tell them the truth they didn’t have to go through all this pain for three months.

“I’m going to have a real talk with kurokocchi when I see him!!” said kise with a pout.

 

“Fucken Kagami, I swear I will beat you up for doing this on your own…dumbass.” Said Aomine as his face felt hot.

 

“Aida, really you made me feel like crap now I fell like it all over again.” Said Momoi as he let tears leave her eyes.

 

“Kouki, you sure know how to surprise me, but this will be the last surprise from you. It mine turn to give you a surprise you won’t forget.” Said Akashi.

 

“Takao. I’m sorry, but I’m coming to get you… kise I will help you out” said midorima. Kise eyes widen

 

“Thank you Midorimacchi it means a lot to me.” kise said with a smile.

 

Murasakibara didn’t know how to feel, Himuro acted like that, he thought he was in pain but he was wrong how much pain was he in? He wonder to himself, was Himuro crying when he left him and daisy behind, for three months Himuro had to live with pain, no matter how you look at it murasakibara was piss at the higher ups for making Himuro go through this pain. He tight his fist. Daisy looked at him. And murasakibara clam down and smile at her. He got up and looked at kise.

 

“I will help you Ki-chin. So whenever you are really we can go” said murasakibara. Kise looked at him and nodded making a black hole appear in front of him. “Alright off to Zoey place than.” Said the blonde demon. He walked in then everyone follow.

 

 

“Murasakibara.” Daisy cried out as he hug the giant from the back.   


“Don’t worry Daisy, I will crush the higher ups and bring Himuro back to us okay, so just wait for us.” Said murasakibara as he hug the girl, they stayed like that for a few minute then murasakibara let her go and walked inside the black hole and he disappears. Daisy just looked at the place where murasakibara left and smile.

“Good luck, to all of you.” She said

*

 

“Oh, the captain's not here yet?” said Himuro as he walked in and saw Kagami and kuroko and furihata inside the place.

 

“No, not yet, Hyuuga and Takao are still not here.” Said furihata.

 

“Hmmm, they better not be late. The captain wanted to talk to us about something and it looked important too.” Said Aida as she sat down.

 

“I’m sure they will be here soon, Aida-san.” Said kuroko.

 

“They better be.” Reply Aida.

 

“Hey, Tetsuya, why do you think Alex want to talk to us.” Said Kagami as he looked at his ‘older brother’ Himuro turn to look at him and smile.

 

“I don’t know Taiga, but we will find out when she get here right.” Said Himuro. Kagami just nodded in understanding. Himuro smile at him then looked out of the window, it’s been three months…I hope they are doing okay. He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo  
> now they know the truth behind it and they all still agree to go with kise plan  
> is love making them do all these crazy things   
> hope you guys like it   
> also sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes i will fix them later when I have more time   
> MKAY BYE


	40. THE DARKNESS “BROEKN RECORD”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imayoshi has his own ways of doing things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here imayoshi if you guys wanted to know what he been up to this whole time.  
> again with two chapters wow that something good about me that I'm working on. I wanted to post three but I'm not done with one of them so for know, i will give you guys two  
> hope you like it

Imayoshi let out a tired sigh, really that was the like what the twenty demons who came at him, the weak ones that wanted to kill a strong one just to get strong, they attack in groups thinking that they can win, imayoshi felt bad for them… who was he kidding he like killing them seeing them suffer, they know what they were doing when they wanted to fight him. They would either win or die, of course, they would die.

 

Imayoshi just looked around and saw that demon left and the only ones left were already dead. Really he just left the house a few hours ago and it was a quiet day for him too, he never understand why they would attack him, he just wanted to leave to the human world and take care of something, but no, these weak demons just think that it was okay to mess with him, he let out a sigh and continued to walked always. He looked up at the dark sky.

 

“It’s been three months, Hyuuga I wonder what you’re doing.” Said Imayoshi as he walked back to his place which he shared with a group of the rainbow idiot. He never really stayed with them because they always cause some kind of trouble, which he always stay at a cave in the human world it was quite.

 

As he made his way back home, he hears a big noise like an explosion, he didn’t know what it was, but it was at the direction he was heading. So he thought he should go check it out, maybe something interesting might have happened or is happening and he didn’t want to miss out on it. As he got there his let out a smile on his face at the view he was seeing he let out a small chuckle.

 

“Really, Momoi-san doesn’t hold back when she mad…I wonder thought what did they do to get her mad, she always a cheerful person and doesn’t get mad without a reason. Huh. This sound interesting maybe I should ask her.” He said as he saw Momoi looking at the dead body, just as he was about to go to her a redhead beat him to it. So he stays in his spot and saw the two talking about something.

 

Imayoshi was about to leave them alone because it wasn’t any of his business to hear what they were talking about until Akashi said something about a plan. Now, this got imayoshi attention, what this about a plan. He wonders himself as he saw them head back home, so he did the same thing, what were they planning? Where they finally thinking of overtaking this place? They did have the power to do so, if all of them worked together they are a really strong team, and by themselves, they are still strong.

 

“Hmmm, better hurry up to listen in on them if I don’t want to miss it.” Said the black hair demon as he walked to the house, he went through the back door as he hears them still talking about something he didn’t know what it was about. As he made his way to them he heard Akashi voice.

 

“What do you mean you can’t start a plan without everyone here?” he asked himself as he saw a black hole appear and they all walked inside he noticed that a purple hair giant wasn’t with them. “Oh, I see.” Said imayoshi as he saw the black hole disappear. He heads in the leaving room and got out a book. That had some kind of herb in it. “Hmmm, I still want to know where they are heading. Yeah, that other thing can wait for a few minutes.” He let out a smirk as he made a black hole appear.

 

It took him some time to find out where they were but he did find them in a small apartment he laid on top of the roof. He put his ear on the roof and listen in on them, his eyes widen. Out of surprise, did he hear right? He kept on listening in on them all hearing everything that they said. He stops listen and look up at the sky with sad eyes but also piss off face.

 

So that was the reason three months ago, why Hyuuga had to leave him without giving him an answer his life was in danger, but also Hyuuga own life was in danger. Imayoshi didn’t like it one bit, he knew Hyuuga wasn’t telling him everything that day, but he didn’t think it was this bad, to the point of him begin target to kill. He also hated that they didn’t think about Hyuuga feeling.

 

That the thing about angels that imayoshi hated them, they always listen to the law, they didn’t care about other angels feelings, once someone sin they are punished or put to death, and the angel didn’t play around they were serious about their work. Maybe he should pay them a visit, just like the rainbow crew, he did have his ways to get the things he wants after all he had his ways. He put his ear back to listen, but hear nothing.

 

“Did they leave?” he asked himself, as he jumps off the roof and saw the house empty, he let out a sigh. “Yes, they did.” Just as he looked up again he saw a girl looked at him, he smiled at her. she walked up the window.

 

“are you friends with murasakibara?” she asked him.

 

“Yes, I am. I was wondering do you know where they are heading?” he asked her.

 

“Are you also going to save an angel?”

 

Imayoshi smiles at her and nodded his head. “Yes, I am planning too.” At that, the girl smile at him.

“They said they were going to meet up with someone named Zoey.” Said the girl.

 

“oh.” Said imayoshi. “I should have guessed, that witch knows more than anyone.” He turns to the girl and smile. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem, I hope the one you are looking for, will be happy to see you.” Said the girl as her smile at him.

 

Imayoshi smile as her, he made a black hole appear and walked inside of it. “I’m sure, he will be happy and mad at the same time.” Then he disappears.

 

He then appears in front of his cave, he walked inside the place, and into another cave. He took out the herb that he had in a small bottle and walked to a bed made out of leaves and fur of an animal. He looked down at the body that was laying down

 

“Hey, wake up.” Said imayoshi in a calm voice, but the body just moves a little. He let out a sigh. “Really I find you also dead on the floor. Did my best to heal you and this is how you repay me, really Hanamiya, I would at least expect a thank you.”

 

The body on the bed opens its eyes and glare at the other demon. Who just smile and got up again. “Hey, you don’t need to send me that look.” Said imayoshi

 

“Shut up. I never told you to save me in the first place.” Said Hanamiya as he got up from the bed.

 

“But if I didn’t you would have bleed to death, anyways I have some interesting news that you might like to know.” Said imayoshi as he let a smile creep up on his face, Hanamiya looked at him then rolled his eyes.

 

“Give me the herb then I will listen to you.” Said Hanamiya.

 

“deal.” Smile imayoshi.

*

 

Hyuuga opens the door from the house and saw that the captain wasn’t here yet, he looked at takao who smile at him and walked inside to say hello to everyone, really he wonder what was taking his captain a long time to get here. He also noticed that Kiyoshi wasn’t here either, which means he was also with the captain.

 

Over the three months, Kiyoshi took up the job to be the right-hand man for the captain, even thought that was going to be Hyuuga job, but because he had to train takao to use a holy weapon he had to give the job to his friend. Which he didn’t mind because then he wouldn’t have to be stressed out about everyone well begin.

 

“Hey. Riko is the captain and Kiyoshi coming late?” asked Hyuuga as he made his way to Aida.

 

“Yeah, turns out that Raziel-san wanted to talk to them about something, but they use to be here in a few minutes.” Said Riko.

 

“Hmm. I wonder what they are talking about.” Said Hyuuga.

 

“Knowing Raziel-san. It might be because about what happened three months ago. What we all went through.” Said riko.

 

“Oh…” said Hyuuga as he looked around and saw everyone smiling and talking about their day. “It looked like everyone doing okay over what has happened.”

 

“I don’t know about that….they might look okay know, but I’m sure they are still in pain of what happens.”

 

“It’s better to be in pain, then seeing the one you love die.” Hyuuga mumble.

 

Riko hears what Hyuuga said and looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eye, but she didn’t say anything, she thought it was better not to, she then looked back at her teammates, and let out a sigh. “Come on Hyuuga, let get them all to quiet down so we can see what the captain wanted to talk about.”

 

“Right… Okay everyone quite down the captain will be here any minute so just find a place to sit.” Said Hyuuga with a smile on his face. As he saw everyone quite down and sat at a spot there was also some food that Kagami and Himuro made so they were eating. “now all we have to do it wait for the captain and Kiyoshi to get here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this is imayoshi he will do things his own way and let see how that goes but also YES!! HANAMIYA IS ALIVE you will see how he didn't die and how imayoshi is taking care of him  
> sorry this chapter was very short I know but the reason behind it. it because more things will go down in the next chapter which is hanamiya turn.
> 
> MKAY BYE!!!


	41. ” THE DISPAIR “BROKRN? OR MAYBE FIXABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanamiya hear out imayoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I FINALLY GOT MYSELF SOME INTERNET SO GET REALLY FOR SOME QUICK UPDATES 
> 
> also.
> 
> I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN FOREVER THAT I WAS GONE BUT HERE I AM AGAIN. SO PLEASE DONT LEAVE THIS STORY!! *bows*
> 
> Lastly, i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

One minute he was looking right at kiyoshi the next minute he hits a tree and is missing an arm, and also losing a lot of blood, that all the repeats in his head, no matter how many days past, that all he see, he tried to sleep it off but it didn’t help him one bit, he thought he was going to die but he live. Now he sleeping in a cave. He remember the day he was save by some people he never thought will save them, then the next he has to see one face he didn’t even like to see.

 

*Flashback*

It took some time for Hanamiya to understand what was happening, he knew he was running with kiyoshi from an archangel, he knew that they were away from him that they were safe, but why did it feel like no matter how much they ran that angel was just behind them really to attack at any minutes. And before he could reacted to what happen, he was threw to a tree.

 

He also noticed that he lost his arm and his back was killing him to, it was hard to breath, and he was losing to much blood, but he didn’t care he had to go back to kiyoshi. He had to go save him and make sure the other angel didn’t hurt him. But at the speed he was going, he wasn’t going to make it on time and that piss him off, but when he move one time but was stop by someone he didn’t know who it was. But he knew he was an angle and was also with a lady. So the angel wasn’t alone…damn looks like I’m going to die here Hanamiya thought as he close his eyes just waiting to for the impact, but it never came, he also realized that his back wasn’t hurting as much and he was bleeding that much. He looked up to the man. He looked back at him and spoke.

 

“Who did this to you? Was it an angel?” asked the male. As he bent down close to Hanamiya.

 

“let me guess, you two are his comrades or something like that, and are here to finish me off.” Said Hanamiya.

 

The man let out a sigh. “If I was I wouldn’t have heal you. Not only that me and Suzial don’t really get along.” Said the angel. As he looked down at Hanamiya. “Now answer my question, did an angel do this to you.” He repeat himself.

 

Hanamiya knew that the other wouldn’t stop talking and trying to find out answers. So he thought it was better to just answer his question after all he did somewhat save him. He looked up at the male, and at the lady who was looking around, maybe trying to see if the other angel come to finish him off.

 

“Yes, and if I don’t hurry back to kiyoshi he might hurt him, and I’m not going to let that happen.” Said Hanamiya as he tried to get up but fail, when he said that the female angel looked at him and rush to his side.

 

“Wait, you mean teppi here! “She yelled Hanamiya looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “Raziel! I need to go, if Suzial trying to hurt him, I won’t hold back and kick his ass” said the female with an angry voice as she looked at the angel known as Raziel. Then she looked back at Hanamiya. “Kid, from where did you came from, when that jerk Suzial kick you from. If you can’t save teppi then leave it to me.”

 

“Alex, clam do-” Raziel tried to talk to her but she cut him off and looked at him.

 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down when one of my kid is in danger and alone with a crazy angel” yelled Alex with a rude voice, she looked back at Hanamiya. “So from where did you come from?”

“The north, I was heading to the river, but didn’t make it on time. If you look behind you can just follow the tree that are broke.” Said Hanamiya at this point he knows he can’t do much so it better to just tell the lady. She nodded at him and head to that direction, leaving both of them alone.

 

“Don’t worry kiyoshi-kun will be safe, after all that person you saw is his captain.” Said Raziel.

 

At that Hanamiya eyes widen and he got himself up, and got the front of Raziel shirt and pull him closer to him. “YOU’RE TELLING ME, THAT THE PERSON THAT MADE KIYOSHI SUFFER!” Raziel looked at him but stayed clam, now it all made sense to him.

 

“So you’re kiyoshi lover.” He said as he got up and got always from Hanamiya and walked to the direction where Alex ran off too. Hanamiya didn’t like getting ignore so he somewhat walked to Raziel.

 

“I’m not done talking to you.” Said Hanamiya as he tried to get to Raziel, Raziel just turn around and glare at Hanamiya.

 

“I’m not your enemy….well I am, but that the moment I’m not, also this will be the last time you talk to kiyoshi or see him, I’m sure by the way you acted about Alex, is because kiyoshi told you about everything. Keep in mind, I could kill you. If I wanted to, but I’m not going to after I save your life.” Said Raziel.

 

“…”

 

“But I feel like you’re going to follow me, so I’m going to put you to sleep.” Said Raziel as he walked back to Hanamiya, but Hanamiya tried to move always from him but couldn’t. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you, just make you sleep until I leave with Alex and kiyoshi.” He brought his hand to Hanamiya forehead. “ **Sleep**.”

 

“S-stop…d-don’t… I…need to…save... Teppi” was all Hanamiya said before he close his eyes and pass out on the floor. Raziel let out a sigh, and pick him up and put him next to a tree so he can sit up. After that put a magical spell box around him. “Sorry. Kid, but I don’t have time to deal with you… beside this is the only way to save kiyoshi.” Said Raziel as he walked were Alex had ran to, he glance over his shoulder. “The spell should come off when we leave the human world.” And is a flash Raziel disappear leaving Hanamiya alone.

 

XxXxX

 

It took a while for Hanamiya to wake up, but something wouldn’t stop poking his forehead, so he force his eyes open, and make face to face with annoying person.

 

“Ah, you’re alive.” Said imayoshi with a smirk on his face. “For a minute I thought you were dead.”

 

“Where am I?” said Hanamiya as he tried to move around but imayoshi put his hand on his shoulder and push him back down. Hanamiya glare at him but imayoshi just smile.

 

“Is that anyway to look at someone who save you, I banged you up and I don’t even hear a thank you.” Imayoshi grin as he was enjoying himself.

 

Hanamiya eyes wide as he realized what happen, he looked around and saw that he was inside a cave and on a bed, and also not in the forest anymore, the angel from early not anywhere to be seen…. Then it hit him, was kiyoshi okay, did they really save him, what happen after he got knocked out by the angel.

 

“hey, imayoshi. Did you see any angels in the forest.” Asked Hanamiya as he looked at the other demon.

 

“oh does that explain, why your arm is missing.” Imayoshi is in a surpise voice, but still had a smirk on his face.

 

“just answer the question.” Yelled hamamiya.

 

“Heh, someone in a bad mood, but to answer your question, no when I went for a walk I saw you pass out next to a tree, so I brought you back to my cave, you slept for three days.” Imayoshi finished.

 

“Three…days…fuck… he better be okay or else I will kill all of them myself.” Hanamiya mumble to himself, as he looked down. He tight his hands on the blanket and let out a sigh. He really hope kiyoshi is okay.

*end of flashback*

 

“So you’re telling me the rainbow crew is going to haven because they fell for some angel, and they finally know the truth, and want to beat up the higher ups.” Said Hanamiya as he put the herb next to his part of body that went missing.

 

“Interesting, right.” Said imayoshi.

 

“You do know if they do make it up there, they are going to die right.” Said Hanamiya. “Even if they are strong form a young age, the higher ups won’t care, they will kill them… or worst make the one they love do it for them.” Said Hanamiya.

 

“I wonder if the angles will go down with that order though.” Said imayoshi.

 

“What do you mean?” said Hanamiya.

 

Imayoshi just smile at him. “Let go to haven Makoto, I’m sure they Youngers will need help.”

 

“Like hell, if you really want to help them. What your real plan.” Hanamiya said as he just looked at him.

 

“Smart like always, I can never really hide anything from you.” Imayoshi smile wide. Which Hanamiya found creepy, he never really like when he smile. “But I will just say this, I can’t tell you everything so to short it up, I want to see someone who I haven’t seen in a lot time.”

Hanamiya looked at imayoshi, but there was something in his face that he couldn’t understand, he knew that he didn’t want to help the other demons, and also he want to see someone he hasn’t seen in a long time. He looked down at his missing arm, and saw that the herb was gone.

 

Hanamiya let out a sigh, laid back down. “…it will at least take an hour for this herb to do its magic.” Imayoshi looked at Hanamiya and smirk. Hanamiya saw the face he was making and look the other way. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care about the others nor do I care about who you’re going to see… I just feel like beating the crap out of someone for taking something that was mine to begin with.”

 

“Okay, I have my own reason and you have yours, I will respect that.” Said imayoshi as he got up. “I will let you rest, so I will be gone for a while.” Hanamiya saw imayoshi leave. “No matter what he will always be one creep demon.” And he shut his eyes to rest up.

 

XxXxX

 

Hanamiya’s hand inched it way up to kiyoshi’s shirt, his lips pressed against the back of his lover’s neck. He wrapped his arms around kiyoshi and hold him tight. Kiyoshi just made a tired noise.

 

“What wrong?” he mumbled.

 

“nothing. Just wanted to hold you that all.” Hanamiya said in a low voice against kiyoshi ear.

 

Kiyoshi just move closer to hanamiya chest. “okay, if you say so.” Kiyoshi commented.

 

“Teppi.” Hanamiya whisper.

 

“Hm.”

 

“I love you.” Said Hanamiya as he kise kiyoshi neck again. Kiyoshi turned around onto his side a smile spread across his face.

 

“I love you too, Makoto.”

 

Thump.

 

“Ow…shit.”

 

Hanamiya felt a pain in his side and noticed he was apparently on the floor. He got up from the floor and saw that his arm grew back. Then it took him a second until the memories of the dream he just had come back into his mind. He put a hand on his face and let out a sigh.

 

“so it was a dream after all.” he said as he got up and head outside of the cave and was meet with the orange-red sky he turn to his side and saw Imayoshi who was also looking at the sky he had a expression that Hanamiya couldn’t quite put into words.

 

“Oh your wake, you know you slept through the whole morning, I was going to wake you up but your face looked so clam and happy I didn’t want to disturb your dream you were having.” Said imayoshi as he got up.

 

“If you say anything, I will kill you.” Hanamiya gave Imayoshi a death glare

 

Imayoshi put his hands up. “Easy. I won’t say anything it can stay between us.” He then looked at his hand. “Looked like your arm is back.”

 

“Yeah, the herb did a nice job.” Said Hanamiya stretch his arm. “so do you know how to get into heaven.”

 

“yes, while you were sleeping I was looking for a portal to haven and I found one, but it is going to take us some time to get it ready and to take us to haven so we might just make it a little late unlike the youngers.” Said imayoshi.

“Then what are we waiting for ? let go.” Said Hanamiya

 

“Right follow me, I found a prefect place.” Said Imayoshi as he jump off the cliff from his cave, Hanamiya just sigh jump off.

 

*

 

“Good work today you two.” Said Raziel “I will make sure these papers get send.”

 

“Thanks, Raziel you help us out a lot.” Said Alex.

 

“No problem, beside you guys are done for the day. You can both go home.”

 

“Alright, let go kiyoshi.” Said Alex as he got up and head to the door.

 

“Thank you for all your hard work, Mr. Raziel.” Kiyoshi smile at him.

 

“You too.” Said Raziel. They both wave goodbye to Raziel and head out the door and down the hall, and out of the building.

 

“Looks like we are late, captain.” Said kiyoshi.

 

“We will just tell them it was because Raziel was begin unfair.” Said alex.

 

“By unfair, you mean you slacking off on your paperwork again, thinking Raziel-san wouldn’t know about it.” Smile kiyoshi.

 

“I was just resting my eyes that all!” Alex pouted. Kiyoshi just laugh and nodded his head.

 

“If you say so captain, anyways why did you want to have this meeting today?” Asked kiyoshi as he looked at Alex. Alex let out a sigh and looked at kiyoshi with a serious face.

 

“The reason behind this meeting is because why I told you guys to cut it off with the demons, I will finally tell you why I did everything to make sure you guys never go back to the human world.” Alex looked at kiyoshi and put on a sad smile. “I want  guys to listen to somewhat of a personal experience.”

 

“…okay.” Said kiyoshi, he looked a head, so he was finally going to know why these past three months why  they couldn’t go to the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo
> 
> what do you guys think?
> 
> also, some of you guys wanted to know how Zoey and kise meet so you will finally get to find out in the next upcoming chapter!! so stay tuned for chapter 42
> 
> MKAY BYE


	42. A WITCH AND A DEMON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey get a flashback on how she met kise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone  
> here another chapter  
> I hope you like it  
> some of you guys wanted to know how Zoey and kise meet so I put it in the story so it can help the story a little, I was going to make this one a filter but I thought it was best to make it to a real chapter   
> please enjoy!!!

Zoey looked through her books looking for a spell that can help her summon a gate to heaven, she knew she had a spell for it somewhere in her shelf of books, she just need to find it, and she also needs to clean the place up, or else she wouldn’t be able to find the book that a good friend gave her. She didn’t know why she wanted to help kise to go after kuroko, she knew it was wrong. She is the voice of reason but she couldn’t stop the serenely smile on her face when she first met kise.

 

Flashback

 

Zoey was watering her plan, enjoying the peaceful day until she heard a big noise in the back of her home she stop the water and head to the back of her house, she opens the door from the back and head outside to one of her storage she saw the roof of one of them broke, she heads to that one and open the door, the minute she did it something jump at her, and drop her to the floor.

 

Zoey closed her eyes because of the impact but she open them when she heard a growl, she opens her eyes and was met with golden eyes and a big wolf was on top and his mouth was right on her face. Zoey just looked up and saw that the wolf was bleeding from the back. His golden fur had some bleed.

 

“I’m not an enemy.” Said Zoey, but the wolf just growl at her. “listen, buddy I won’t hurt you, but you did land in my area, so please can you get off me and then let me check your wound.” The wolf just looked at Zoey and back at his wound. He slowly moves always from Zoey and heads back into the small house.

 

“Okay. Are you just going to go back in there?” said Zoey as she headed inside the place, when she got close to the door, a big mouth and fangs went to her direction getting too close to her own face, but Zoey move always just in time. And fell to the floor.

 

“Ouch... Hey, that wasn’t very nice.” Said, Zoey, as she looked at the door and saw golden eyes still looking at her, you could hear a growl coming from inside, so Zoey let out a sigh and got up. “Fine, if you want to act that way, I will just let you be.” She said as she turns around and walked back inside.

 

Zoey looked out the window and saw that the wolf head pop out and was looking around, Zoey then heads to the kitchen and started making something to eat. When she was down she went outside and head to the small house.

 

“hey.” Said, Zoey. She got a growl as a response and her smile. “I got some food for you, I am going to leave it in front of the door, so don’t attack me. Don’t worry it's normal.” she got another growl and Zoey put the food on the floor close to the door. And walked always to a chair that was close to her house. And starting to eat.

 

It took the wolf some time to come out and head slowly to the plate of food he eyed the food then smell it. He then looked up at Zoey, she just smiles and took a bite of her own food. Showing the wolf that it was okay to it. After a few minutes, the wolf started to eat and Zoey just watches him, then looked at its back and saw that the bleeding didn’t stop and more of its golden fur was red.

 

That when Zoey saw that the wolf drop down on its own food and without thinking Zoey ran to his side and looked closer at his wound, it was bigger than she thought it looked like someone stab him or something tried to cut him in half.

 

“Don’t worry, I will heal you up real fast. So hang on for a little longer.” Said, Zoey, as she put her hand on the wolf wound and some green smoke started to come out of her hand and on land on the wolf wound and it started to close up. And the wolf eyes started to open slowly, he looked up and saw that Zoey was still looking after his wound and was healing him, the wolf then closed his eyes letting the darkness take over him.

 

XxXxX

 

 Kise opens his eyes and saw that he was in a big soft bed and had a bandage around him and a blanket. He looked around and saw that he was in another room, he then got up and head to the front of the house and saw that the door was open. He saw the lady that save him watering her plants. Kise walked out of the house and stop.

 

Zoey turned around and saw that he was sitting on the floor, she then turns off the water and head to him but stops at least 5 feet always from him. And sat down on the floor. “You slept for three days, and it looks like you heal nicely, you can leave if you want to.” Said Zoey with a smile.

 

Kise looked at her, then walked to her, but Zoey didn’t move at all stayed in the same place. Kise then stops right in front of her and then his body was shifting back into a human form. Zoey's eyes widen when she was met face to face with a young boy.  Who is cover in only the blanket and bandages?

 

“t-thank you.” Said the young man. As he looked down.

 

“You’re…a werewolf??” asked Zoey.

 

The boy looked up at her then shake his head. “No. I’m a demon… I can just turn into a wolf...”

 

“Wow, someone of your age can already do the second form.” Said, Zoey, as she looked at the boy. “Oh, I almost forget my name is Zoey Blackwood. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Kise… kise Ryouta.” Said kise as he looked right at Zoey.

 

“Nice to meet you kise.” smile Zoey. Then she got up and head to her house. She then stops and turns to look at kise. “Hey, kise are you hungry? I think I made too much food, and it would be nice to have some company with me.”

 

Kise looked at Zoey then smile as he also got up and head inside with Zoey. “I will like that.” Said kise.

 

“Good, but first let me find you some clothes.” Said, Zoey. Kise just nodded his head and walked inside with Zoey

 

XxXxX

 

“So the reason why you were full of wounds is that you were fighting with another demon?” asked Zoey as she took a sip of her tea and looked at kise who was eating

 

“Yes, but he cheated, he had a gang up on me, I thought I would lose but I took down some of them and then before I knew it I end up in your small house. Sorry for the roof.” Said kise

 

“I see, why you were fighting this demon in the first place?” asked Zoey.

 

“to win over some land, and to show that I was the strongest, also the way he treated some demons wasn’t nice, I know that we demon are evil and cruel but with our own kind expectedly the weak ones, I didn’t like how he treated them, and before I knew it I was in my second form I don’t remember what happen.”

 

“Hmm, I’m guessing you gone berserk. And end up here or someone sends you here to cool down.” Said, Zoey, as she put her hand under her chin. And looked out the window. “ and when you went crazy you must have hurt yourself.”

 

“I. See.” said kise. “I wonder if I killed him...” he continued.

 

“Well, you can go check.” Said, Zoey, as she got up. Kise looked at her then down at his food. He got up and head to the front door. And went outside. As he summons a black hole, Zoey also got out of the house and watch kise leave, but before he could go inside the black hole Zoey's voice stopped him.

 

“Kise! if you would like to come have dinner with me sometime, I wouldn’t mind. After all, I would love some company.” Said, Zoey, a smile on her face. Kise looked at her with wide eyes then let out a big smile.

 

“I will thank you for healing me Zoeycchi, I will come back again!!” said kise as he disappeared.

 

“Zoeycchi?? What the hell a nickname? Heh, whatever.” Said, Zoey, as he heads back inside her home.

 

End of flash back

 

Zoey smile as she remember when she and kise first meet, he didn’t come back after two months later, the reason behind it was because he did kill the other demon and also became a leader with other young men, they were also given a name the generation of miracles and were known threw out hell as the strongest and most feared demons, another thing was that they awaken their second form at a young age.

 

Zoey got to meet all of them one time when kise thought it was a good idea for them all to eat dinner together at first Zoey didn’t mind until, Aomine wanted to fight her to see how stronger she was, then midorima read all her book and asked too many questions for her own liking, murasakibara ate all her good candy that she saves for herself, Momoi destroyed her kitchen and made a weird monster come alive, and Akashi wouldn’t leave her alone until they played another board game. That night her house was really alive.

 

It reminds her how it was a long time ago with some old friends that she had. Zoey walked out of the house and looked up at the sky. “I wonder how they are all doing, it’s been a long time since I last saw them. I hope they are doing just fine.” Said, Zoey.

 

“Zoey!!!” came a loud voice. Zoey turned around and saw kise running to her and his friend’s right behind him.

 

“Kise, everyone.” Said Zoey with a smile on her face.

 

“It’s nice to see you again. Zoey” said Akashi. Zoey looked at Akashi and smile.

 

“Same here, I’m guessing the reason your all here is because you want to help out kise.” said Zoey.

 

“Something like that, but we also have some business to take care of our own.” Said Aomine.

 

“Dai-chan, don’t sound rude.” Said Momoi

 

“We heard that you can help kise out.” Said midorima.

 

“Yes, I can, and I’m happy to see that you’re all helping him out.” Said Zoey

 

“Well we are good friends, so we should help each other out.” Said Akashi.

 

“Ahhh, I’m hungry.” Said murasakibara.

 

“There some cookies on the table help you murasakibara, besides we should head inside, from there I will tell you guys how I will open the gates to heaven. Does that sound like a good plan.” Said, Zoey.

 

“Fine by me.” said aomine. “hey murasakibara you better not eat all of the cookies or I will kill you.”

 

“I will crush you if you tried to take them from me mine-chin, ” said murasakibara

 

“It’s okay Dai-chan, I will make some for you.” Smile Momoi.

 

“I rather let murasakibara crush me then me eat your food.” Said Aomine as he looked always from Momoi.

 

“Rude!!” yelled Momoi.

 

“You don’t have to yell Momoi, Aomine right next to you.” Said midorima.

 

“It’s okay Shintarou, let all enjoy this moment before we go fight.” Said Akashi.

 

Midorima sigh “find.”

 

“Everyone is lively as ever.” Sai, Zoey.

 

“Yeah, even though we are going to fight real soon.” Said kise. “Maybe I should just give up on kurokocchi… then see my friends die in front of me.”

 

Zoey looked at everyone else then at kise and patted his head. “Are you not having so much faith in your friends? It has been a long time since I last saw all of them.” Said, Zoey, as she looked back than them. “But I can tell by looking at all of them, they are stronger than they were in the past” Zoey looked back at kise. “And I can tell that you also got stronger kise, don’t let this chance to be with kuroko go always, not after you have your friends support and mine.”

 

“Zoey…” said kise.

 

“After all you don’t know maybe kuroko is waiting for you. Waiting for that chance to see you again.” Said Zoey “so don’t give up that chance. Go after what you wanted and don’t give up so easily.”

 

“Heh. Yeah your right, I won’t give up on kuroko, and I have faith in my friends too they are all strong, after all, we have a goal to complete and we won’t go home until we complete it.” Said kise

 

“That right, now come on let go with everyone else.” Said Zoey, kise smile and head inside, Zoey looked up at the sky again. “watch out kuroko because your man is coming for you and this time he not going to let go of you so easily like he did three months ago. Said Zoey as she head inside her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think about how Zoey and kise meet?   
> this chapter wouldn't have happened if I wasn't listening to some one piece and fairy tail ost those sad osts really do hit in the feels but they did help me make this chapter happen so that all good 
> 
> the next chapter will be Alex telling what happens 10 years ago, so you guys will finally know why she did what she did, and understand why she wanted to protect his children at all cost. even if it cost her, her life!!!  
> the next coming up chapters will be an arc of Alex's past so you won't hear from the rainbow crew or the other two demons for a while until Alex's arc is over!!   
> and after that, the fight begins with the demons vs the higher ups!!!
> 
> so stay tune for that 
> 
> MKAY BYE!!


	43. Alex's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally get to hear about Alex's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, how is going?  
> I'm really sorry for being gone for so long, how long has it been three months?? well anyways thank you to anyone who still with this story and hasn't given up on it  
> and thank you to anyone who new to this story. I hope you like what you reading  
> I been really busy for the past months, and don't know when it will be calm and quiet for me again, I am working on some chapters of mine and yeah I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think

“Looks like everyone is here already.” Said Kiyoshi as he went to open the door.

 

“Captain. You're late.” Said, Aida.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Raziel kept us busy.” Said Alex with an apologetic smile on her face.

 

“So you stayed back because you didn’t finish some of your own paper work.” Said Himuro.

 

“I guess we should go apologies to him, for our captain’s laziness again.” Said Hyuuga.

 

“Hahaha, captain you should really change that habit of yours.” Said takao with a smile on his face.

“I’m trying you know.” Wined Alex.

 

“Try harder. You can’t be lazy Alex. You’re a leader for our division.” Said Kagami.

 

“You know I heard that they were blaming the captain for our mess three months ago, they said because of how lazy she was gotten and how she doesn’t do her work on time, she let us do what we wanted…” Said furihata.

 

“Furihata-kun. I don’t think that the right time to say that.” Said kuroko.

 

Furihata looked up and saw everyone eyes were on him, the atmosphere around them went from calm to tense in a matter of seconds it was quiet, everyone was looking down or the other way, Alex looked at all of them. She could see the sadness in their eyes what they had to go through the past months wasn’t anything pretty or nice other angles made fun of them some captain even bad mouth her and the team. She remembers how many times Himuro and Kagami got into fights just to shut some angles for going too far.

 

After that she also got trouble from the higher ups for allowing something like a fight to happen, if it wasn’t with the help of Raziel, those past three months would have been gotten worst for her and her team. She got out of her thought of thinking when furihata got up.

 

I-I sorry!! Cap-.”  But before furihata could finish Alex let out a loud laugh, which surprises everyone in the room, the tense already leaving the building.

 

“They can say all the things they want, they can blame it on me for all I care, but if they do try to blame it on you guys, you better come tell me, because you best believe I will teach them all a lesson.” Said Alex. Everyone looked back at her and their eyes widen when they notice an aura around her.

 

“I won’t forgive anyone who blames it on you guys, just because you found the love of your life, and that happens to be a demon, don’t let them say all the shit they want to say. You're all amazing angles who work hard to get where you are now and I’m positive you guys will continue to grow stronger over time” said Alex with a big smile on her face.

 

Everyone looked at Alex their eyes widen and mouths open from surprise, they just looked at her not moving an inch at all, they all took in what Alex just said, and before they knew it some of them ran to her and others walked to her to give her a hug, it wasn’t new to them, they knew that Alex had to go through a lot of things these past months, they knew that she put herself first just to make sure they didn’t get hurt, she took the blame and yelling from the higher ups just so they didn’t have to.

 

She saves Kiyoshi that time when they turn back to heaven. When Suzial almost got Kiyoshi Alex got there just in time to save him when they got back the high ups wanted Kiyoshi so he can get the punishment. But Alex fought back saying that she wouldn’t give him up, she was the captain of their division, she was a leader, but she knew before all that. She was a mother to them all. She will leave her captain role just to make sure that the ones she loves the most are safe from danger hands, after all, she was like a mother to them all.

 

“Hey… everyone” said Alex. Everyone looked back at her. “Let sit down for a minute.” Everyone looked at her than each other with a confused looked on their faces.

 

“Alright let listen to our captain come on, everyone finds a spot to sit.” Said Hyuuga. Everyone then just went to find a place to sit, they were all around the living room with Alex close to the front door. She took a sit on the floor. And let out a deep breath that she was holding in.

 

“Alright, the reason I call upon this meet today, was because why I told you guys to cut it off with those demons.” Said Alex. At that she got everyone attention “I want you guys to listen to somewhat of a personal experience. I had ten years ago back when I was around your guy's age.” Said, Alex, as she looked at all of them and smile “this took place ten years ago.”

 

 

10 YEARS AGO

 

“We have a group of low-class demons at 10 o’clock.” Said Raziel as he looked up from the highest tree. “We should do a man on man to att-.” Before he could finish someone talked over him.

 

“Man on man, no way. I will take care of them.” Yelled Suzial as he jumps from tree to tree.

 

“Hey! Suzial no way am I letting you get all the fun!” yelled Alex as she was right behind Suzial.

 

Raziel let out a sigh of annoyances “listen to orders you two idiots.”

 

“It useless to stop them know Raziel,” said a calm voice. Blue, sleek hair braided to reveal a thin, frowning face. Squinting green eyes, “let them have this one, you will yell at them later.”

 

“Hecca.” Said Raziel he then looked back at the two that were running to the targets. “If I let them have their way all the time nothing will change. Besides this is a team mission, not a solo mission.”

 

“Then let go with them.” Said a cheerful voice. Silver, short hair slightly covers a strong, cheerful face. Squinting green eyes “Come on if we make it on time we will help them out. In the end, it will be a team player.”

 

“Really. Danielle, Hecca, you both let them have their way for everything.” Said Raziel. “But this is the last time I will let it slide. Come on.”

 

“Okay!” yelled Danielle.

 

“Right.”  Said Hecca then looked at Raziel “but that what you say all the time but in the end, you will still let them have their way.” She said in a softer voice.

 

“I heard that and I won’t let them this time.” Growl Raziel.

 

“If you say so.” Said Hecca

 

Danielle let out a small laugh. “Come on you two, I already have to deal with wild one and hot head one, I don’t have time to deal with the smart one and calm one of the team to have a fight now.” Both Raziel and Hecca faces turn red from embarrassment and looked a head. Danielle smiled at them as they hurry up to the other two of the team.

 

"I swear I will kick their ass when I see them," said Raziel. as he jumps from tree to tree.

 

"you do, what best for them." said Hecca as she was next to Raziel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's short but I didn't want to say too much in this chapter, but chapters that are coming up next will be longer so they will take a while to upload so please wait a little longer again.
> 
> if you want more of me then just follow me on Tumblr I post there more often than on here   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/boogiesenpai27  
> come find me and say hello or just follow me for the things that I post of who knows you might like it  
> if you don't have Tumblr then make one and follow me.... just playing you don't have to it's your choice, in the end, okay I'm done talking I don't know when I will post again it might be today later on in the day, tomorrow for the day before that or next week or in a month maybe even a year!!! lol jk... or maybe I'm not playing at all.  
> I will post when I have time I swear
> 
> MAKY BYE!!!


	44. The beginning of everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where our story finally begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I made sure to get some free time to work on my story and I have to say I like how this chapter came out as.   
> and it's just the beginning of everything.
> 
> also, maybe some of you guys are wondering why I don't show more of the main couples in this story but the answer is simple, this story isn't really only about the main couples well to put it simply I like to spice things up, for example, I don't just want to keep it with the main people in the story but put other things in here to keep it interesting and expect the unexpected, so yeah that all   
> but I will show more of the couples later on. it's just not their time to shine yet. I like to keep the best things for last   
> Ya know
> 
> anyways enjoy this chapter!!

“Why the heck did you butt in Alex I had it all under control.” Yelled Suzial. As the redhead butthead Alex on the face. Alex took the hit and move back a little but hit him back two time harder. Which made Suzial move back.

 

“This isn’t a solo mission dumbass. We work together in this team” Yell Alex as she was inches close to Suzial face.

 

“I wasn’t being a solo on this!” yelled Suzial “it isn’t my fault that you guys are slow.”

 

“Oh you think I’m slow.” Said Alex as she had a Challenging look on her face as she send a death glare at Suzial.

 

“I don’t think, I know you are!”  Suzial yelled back as he also got close to Alex. Gave her a death glare of his own.

 

“That enough out of both of you.” Said Raziel as he appear with Hecca and Dazielle behind him. “Stop this rival between you two, we are a team.”

 

“It’s okay let them go all out, beside like they said only idiots can understand each other with their fist.” Smile Dazielle. Alex and Suzial exchanged looks before looking at her again.

 

“You got the saying all wrong Dazielle. One way you can understand someone is threw each other fists.” Said Hecca.

 

“Did you just call me an idiot?” said Suzial as he looked at Dazielle who just smile at him.

 

“That just mean Dazielle, why line me up with this idiot.” Said Alex as she got closer to Dazielle and put an arm around her shoulder. “I know I can be an idiot at time but at least I’m not always like that unlike someone all know here.” Said Alex as she glance back at Suzial who looked more piss.

 

“You know what bring it on four-eye, beside the only thing good about you are your tits.” Smirk Suzial as he know he hit the Alex points.

 

“You know what I think I need to teach you a lesson about respecting.” Said Alex in a threaten voice as she let go of Dazielle shoulder and walked up to Suzial. Suzial just smirk and started walking to Alex.

 

“Oh dear. They are going at it again.” Dazielle chuckled, and Hecca just roll her eyes.

 

“You know you made this happen by calling them idiots to begin with.” Said Hecca as she let out a sigh and looked at Raziel. “Well team leader aren’t you going to stop them?” asked the blue head girl. 

 

Raziel looked at her then walked up to the other two who were pulling each other face, but stop when they saw that Raziel was close to them .Before one of them could finish their sentence a fist land on top of theirs head out of nowhere and both bend down because of the pain.

 

“What the hell Raziel!!” yelled Suzial as he was holding his head from the pain.

 

“That hurt Raziel you went too far this time!!” yelled Alex. They were going to continued talking but shut up when they felt an evil aura going around Raziel body his eyes sending both of them death glares.

 

Raziel took in a deep breath. “WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FOOLING AROUND WE ARE ON A MISSION AT THE MOMENT AND WE DON’T NEED YOU  TWO  ACTING UP LIKE A CHILDREN  RIGHT NOW!!!”  Screamed Raziel both Alex and Suzial cover their ear with their hand and looked the other way. Trying their best to ignore the lecture that Raziel was giving them.

 

“And now he lost his mind, along with the idiot duo.”  Said Hecca. “Really want kind of team did I join…”

 

“An interesting one. Hecca.”  Smile Dazielle as she walked to the three who were a few steps always from them. Hecca saw all of them, Raziel going on about how they should listen to him and follow his plan with a piss off looked, Alex nodding her head making look like she was listen but really was just daydreaming, Suzial was just giving him a bored looked and looked up at the sky not listening at all, Dazielle was just smiling at all of them but was listen to Raziel.

 

Hecca sigh and walked up to them. “Really what kind of team did I join…” she said a small smile on her face as she got closer to her team.

 

XxXxX

 

“Aww man finally home, I’m so tired I’m goanna take a nap.” Said Alex as she lay on the couch.

 

“I will go report out mission so I will be back in a few minutes.” Said Raziel as he was heading to the door again but stop and looked at Alex and Suzial. “Oh and no fighting while I’m gone understand.”

 

“Okay,” said Alex with a childish voice as she lands more comfortable on the couch.

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some kid.” Growl Suzial.

 

“I will stop when you don’t act like one. But do you understand to act right?” Raziel glare at Suzial who looked at him but nodded at the end, liking the respond Raziel smile and head out the door.

 

“Tch, whatever I’m goanna go train outside.” Said Suzial as he headed out the back door.

 

“Oh, Suzial, can you keep it down I’m going to start reading and I will like some peace and quiet.” Said Hecca.

 

“And I’m going to nap.” Yawn Alex.

 

Suzial rolled his eyes. “I won’t promise anything.” He said as he walked out.

 

“Will I will start making something to eat, until Raziel come back and Suzial finished his training.”  Said Dazielle as her head to the kitchen.

 

“Wake me up when you’re done!” yelled Alex before she pass out. Dazielle just nodded and head to the kitchen. Hecca just looked down at her book and started to read again, Dazielle was humming a song in the kitchen as she got everything ready for dinner.

 

 

**

 

Suzial walked back in, with sweat on his face and body and his shirt over his shoulder, he head then headed upstairs to take a quite bath and wash always all the sweat and smell off, he got some cloths from his room and head to bath, he turn on the shower and took off his reminding clothes he had on and pop in the shower. Letting the hot water hit his face and body, he turn around and let it hit his back.

 

After the workout he did outside, he somewhat clam down from the mission, they had a few hours ago. It been a few years since Suzial join this team, of course he knew all of them from back in the academy. He just never thought he will be in a team with them. Suzial close his eyes remember when he first meet all of them and what he thought of them.

Frist was Raziel he was known as the smart, serious type and the angel who could do anything. He can remember things with great detail, and he not bad at combat either. On his first mission he took down a lot of demons, and came back without begin hurt. Also a lot of people listen to him because he a natural born leader. He good with mind tricks ones you let him in your mind, you lost the fight.

 

Hecca is one about the quiet and clam type. Something about her give off that she not weak just because how she looks, she is good at finding out the weakness of anyone and can use that to her avenges. She does read a lot and will only talk when need to, she also works in the dark, she likes to stay hidden with her opponents and attack when they leave an opening.

 

Unlike Hecca who stay hidden Alex is another story she just out there, she strong that for sure but reckless, and she attacks without thinking at all, all that goes in her mind is that she need to be the last one standing. But she can be lazy, and won’t do anything unless she get something in return. She never back down on fights and will go on fighting until she dead or can’t fight anymore. She does like to do her thing her own way at times.

 

Dazielle isn’t really much of a fighter, but that doesn’t mean she can’t fight she just choices not to, she mostly heals in own team, but when she has to fight she will, she the cheerful and kind one of the team. When ones of us she down she will talk to us and listen, he does that a lot with Alex or Raziel. She is too kind-hearted for this world.

 

He open his eyes when he heard on knocked on the bathroom door. Which took him out of his thought. “Hey, hurry up Suzial, your food will get cold.” Said Dazielle voice threw the door, as she walked back to the kitchen. Suzial just turn off the water and rapped a towel around himself.

 

He walked out of the bathroom and had a towel around his head drying up his wet hair. As he made it too the kitchen he still saw Alex on the couch. And had a confused look on his face, he noticed that Hecca was already in the kitchen with a book in her hand, and Dazielle getting the plates ready.

 

“Hey aren’t you going to wake this thing up.” Said Suzial as he looked at Dazielle as she gave him a wired looked and follow his gaze to Alex who was still sleeping.

 

“Oh, I forgot to wake her up, can you do it for me Suzial.” Said Dazielle as she smile at him, Suzial looked at her then back at Alex who was snoring like an animal (she really wasn’t Suzial just overreacting) he step closer to Alex sleeping figure and move down on his knees, he takes a closer look at her face, and see how peaceful she looks, Suzial doesn’t really look at Alex because if they make eye contact they will start a fight out of no where

 

“Not going to lie, I like you better when you’re like this.” Said Suzial in a quiet voice. As his face is close to Alex, but then close his eyes and get back up. “Hey. Wake up the food ready.” He said as he use his leg to kick Alex.

 

“w-what” said Alex with a sleepy voice as she slow open her eyes. Only to meet with black ones. Which made her jump up from her spot. “Suzial!! God I don’t want to see your face when I wake up. I want to see something cute like Dazielle or even Hecca would be nice, even Raziel not bad looking, but I had to see you of all things.”

 

“Oh shut up will you, I was just here to wake you up and go eat.” Said Suzial “it’s not like I wanted to wake you up, Dazielle told me too.”

 

“But you had to kick me to wake me up.” Said Alex

 

“How else will I wake up an wild animal.” Smirk Suzial when he saw that he piss off Alex.

 

“You want to go tough guy.” Said Alex in a serious voice. “That it, I really am going to take you down for real this time.”

 

“I want to see you try Blondie.” Said Suzial.

 

From the kitchen hecca see what going on in the living room. “Hey, Dazielle shouldn’t we stop them.” Said Hecca as she put her book down.

 

“Why? Aren’t they getting along.” Said Dazielle as she tilted her head to the side as she looked at Hecca.

 

“You think that their way of getting along or something.” Asked Hecca.

 

“yeah.” Reply the silver hair angel. “Beside it won’t be long for the captain to show up.” Hecca looked at Dazielle in confusion until the front open and black hair was spotted.

 

“Oh that what you meant.” Said Hecca as she got her book and went back to reading, because she already knew what was going to happen next.

 

“Yup, now better get the food out on the table.” Said Dazielle. They ignore the other two who continued to yell at each other not paying to the one staying at the door.

 

“Really you two don’t understand a simple task at all huh.” said Raziel as he show up in front of Alex and Suzial. Who stop what they were doing.

 

“Oh, hey Raziel how did the meeting go, did the other captains talked about you again.” Said Alex a smile on her face. Not caring about the solution she was in.

 

“I’m pretty sure you shut them up with your smart talk, which tick them off.” Smirk Suzial.

 

Raziel let out a sigh. “Just because I’m the youngest they think they can just mess with me. Really they act more like kids they you two do. Which make the meeting longer then they have to be.”

 

“Hey don’t line us up with them!” both Alex and Suzial yelled.

 

“Oh, shut up.” Raziel rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face. That when it hit Hecca she put down her book and looked at Dazielle.

 

“Hey, Dazielle did you do this on purpose, not waking Alex up, and making Suzial to do it, which led them to almost fight each other, right about the same time Raziel shows up and see what happen.” Said Hecca.

 

Dazielle just smile at Hecca and looked at the three who were talking and yelling still even after Raziel show up to stop them. “For me, seeing them like that is like home, the more they fight with each other the more they will understand one another.” said Dazielle as she looked at Hecca.

 

Hecca looked at them and smile. “Yeah I guess you’re right.” She said as she get herself up from the table. “Hey come eat already the food that Dazielle cook will get cold, don’t make her work go to waste.” The three turn their head and saw the able full of food and made their way to the kitchen and took a sit.

 

“This is amazing like always Dazielle.” Said Alex with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey Alex bet I can eat more then you!” challenge Suzial.

 

“Why bet when you will lose!” yelled back Alex.

 

“Who said I would lose in the first place.”

 

“Then bring it on, hey Hecca you start us off.” Said Alex as she looked at the blue hair girl.

 

“Why do I have too?” Said Hecca as she looked at them.

 

“Because you’re the only one who fair here, duh.” Said Suzial.

 

Hecca sigh. “You guys make dumb challenges in the first place.” Said Hecca as she saw them both getting ready. “Okay. Really. Set. Go!” Hecca saw how they both stuff themselves with food. Without stopping. Dazielle just smile at them and laugh a little while Raziel just face palm.

 

“These two are complete idiots.” Said Raziel.

 

“Yeah, but at least they make us laugh.” Said Dazielle. As she looked at Raziel, and stop her smile. “How was the meeting?”

 

“…something going on in the human world.” Said Raziel his eyes serious. This made everyone quite down and look at him with confusion. “There something, or someone out their eating souls and killing for fun. Today meeting was about who was going to the human world to stop whoever is doing that.”

 

“So. Who’s going?” asked Suzial as he looked at Raziel.

 

“Hayliel’s and Eiael’s team are going and so are we.” Said Raziel. “They pick us to go to the human world and to stop whoever is attacking the humans.”

 

“When will we be leaving?” Said Alex.

 

“Tomorrow we are all meeting up at the gates to leave as a whole team.” Said Raziel as he got up from his seat. “So rest up, because I don’t know how long we will be staying in the human world, nor do I know strong our enemy is. Whatever happens there, never let your guard down.” he said as he left the kitchen.

 

“Hey, Alex.” Said Suzial as he looked down at Alex. Who looked back up at him? “Help me train a little.” Suzial got up and left to go outside. Alex let out a sigh and got up after him.

 

“Fine, but we will only go for a few rounds understand.” Said Alex.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t go all out, on you.” Said Suzial.

 

They left outside only leaving Hecca and Dazielle sitting down on the table. Until Dazielle got up.

 

“Hey, Hecca help me with the dishes please.” Said Dazielle. Hecca looked at her and got up as well, they clean up the dishes and the table and but it was quite around them. Hecca didn’t know what to say, so Dazielle spoke up first.

 

“Don’t think too much, I’m sure this mission is just a lot of D-rank demons teaming up together, I’m sure it’s nothing bad.” Said Dazielle. Hecca looked at her and smile.

 

“I’m sure your right.” Said Hecca.

 

“But?” said Dazielle as she looked at her teammate.

 

“But, I feel like it’s something more than at. Maybe I’m just over thinking things.” Said Hecca as she set back. “Maybe I’m just tired, you can take care of the rest right Dazielle.”

 

“Yes, leave it to me, you go take a nap.” Said Dazielle as she smile at Hecca as she left the kitchen, and head to her room leaving Dazielle alone. Just then Suzial and Alex came back inside all sweaty and dirty from dust. “Was it a good fight?” Asked Dazielle as she saw both of them laying down on the floor. “What something to drink.”

 

“I won five and Alex got two wins, so yeah it was a good fight.” Said Suzial. As he looked at Dazielle and took the drink from her hand and drank it all. “I’m going to take a shower and call in for the night.”

 

“goodnight.” Said Dazielle.

 

“night.” Said Alex.

 

Suzial wave to them and head upstairs leaving Alex and Dazielle alone in the living room. Dazielle looked at Alex as she drank the whole thing.

 

“Whoa, this is amazing.” Said Alex as she looked at the glass.

 

“I’m glad you like it, I made it, to help heal anything and make you relax and calm down your body, it should also help you go to bed faster. So you can be ready for tomorrow.”

 

“Wow, Dazielle, you sure think a head. You should make something that will give us strength for tomorrow.” Said Alex.

 

“Don’t worry I already did all that.” Said Dazielle with a smile. “Alex do you know what will happen tomorrow.” She said in a quiet voice

 

“Nope, I can’t tell the future.” Said Alex.

 

“I see, you do have a point.” Reply Dazielle as she looked down at her arms.

 

“But, I know that something going to happen, if Raziel says to stay on our guard we will have too all the time we are in the human world no matter what. Because it look like whatever is at the human world, is making Raziel a little stress out.”

 

“Yeah. Hecca was worry about something too.” said Dazielle.

 

“Which means that something big is there, so the sooner we are going to the human world the better chances we have on beating it.” Said Alex with a yawn leaving her mouth.

 

“Yeah, your right. We can’t let whatever is over there continued on doing what it’s doing. Thank you Alex, talking to you help me think back to normal. I was getting worry for something that I don’t even know what it is yet.” Said Dazielle as she looked at Alex only to see that she was already sleeping on the couch. Dazielle let out a smile and got a blanket and pillow for Alex. She then head upstairs to her own room.

 

IN THE HUMAN WORLD.

 

“Hey, aren’t you eating a little too much here… Reidal.” Said a deep voice. As he looked down at a figure who was in front of dead body. The figure just growl at him as he ripped a piece of meat from an arm. And swallowed it, black eyes looked at dark red eyes.

 

“Oh, hey Huisom, how the job going.” Said the sinister voice as he smirk at the other demon.

 

“It’s going great.” Said Huisom “so stop eating, or you will blow our cover always.”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Reidal as he let go of the know bone arm.

 

“Because of you eating humans that we aren’t supposed to kill we got unwanted attention from the sky.”  Said Huisom.

 

“So you’re saying it’s my fault.” Said Reidal as he got up and was face to face with Huisom. “You said I could do whatever I want if I help you get the bodies you wanted. If I can’t get the bodies I want, I will eat the ones you need.”

 

“Tch, you glutton.” Said Huisom.

 

Reidal grin “thank you. Now if you excuse me I will go out for a hunt.” He said as he left. The demon alone and disappear into the dark.

 

“Out of all the seven deadly sin, you brought him.” Said another voice.

 

“Rusam...” red eyes meant with yellow eyes. “ I rather bring someone who is not a child to the human world. The other sins are only kids, I don’t have time to be a babysitters.” Said Huisom.

 

“Aren’t you already a babysitter with Reidal though?” asked Rusam. “I would have still brought the kids with me, they aren’t weak after all.”

 

“I know they aren’t.” said Huisom as he left the other demon alone. “The only reason I didn’t bring them was because Reidal would have kill me if I got to close to them. A sin will protect another sin, no matter what. That just how the seven deadly sins been for a long time.”

 

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

 

“I swear. This job is too damn boring, and I’m still hungry.” Said Reidal as walked always from the dead body of a human man he let out an evil smirk and looked up at the night sky “If I’m lucky enough I can fight and eat an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what you think about the others you got to know more about Hecca and dazielle. Alex and suzial have this little rivalry between each other and Raziel has to take care of them as if they were kids, oh yeah before I forget their ages here are like in the 20s so yeah for example  
> Alex- 20  
> Raziel-21  
> Hecca-20  
> Suzial-20  
> Dazielle-21   
> that how old they were ten years ago so yeah but in the present, they are in their 30s  
> so yeah  
> anyway tell me what you think of this chapter   
> until next time   
> MKAY BYE!!!


	45. The day of the departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just going to say this a lot of things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone how it going, here another chapter.  
> just like the summary a lot of shit happens here and I mean a lot.  
> I couldn't stop writing this chapter I didn't know where to stop until the end  
> anyways enjoy!!

“Looks like we are the first ones here.” Said, Alex, as she let out a yawn. “Man, I’m still tired.”

 

“Maybe, you shouldn’t have slept on the couch.” Said Hecca.

 

“It wasn’t my fault, Danielle the one who put some kind of sleeping drug on me, which made me pass out in seconds.”

 

“It’s not a drug. It’s from a spell book that I found in the library, which helps with energy.” Said Dazielle.

 

“Spell book, huh and I thought Hecca was the only one in our team who reads.” Said Suzial.

 

“I thought the same.” Said Alex.

 

“You two are simple-mind angles.” Said Hecca.

“Looks like your team is lively as always.” Said different voice. Raziel turns around and met with gray eyes.

 

“Hayliel… and yours is as serious as always.” Said Raziel.

 

“It's cause my team is normal,” said Hayliel. Raziel glare at Hayliel and was about to say something when another voice cut in.

 

“Don’t brother Raziel, you’re smarter than him, and he just wants to mess with you.” Said a female voice.

 

“It’s good to see you two Eiael.” Said Hayliel.

 

“Likewise. Know that we are all here we should get going, the longer we wait the more time we are giving those demons the freedom to do anything.” Said Eiael.

 

“So they were demons.” Whisper Raziel. “Alright then, I will tell you all about the mission. So listens up, because I won repeat myself.” Everyone turned to look at Raziel.

 

“So lately we have been having reports that humans have gone missing and that the grim reaper can’t find their souls, and more humans are dying without a reason behind it. It has come to a conclusion that some demons are in on this. So we are on a mission to stop and put an end to them.” Said Raziel.

 

“We will be in our groups that we are in now, we won’t risk going solo because we don’t know how many demons are in on this. If you encounter a demon don’t attack alone.” Said Eiael. As everyone looked back at her.

 

“One last thing, don't let your guard down, it can be certain that they already know our whereabouts that we are coming so be on the lookout for a surprise attack. And when you see the enemy take them out, as God's massagers we can’t let these things run around doing what they please in the human world.” Said Hayliel everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“But, it better if we keep at least one or two alive. So they can tell us what their plan was from the start.” Said Eiael.

 

“Okay, the gate ready, once we go through we will be placed in different places, on where the demons are a location in. someone from each team will be able to contact the other teams if something is wrong. Hecca, Jashua, and Ramiel, you three will be the ones able to do it, so don’t get killed or get too close to the enemy you will be hidden somewhere. The healers Dazielle, Sizouze and Cassiel will stay with them in the back and will not attack unless we will need you, and the last one will be our attackers, you will be on the frontlines to take out the enemy. Do I make myself clear.” Said Raziel.

 

“Yes, sir!” said everyone.

 

“Alright then let go on and finished this mission. And come back alive, remember we don’t know who we are messing with so keep your guard up.” Said Raziel as his team was the first one to go through the gate.

 

“And there he goes with his natural leadership skills.” Said Hayliel.

 

“Come on, you know you felt when relieved he was going to join you on this mission. We need someone like him on this, no matter what. Raziel is calm and won’t lose his cool on this mission.” Said Eiael.

 

“I know that more than anyone, I know him for a long time.” Said Hayliel gray eyes meeting teal eyes. Eiael just rolled her eyes and went inside the gate, with Hayliel following behind her.

 

**

 

“Okay, Hecca, contact the other two make sure that they are safe.” Said Raziel.

 

“On it.” Said Hecca as she closed her eyes. “Hello? Jashua, Ramiel are your teams safe?”

 

“We are found. Hecca.” Said Jashua. “But we found the enemy’s hideout. Looks like when we made it to the human world we got lucky to land somewhat close to it, but we don’t see no demons.”

 

“Hecca, this is Ramiel we land close to a city and looks like we encounter some demons looks like a three-man team. We can expect that the demons group isn’t really that big.” Said Ramiel.

 

“Okay. Thanks for the update, we land closer to the woods, so just sent me the location on where you guys are at so I can send my team to help out.” Said Hecca.

 

“Roger that.” Said both the angel. Hecca opens her eyes again and looked up at her team. “Hayliel’s team found their hideout and Eiael team found some demons and it looks like they are a three-man team, and I got the location for both teams already, what you want to do Raziel.”

 

“Three-man team. Huh. Hey, Raziel let me go with Eiael’ team.” Said Suzial.

 

“Hey, now listen here Suzial, you can’t go solo we have to stay as a team.” Said Alex.

 

“I will be in a team.” Suzial rolled his eyes at Alex.

 

“No, Alex is right you can’t go alone. We are not sure if there are more demons. So Alex will go with you, too Eiael, Dazielle come with me and Hecca tell the other captains about what we are up to.” Said Raziel.

 

“Right.” Said Hecca.

 

“Tch, I could beat them by myself you, know.” Said Suzial.

 

“Stop complaining and let go.” said Alex.

 

“Don’t boss me around.” Said Suzial.

 

“Let go Dazielle.” Said Raziel.

 

“Right.” Said Dazielle but stop and looked back at Hecca. Who looked back at her with a raised eyebrow?

 

“What?” asked the blue hair angel.

 

“Be careful, okay.” Said Dazielle with a worried voice. Hecca was shocked at Dazielle words and wide her eyes but then smile at her.

 

“Don’t worry, this mission will end fast, after all, we have two hot-heads that will finish the job and after that, we can go home and you can cook us up something, and we will talk about this once we get back home.” Said Hecca.

 

Dazielle looked at hecca and smile. “Yeah, your right.” She said as she left her behind. Hecca watched her leave then let out a sigh.

 

“Really, she worried for nothing.” Said hecca as she started to walked into the woods. Not noticed there were eyes on her the whole time.

 

 

 

**

 

“Captain Eiael, I just got word that Alex and Suzial are coming to give us a hand.” Said Ramiel.

 

“What!? Really he sends the hot-head of the team to back us up.” Said Azrael as she looked back as her captain.

 

“Well, I think it was a good idea, they are strong you know.” Said Cassiel. “And besides I’m sure they will be of good use, right captain.”

 

“Yes, both of them are good at close combat and their fighting is on a whole different level, they can come in handy. Once they are here we can attack without worry. Uriel how it going with the demons.” Said Eiael.

 

“They are beginning back human bodies…” said Uriel “and but the looks of it there seem to be more helpers. But they are low-class demons.”

 

“Alright. So it no longer a three-man team.” Said Eiael.

 

“That right.” Said Uriel.

 

“Okay. Ramiel Inform the others.” Said Eiael. Ramiel nodded and closed his eyes.

 

“Captain, they are here.” Said Azrael. Eiael turns around and saw Alex and Suzial approaching them.

 

“Sorry, we are late, Eiael.” Said Alex.

 

“It’s alright as long as you’re here we can being.” Said Eiael.

 

“So where are they?” Asked Suzial.

 

“Behind us. So this is what we will do, Ramiel and Cassiel stay here, the rest of us will go after them. Inform us if you have any news okay.”

 

“Okay, captain, and I already inform the others, but I can’t get in contact with Hecca.” Said Ramiel. At that Alex and Suzial turn too looked at Ramiel fast.

 

“What do you mean? Ramiel.” Asked Alex.

 

“Worry about it later, I’m sure she finds now come one we don’t have much time let more out.” Said Eiael.  Everyone nodded expected Alex and Suzial as they looked at each other. But left anyways until Suzial stop and looked back at Ramiel.

 

“Call her again, if she doesn’t answer in an hour contact, Raziel and tell him what happen and tell him what I should do about it, but kept that between me, you two  and Raziel if you say anything else to everybody, it won’t be good for the mission, keep it low-key for the mean time.” Said Suzial as he glare at both of them.

 

“Okay, I understand I will try calling her again.” Said Ramiel as he saw Suzial leave. “Man, he scares me sometimes.”

 

“But at least it shows that he cares about his team right.” Laugh Cassiel a little. “But, try calling hecca again, maybe she was busy with something and couldn’t answer.”

 

“Yeah, your right.” Said Ramiel as he closes his eyes again to contact Hecca.

 

**

 

“Oh, you finally showed up.” Said Hayliel as he saw Raziel coming down from a tree. “With your healer, about the others?”

 

“Alex and Suzial went to help out Eiael. Hecca in hiding.” Said Raziel.

 

“Why? Wouldn’t it be better if she was with you? Asked Hayliel.

 

“She will be mine eyes. Hecca is known for long-range attack she can see everything with her eyes. With her eyes she can see the entire town. At this moment she watching us and the others, even the demons and give us a good count on how many are here.” Said Raziel. Everyone expect Raziel and Dazielle had their eyes wide and mouth open. Raziel smiled “I hope you have a plan that can help us here.”

 

“Shut it. I do.” Said Hayliel. “If this is their hideout and no one around it just mean they are out hunting by the time we got here. With the information that Eiael gave us that some of them were low-class demons and no long a three-man team, it only means that someone who strong and can control them are also here.”

 

“So is there anyone in that cave?” said Raziel.

 

“I don’t know why you don’t tell your eyes to look inside.” Said Hayliel with a smirk on his face when he saw Raziel glaring at him.

 

“She can see around us not threw wall idiot.” Said Raziel.

 

“Come on captain don’t act like a child now.” Said Esme “we have a mission here.” Hayliel stops smiling and looked at light blue eyes.

 

Hayliel a cough. “Okay Jashua and Sizouze well stay here the rest of us will go inside. Remember to stay on your guard. I’m sure we will encounter at least one or two demons inside.” Said Hayliel as he started to walk to the cave with everyone else.

 

 

“Raziel-san. It’s me Ramiel.” Said a voice inside of Raziel head. Raziel stops walking for a moment. Which got Dazielle attention. “What the? Ramiel, why are you in my head, is everyone else like this too?” thought Raziel as he looked around.

 

“No, it’s just you, who I’m talking to … I tried to contact hecca but she wouldn’t answer me, and Suzial told me to contact you in an hour if she didn’t answer... He wants to know what you want him to do.” At that Raziel had a bad feeling inside his chest. But he shakes it off.

 

“tell him not to worry to focus on the mission, hecca is strong she won’t go down that easy, she might be busy right now in looking at a good place to look around us. Just wait for a while and she will contact you back. Understood.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Said Ramiel.

 

“Alright then get back to work.”

 

“Sir!” said Ramiel and Raziel open his eyes to see that Dazielle is looking at him with a worry expression on her face.

 

“Is everything okay, Raziel?” she asked.

 

“Yes, don’t worry about it. Just Suzial acting up again so I had a talk with him.” Smile Raziel. But he knew that Dazielle didn’t buy it one bit. “Come on let hurry up with the others.”

 

“Okay.” Said Dazielle.

 

**

 

“Is that all he said?” said Suzial as he talked to Ramiel.

 

“Yes. That all. So all we have to do is wait.” Said Ramiel.

 

“Tch, find whatever.” Said Suzial as he cut it off with Ramiel. What the hell is with this damn feeing that I’m getting Suzial thought to himself?

 

“Suzial. Don’t worry.  Hecca will be found. She can take care of herself.” Said Alex.

 

“Alright everyone, get really to attack. If we attack first they will have their whole attention on us and forget about the others for a few minutes that enough time for them, so Alex. Suzial, Uriel, and Azrael. Go all out.” Said Eiael.

 

“Understood.” Said, everyone, as they all let out their wings and flew.

 

“Hey. Alex” said Suzial. As he looked at Alex by the corner of his eye. Alex turns and looked at him.

 

“Yes?” said Alex waiting for Suzial to answer.

 

“Stay by my side…” said Suzial then turn to look at Alex. Her eyes were wide, and open mouth. Suzial also had the same look when he realizes what he had said. “That no what I mean, I meant it like stay with me because we understand each other’s fighting style more than anyone here… okay I didn’t, wipe that smirk off your face.” Said Suzial as his cheeks were getting red.

 

Alex just laughs and looked ahead. “I know you didn’t mean it like that, besides I was going to be with you because who knows what you will do.”

 

“Hah? What that supposed to mean!!”

 

“Enemy close a head. Who ever get the most wins this match!” said Alex as she went always.

 

“I guess you want to lose today.” Said Suzial.

 

Alex just rolled her eyes and flew a head. It better if he doesn’t think about Hecca, if he think something happen to her, I’m 100% he would ran back to her to make sure she find, not like I would do that same, but I’m sure the Hecca is safe, she smart and strong she will contact us in no time. Alex thought but she still couldn’t shake up the uneasy feeling inside of her.

 

**

 

“Hey, Huisom.” Said Rusam.

 

“I know we have some angels here to say hello. And other somewhere else.” Reply Huisom.

 

“Want me to take care of the one inside, and I’m sure Tarlson and his gang will take care of the others.” Said Rusam

 

“Do as you pleased.” Said Huisom. “If you can bring one of them alive, that will help me out besides I’m sure their soul will be something good for us.”

 

“Okay, anyways do you know where Reidal at, call that bastard over here.” Said Rusam as he disappears. Huisom just lets out a sigh.

 

“Even I don’t know where he is at. He hides better than anyone, I don’t even think anyone can sense him even if he was close by.”

 

**

 

Hecca looked from a top of a tree, her green eyes looking at the whole view in front of her, she could see it all, from where Raziel enter a dark cave to the other fighting, her eyes let her see everything, but when she in this stage she can’t get into contact with anyone nor can anyone get in contact with her because she has to work on a defaces shed around her whole body.

 

“Looks like the fighting has started. There are six high-rank demons and around 50 low-class demons. Inside with Raziel, I can only sense two very strong demons...” Hecca said out-loud to herself.

 

“Wow. You can see all that from up here, you must have good eyes.” Said a sinister voice. Hecca froze in track, her eyes wide open. How couldn’t she sense that there was someone here with her? More importantly, how could she miss another demon? So close to her.

 

“Don’t beat yourself too much, you’re not the only one who thinks that. I’m just that strong.” Said the voice. Hecca slowly turns around and was meat with black eyes and a smirking face.

 

“Hey there.” Said the voice. “Names Reidal, nice to meet you.” Said Reidal with a big grin on his face. Hecca jumps always from the tree and moves to a different tree. Reidal just follow her with his eyes.

 

“You can’t escape me, I have your scent. If you tried to hide or run I will find you real quick.” Said Reidal. “So don’t do anything crazy. Just give yourself up, but if you want to put up a fight, I’m all in for it.” Smirk the demon.

 

Hecca looked at him, she looked at his body and face and looked around them. “Sorry, but I don’t have an interest in fighting you, if you wanted a fight you should have just gone where everyone at, I’m sure there will be one person who will have no trouble fighting you,” Hecca said with a smile on her face remember a hot-head redhead.

 

“You see here little angel. I would have been there if I wasn’t taking a walk first.” Said Reidal. Hecca looked at him, something about him she didn’t like at all. He had this aura around him the scream dangerous. She need to get always from him and call back-up she can’t fight him alone. She know if she does she will lose in a flash. Unlike the other demons, this one was on a whole new level. She wondered if anyone who even beat him.

 

“Hey, angel are you still there.” Said Reidal.

 

“Why don’t you came close to me, and attack?” Asked Hecca.

 

“I don’t know what that thing around you does. For all, I know that thing could attack Me,” answer Reidal.

Hecca smile. She could use this for her avenged. “Alright. I guess this is the only thing I could do.” Said Hecca as she got up and is now standing on a tree. She looks at Reidal, and then look around with her eyes. Reidal just looked at her and got into a defensive stand. Hecca then took a deep breath.

 

In a flash, she was in front of Reidal and with everything she got she kicked him in the face and send him flying into the woods. She then turns around and ran as fast ask she could not look back. She then closes her eyes.

 

“Hello. Dazielle. Can you hear me?”

 

“Hecca? What wrong. You sound out of breath.” Answer Dazielle

 

“there one more demon. A strong one. I encounter him.”

 

“what!” yelled Dazielle

 

“hey don’t yell when I'm using something like this it really hurts.”

 

“sorry...”

 

Hecca let out a sigh. “it’s okay.”

 

“Hecca… please don’t die.” Dazielle said with a quite voice. Which made Hecca stop running. She took a deep breath.

 

“daziell. You know that wont happen.” Said hecca which made Dazielle smile. “is what I would like to say” Dazielle smile droped. “but im not sure if I will make it out alive. If I die.i will send you, Suzial, alex and Raziel everything that I have seen from then mission, I would send you all my memories.”

 

“Hecca why do you sound like your going to die. Don’t talk like that, your going to live and come home with the rest of us and have more fun memories with everyone…”

 

“that would be lovely.” Said hecca. Then the connection she had with Dazielle was cut off. Which made Dazielle spot in her track. Hecca opens her eyes again, her green eyes meet again with black eyes.

 

“you sure pack a punch.” Said Reidal. “maybe eating you will be useful.”

 

“I really wanted to spend more time with them…I really did.” Said hecca as water was showing up in her eyes. “they were the best team I could of join even when sometimes. Alex and Suzial fight for the dumbest things, but Raziel will always be there to stop them and Dazielle laughing in the background. Even I will smile aften…. Really I never thought I would have died like this.”

 

“well, you angel don’t really have the power to look into the future…anything else you want to say before I kill you… wait you know what tell me your name.. I would love to remember someone like you.” Said Reidal with a serious look on his face.

 

“Well, it not like I got anything to lose. My name is Hecca I’m a guardian angel.” Said Hecca.

 

“hecca, huh. A nice name it is. Don’t worry I will kill you fast unlike the others I have killed in the past, I won't play with your dead body. ”

 

“that kind of a demon like you to do.” Said Hecca.

 

“it’s the only kind thing I will ever do.” Said Reidal. As he walked up to hecca. Hecca did the same and started to walk up to Reidal. Her eyes closed as she remember the good time she had with her team. The happy moment, the sad moment and the funny moments. Tears were starting to go down her eyes.

 

“I really did love having you guys together with me and I'm sorry that I will not spend any more time with any of you… please forgive me.” was the last thing Hecca said before her head was cut off her body. And it fell down the floor lifeless.

 

“see I told you, I would do it fast.” Said Reidal as he got down his knees "Thank you for the food." started eating the dead body in front of him.

 

**

 

They saw everything. They stop what they were doing and saw everything in Hecca point of view from where she was looking, to where she was meeting her death, but that wasn’t the only thing they saw they saw her past memeoirs she had with them. The fun moment she had with everyone in her team. They saw it all. and just like that. Hecca’s team drop everything and let the tears go down.

 

“hey. Jashua.. connect me to everyone.” Said Raziel his voice death and broken. Jashua looked at Hayliel who was looking at Raziel but then looked at Jashua and nodded his head to do what he said.

 

“I’m connected.” Said Jashua… Raziel took a deep breath and close his eyes. He then opens them and had a piss off look on his face. Hayliel eyes widen out of shocked because he never saw Raziel have that look before.

 

“Alex, Suzial..go all out leave nothing behind, kill any demon that you see, don’t hold back.. and Eiael don’t get in there way your team come over here and help out Hayleil..” said Raziel as started walking out of the cave.

 

“I was already going to do that without you tell me.” growl out Suzial.

 

“same here Raziel you did have to tell us nothing.” Said Alex. darkness cover her eyes.

 

“wait. A minute here Raziel what the deal. Why the sudden change of plan.” Said Eiael.

 

“Nothing changes everything the same, we are just moving around a little.” Said Raziel.

 

“my ass you are, what the hell happened.” Said Hayliel as he got in front of Raziel. “ you're not leaving until you tell me and everyone what got into you and your two hot-heads.”

 

“move, Hayliel I am not in the mood for this.” Said Raziel as he looked up his light hazel eyes turn dark as it looked into gray eyes.

 

“I’m not moving. Raziel you need to clam down.” Said Hayliel. “Eiael. You and your team stop the other two from making a move.”

 

“I know that. Azrael put them in aura cage they cant move.” Reply Eiael. “now tell use Raziel what happened.”

 

“captain. Dazielle is gone.” Said Esme.

 

“what!? Where did she go?” yelled Hayliel. “ when did she leave…”

 

“what this are you angel in an argument.” Said a deep voice. Everyone turn around and saw yellow eyes looking at them. “I can smell confusion and anger in the air… I wonder why.” Smirk the demon.

 

Raziel moves always from Hayleil and walked up to the front. Rusam looked at Raziel and smirk. “ you smell like anger.”

 

“where is the demon name Reidal.” Said Raziel.

 

Rusam raise an eyebrow. And looked at the other angels, who had a confused looked on their faces. Then looked back at Raziel. “I don’t know where that bastard at. For all I know he could be eating someone right now.” At that Raziel twitch and Rusam noticed it.

 

“oh don’t tell me… did he attack someone you know.” Said Rusam. Raziel tightens his fist. And the other angle widens in shock. Rusam just laughs. “that bastard sure knows how to mess with angles.”

 

“Alex. Suzial this is an order… GO WILD KILL EVERY DEMON YOU SEE but leave the demon known as Reidal alive..” said Raziel as he looked up at the other demon who looked at him, but then sense his killing aura around the angel and move alway.

 

“listen here demon. Your teammate just declared war with the wrong team!”  said Raziel.

 

"Oh, now Reidal did something interesting for once in his life. bring it on angel," said Rusam.

 

**

 

“you hear him. Suzial.” Said Alex.

 

“I know. So stand back. Let me take this cage down.” Answer Suzial. As he got his fist ready.

 

“if you two break this you will be in trouble.” Said Eiael. Alex looked at eiael with dead fish eyes.

 

“if you get in our way. We will also attack you guys…didn't you hear. Raziel gave an order and we must complete it.” Said Alex. Just then the gate broke down. And both Alex and Suzial got out.

 

“so are you going to get in our way.” Said Suzial. “I won't hold back on you guys just because we are the same race.” Eiael eyed both of them and saw that they were not joking around.

 

“okay everyone lets meet up with Hayliel team we will leave Raziel team to take care of everything going on here.” Said eiael. Just like that Alex and Suzial flew always from them.

 

“captain was that a good move..” asked Uriel.

 

“no, but they weren’t joking. If we got in their way they would have attacked us too.my question is why this happen all of sudden..” said eiael.

 

“Maybe I can answer that.” Said Ramiel. As everyone looked at him.

 

“Tell us on the way there but also have Hayleil’s team connected, because by the way he was talking he was also confused, looks like only Raziel team knows what happen.” Said eiael. Ramiel nodded his head and connected everyone.

 

“Okay, so this is what I think Raziel team is acting like this.” Continued Rramiel.

 

**

 

Dazielle was running as fast as she could jumping from tree to tree. Tears running down her face as she ran. “ by the looks of it, Hecca only sends me the location she was at before she dies. If I make it on time, I cloud at least stop him from eating….her.” Dazielle wiped her eyes.

 

“if I encounter him, I will stop him myself even if it cost me my life.” Said Dazielle as she continued to run to the location the hecca send only her on where she died.

 

**

Reidal was on the floor. Coughing out blooded. His head was in pain. “what the hell going on..” said the demon as he looked at  his hands he was getting dizzy and his head was spinning like crazy. He turn to looked at hecca head.

 

“what the hell did you do.” He said to the lifeless head that was just looking back at  him. He  cloesed his eyes and saw four faces he didn’t know who they were. But they were all smiling at him with open arms. He open his eyes again. and saw that they were gone.

 

“who the hell were they…” Reidal said to himself. Little did he know he was going to meet someone who  will change his life of ever. and little did the other person know that Reidal was going to change the other person life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooo  
> what do you guys think???  
> someone had to died that all u have to say, and sadly it had to be Hecca.  
> I didn't want to kill her off but I already made up my mind for her to died, to be honest, her death was going to be more brutal than how I wrote it down on here but I stop my self from doing that.... I guess you can say i was being a little nice... only a little...
> 
> okay if you don't understand Hecca powers she can see things through her eyes and make other see what she has seen. she only shows her team what happens to her and she shows them her past she had with. them all which is why they all lost control and got pissed off. she also just shows Dazielle her last location. because she knows she will not do anything crazy unlike the other three. who went berserk when they saw Hecca death through her own eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> MKAY BYE!!


	46. a little update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update sorry not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read what I have to say!!

hello everyone sorry to tell you this but this is not a chapter. which I'm guessing you already know causes of the title and summary. but I just wanted to say sorry for not posting lately

life was being... well yea know B-i-t-c-h...

 

and it been ruff time for me, not only that I was having writer block for a long ass time and I didn't know how to write the next chapter, but now I am good  (thank god, I don't know  how but thank you, God,) i am also a little bit free so I'm written the next chapter which I will be posting soon.

I don't know when but it will be soon maybe next week on Thursday I will post it. not sure but it might happen a little early who knows. but

 

but yeah I have not given up on this story not. I finally got some more idea and I feel like it's going to come out amazing for the up coming chapters 

 

a lot of things will go down in Alex's arc it will be crazy and funny. some love stuff will happen. but also the pain will be back but 200% of power WITH SO MUCH PAIN AND SADNESS CAUSE THAT WHAT I LIVE FOR. but with a little bit of happiness.

 

so I will be back maybe on Thursday or sooner with a new chapter so look out for that. 

 

here a little bit of the chapter . that I'm working on 

 

 

**

  
Suzial let out a sigh. And put his hand on the demon's forehead. Which made the demon stop laughing and looked at Suzial. “Forgive this dirty soul, father for he has lost his way from the light and shall suffer much great pain by your hands. Amen” the demon's eyes widened when he felt great pain on his head. Suzial got up and started to walk always. As the demon was beginning burn alive. All you could hear is his screams of pain. As his body turns to ashes.

 

“Did you get any info on Reidal.” Asked Alex.

 

 

“No, that damn demon was just saying some stupid shit. So I burn him.” Said Suzial. “So what about all these human bodies.”

 

**

 

“Where is Raziel?” asked Eiael. As she looked around. Hayliel got up from where he was sitting and pointed to the deeper part of the cave they were inside.

 

“He went with the demon to meet the boss of all this.” Reply Hayliel.

 

“And you didn’t go with him? How do you know if he not going to get killed?” yelled Eiael.as she got on Hayliel personal space. Hayliel glances down at Eiael and pushes her always from him.

 

 

“Captain Eiael he did try to stop him.” Said Jashua.

 

**

 

“I finally found you…demon.” Said Dazielle as she was panting a little. Reidal turns around and meets with purple eyes that had so much hate in them.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Asked Reidal.

 

 

“A friend of the angel you have eaten.”

 

****

 

so there are some parts of the story. I told you it will be crazy!! and that a lot of shit will go down so look forward to that

 

sorry again for be begin gone for so long!! 

 

MKAY BYE!!!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading it. i will be back in no time. sorry for making you all wait for so long!!


	47. Declaration of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raziel is pissed off. Alex and Suzial go check up on their captain and Dazielle finally catches up with the one who kills her teammate Hecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I promise, here an update hope you like it!!  
> enjoy!!

“You…damn angels... I wonder who really is the bad guy here...you…or…us...” said a weak voice. Alex looked down at the demon who was on the floor, he was missing both arms and blood was everywhere, Alex blue eyes which were once filled with light are now filled with darkness, “you think this is the end? You must be joking. Like if some of us top rank- demons will lose-.” But there he stopped, suddenly, for Alex gave him a look so swift and so venomous, so threatening that the words caught in his throat and he remained quiet.

                               

“Hey, I did with killing all the demons. I guess we could go to the captain know. Hm?” said Suzial as he looked at the demon on the floor. “Oh, you haven't  killed him yet. Tell me where this Reidal guy at.” Said Suzial as he got to knee level and “if you tell me I will let you die in peace.”

 

“Ha, so I guess angels can kill demons like this and not get a throw to hell.” Said the demon.

 

Suzial smile with eyes closed. “it’s our job for things like you do not step foot into the human world, you guys life doesn’t  matter at all, after all, you have no feelings, no soul, and you do anything that pleased you. Or for your own benefits.” Suzial smile dropped. “You all will die here today. By my hands each and every one of you, and when I find that Reidal guy I will torture him until he begs forgiveness.”

 

“Suzial, we should get going.” Said Alex. As she started too walked always. “If you want to finish him off for me go ahead.”

 

“Yeah, I will don’t worry. Now demon boy, tell me where is this Reidal at.” Said Suzial.

 

“Ha...hahaha. You think you can beat him? Reidal is one of the seven deadly sins, he the strongest demon to be known. You a weak angel like you will never beat someone like him...” said the demon.

 

Suzial let out a sigh. And put his hand on the demon's forehead. Which made the demon stop laughing and looked at Suzial. “ **Forgive this dirty soul, father for he has lost his way from the light and shall suffer much great pain by your hands. Amen** ” the demon's eyes widened when he felt great pain on his head. Suzial got up and started to walk always. As the demon was beginning burn alive. All you could hear is his screams of pain. As his body turns to ashes.

 

“Did you get any info on Reidal.” Asked Alex.

 

“No, that damn demon was just saying some stupid shit. So I burn him.” Said Suzial. “So what about all these human bodies.”

 

“We have no choice… we must burn this whole place down and make sure all these souls go to heaven.” Said, Alex, as she looked at the small town, which was already destroyed. “I already put on a seal the place should burn down any minute.”

 

“I see.”

 

Just then the town was slow catching fire, house, cars, and trees already had fired on them and it was spreading around fast. Alex and Suzial watch the place burn down. The fire moving around like if it was dancing, as it took everything in its path. The two angels got their wings out and started to fly always. Leaving behind a burning town.

 

**

 

Eiael and her team made it to the demon hideout and ran inside. Only to see Haylie's team waiting around. But not seeing Raziel anywhere.

 

“Where is Raziel?” asked Eiael. As she looked around. Hayliel got up from where he was sitting and pointed to the deeper part of the cave they were inside.

 

“He went with the demon to meet the boss of all this.” Reply Hayliel.

 

“And you didn’t go with him? How do you know if he not going to get killed?” yelled Eiael.as she got on Hayliel personal space. Hayliel glances down at Eiael and pushes her always from him.

 

“Captain Eiael he did try to stop him.” Said Jashua.

 

Small flashback.

 

“Take me to your boss. I will like to have a word with him.” Said Raziel. As he was making his way to the deeper part of the cave. The other angels just had their eyes widen and were shocked.

 

“Hold on a minute Raziel, you can’t just go like that. Wait until Eiael get here and we will all go together. Don’t do anything crazy.” Hayliel walked up to Raziel and put his hand on his shoulder to hold him in place.

 

“This has nothing to do with you Hayliel. So let go or you will regret it.” Said Raziel with a harsh voice.

 

“Nothing to do with me? You must be joking, this is a mission we must complete. I’m sorry to hear that one of your teammates die on battle but what did you expect to happen, that all of this was going to be sunshine and rainbows and that nothing was going to happen? Someone was going to die today -.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Raziel turns around and kicked Hayliel to the wall close to his teammates which made them jump and to get in a fighting stance.

 

“Captain Raziel what is the meaning of this? The demon is this your doing ?” asked Jashua.

 

Rusam put his hand up. “What makes you think I did all that? Your captain got what was going to him, talking like that about the dead, like that without no respect he got what he deserved. In my opinion. Anyways Raziel-san, if you would like to follow me this way.” The demon started too walked. As Raziel turn and followed him.

 

“Captain Stop!!” yelled Jashua.

 

“When Eiael comes you guys can follow me if you want to.” Said Raziel and disappeared with the demon.

 

End of flashback.

 

“You got what you deserved Hayliel.” Eiael turns to look at Hayliel who just looked always. “We will talk about this later. For now, let go meet up with Raziel.”

 

“I don’t think you can do that.” Said Rusam as he came out from the darkness. “Raziel-san is busy with the head boss, and having you guys here will be troublesome. So have some fun with me for a while.”

 

“Like hell, I will listen to you.” Said Hayliel.

 

“Oh. you're alive…I was certain you would have died from the kick, he had so much anger in him, I was sure he would have killed you with one kick, I guess he holds back. In the end.” Said Rusam,

 

“So much anger?” asked Eiael.

 

“I sense confusion from you.” Smile Rusam. “My power is that I can sense emotion from anything or anyone.”

 

“I see. That makes sense. So all we have to do is hide our emotions. And you won’t be able to sense anything from us.” Said Eiael, but Rusam just smiles at her.

“That won’t change anything. You will still show me your emotions.” Said Rusam.

 

“What makes you so sure about that?” Demanded Hayliel.

 

Rusam let out a creepy grin. “Simply the same way. Reidal got Raziel-san all angry.” And in a blink of an eye Rusam was close to angels and cut one of them on the back and the other on the front.

 

“Jashua!!” yelled Hayliel.

 

“Ramiel!!” yelled Eiael.

 

“Why not feel the same thing that Raziel-san felt.” Laugh Rusam. “Oh wait you can’t yet. They are not dead. Well, I can fit that.”

 

**

 

“I finally found you…demon.” Said Dazielle as she was panting a little. Reidal turns around and meets with purple eyes that had so much hate in them.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Asked Reidal.

 

“A friend of the angel you have eaten.”

 

Reidal eyes widen. As he looked at Dazielle. “So I’m guessing this is the part where you’re going to fight me.”

 

“My captain has declared war with your boss. At this moment he should be talking to him. Also, we have two strong angels, which should have been done killing some demons who were taking care of the human souls.”

 

“Oh. Did they take them all out? I mean all six of them that were in the town.” Asked Reidal

 

“All six of them are dead.” Reply Dazielle.

 

“Hmm, so it looks like this place will fall soon. Guess I can leave already. My work here is done.” Reidal summons a black hole. “Even though I didn’t really do anything. I just ate someone.” As Reidal turn around and was about to go inside the black hole when he got pushed in by someone.

 

“You’re not going anywhere not after we are done with you!” yelled Dazielle as she holds on to Reidal.

 

“What the hell? Hey. Get off of me!” Reidal put his hand on the back of Danielle's back and try to get her off of him. But it didn’t work she was holding on to him, and just like that, they both fell into the black hole.

 

*in the underworld*

 

They were falling from the sky. Reidal turns his head to look how close they were to hit land and he grabs Dazielle bridal style with a tight hold and did a backflip so his legs will be the first to make contact with the land and not his head. Dazielle grabs on to Reidal and had her eyes closed. Reidal saw what Dazielle did and had a small smirk on his lips

 

Then with a big boom, Reidal landed on his feet and slowly put Dazielle down but she held on to him tighter. With made Reidal stop what he was doing and look at Dazielle face.

 

“Don’t let me go!” yelled Dazielle as she put her head on Reidal chest, and tighten her hold on him.

 

“Open your eyes. We already landed thanks to me,” said Reidal. At that Dazielle open her eyes slowly, and looked around

 

“Oh, you’re right.” She simply said. At that Reidal drop her to the floor and started to walk always. “Ouch, that hurt! Hey, where are you going get back here and talk us back to the human world.”

 

“Nah, I have better things to do. If you stay here demons will find you and kill you” smile Reidal.

 

“Then take me back!”

 

“Like I said I have better things to do.” Said Reidal as he walked. Then turn to her. “Come with me if you want to live. Or stay here and die. Your choice.”

 

“My best choice is to go with him, not like it a choice that I wanted… hope everyone doing fine.” Dazielle followed Reidal to who knows where.

 

Reidal glance by the corner of his eyes as he saw Dazielle behind him. He smiles a little as for how Dazielle had her guard up and was looking around.

 

**

 

“So you want to know about Reidal.”  Said, Hudson, as she was sitting down his blood red eyes looking at hazel eyes. “Isn’t your mission here about what I’m doing here.”

 

“I don’t care about the mission, I have a new mission and that to kill Reidal, for taking someone important to me. Know tell me where he is or I will kill you, and find him myself.” Said Raziel with a frustrated voice. He was shaking and had tense muscles.

 

“Ahhh you’re a scary angel.” Teased Huisom as he got up from his spot. And looked up at Raziel who eyes were narrowed, cold, and hard. In that moment Huisom knew that he was messing with someone strong. “Tell me who the angel that Reidal killed was?” Huisom voice changes some teasing to serious.

 

Anger was boiling up inside Raziel his body was shaking as he remembers how Hecca lost her life. And how he also saw something he didn’t know about Hecca. Her true feeling to him he saw them all, and that frustrated him deep down inside his heart was in pain. He felt broken. Inside him, he felt lonely. He wanted to cry. Scream. Let out all his pain, but he couldn’t not when his anger was taking the best of him.

 

He wanted to hurt Reidal, make him cry in pain, make him feel like shit, he was going to get his revenge for Hecca. He doesn’t care what going to happen after this, or what he going to get from the higher ups, Raziel didn’t care he was done caring about the law and rules all he cares about is beating the crap out of someone and to set Hecca soul free.

 

“He killed and ate someone who important to Me.” Raziel raised his voice as he glared at Huisom.

 

“Well then. I’m sorry to tell you this but. Reidal is no longer here in this world it looks like he left back home. Tch that good for nothing bastard.”

 

Raziel eye widens from shocked than without him noticing his legs started to move forward, toward Huisom in anger. Huisom took a step back from him. He felt something strong about Raziel but also something evil. But he didn’t know what it was.

 

“Damn it, Reidal. Who the hell did you pick a fight with, and left me to deal with it.” Huisom said under his breath.

 

“After I’m done with you, I will go after Reidal.” Said Raziel his eyes narrow down.

 

**

 

“Aww come on is that all you got? They're like ten of you and one of me, and you can’t beat me. I’m sense weakness here. Why can't some-.” Rusam stops talking and turns his attention to the front of the cave. “something dangerous is coming… what the hell is this feeling…it almost feels like…a demon…no, it stronger than that. But it feels evil…”

 

Alex and Suzial come into view and they look around, all the angels are around the place beat up and out of breath, then they look at the demon who standing in the middle. They stare at each other for a few minutes. Then there a clash between Suzial and Rusam. Suzial swing at Rusam he dodges it in time and threw a kick to Suzial who catches it and throws him to the wall.

 

“Okay demon where is Reidal, tell me and I will make your death come quick.”

 

Rusam spites out blood from his mouth and wiped his lips to get the blood to go always. He looked up at Suzial. “You’re the first angel to hit me and live to see it, your strong play with me some more and if I feel like it. I will tell you where that good-for nothing is.”

 

Suzial smirk. “Deal. I will have some fun with you before I have the main dish.”

 

“Heh, bring it.”

 

And just like that, they clash again, but Rusam move back into the deeper part of the cave and Suzial follow after him without a second thought. Leaving everyone behind.

 

“So what happens? Where my captain.” Said Alex.

 

“Did you beat all the six demons at the town?” asked Eiael

 

“We are here, aren’t we? Now answer my question, and hurry I don’t have all the time in the world.”

 

“Hey Alex doesn't you talk to captain Eiael like that!” yelled Uriel. But Eiael put up her hand to stop him from talking.

 

“It's fine Uriel doesn't worry about it… Raziel when to meet with the head boss. Right now he talking to him.” Answer eiael.

 

“I see… okay, then you all can leave. We don’t need you here. Report back about the mission begin complete. Also, tell the higher ups that my team is just looking around to make sure everything in place.”

 

“We are not leaving, you guys here two powerful demons are here. And one of them we still don’t know where he is at. Like hell, we are leaving.” Said Hayliel.

 

“Do I have to beat the crap out of all of you, just to make you leave? Didn’t you hear me the mission is done? This is a new mission for only my team, this is a war between us, not you guys. You guys don’t know what it feels like to lose someone important to you. You all still have your teammates with you. You don’t have the feeling inside of you that you know someone you love is now dead and you can’t even get the body back because it got eaten! And the only thing that keeping you stand is anger and revenge. None of you know that feeling my captain and Suzial are fighting two powerful demons. If I don’t leave to at least help one of them I will lose someone else!” yelled Alex as she got in Hayliel face. Her eyes dark.

 

“We understand. Alex, we will leave. Everyone move out.” Said Eiael.

 

“But Eiael!” yelled Hayliel.

 

“Hayliel the mission is done, we have no busy to be here, Alex is right we don’t know what they are feeling inside, or what it feels like to lose someone, let just leave it to them.”

 

“Tch, fine.” Hayliel turns around and walks always with his team following him.

 

“Alex.” Said Eiael.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Makes sure all your four come back alive to us. And kill the one who took Hecca life always. That an order forms me.” said Eiael.

 

“Yes. Ma’am!!” yelled Alex as she ran to the deeper part of the cave leaving Eiael alone. She turns around and started too walked always.

 

“Was that a good idea captain?” Asked Uriel.

 

“I don’t even know anymore, Uriel. But I do know if we stay there with them we will only be a burden to them. They have to give it their all but if we are there then they can’t. You saw what they can do and what we can’t. Let just hope for the best out all of this.”

 

“Right.”

 

**

 

“Hey where are we going?” asked Dazielle. As she and Reidal continued to walk. To who knows where?

 

“This is a forest. Well, a dead one. As you can see.” Said Reidal “I’m meeting up with my boys. But I guess you can tag along. But if you try to hurt them I will kill you in a flash.”

 

“I won’t do anything, but I’m stronger than I look.”

 

“Yeah. Same here.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Thank you.” Smirk Reidal. Dazielle just rolled her eyes, but look forward, she notices that they were somewhere in a deeper part of the forest, and there wasn’t that much life around. Just a lot of dead trees. She looked up and saw that the sky was still dark but you could see a lot of stars.

 

“Well, here we are.” Said Reidal when he stops walking, and Dazielle bump into him, which made him turn around and look at her, Dazielle looked up and saw how close she was to Reidal face. Black eyes looked into purple eyes. Both of them just looking at each other until something jump on Reidal and drop him to the floor. But he wasn’t the only one who fell down.

 

“Hahaha Reidal your back!!” said a child's voice. Dazielle turns her head to the side and saw dark blue hair and tan skin.

 

“Hey. Daiki.” Said Reidal a smile on his face when he looked at the smaller kid. “Did you get taller?” he asked.

 

“You bet I did.” Said Aomine, but then he stops talking and looked down at Dazielle who gave him a small smile. Aomine then looked back at Reidal. And gave him a weird look.

 

“Hey. Reidal.” Said Aomine. Reidal looked at him so he can continue. So Aomine did. “There a time and place for everything the least you can do is get a room you pervert.” Said Aomine. Reidal looked at the small kid and saw the disgusted look on his face, Reidal then brought his attention back to Dazielle and his eye widen.

 

Her white dress was a little higher than it should have been and her chest area was showing a little more the normal also her face was really red. Which made Reidal face go red, and in a flash, he got off of her and jump back which he hit Aomine in the head when he moves.

 

“Ouch! Hey,” yelled Aomine as he touches his head here he got hit from.

 

“Ahhh, I... Sorry about that... This little punk jumps Me.” said Reidal as he reaches out his hand. Dazielle took his hand as he pulls her up. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“n-no! I’m fine…” said Dazielle still a little red.

 

“Hey aren’t you an angel?” asked Aomine. “Are we going to kill her Reidal?”

 

At that Dazielle snap her neck to Aomine with a shocked expression. Reidal saw how she was back on guard so he let out a sigh.

 

“No, she stays with me for a while. So don’t kill her tell the others. If they touch her I will beat them up.” Said Reidal.

 

“Alright, I will go tell them.” Said Aomine as he left. Both Dazielle and Reidal watch him leave.

 

“Are you really not going to kill me?” said Dazielle.

 

“…something inside me wanted to make sure you were safe…I said that without thinking...” Reidal looked at Dazielle. “Come on, let go meet up with everyone.” Reidal finished as he started too walked again.

 

Dazielle watches him walked always. “Wanted to make sure I was safe?” Dazielle mumbled to herself.

 

**

 

“This is a big house.” said Dazielle.

 

“Yeah. Nine of us live here.” Said Reidal.

 

“Nine?!” said Dazielle.

 

“Yeah. Eight guys and one girl.” Finished Reidal.

 

“Ehh.”

 

“Don’t worry, everyone here respects each other? Come on let go inside. So you can meet them all.” said Reidal as he opens the door. To the front. Dazielle nodded her head and walked right behind him. When they got in the first thing that Dazielle saw were big pink eyes and golden eyes just waiting in the front looking at both Dazielle and Reidal.

 

“Aominecchi wasn’t lying.” Said kise. As he turns to look the Momoi.

 

“What this. Reidal-san brought home a lady!! And she an angel too. Dai-chan you were telling the truth.” Yelled Momoi.

 

“Of course I wasn’t lying. Reidal told me to tell you all of you guys.” Said Aomine.

 

“Nice to see you Ryouta and Satsuki.” Smile Reidal.

 

“It’s good to see you again Reidal-san.” Said Momoi. As she went to hug the older demon.

 

“So you have three kids in this house?” asked Dazielle.

 

“Oh no. we aren’t the only ones.” Said kise. “My names Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you…umm”

 

“Oh, names Dazielle.” Smile Dazielle.

 

“And I’m Momoi Satsuki.” Said the pink hair girl. “And he is Aomine Daiki” she points to the tan boy.

 

“yo.” Aomine simply said.

 

“So where are the others?” asked Reidal.

 

“They are all in the living room wait for you.” Said Aomine.

 

 

“Alright.” Said Reidal as he was walking to the living room. With three colorful head following him. Dazielle who stay behind watch them leave. With gentle eyes.

 

“He… not really that evil, as I thought he would be.” Said Dazielle. “Hecca… everyone…I don’t know if I could do it.”

 

**

 

Alex flew as fast as she could. She thought it would be best to help out Suzial. Since he can’t hold his head at the moment and can kill the demon when they still have gotten an answer from the two last demons. She turns left when she heard an explosion, so she hurries to the place. That when her eyes widen. Suzial was down on the floor. With the demon foot on his face.

 

“Is that all you got??” laughed Rusam. “What happens to all that anger you had all of sudden.”

 

“Shut up!” yelled Suzial. “Don’t get cocky with me you bastard.” Suzial grabs Rusam by the leg and with all his strength he pushes him off his face. And send him flying with a kick.

 

“Suzial!” yelled Alex as she ran to him. Suzial looked at her. And saw the worry in her eyes.

 

“I find.” Suzial cut himself off when Alex went to hug him. He looked down to look at her, her face was buried in his chest. And you could hear soft sobs coming from her. Suzial let out a sigh and patted her head. “Don’t cry…I’m not dead or anything…”

 

“From my view. It looks like it…I don’t want to lose anyone else.” Alex said softly. Suzial got Alex chin so she can look up at him. Their eyes meeting.

“Alex. I promise you I won’t die. Nor will I let anyone else die.” Said Suzial. “So don’t worry about useless things.”

 

Alex looked up at him then nodded her head. “Okay… I won’t.”

 

“Aww, how sweet. You two look good together. How about I kill you both so you can dead side by side.” Said Rusam. “I see that this form of mine won’t do it so, let up-grade.” And with that, some black smoke was around Rusam covering him completely. You couldn't see anything from inside.

 

“Alex.” Said Suzial. “You better take out your sword on this one. Something telling me something big is coming our way.”

 

“You better take out your bow and arrows then.” Reply Alex.

 

“Already planning on it.” Smirk Suzial. White light appears in front of both angels as their weapons came to view and land on their hands. As they looked back at the black smoke it was slowly disappearing and when Rusam came back to view their eyes widen.

 

Rusam had a whole different looked then before he looked more like a demon than a human. Now than ever. With a full white mask and body, and large black wings mounted on his lower back. He had on a mask covered his entire face. From his ear level, two horns sprouted out.

 

“this is what I really look like. Can you angels handle a real demon?” laugh Rusam as he flew up in the air.

 

“Alex. I will give you an opening. Then attack with everything you got to understand. After we are done with him. Let meet up with the captain and Dazielle.” Said Suzial as he also flew in the air.

 

“Okay. I will wait for my opening… Raziel… Dazielle waits for us. We will be with you guys in a second.” said Alex as she also got ready to fight back.

 

**

 

“For an angel, you really let your anger get the best of you.” Said Huisom.

 

“For someone who going to die. You sure talk a lot. You show me your turn from, but it wasn't anything to talk so big about. You’re already missing one leg and both your arms.” Said Raziel.

 

Huisom a cough out blood as he looked at Raziel. “You know something about you is very interesting. Raziel.”

 

“Oh really.” Said Raziel in a sarcasm voice.

 

Huisom let out a smile. “You act more like a demon than an angel.” at that Raziel froze in place and looked at Husisom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that was it for this chapter 
> 
> how was it? what are your thought about this chapter??
> 
> tell me what you think will happen next.
> 
> I'm already starting the next chapter so get ready for some good stuff.
> 
> Mkay Bye!!


	48. The eyes that can look into the darkness and find light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazielle and Reidal start to get closer to each other, Raziel is a mess and Alex and suzial team up to beat Rusam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER  
> enjoy!!

  The eyes that can look into the darkness and find light.

 

“So this is the angel.” Said Akashi as he looked at Dazielle and smile at her. Dazielle smile back.

 

“Reidal-san, you know you will get in trouble if they find an angel here.” Said midorima.

 

“Yeah. I know.” Said Reidal as he sat down.

 

“Really. Reidal. What were you thinking?” Said Hanamiya.

 

“Now, now. I sure he had a good reason. After all Aomine told us he saw him busy with her in the forest.” Smirk Imayoshi. At that Reidal let out a cough and Dazielle face turn red. When she remember what happen in the forest.

 

“It’s not like that!” both of them said to the kids in front of them.

 

“No need to be shy here. Dazielle-san.” Smile Momoi. Which made Dazielle face go red.

 

“Ahhh. I’m hungry.” Whined murasakibara.

 

“Oh it’s okay. I will cook for you guys. It is almost lunch time.” Said Momoi as her head to the kitchen. Everyone eyes widen and turn to look at her.

 

“No!!” they all yelled which made Momoi jump and glare at them.

 

“You don’t have to be mean about it!” she yelled at them all.

 

“Ha-ha. We just don’t want you to work too hard Satsuki.” Said Reidal as he got up. “ I will make us something.”

 

“You can’t cook either. Reidal” said Aomine.

 

“Hey I can cook a little, and it not like we have another choice in the matter brat.” Said Reidal.

 

“I can cook you guys something if you’re hungry.” Said Dazielle. Which made everyone look at her.

 

“You won’t poison us?” said Aomine as he glare at her.

 

“I won’t ever do a thing like that to kids or anyone. I am the cook for my team and they always love what I make. I will make something for all of us. Well if you don’t mind.” Said Dazielle as she looked at Reidal.

 

“Go for it. But you better make a lot, some of us here eat a lot.” Said Reidal as he sat back down.

 

“Oh don’t worry. I have two who eat lot back home.” Said Dazielle as her head to the kitchen.

 

“Umm… Dazielle can I go watch you cook.” Asked Momoi. Dazielle looked at her and smile.

 

“Sure. I can use another helping hand.” Smile Dazielle.

 

Momoi jump up and ran to Dazielle as they both head to the kitchen. Aomine and kise watch them leave.

 

“She let Satsuki in the kitchen we are all going to die!!” said Aomine.

 

“I don’t want to die yet!!” said Kise.

 

“Will you two shut up?” Said Midorima.

 

“Now Shintarou. Let them enjoy there last moments.” Said Akashi with a smirk on his face when Aomine and kise looked at him with fear in their eyes.

 

“Aka-chin begin scary again.” Said murasakibara.

 

“Why am I stuck with them?” Whined Hanamiya.

 

“Tell me about it.” Said Reidal.

 

“You brought all of us together Reidal-san don’t forget that.” Said imayoshi.

 

“I know. I was only joking.” Said Reidal.

 

**

 

“Wow. You sure made a lot of food. Dazielle-san.” Said Momoi as she looked at all the food that was on the table.

 

“I hope I didn’t over do it.” Said Dazielle as she putting more dishes on the table.

 

“No, you did just fine, we have at least three big eaters here.” Smile Momoi. “Do you want me to call everyone already?”

 

“If you don’t mind.” Said Dazielle.

 

“Alright I will be right back.” Said Momoi as she ran out the kitchen. A few minutes later Dazielle saw purple, blue and blonde hair run to the table first. Then the rest followed in. Reidal eyes widen when he saw all the floor on the table.

 

“Wow. That a lot of food.” Said Reidal. As he looked at Dazielle who let out a nervous laugh.

 

“It’s not too much is it.” She asked.

 

“No, way this is the best. Anyway this burger is the best.” Said Aomine as he put another on in his mouth.

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. That rude.” Reidal said as he walked to his part of the table.

 

“It okay. And Daiki. A good friend of mine help me with it.” Smile Dazielle.

 

“y-you called me by my first name.” said Aomine as he stop looking and looked at Dazielle.

 

“o-oh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to, I mean Reidal kept calling you all by your first name…that I...” Dazielle looked down embarrass.

 

Aomine let out a smile. “It’s fine. You made good food for us. So you can call me by my first name. Anyways who help you with this burger, maybe you can bring them next time you come.” Said Aomine.

 

“o-oh. I don’t know if Alex will let me bring taiga with me. And I don’t know if I will ever go…home…” Dazielle’s purple eyes got sad for a moment. “Excuse me, I will like to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Just go upstairs to your left.” Said Momoi.

 

“Thank you…” said Dazielle as she left.

 

“So the person name taiga… huh I really would like to meet them.” Said Aomine as he continued eating. Reidal watch as Dazielle head to the bathroom then glance back at his food. He let out a sigh and got up.

 

“Don’t eat everything. Leave some for her. Understand.” Said Reidal as he left. Everyone else nodded.

 

“I do wonder why Reidal-san brought her here.” Said Akashi.

 

“Maybe we will find out later.” Said midorima.

 

“I know why.” Said Momoi. Everyone looked up at her with a question face.

 

“You do Momoicchi?” asked kise.

 

“YUP, it has to be love right?” said Momoi. Everyone then looked at each other. Which made Momoi sigh. “Really… why am I the only girl here, you boys will never understand love or what it means to love someone?”

 

“Why love someone, when I can love food.” Said Aomine.

 

“Food. Always been my love.” Said Murasakibara.

 

“You guys are so dumb.” Said Momoi.

 

**

 

Dazielle splash some cold water on her face. She then let out a sigh. She looked back at the mirror and saw the sadness in her eyes, and why she was here in the first place. To get revenge for Hecca and to return to everyone. Then something came to mind.

 

“No one. Knows that I’m here. Nor does Raziel know that I felt… damn what am I going to do, I just left without anyone noticing that I was gone…I am idiot.” Dazielle sat on the bathroom floor with her head falling to her knees.

 

Her head pull up when she heard knocking on the door. “Hey, Dazielle are you okay…in there.” Said Reidal.  Dazielle got up and open the door.

 

“I find, I just wasn’t feeling so well.” She smiles.

 

“You’re lying… I can see it in your face…” said Reidal. Dazielle smile drop a little. Then look down. “Look… if I could I will have let you go back to the human world but I can’t.” Said Reidal.

 

“Why.” Said Dazielle in a quiet voice.

 

“I-I don’t know. Just I feel like now not the time for you to go back…” Reidal put one hand over his neck, and looked always when Dazielle looked back at him.

 

“Not the time? My friends are in danger right now… I have to go back or else they will die…and I-I will be alone…again…”

 

Reidal looked back at her then put one hand on her shoulder. “They won’t die…”

 

“How do you know…” said Dazielle.

 

“It’s just a feeling I’m getting…okay… just believe in it…” said Reidal.

 

“You want me to believe in your instinct…”

 

“You don’t have to say it like that.” Said Reidal as he looked at Dazielle with a glare, but it wasn’t mean more like a playful glare, which made Dazielle laugh a little. Which made Reidal smile.

 

“Come on let go eat, or else those kids will eat everything on the table, and not leave anything for us, even if I told them too.” Reidal reach out his hand. Which Dazielle took it without thinking?

 

“Then we better hurry.” Smile Dazielle. Which made Reidal face heat up. But he nodded his head, as they both walked down stairs to the kitchen to eat the food.

 

**

 

“Don’t. Ever call me a demon. I am not like you.” Said Raziel in a dangerously voice. “I will never be like you guys I am an angel, a massager, a warrior for god…”

 

“Yeah, I thought so too, until I just broke one law and got send to hell and became a fallen angel, I don’t even remember my angel years.”

 

“I am not like you.” Said Raziel.

 

“You sure?” Huisom smirk. “You sure act like me… first, you let your anger get the best of you. Next, you fight with your own teammates. Last, you will kill me and will want to kill more. It won’t be long until you will want to kill your own kind… and little by little you would become like me, maybe even better. Then you wouldn’t even care anymore about who Reidal killed.”

 

“SHUT UP!!”  Raziel ran to Huisom drop him to the floor pull his fist back, he had so much anger inside him, that he didn’t care what he did next. Everything around him was going black. He was getting drag into that darkness.

 

“You don’t understand anything. I am not one of you…I… not...” Raziel voice crack. He was shaking, he didn’t what was going on with him anymore, and he couldn’t take control over his emotions he just did whatever his body was doing and not listening to his head. Huisom noticed this and smirk. The demon took in a deep breath and yelled.

 

“JUST LIKE A DEMON!!” yelled Huisom as he was laughing evilly and looking at Raziel in the eyes. “DO IT, PUNCH ME, AND KILL ME. THINK OF ME AS REIDAL, THE ONE WHO KILL YOUR-.”  Raziel punch him so hard that the floor under both of them cracked. Darkness cover Raziel face but you could still see his hazel eyes glaring at the body under him.

 

 At that Huisom looked up at him, and his face was mess up blood was coming out of his nose and mouth, one of his eyes he could barely see a thing while the other one looked at Raziel with widen eyes. At this moment Huisom finally realized what it meant to have fear in one body and soul . Tears where starting to show up in one eye. He saw the punch coming to his face again. He tried to move but he couldn’t. His body felt weak and hopeless. He knew this was the end for him.

 

“p-p-please, I don’t want to d-.” once again Raziel cut him off.

 

“DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE. DIE YOU BASRARD!!” Raziel yelled every time he punch the face, he didn’t stop until he saw blood, and when he did, he continued to punch until there was no longer a face. Tears were running down his face, his fist was being to buries, and his own blooded started to come out, from hitting the floor, the head was no longer on the body. But Raziel didn’t noticed he just continued to punch

 

“Just die already…Reidal…bring me back…Hecca.” Unconsciously said Raziel as he continued to punch the floor and nothing else.

 

**

 

“Your arrows are no match for me.” Said Rusam as he flew around the cave. Dodging ever arrow Suzial aim at him. He stop in mid-air. And turn to his left, and whisper to himself. “Huisom…looks like I’m the only one here…this is bad… I wouldn’t be able to beat all three of them…. Beside one of the let there anger get the best of them...” Rusam then turn back at the other two. “These two look like they are ready to kill me if I let my guard down…”

 

“Why isn’t he moving…Suzial why don’t you try to shot him down?” Asked Alex.

 

“That impossible... My arrows can’t reach him that far…tch its piss me off.” Said Suzial as he looked up at the demon.

 

“maybe… your arrows cant… but I can, threw me to him I will cut off his wings then you finish the job.” Said  alex. “im sure with your strngeth I can make it.”

 

“are you sure about this?”

 

“yes, we need to get to the others and we cant do that without finishing him off.”

 

Suzial let out a sigh and made his weapon disappear. Pick up alex over his shoulder and tooke a deep breath. “ hey, you barsard.” Yelled Suzial and thows alex at him.

 

“what the hell? Are you two idoits or something.”

 

“yeah,” said alex as she flew at him getting her katana ready and aim it to the left wing and cut it off. Rusam turn to kick her but alex stop it with her own kick then spin around to get his right wing and cut it off. Which made Rusam fall to the ground. Suzial ran to Rusam and took him down. As alex  took out her wing and land on the floor with ease. Then went to Suzial as he put a spell on Rusam. Gold chains appear around the demon, making him seal always his power.

 

“now then, you tell us what we want to know right now. Or we will kill you here and go ask you boss himself.” Said Suzial.

 

Rusam let out a laugh and looked up at both angels. “you can go ask him if you want but you wont get anything from him.”

 

“and why is that.” Asked Alex.

 

“oh. Why. Because he dead. Looks like Raziel-san kill him without thinking. He does have a lot of anger inside him, and I guess it all reidal fault for killing your teammate. And you want to to help you. Well I will tell you this. If you don’t go stop your captain right now, he will lose it, and become something that not even you two can stop.”

 

“alex, go. I will catch up with you in a minute.” Said Suzial.

 

“will you be okay?” asked Alex.

 

Suzial turn to look at her and smile. “yeah, don’t worry.” Alex looked at him then nodded as she ran to her captain. Suzial smile drop once he looked back at Rusam. “ now will you tell me where reidal is. If not I will burn you alive.”

 

“scary.” Said Rusam in a childish voice. “ but don’t worry, I care more about myself more then I do with other. So I will tell you where he is. In exchange you don’t kill me and let me go.”

 

“it all depends on your answer you will give me.” said Suzial.

 

“every well then. Reidal.” Rusam started.

 

**

 

Alex use her wing to fly to her Raziel location, when she got close to him, she got chills run down her back, an evil arua  was all around the cave but it was stronger the deeper she went in. she didn’t even relizes she was shaking until she touch her arms so she pinch herself to let the pain take over her fear. Once she was close and head to the cave her captain was he.

 

She stop and took a look at what was in front of her. she eyes widen in shock and fear. As  she saw Raziel sitting next to a body, punching noting but the floor, there was so much blood around Raziel, but that didn’t stop him from hitting the floor. It was like his boby was there but not his mind.

 

“R-Raziel…” alex called out. The angle stop punching and turn his eyes to look at alex. Alex saw that his hazel eyes were darker and his face lifeless. Alex put her hand over her mouth as she saw how much her captain has change over the pass hours.

 

“alex…is that you.” Said Raziel in a quite voice. As he looked at her. alex slowy walked to him and nodded.

 

“yes, it me…” said alex as she sat down next to him, Raziel look at her and let out a sad smile.

“I’m gald your safe… I finsh my job here, let get out of here and go find everyone else.” Raziel said as he got up. But stop when his body just shut down on him, alex got up fast and catch him before he fell to the ground.

 

“let me help you…” said Alex. As she help him up and walked him out of the cave.

 

“thanks…is it okay if I rest my eyes a little, I’m a little tired.” Said Raziel as he drift to sleep. Alex smile at him.

 

“yes, go ahead, you earn it… captain…” said Alex. Raziel close his eyes let sleep take over.

 

“Hecca…” were the last words Raziel said before the tiredness took over him. Alex stop walking and looked down at him. pain in her eyes as she heard the name the Raziel said.

 

"I guess she has shown you, her feeling for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is this chapter.  
> tell me what you think.  
> more things will go on in the next chapter.  
>  so get really for that.  
> Mkay bye!!


	49. The guardian deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dazielle and Reidal star getting a little closer. Raziel and his team with the help of rusam start planning to go the hell to get dazielle back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, hope you are having an awesome day or night  
> here another chapter   
> please enjoy.

 

“This is so good.” Said Reidal with a mouthful of food. Which made Dazielle laugh. As she watch the demon eat, what was left on the table.

 

“Reidal-san, you’re not supposed to eat like that in front of a lady. They don’t find that attractive.” Said Momoi who was taking always the dirty dishes and washing them in the kitchen.

 

Reidal stop eating and looked at Momoi. “But Satsuki. You don’t like guys.” Reidal raised one eyebrow his black eyes looking at pink ones. Momoi let out a sigh. She got the last plate and walk always. “I wasn’t talking about me.” mumble the pink hair demon to herself.

 

Reidal watch her leave then turn to look at Dazielle. “Do you know what that was about?” this time eating more clam and quite. Dazielle just get him a little laugh and went back to eating. Which confused Reidal more.

 

After they were both done eating Reidal head outside with the boys, when Dazielle went to help out Momoi with the dishes and making sure the kitchen was clean. As Dazielle was cleaning the plates and Momoi was drying and putting them always. The pink hiar girl spoke up.

 

“Hey, Dazielle-san. Can I ask you something?” Asked Momoi as he put the last plate always. Dazielle turns off the water and dries her hands.

 

“Sure, what is it.?” Reply Dazielle as she turns off the water and looked that the little demon.

 

“why are you here?” she asked, which made Dazielle freeze in place, Momoi felt how much tension was in the room when she asks, she took Dazielle silences as a way to continued. “d-did Reidal-san kidnapped you?”

 

“huh?” 

 

“Were you brought here against your will? If so you should find a way to leave this place, I can help you… if you want me too.” Momoi said the last part in a quiet voice. As she looked at Dazielle.

 

Dazielle let out a smile and got on one knee as she got close to Momoi she patted her head. “I was not kidnapped, I fell in the black hole and Reidal catch me… I will leave this place I just don’t know when I can go back, Reidal keeping me safe at the moment. He said to trust him.” Said Dazielle she knew she shouldn’t lie to a child, but it wasn’t really that much of a lie, Reidal was trying to keep her safe at the moment and she just doesn’t know from whom or why.

 

“Do you trust him… he a demon… you’re an angel…we are enemies…you could have kill us with your food, or me when I was alone with you…” Momoi looked down. Dazielle eyes widen.

“… I could of done it if I wanted to, you are right we are enemies. But have you done something bad to me?” asked Dazielle.

 

“No...” said Momoi

 

“Not only that, I like being with you, and everyone else. Even though I just met you guys, I felt like we knew each other for a long time, and I like spending time with you and as for trusting Reidal, I do trust him that he well take me back… just cause you’re a demon and I’m an angel doesn’t mean anything, there are angel out there that are nice to anything.”

 

“Will I meet an angel who will trust me, just like how you trust Reidal?” Momoi looked up with so much hope in her eyes,

 

Dazielle smile with closer eyes. “Yes, I sure you will met someone like that one day.” She patted Momoi head as Momoi smile at her. Behind the wall they both didn’t realize that Reidal was listening in on them and he couldn’t even stop the red blush on his face getting bigger.

 

**

 

“Alex… what happen to the captain?” said Suzial as he saw Alex come back with the Raziel who was on her back resting.

 

“He passed out.” Said Alex. “How it going with him?”

 

“He told me where we can find Reidal… but…”

 

“But what?” asked Alex.

 

“He… took Dazielle with him to hell…” said Suzial.

 

Alex eyes widen in shocked. As she looked at Suzial then at Rusam who was just chilling, she put Raziel down gently on the floor and got in front of Rusam she got him by his shirt and was face to face with him.

 

“Are your lying to us? Because if you are I will kill you here right now.” She said as she summon her katana and point the blade at his neck. Rusam looked at Suzial not at all panicking that there was a blade closer to his neck.

 

“Hey, we made a deal.” Said Rusam.

 

“Alex, back off. He telling the truth.” Said Suzial.

 

“How can you be so sure?! He could be lying, he a demon, you can’t trust them.” Alex let go Rusam and ran up to Suzial and got close to his face.

 

“He telling the truth… I put a spell on him if he lied he would have been dead…” Suzial said.

 

“How can you tell?” Alex looked back at Rusam. Who just smirk at her?

 

“With my powers, I felt that he left about 9 hour ago, but he wasn’t the only one. An angel was also with him next thing I knew he was no longer in this world just like the angel. My guess is that he went home, seeing like he didn’t have anything to do here. He just came to eat then left.”

 

“To…eat…” said Alex as he remembers how hecca was kill and eaten.

 

“Yes, he never really came here to help. He kill other humans before you guys got here. I guess he left because he saw that we were going to fail this mission that Huisom put us up to.”

 

“What was your business here, to begin with?” Said Suzial.

“Heh, who knows? Huisom wanted to be stronger so he took humans souls with darkness inside them. To use it against the seven deadly sins… Huisom thought if he got even souls with evil inside them he could beat then maybe that why he invited Reidal because he one of the sins...”

 

“One of them… which one is he?” asked Suzial.

 

“He know as Reidal the gluttony demon… you can say he in the same rank as your captain, or maybe higher. I don’t know if you guys can beat him. Once, one of the sins is in the zone they are unstoppable… they are the real demons when they get in the mode to kill… or protect something that theirs…”

 

“Well it looks like we got something in common with this sins…” said a tired voice. They all turn around to the voice of Raziel as he was wake from his nap, Alex ran to him and hug him. Raziel eye widen in shock but then soften as he patted her head.

 

“Oh, Raziel-san. You look like you came back to normal…well, I can still feel your killing aura.” Said Rusam in a playful voice.

 

“You should really watch how you talk.” Said Suzial. As he looked down at Rusam who smile at him.

 

“If you kill me, you can’t get into hell to save Dazielle-san. And if you do find a way to get in, you will get kill in a flash. Angels like you guys are like toys to us. They will first take you down. Cuts of your white wings, and make you scream in pain.” Said Rusam. “Hell is a really dangerous place to be in.”

 

It was quite around them, no one said a word. Until Raziel got up with the help of Alex. He then walked to Rusam and got face to face with the demon. Alex and Suzial watch their captain closely.

 

“Look into my eyes. Do you see fear in them?” he asked Rusam looked into those hazel eyes. “Do you think we are sacred of them? You think we will die? Tell me.” said Raziel a dangerous aura was around him. “Huisom called me a demon, tell me do I act like one.” He said in a cold voice his eyes looked at him coldly.

“Do you think you can beat them?” said Rusam. “Do I see fear in your eyes, no, not even in Suzial eyes, but Alex dose have fear in her eyes. I sure you men are not scared but Alex is another story. You and Suzial do have this demon vibe, but you’re not even close to it. Not. One. Bit.” Rusam growl at Raziel.

 

“Like hell, I will let Alex die.” Said Suzial. Everyone looked at him. “She going to stay by my side all the time, no matter what. I will protect her ”

 

“Suzial.” Said Alex.

 

“You will take us to the hell and back here.” Said Raziel.

 

“Heh, you guys sure are funny. But if I take you to hell and back, you don’t kill me we have a deal?” Rusam looked up at Raziel.

 

“deal.” Nodded Raziel which made Rusam smile.

 

“Okay then. But first you all in to rest. If we go like this to hell, you will all dead in a flash.” Said Rusam as he laid down on the floor. And close his eyes.

 

“Suzial.” Said Raziel.

 

“Yes?” Suzial looked at Raziel.

 

“Cage him. One last spell wouldn’t hurt him.” Said Raziel as he walked always from Rusam. Who open his eyes and stand up, and saw that he was in a cage.

 

“Tch, you angels are to up-tight…” said Rusam as he lay back down. Raziel rolled his eyes and walked always from them and out of the cave. Right behind him was Alex and Suzial

 

“Will he be okay…Raziel is acting differently... He, not himself.” Said Alex. As she watches her captain leave

 

“Worry about yourself first. Are you really scared?” asked Suzial. Alex looked down not making eye contact with Suzial who got her chin and made her looked at him. “Alex, are you scared.”

 

“How can I not be? One of my friends is already dead, now we don’t even know if Dazielle is alive, for all we know she can also be dead, then what if Rusam is really lying and we will all die…I don’t want to lose anyone anymore… I ju-.” Alex was cut off by Suzial lips on hers. Her eyes open up more and she was frozen in place, Suzial lips felt soft and sweet. He pull always from her.

 

“You…kiss…me.” said Alex in a quiet voice.

 

“That seems like the only way, to keep you quiet and make you not worry too much.” Said Suzial

 

“Our lips. Touch...” said Alex

 

“Yeah, that the point of kissing.” Inform Suzial.

 

“My…first kiss was taking by you…” said Alex. Then look at him “was that also your first kiss?” she asked

 

At that Suzial face went red and looked always. Which made Alex face go red as well. Making her look the other way. Just then there hands touch a little which made them looked at each other. Alex reach out and grab Suzial hand. Suzial looked at her hand connected.

 

“I promise, I will protect you Alex, even if I lost an arm or leg.” Suzial said in a quiet voice. “So don’t get scared I have your back.” He put his forehead on Alex head both of them looking at each other’s eyes.

 

“Then… I will protect you.” Said Alex as she closed her eyes and lean in on Suzial who smile and also lean in both of them sharing another kiss. Under the moonlight. As they wait for tomorrow battle

 

**

 

When Momoi leaves the kitchen Reidal walks in. Dazielle looks at him and smiles. Which makes Reidal smile a little.

 

“I clean the place up with the help of Momoi, she tells me that you guys don’t help her out, maybe you should change that.” Said Dazielle.

 

“I will keep that in mind next time when it’s time to clean.” Said reidal.

 

“I’m serouis. she said she would take something that each one of you likes.”

 

“okay, I will set new rules.” Reidal let out a sigh. Dazielle just lets out a laugh. It was quite around them but they could hear the some kids in the living room and other outside the house.

 

“it's getting late, are you tried.” Said reidal. “after all you had a long day…well more like a fuck up day…”

 

“haha…yeah, I am pretty tried. Is there a place I can sleep?” asked Dazielle.

 

“well…if its not weird for you…I have a big bed we can both… sleep together.” Reidal said in a quite voice. He didn’t understand how it was hard to talk to Dazielle he felt like a teenager all over again, he use to talking to demon females and human female, it wasn’t hard for some reason Dazielle made it hard for him to even look at her in the face without going red.

 

Dazielle looked at Reidal with a puzzled looked on her face. Which made Reidal look at something else that wasn’t her. It was quite between both of them. Until Dazielle thought it was a good idea to answer his question before it was too late.

 

“You sure I wouldn’t be a bother?” she stared off saying also not making eye contact with the demon. Reidal eyes widen and he steps forward almost close to Dazielle face only a few inches always.

 

“You’re not… a brother.” He said Dazielle can feel his breath on her skin and it send a shiver down her back, she tried to move back but she couldn’t. Her purple eyes looking at black eyes. They were so closer to each other their lips almost touching. A cough took them by surprise Reidal turn around and Dazielle looked to side and they both saw a small Aomine Daiki looking at them with a bored looked.

 

“There a time and place for everything, but don’t even think about doing IT. In the kitchen.” Said Aomine, as his blue eyes looked at blacks one. Reidal gave him a confused looked while Dazielle once again turn red and put her hands on her face. Reidal looked at the action made and then it hit him. He turn back to Aomine and hit him hard on the head.

 

“Ouch!” cried out the boy. As he put his hand on the stop Reidal hit him. “What was that for you jerk?” Aomine sends a glare at Reidal who just smirks at him.

 

“I just felt like it.” Said Reidal as he got Dazielle by the hand, she looked up and they both walked pass Aomine. Reidal looked at Aomine over his shoulder. “It bedtime, tell everyone they should be in bed by the minute I leave her in my room. I will check every room understand.” He said as he walked always with Dazielle in hand.

 

Aomine let out a sigh, but nodded his head when he went to tell the others. “Really, why are they doing things like that every time I show up, I will never do what Reidal doing to anyone? Not even with an angel…”

 

**

 

“So here my room.” Said Reidal as he open the door and let Dazielle walked in first before closing the door behind him and turning on the light. The room was big it had a big windows, a table and a small couch with the king size bed to the left side of the room. There was also a master bathroom to the right. “You can have the corner if you want it…”

 

“Thank you.” Said Dazielle as she walked around the room.

 

“You’re welcome…” said Reidal. As he looked at Dazielle as she walked around the room. He then let out a sigh. “Why are you thanking me? Shouldn’t you hate me.” he asked. The moment they came to hell, Dazielle didn’t even fight back, instead she acted normal, Reidal first thought she was just playing the powerless angel, then attack when she had a chance but she didn’t, Reidal wondered why she act like that.

 

“Why am I still alive? Shouldn’t you have kill Me.” she asked him. Reidal looked at her. She was right he could have kill her, he can tell just by looking at her he was stronger then her, but something inside him stop him from doing so. And he didn’t know what it was.

 

“I don’t know.” Said Reidal. And it’s true he didn’t know why he wanted to protect her or keep her safe. He turn around and open the door. “Tomorrow we will go met someone then I will take you back to the city where your friends are at.”

 

“Is it safe to go back?” Dazielle asked.

 

“It should be.” Said Reidal as he walked out the room leaving Dazielle alone in the huge room. She let out a sigh and head to the bed. She got on and pull the cover so she can get inside, when she put her head on the pillow she realized how tired she was and slowly let sleep take over.

 

**

 

Reidal went to every room in the house and saw that everyone was already in bed, he didn’t know if some of them were really sleeping, but even if they weren’t he would let it slide, he wasn’t really that tough on them unless he needed to be. Begin the only adult sins he had a job to protect them from other demons. But when he not around he leave it  to  Hanamiya and Imayoshi to take care of them. From anything that come there way.

 

Of course he was not worry that something will happen to them, they were pick to be the next sins. It was hard finding them. Kise was the first one he found, he was wondering how the blonde made friends with one of the most dangerous witches in the human world. Next was midorima who was working for an older demon and was getting good luck forever mission he finish and the souls he return to her. It wasn’t hard to find Aomine and Momoi they were in the low-class of hell fighting to survive, Aomine killed anyone who tried to hurt Momoi or do something to both of them. Murasakibara was the hardest to find. He had to go all around hell to find the boy he did find him in a forest sleeping. Akashi was the hardest to get and find. He was in the darkness part in hell with demons who kill anything or anyone. So when he did get the redhead he lose his arm on the way, but it grew back in a week.

 

After that he need to find guards for the kids when he was gone and had to do business in human world or hell itself. So that when Hanamiya and Imayoshi come in, they were always together or more like Imayoshi didn’t like to leave Hanamiya alone and they were stronger in a way so he took them under his care. He told them who they were and how they can become strong. At first it was hard to understand them. Aomine always fought with him, kise ran always to the witch knows as Zoey. Who he meant later on, midorima went back to the old demon to do work or he would get bad luck. Murasakibara always went back to the forest to sleep, Momoi cry a lot saying she didn’t want to be in a room with only guys, which is why Aomine always wanted to beat him up for it. Akashi even tried to kill him saying he didn’t listen to anyone who was weak or useless. Hanamiya said he didn’t have time to babysit, but Imayoshi stop him from leave. Which Reidal was thankful for until he saw that Imayoshi just love to see others in pain.

 

They were really hard to deal with, but later on they got use to each other and were now one big happy demon family, well most of the time. They did train and did get stronger and better, hell they could even beat Reidal if they worked together, which they don’t do because they are just like that. They are demon after all demons work alone. Reidal lets a black crow appear out of black smoke and gave the bird a letter.

 

“Give this to Zoey, tell her she will have a visit from Me,” said Reidal which the crow just nodded its head and left flying to the dark sky. Reidal let out a sigh. And close his eyes.

 

**

 

Raziel looked at the dark sky full of stars. Sadness still in his eyes. “As a guardian angel. It’s my deity to make sure the demon who took your life to die by my hands. I will make sure you will rest in peace… Hecca… and maybe one day we can meet each other again.” Said Raziel in a calm voice. He close his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He turns around and walked back to the cave.

 

“Wait for me Dazielle, I will come to save you from that bastard, and kill him for what he did to Hecca.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so suzial made the first move on Alex.  
> so only a few more chapters and Alex arc will come to an end  
> and we will get into action with the others  
> get real for a bloodbath match lol just playing..... or am I?!?   
> okay, I'm done here  
> see you next time.  
> Mkay bye


	50. Explain these feeling to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dazielle and reidal get close. Raziel and his team with the help of rusam are getting ready for a plan to go and save dazielle from hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> I am sorry for me to take so long to post but I been busy more than ever. but I am trying my best to finish some chapters to post for you guys to read and to enjoy. so here a chapter it's not ever long but the next one will be  
> anyways ENJOY!!

Dazielle woke up in the middle of the night, she slowly opens her eyes and looked around the room, she then tried to get up but something or more like someone was holding her down, she looks to her left and saw that Reidal had an arm around her. And was holding her tight.

 

Dazielle let out a smile and laid back down, as she looked closer at Reidal he did look handsome, she reaches out her hand and patted his head. His hair is soft she thought to herself. She didn’t know what it was but something about Reidal made Dazielle really happy, all the hate she had for him were now gone.

 

A sad smile shows up on her face, how can she not be mad at the person who kills someone dear to her without mercy, and took her always from the rest of the team. She knew she had an opening right now to kill Reidal but something inside her stop her from doing so.

 

“Dazielle…are you awake?” said a sleepy voice. Reidal opens his tired eyes his black eyes looking at purple eyes. Reidal stood up from the bed. “Are you okay?” he asked. Dazielle looked at him and smile.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s still night.” Said Reidal as he looked at the window next to his bed. “You should get some more rest. Tomorrow going to be a busy day for both of us.”

 

“Right. Goodnight Reidal.” Said Dazielle as she turns around and closes her eyes. Reidal just looked at her and laid back down on the bed.

 

“Goodnight. Dazielle.”

 

**

 

“So the plan is to go to hell. Find Dazielle and leave.” Said, Alex, as she went over the plan with the others.

 

“And to have my freedom. For helping your angles.” Said Rusam. “I will open a black hole take you guys in and take you guys out without killing me. That was our deal.”

 

“Shut up, we will keep our end of the deal we aren’t like you demons who don’t keep their word at all,” said Suzial. Rusam just glares at Suzial.

 

“Okay, we will move now.” Said Raziel as he looked at Rusam. “open it.”

 

“no way.” Said Rusam. At that Raziel point his finger at Rusam. “wait, don’t kill me, I meant that I cant right now. After all is in your guys spells I cant use my magic at all even if I wanted to open a black hole.”

 

“so we will have to take off are spells from you.” Said Raziel.

 

“yes.”

 

“if you try to leave I will ill you on the spot and we will find our own way to go to hell and back. I won't even think about ending your life, you useless demon.” Said Raziel.

 

“that cold Raziel. And I will be the one who kills him if he tries to run for it.” Said Suzial.

 

Raziel looked at Suzial and ignore him and looked back at Rusam. “ do we have a deal?”

 

“I won't run for it besides, I cant use my power, you will have to wait until it all comes back to me.” said Rusam as he looked at both of them.

 

“how long will it take?” asked Alex.

 

“until morning. So, for now, we should just rest and save our energy. If we go now to hell, we will all die even me for helping angels get into it.” Said Rusam.

 

“so you're just saving your sorry ass at the moment.” said Suzial as he laid down next to Alex.

 

“I'm saving all of your ass, not just mine you dumbass.” Yelled Rusam.

 

“Okay, enough we will rest but early in the morning we are moving out.”  Said Raziel. “ so everyone sleeps.” Everyone nodded and got comfortable to sleep.

 

“you can lay on me if you want to Alex.” Said Suzial. “ I don’t mind.”

 

“thank you Suzial.” Said Alex in a quiet voice. As she got closer to Suzial. She reaches out for his hand and wrapped it around her own, then lay on his chest and close her eye to sleep. “goodnight Suzial.”

 

Suzial looked down at her and kiss her forehead. “Goodnight Alex.” Said Suzial as he closes his eyes to sleep.

 

“so are they together or something?” said Rusam as he looked at Raziel.

 

“who knows.” Said Raziel

 

“the angel that reidal killed was she important to you.” Said Rusam. “did you have the same relationship  like those two?”

 

“no. ours was different, way different… but we understood each other more than anyone else could with us. Hecca knew me so well. And I knew her, maybe it's because we knew each other the longest.”

 

“hmmm. So did you tell her how you felt about her.”

 

“how can I tell the dead how I feel without them giving me a response back.” Said the angel.

 

“…reidal is the sin of gluttony… The last things he ate be it a human, other demon or angel he will have some of their memories of him if you're lucky maybe you will still feel the hecca chicks spirit inside him…” said Rusam.

 

“…why are you telling me this.”

 

“don’t get me wrong I'm not doing this to be friends with you guys. I'm giving you all this info so you can trust me and for my freedom.” Said Rusam. “that it. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

 

“I see… thank you for the info. Now get some rest I will need you for tomorrow.” Said Raziel as he got up and started to walk always. Rusam watches him leave then let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

 

“Really he a weird one.” Said the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO what did you guys think  
> We are close to the encounter of hell with Raziel vs reidal let see what happen next chapter so get really for some action!!  
> and also some pain!!  
> but let be real for a moment. I don't know when I will post again it might take a month or so but I will try my best to give out the next chapter as soon as possible, that is if it is possible. anyways thank you for reading this story!!
> 
> MKAY BYE!!


	51. Reidal and Dazielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just like the title its reidal and dazielle time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. here a new chapter.  
> I finally got a chance to work on it,   
> I don't really have that much of a busy life anymore.  
> because now I am sick!!  
> I really shouldn't be proud of being sick, but  
> it keeps me in bed and also giving me some time to work on my stories i like how this chapter turns out to be. it's long like really long....okay maybe not that long. but it felt long to me for writing it.  
> anyways enough talk enjoy this!!!

Dazielle was in the kitchen with Momoi getting breakfast ready got everyone to eat. Momoi has told her that all the guys expect for Hanamiya went out with Reidal for combat practice. They headed to a near town where they always fights. So Reidal took the guys there to get better at fighting. Momoi didn’t really told her more about that combat practice. She change the subject after she was done explaining them to her. But Dazielle was curious about something to, did Momoi do the same practices as the guys?

 

“Do you go to those fights to Satsuki?” asked Dazielle. Momoi stop what she was doing and looked up at Dazielle. The angel could see an unhappy look in the young girl pink eyes but she couldn’t put it into words.

 

“Of course she does, everyone in this house goes to them.” Said Hanamiya as he appeared at the kitchen. “It’s a miracle that I got myself out of it this time but for Momoi to do it I didn’t think she could.” Dazielle saw how Momoi put her head down. Looking unconformable about what they were talking about. “I mean, we are demons who live in hell. And the only way to survive is to show other demons how strong we are.”

 

“Makoto, how long do they spend over there.” Dazielle asked. Hanamiya looked at her. Then put on a fake smile. Which send shivers down Dazielle spine.

 

“Until they kill enough demons. They fight until they can’t lift up a finger anymore. After all they are going to be important when they get older that goes for Momoi too. Imayoshi and I don’t really need to go all the time they go, but like I said I was surprised that Momoi stayed behind. That just mean that Reidal-san will expect more out of you. Lust sin.” Said Hanamiya as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen, Dazielle gave him confused looked then look back at Momoi.

 

“Satsuki--.” Dazielle started but Momoi cut her off.

 

“Dazielle-san is it okay if I leave you alone…” Momoi said as he turn to look at Dazielle.

 

“Y-yeah. I’m almost done. Here so you can rest if you want.”

 

Momoi nodded and ran out the kitchen to the front door at full speed. All you could see is a pink flash going out of the forest. Dazielle was taken aback by the speed. So she looked at Hanamiya who was looking at the food. But then look up at her and girn.

 

“Surprised?” he asked. “Well Dazielle-san you shouldn’t be. For someone like me its really isn’t much of a bit surprised. Aomine, kise, midorima, murasakibara, Akashi, Momoi even Reidal-san are a whole different level then any demons here they might even be on the same level as the demon king himself. But who knows really. Reidal-san might have already surpass the demon king.”

 

“What about you and imayoshi.” Dazielle found herself asking as she sat next to him. he look at her then down at his hands.

 

“You can say we are like there guards or how I like to put it babysitters. Right now I feel more like a babysitter then a guard for them.” Dazielle nodded her head in understanding. She did she how both the older boys had to look out for them.

 

“Dazielle-san.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to see how they fight? It might be too much for an angel like yourself, but don’t worry we can hide somewhere they won’t find you. You will be safe with me.” said Hanamiya.

 

**

 

Dazielle didn’t know why she agree to it. She should have just said no and go back to cooking but something told her to go and see it. So she went with Hanamiya they were know hiding in the crowd with robes around them hiding there appears the robe have transforming magic and it turn Dazielle like a demon. Instead of silver hair and purple eyes she have black hair and red eyes, she also had some horns on her head and a black dress that went down to her knees with black high heels. Fooling the demons who were on the sidelines watching the fights in the middle. Not realizing that Dazielle was really not one of them.

 

“It’s over here.” Said Hanamiya pulling her arm to follow him. She grab onto him not wanting to let go, after all she was in a place full of demons. She could take them down if she wanted to but giving the number of demons there are here she wouldn’t stand much of a changes so she put her head down and followed the smaller demon. She hear around the crowd yelling and cheering. That when Dazielle looked up and her eyes widen at the site in front of her.

 

Momoi and Aomine had blood on them but it wasn’t there blood it was the blood from the demon who was on the floor. She also noticed their eyes where emotionless and cold. She turn to her left and saw kise on top of demon bodies. Midorima was cleaning his glasses and behind him there were bodies lying on the floor. Murasakibara had a head in his hands as the bodies move around like crazy blood coming out from where the head was supposed to be. Akashi was surrounded by pool of demon blood. Dazielle also noticed that his eyes change colors.

 

To her right she saw that Reidal in the front with imayoshi by his side, but he had on a look on him that she couldn’t put into words. He looked different like if she never meet him, they all did. They all look like the demons the higher ups say to never go into battle with at least not alone. Cause if you do then you will surely die. Dazielle looking at all of them like this she was remember that they could have kill her if they wanted to but then she wondering why didn’t they. She was taken out of her thought when she heard screaming and turn to look.

 

 

“Stop screaming your acting like a baby.” Aomine said in an unsympathetic voice. “All I’m doing is pulling your arms back, I haven’t broken them... yet.” Said the tanned demon as he pull them back again. With a devilish smirk on his face. The demon was crying and yelling in pain.

 

“Aomine stop playing around. Reidal-san is watching.” Said midorima as he stab one demon in the heart and took it out and saw the body fall to the ground with the heart still in midorima hands. “Take this test seriously.” The green hair demon.

 

“Oh shut up and let me have my fun. Reidal won’t mind. Beside he look like he enjoying what he seeing.” Said Aomine going back and messing with the demon hands.

 

“Why you-.” Said midorima but was cut off but Akashi.

 

“Now, now Shintarou. Let him enjoy himself. It been a while since Daiki had this much fun.” Said Akashi as he took down two demons who ran after him. In a flash all you saw were their arms and head come off their bodies. Midorima just looked at Akashi and let out a sigh going back to killing.

 

“Ahhh… I’m hungry. I want to eat Dazielle-san food already. These guys are a pain to deal with. Reidal-san are we done here.” Wined murasakibara. As he drop a body to the floor and made them stay there.

 

“Huh? I don’t know about you Murasakibaracchi, but I’m having a blast here, but I’m also getting hungry… maybe I sure finish this already.” Said kise as he crushed a demon face and stab him in the chest. “Momoicchi is Daziellecchi done with breakfast?” asked the blonde as he turn to Momoi who was just killing any demon in her view her eyes cold and lifeless.

 

“Momoicchi.” Kise tiered again and this time Momoi looked at him. “You didn’t hear me did you?”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry Ki-chan. I was busy... What is it that you asked?”

 

“Did Daziellecchi finished cooking? We are all getting hungry.”

 

“Oh, yes I think so. I left before asking.” Said Momoi.

 

“Then let go back already.” Said Aomine. “Hey Reidal!!!”

 

“Kill ten more then we will call it a day.” Was all that Reidal said everyone looked at him and nodded? The air around them change suddenly. At that Dazielle felt it and step back a little pulling Hanamiya with her. The younger demon looked at her with a confused looked on his face. But noticed the fear in her eyes.

 

“Let go back... I have seen enough.” Said Dazielle you could hear it in her voice the fear in it. Hanamiya felt it and nodded turning around and pulling Dazielle always from the fight. Dazielle didn’t even look back. She couldn’t look back. Hanamiya could feel that she was on edge. So he tight his hold on her and looked at her. Once they made it back to the forest Hanamiya lose his grip on her.

 

“Dazielle-san…I’m sorry for bring you here.” Said Hanamiya without thinking. Dazielle looked at him then let out a gentle smile. “Maybe because of me you will look at us differently…hahaha what am I saying of course you already do…after all we are demons.” Hanamiya was stop talking when he felt Dazielle pull him into a hug and patted his head.

 

“no. don’t be.” Said Dazielle. “Don’t blame this on yourself either. I already knew you guys do things different. I don't think of you all differently either. I know why you guys do things like this after all. This is your guy’s way to life...let go back, okay.”

 

“Okay.” Was all that Hanamiya said trying his best for his voice not to crack. As he pulled always from her and walked in front of Dazielle not wanting to show her ,his tears that were almost going to fall down his face. Never in his life has Hanamiya ever been treating with that much love. For some reason he felt safe in Dazielle arms like everything will be okay if he stay by her side. He left so at peace when Dazielle pull him in for a hug like a mother looking out for her child.

 

“What a foolish thing to think.” Hanamiya said to himself in a low voice. As both of them walked back to the house in the forest.

 

**

 

“I said to kill ten more…” said Reidal in a bored voice. “Not to kill everyone standing here. Are you all just idiots? Really why did you kill them all. The whole place is painted in nothing but red.” Everyone just looked at each other than around them the place was cover in nothing but blood, and body parts where everywhere. Aomine was the first to speak up

 

“Sorry I guess I just went a little too wild.” Said Aomine as he let out a laugh. “Ouch!!”

 

“Don’t laugh about this brat.” Said Reidal as he hit him in the head. “Tch, damn guess we will have to find another place to find some fights.” Reidal started too walked always. “Come on let head back.”

 

“Okay!” everyone yelled as they walked always from the mess they made. Not really think about cleaning it. If some demon who thinks he or she is the shit comes by this part of hell they will just turn back after seeing this flied of nothing but blood and body parts. They will know not to mess with whoever lives there. Or not try to take over it after this river of red blood with body parts floating in it.

 

**

 

“Hey!! We are back!!” yelled kise as he open the door. Hanamiya looked up from his book unimpressed then back down on his book. Ignoring kise. “Ack! Hanamiyacchi is so mean! Oh wait were is Daziellecchi?”

 

“Over here!” said Dazielle stepping out of the kitchen. “I was finishing up some things. I hope your hungry I made a little too much again. So please help yourself.” The angel let out a gentle smile. Reidal looked at her noticing something was off about the angel but didn’t say anything he just turn to the kids and clear his throated.

 

“Go clean yourself up first then go eat. Understand. You too Hanamiya.” Said Reidal. They all nodded and went to clean themselves in the washroom leaving Dazielle and Reidal alone in the leaving room. It was quiet between the two. The air around both of them has changed. Dazielle decided to break the ice first.

 

“W-well. I better go check if everything is real.” Dazielle said as she started to walk to the kitchen but Reidal stop her before she could go into the other room and turn her around so she was facing him. She was not that far from her face.

 

“What up with you? You’re acting different.” Reidal said in a low voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Said Dazielle not making eye contacted with the demon.

 

“You’re acting just like how we first met in the human world.” Reidal said quietly. “I thought we were past that. You were acting normal this morning now you’re…” Reidal stayed quite. Not wanting to talk but just look at Dazielle face. Dazielle was feeling furtive she thought she could act normal with they got back and it look like she could but the moment she saw Reidal everything that she saw this morning came back to her at full speed.

 

Reidal brought his hand to Dazielle face in a mild way, making the angels purple eyes look at black ones. She didn’t know why he was so gentle with her, why did he treat her with so much love, Dazielle close her eyes. So did Reidal and without thinking both of them lean in to each other. Slowly but gently their lips touch. Both liking how the other lips felt on them. It wasn’t that long of a kiss but to them both it felt like hours have pass by. Reidal was the first to pull always. Dazielle then open her eyes. Her face red. After all it was her first kiss.

 

“I… I didn’t mean to kiss you, I just…well… you see it just happen…” said Reidal, but Dazielle wasn’t listening to him at all. She just put her fingers on her lips the warm of radial’s lips on her were still there. “Kiss…” was all Dazielle mumble. Reidal stop talking and looked at her, her face red which also made Reidal blush.

 

“w-what was that…” he asked not Cleary understanding what she said.

 

“That was my first kiss…Reidal-san…you took my first kiss.” Said Dazielle turning to look at the demon as her face red from embarrassment. Reidal eyes widen in surprise. And he jump always from the angel.

 

“WHAT!!” yelled Reidal “You can’t be serious, but look at you! You’re…your beautiful.” Dazielle didn’t know she could turn a different color of red but she did feel her cheeks heating up.

 

“R-Reidal… don’t say things like that…” Dazielle voice became softer. Reidal looked at her with a confused looked and walked back up to her.

 

“Why?” he tilt his head. “I’m just saying the truth, Dazielle you’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Nothing in this world or the next is as beautiful and charming as you. Even for an angle you’re still the best looking one to me and I have seen some female angle myself, but your beauty beat them by 100%” Reidal said in an honest voice not really knowing how much he is embarrassing the angel. Without both adults realizing it they had a young audience watching them from the beginning.

 

“Sheesh. Reidal-san going to kill Dazielle-san with his words. That too much a lady like her can take.” Said Momoi.

 

“Can we just move already I’m hungry here?” Said Aomine.

 

“Me too, I want to eat before Dazielle’s food get cold.” Murasakibara said as he started to walk but kise and Momoi stop him.

 

“Hold on a minute Murasakibaracchi. Things just started to get good.” Said kise.

 

“Yeah. Hold up for a little while long mur-chan!” said Momoi.

 

“Huh? Why! I’m hungry!! If you two don’t move I will crush you.”

 

“Oi! Hold on there, if you hurt Satsuki, murasakibara and I will kill you!” yelled Aomine getting closer to the taller demon.

 

“What about me Aominecchi!!” asked kise. Aomine just looked at him with a bored look.

 

“I can care less about you.” Aomine said with a straight face.

 

“You’re so mean!!” yelled the blonde demon. Crying fake tears.

 

“How childish. Why did we have to watch this anyways.” said midorima pulling up his glasses trying to hide his red face.

 

“Now, now. This was quite interesting show to see, but now let make our way to breakfasts after all we don’t want Dazielle’s food to go to waste after all the hard work she put in it.” Said Akashi being the first one to walk into the livening room, making both Dazielle and Reidal look at him. As he smile to them and head to the kitchen. Soon after the other followed.

 

“You took her to see them fighting didn’t you. Hanamiya.” Said imayoshi as they were the last one in the living room.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Said Hanamiya not making eye contact with the other demon. At that imayoshi let out a creepy smile.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I saw you both over there. At the fighting area. If you stay any longer both of you would have died.” Said imayoshi with a serious voice. Hanamiya eyed widened. “They are getting stronger by the day… they killed everyone who was watching them fight, no one was alive after they were done with it…they will become very dangerous when they get older. And more deadly if angered… oh don’t worry I won’t tell Reidal-san that you took Dazielle to see them fight that will be our secreted.”

 

“Tch like hell I care if you tell him… they are monsters. How the hell are we their guards when they don’t even need protecting.”

 

“Who knows what our purpose is with them, but isn’t it fun to stick around and find out.” Imayoshi said with a smirk on his face as he walked to the kitchen.

 

“You’re the only one who think this is fun. You’re just a crazy demon looking for anything fun to do.” Said Hanamiya. As he also walked to the kitchen and saw everyone eating and talking having the time of their life. Hanamiya then made eye contact with Dazielle she send him a warm smile. Which took Hanamiya back a little, but then he smile back at her.

 

**

“YOUR LEAVING ALREADY!” yelled Aomine as he saw both Reidal and Dazielle leaving from the front door. Reidal just looked at him, while Dazielle gave him an apologetic smile.

 

“Aww you’re going to miss me Daiki. Don’t worry boy I will be back later.” Teased Reidal but Aomine ignore him. Instead he ran to Dazielle and hug her.

 

“But it’s too soon. I mean you didn’t even stay with us for a long time. I still want to eat your food and get to know you better. It’s not fair that Satsuki got to spend more time with you. even that good-for-nothing Hanamiya got some time with you.” Said Aomine in a lower voice. Hiding his face. Dazielle smile at him and patted his head.

 

“Don’t worry. Daiki I will come back someday.” Said the angel.

 

“You promise?” said Aomine as he looked up at Dazielle you can see the hope in his dark blue eyes.

 

“promise.” Said Dazielle as she extended her pinky to Aomine. “I pinky promise you I will be back.” At that Aomine smile and also extended his pinky.

 

“Then that a promise. Oh and also bring that other angel name Kagami, I want him to cook me food too. And I also want to see if he better at cooking then you!” said Aomine.

 

Dazielle just laugh and nodded her head. “I will see after all I don’t know if Alex will let me. But let hope for the best.”

 

“Please do come back to us someday Dazielle-san.” Said Akashi. As he at her.

 

“Yeah, it would be so much fun having you here!” said kise.

 

“Yeah. It like having a mother.” Said Momoi.

 

“Even though Reidal-san isn’t a good dad to begin with.” Said murasakibara.

 

“I will have to agree with murasakibara. Reidal-san isn’t cut out to be a father to us but dazielle is a good person to see as a mother.” Said midorima.

 

“Oi! You brats know that I’m right here and can hear everything your saying!” said Reidal. But once again he was ignore. Which made dazielle smile and laugh

 

“If you do come back. Make sure your safe coming here. We don’t want anything happening to you after all. Right Hanamiya.” Said imayoshi.

 

“Tch, like hell…I will let that happen… I will protect dazielle-san if she come back.” Hanamiya looked up at the angel. “You can count on it.”

 

“You’re not the only one. If any demon tries to hurt you I will beat them up for you!” said Aomine.

 

“Same here!” said kise and Momoi. Akashi, midorima and murasakibara just nodded their head. Dazielle walked up to all of them and gave them all a group hug. Which made all of them shocked at first but then hug her back. They stay like that for a few minutes until dazielle pull always.

 

I will make sure to come back to visit you all again. Until then stay safe and stronger. And protect each other, when one of you guys is in danger or when one of you need help with something ask each other to lend a hand understand. Your family after all. So make sure to happy each other with anything.” Said dazielle.

 

“understood.” They all said at the same time, just then Reidal open a black hole and they all wave dazielle and Reidal goodbye as they left. All of then watching the black hole disappear. Along with both of them.

 

“Alright, everyone back inside.” Said imayoshi.

 

“Aww. I miss her already.” Said kise. Just then tears ran down kise face. “Huh…tears? Am I crying…me…a…demon…” the blonde turn to the other and saw all that they werew also reacting the same like him.  
  


“This, sure is interesting.” Said Akashi. “Us… demons showing emotion, not only that but to an angel.”

 

“Ahhh, I don’t want to cry. Crying is for the weak!” said murasakibara.

 

“That true, but why does it hurt so much that we won’t get to see dazielle anymore. Man this suck!” said Aomine.

 

“Dai-chan… I really do miss her!!” cried Momoi as she ran to Aomine and hug him.

 

“dazielle-san, she sure acted like a mother to us.” Said midorima.

 

“Okay, enough come on let go inside. I’m sure you’re all tired from all that training, let go inside the living room I will read you all a story so you can take a name or something.” Said Hanamiya. As they all followed him inside.

 

“Aw Makoto, is such a good older brother.” Teased imayoshi.

 

“Better yet. You stay outside imayoshi.” Hanamiya said in a cold voice. Which made imayoshi laugh but still went inside the house.

 

**

 

Reidal knocked on the wood door. Waiting for it to open. He then glance behind himself as he saw dazielle looking around the place. “Why did you promise them that you would come back to them?” He said. Dazielle looked at him.

 

“I don’t know, it just that I feel. Like one day I will get to see them again. Maybe when they are a little older, but I’m sure I will get to see them again…” said dazielle as she look down at the ground with a gentle smile

 

“What about me then. Do you want to see me again…” Reidal found himself asking in a soft voice, as he move closer to dazielle. The angel looked up at him and lean into him.

 

“I hope I get to see you too…and I know this is silly, but I wouldn’t mind staying by your side… even if that means staying in hell with you and the kids we can be one big happy family…”

 

“Dazielle…do you know what you’re saying…” said Reidal “who you’re asking to be with…you do know what I am right…”

 

“Yes, I do. I’m asking Reidal the one who inform of me a demon from hell.” Said dazielle as she lean on him cutting off anything else of what Reidal was going to say with her lips this Reidal moan into the kiss as he put his arms around her and dazielle put her hand on his neck Deeping the kiss between the two of them.

 

“Well, this is a surprise. Never thought I will see the day when an angel and demon kiss in front of my door. It must be raining cats and dogs.” Said a calm voice. Reidal and dazielle pull always from each other out of embracement their face red. Reidal turn to the voice and put on a smile.

 

“Hey Zoey! Long time no see.” Said Reidal trying to act normal.

 

“Don’t try to change the subject. Now demon.” Zoey smirk. Which made Reidal look the other way and dazielle just looked everywhere but Zoey, not wanting to make eye contact with her after what she saw.

 

**

 

“Well here we are. Welcome to hell angels. Where nothing good come out of being here.” Said Rusam as his step out of the black hole.

 

“Everyone stay on guard. Understand.” Said Raziel. Alex and Suzial nodded their heads. “Hey Rusam where will we find Reidal.”  
“Hold up, you can think you can moving around like this. It won’t take long for other demons to know that angels are here, so first you guys have to change into this robes.” Said Rusam.

 

“What why? We can beat them if a demon does come over here.” Said Suzial.

 

“No, Suzial he has a point they aren’t supposed to know we are here, or that dazielle is here.” Said Alex.

 

“Yeah, not only that they will kill me for helping you guys.” Said Rusam.

 

“Just do it Suzial. This is a secret mission. No one is supposed to know that we are here.” Said Raziel.

 

“Tch, fine.” Said Suzial as he put on the robe. Just like that his appears change his red hair turn black, and but his eyes stayed black. He had horn on his head, and a black suit with a red tie. Alex hair turn blue and her eyes gold with a black dress and smaller horns on her head. Raziel hair turn amber with red eyes. He was also wearing a black suit.

 

“Let get this over with and bring dazielle back to us.” Said Raziel.

 

“Yes, sir” Alex and Suzial said at the same time.

 

Rusam just looked at them then let out a sigh. “Really, you guys are too much. But anyways let go around town see if anyone seem Reidal at all this whole day.”

 

“Then lead the way Rusam.” Ordered Raziel.

 

“Aye, aye captain.” Rusam said in a teasing voice. As he took them deeper into hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... so.... reidal and dazielle right. damn they are just cute and how the little one thought of them as their mother and father god that made me smile like a creep, but also reidal and dazielle have gone to talk to Zoey but the question is about what!!??? NOT ONLY THAT Raziel team is now in hell what are they going to do when they see that dazielle is nowhere to be found will they kill rusam for it or will they think of something else!!!


	52. You must not forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoey get to meet dazielle and see others things that she wishes didn't have to see and the others finally see what happen in hell and get ready for the fight that going to go down in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. sorry, it took longer to post this chapter. but I didn't forget about you guys and I hope you didn't forget about this story either, but yeah I hope you like this  
> enjoy~~

“So mind tell me why you Reidal a demon was making out with an angel. Not only that in front of my house…Have some respect you dumbass!!”  Zoey yelled as she hit Reidal in the head with a book. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“It was at the heat of the moment okay!” yelled Reidal. As if that was a good enough of a reason. This time Zoey kick Reidal to the wall. Which made Dazielle jump in surprised. To see Reidal fly to the wall like he was noting.

 

“Heat of the moment? My ass! That was in the heat of the moment. You were just horny!” yelled Zoey walking to Reidal and continued to kick him then she turn and looked at Dazielle. “You angel what your name and what business do you have with this troublemaker” said the witch as she was still kicking Reidal not caring if the demon was blooding from his mouth. Or crying in pain.

 

“I… my name-.” Dazielle started but before she could continue Reidal cut her off.

 

“Dazielle!! Don’t answer her question, this hag is crazy don’t-.” Reidal face hit a wall as Zoey had her hand behind his head. A piss off expression on her face.

 

“Who the hell are you calling a hag, I am not that old to be call a hag. Let me kill you just this once. Come one demon boy. Let me rip you apart and show you to respect me.” Said Zoey crushing Reidal face to the wall.

 

“Please… can you let go of him.” Dazielle said. Zoey turn her head and looked at her. put still beat the crap out of Reidal.

 

“So your name is Dazielle was it not?” said Zoey not letting go of Reidal what so ever. Dazielle nodded her head. Which made Zoey let go of Reidal and walk back to her chair. Dazielle ran to Reidal to make sure he was still alive.

 

“Reidal… are you okay?” asked Dazielle. Reidal looked at her and smile. At that Dazielle let out a sigh but put her hand over his face and a green light appear and started to heal the demon right always from any injuries that he had. Zoey watch closely at the two of them. As Dazielle was healing Reidal and Reidal letting himself?

 

“So what the hell is going on here?” Asked Zoey. “Why in the world are demon and angel hanging out like this… Reidal why is are you like this with an angel. Are you just messing with her? Angel are you under some kind of spell? This isn’t normal and both of you know it. So explain yourself.”

 

“Zoey.” Said Reidal in a serious voice. As he got up and all in wound were now heal, which surprise Zoey. She glance at Dazielle as she was standing next to Reidal.

 

“What is it?” Said Zoey.

 

“Can you make something come back to life…” asked Reidal.  “You are a witch after all there should be some kind of spell that brings back the dead. Maybe in your dark-.”

 

“What the hell!! Bring back the dead? Are you joking with me? Who the hell do you want to bring back?” said Zoey as she got up. “Are you stupid? Did I hit you to hard?” Zoey put her hand on Reidal forehead, but Reidal move always from her.

 

“I’m begin serious.” Said Reidal. Zoey looked at him but then back at Dazielle as she send her a death glare.

 

“Angel did you put him up to this??” Zoey turn and looked at Dazielle as she went to grab her but Reidal got in the way and stop the witch from touching her.

 

“She didn’t. I thought about it myself.” said Reidal. Zoey pull back her hand and look at Dazielle and then Reidal. “Get out.” Was all she said? Reidal looked taken back by Zoey response. So he took a step forward.

 

“Wait… Zoey but I need your help on this.” said Reidal.as he walked to the witch and reach out to get her hand but Zoey moved always.

“Reidal. I said to leave. I’m not going to help you. so go back home, go ask another witch… I don’t bring back the dead…I’m never going to do that again. It’s impossible even of someone of my powers I can never bring anyone back I have learn my lesson back then…” Zoey looked always from both of them and looked at the ground. Dazielle look at her but didn’t say anything.

 

 

“I…see.” Reidal turn around grab Dazielle hand and walked out the door. Zoey just watched them leave and let out a sigh as she close her door.

 

**

 

Dazielle and Reidal where walking in the forest it was quite between them, Dazielle was behind him looking at his back and she can tell that he was intense, she also look down at their hand his grip on her was strong. And he was shaking a little. Dazielle took a deep breath and stop walking. Which made Reidal stop and turn around.

 

“What wrong daziel--.” Reidal started but didn’t finished his sentence when Dazielle brought him into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him. Reidal head was on her chest his eyes wide. He looked up at her they made eye contact. Dazielle looked at him and smile. They stay like that for a few minutes. Until Reidal push himself always.

 

“Are you feeling better?” said Dazielle Reidal looked at her. And to Reidal surprise he did feel better, he wasn’t feeling piss about what happen with Zoey a few minutes ago, he felt more clam.

 

“Yeah. I am thanks Dazielle.” Said Reidal.

 

“Reidal… can you tell me why you asked Zoey to bring someone back from the dead.” Said Dazielle. Just like Zoey she was also taken back, she didn’t know why she was taken to the witch in the first place. So why Reidal said why he need her, surprised Dazielle a lot. She wonder who did Reidal want to bring back.

 

“oh, yeah...I wanted to bring…Hecca back to life…I didn’t tell you this but I been getting some of her memories about her and you guys, and also other things…but those are private and I think they are for another person… and not for you or me, but I still saw them…so I wanted to see if Zoey could bring her back only if it was for at least a few hours so I can tell her sorry for what I did… and so you and your team can see her one last time…and properly say goodbye to each other…”

 

Dazielle was frozen in place. Reidal looked at her and looked always embarrassed, without thinking Dazielle ran to him and taken him down with a hug. Reidal was taken back, but then he heard Dazielle soft sobbing so he patted her head to calm her down.

 

“You really are a kind demon…Reidal.” Dazielle said softly. As she puts her head on Reidal neck. Reidal let out a small chuckle.

 

“Nah, I’m the worst demon in hell.”

 

“Maybe… but to me your kind.” Said Dazielle.

 

“For you I will do anything…” said Reidal putting a hand on Dazielle’s cheek bring her close for a kiss. Dazielle response back by slides her hand to the back of Reidal’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Radial’s cheek burns hot against Dazielle’s face but didn’t stop kissing her back.

 

“Okay. I guess I didn’t really need to feel bad for kicking you guys out after seeing this. Reidal you really are a big pervert. I don’t know how you got a pretty girl like her to fall for you.” said an unimpressed voice. Which made Dazielle pull always from Reidal.

 

“Z-Zoey!” yelled Dazielle her face red. As she looks at the witch. Who is smirking at her?

 

“Don’t mind me. I will leave you guys alone and you can continued where you left off. I will just be on my way back. Oh and use protection. That dumbass over there was known as a player in the past.

 

“Don’t say lies witch… and why the hell you did come back… you ruin something good here you know.” Said Reidal. Dazielle looked at him and punch him in the face which knocked him out cold. Dazielle was still embarrassed after getting spotted. Zoey just laugh.

 

“Come on let go back to my place.” Said Zoey as she walked up to Reidal and picked him up and put in on her back. “I will make us some tea.” Dazielle got up from the floor and follow she was also surprised at how strong Zoey was for picking up Reidal he was taller than both of them and strong too  but Zoey pick him up like if he was weightless.

 

**

Once they got back. Zoey drop Reidal on the bed and close the door, she then went to the kitchen and got two cup with tea and put one in front of Dazielle who was sitting on the table. Zoey looked at her and drank her tea. Still staring at Dazielle. Dazielle was looking anywhere but Zoey.

 

“Are you still embarrassed that I saw you guys getting it on.” Zoey teased.

 

“I am sorry that you had to see that.” Said Dazielle.

 

“Don’t be. I was surprise at first. I didn’t see Reidal care about anyone but his little kids like that. And after I heard him why he wanted to bring someone back, and was actually doing it for someone. It shocked me… he a demon and you’re an angel. You guys shouldn’t even have something like this… is impossible, but I saw it with my own eyes...”

 

“Yeah…I thought so too…I thought I couldn’t fall for someone like him, he did kill my friend and I wanted to kill him for that, but for some reason, I couldn’t do it…instead, I fell for him.”

 

“And he didn’t eat you, but fell in love for you. Now he want to bring the friend that he ate back from the dead…” said Zoey. “And you also looked surprised so I know it wasn’t your idea…”

 

“I heard from you that you wouldn’t bring the dead back to life…did you do it in the past.”

 

Zoey looked down her eyes going lifeless then she look back at Dazielle with a sad look in her eyes “…yeah…my love one…he dead and I wanted to bring him back but it wasn’t him who I brought back but something else.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“I had to kill it or else I would have die, but I couldn’t because his soul was still in their so I couldn’t kill him. he told me to or else I would die, but I didn’t care I loved him too much to kill him, I didn’t want to be alone again, around that time Reidal came for a visit and saw what was going on and kill it he save my life that time.” Zoey looked back up at Dazielle.

 

“I got mad at him for killing my husband, I kick him, punch him, tears in my eyes, I didn’t know why I was crying maybe it was cause I lost the one I love die again or that those were tears of joy that I was still alive.” Zoey took a sip of her tea.

 

“Zoey…” said Dazielle in a soft voice. Zoey looked up at her. Dazielle snap her fingers then a white book appear. “I want you to have this book, they are holy spells, and I read this book a thousand times so I know everything. I think there a spell on how to get to haven, maybe you can use that to see your husband again.”

 

Zoey looked at Dazielle with hope in her eyes, she put her tea cup down and reach out to hug Dazielle, and the angel was taken aback by the sudden move but then smile and hug Zoey back.

 

“Dazielle you really are the definition of an angel….” Said Zoey.

 

“Zoey…I am an angel.” Dazielle softy laugh.

 

**

 

“what the hell…happen here.” Said alex as she looked around the the field, it was cover in  blood and body parts were everywhere. And it also gave always a bad smell. Alex looked back at Rusam, who just looked back at them with a smrik on his face.

“What is this about? Rusam.” Said Raziel as he also saw what was around them. Suzial looked around just to make sure nothing was going to pop out on them. Rusam rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t get so tense for this. It’s just a warning to any demon who wants to make this there area. They should just turn back or else they will die. Hell is a big place and some demon make some of these area their territory. And it goes like this. They leave behind the body of the ones they kill to show anyone who thinks they have the balls to be here.”

 

“You demons really don’t have any self-control. At all.” said Suzial.

 

“Is that a joke?” said Rusam. As he turn to look at Suzial “we are demons we follow our own thing. We have our own way of living. It’s either kill or be kill. ”

 

“Okay enough of this. Take us to Reidal.” Said Raziel as he continued to walk. Rusam just let out a sigh and walked up to him. Alex and Suzial behind them.

 

“You think she still alive…” said Alex. Suzial glance at her and patted her head.

 

“She not dead if that what you’re thinking. Dazielle is strong she alive. And we will bring her back with us.”

 

“right.” Said Alex.

 

“Rusam where will I find Reidal.” Said Raziel. “Where will he be hiding?”

 

“He wouldn’t be hiding, that not like he at all. Beside I think that river of bodies and blood was his doing… we are in his territory after all…but that place did look a little overboard.” Said Rusam as he looked at him. “It might not have been him but the younger ones.”

 

“what do you mean? Younger ones.” Said Raziel.

 

“I think I know how we can get Raziel attention. Alright everyone follow me I know just the place to go, if we are lucky Reidal might be there with your friend or younger ones will be there with your friend. In the end someone is in the woods.” Said Rusam.

 

“So we are going to fight someone?” said Suzial.

 

“Yeah, but whoever it is don’t take them lightly, they are really dangerous even if they are just kids.” Said Rusam.

 

“We are fighting kids?!” said Alex as she looked at Raziel.

 

“We don’t know that yet, but if we are don’t go easy on them after all they are still demons. You must not forget why are here in the first place. To kill Reidal and save Dazielle before it’s too late and something happen to her the way it did with Hecca.” Said Raziel. “So let move out!”

 

“Yes sir!” they all said and move out to the forest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait, but was the wait worth it?? idk you guys tell me  
> im working on the next chapter, so it might come out this week or next week on sunday... hahaha
> 
> MKAY BYE!!!


	53. Broken bonds part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fight breaks with the angles and GoM!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like I promise here another chapter!!   
> hope you guys like it.   
> as you can see its also in parts because this is a lot of things are going to happen ahead.  
> ENJOY!!

“There was a house this big in the woods.” Said, Alex, as she looked up at the house. “It looks new and well taken care of. Rusam how do you know about this place.”

 

“I know Reidal for a long time it didn’t take that long for me to find out where he lives.” Said Rusam.

 

“So are you two friends or something like that?” asked Suzial.

 

“Friends? Me and him, no way… we were never friends to begin with.” Said Rusam in a low voice. Raziel gave him a look but ignore him. “We just grew up in the same place and got to know the other, but we were never friends…”

 

“Alex, Suzial go look in the back just in case anyone tries to run…kill them if they try to escape” Said Raziel.

 

“What if they are kids like Rusam said?” asked Alex you can see the concern on her face.

 

“Kill them. That an order.” Raziel said with a cold voice as he glare at Alex. Alex just froze in place. “Or do you want the ones that kidnapped Dazielle to live?”

 

“n-no,” Alex said quietly as she started to walk to the back. Suzial looked at her then back at Raziel.

 

“Hey, I know you’re my captain and all, and we are here to safe Dazielle… but if you talk to Alex like that again and in front of me. I will kick your ass.” Said Suzial as he sends Raziel a death glare and left to follow Alex.

 

Raziel just watches him leave. Rusam looked at him then back at the house. “So do we make our move?” said the demon. Raziel looked back at him.

 

“No. not yet.” Said Raziel as he started to walk always but stop when he felt someone behind him

 

“Don’t worry. You guys don’t have to beside. I already made my move.” Said a sinister voice. Raziel and Rusam eyes widen but when they turn around an explosion went off on them. Imayoshi came to view from the smoke of the explosion.

 

“Really what are you weak demons trying to pull here? There are kids sleeping inside and I really don’t want to wake them up. After it took so long to put them to bed.” Said the younger demon.

 

Out of the smoke, Raziel came out he looked at imayoshi. The demon just smirking at him. “Don’t worry all of you will die and will sleep for a long time,” said Raziel as he heads to imayoshi and was going to kick him, but imayoshi blocked it with his hand. Raziel eyes widen.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t think I will be the one going to sleep.” Said imayoshi as he grabs Raziel leg and threw him far always in the forest. Imayoshi then looked down on Rusam who land on another tree. “Guess it’s your turn.”

 

Rusam eyes widen. When he saw Raziel was behind imayoshi. The younger demon turns around in time but couldn’t block Raziel kick this time and was sent flying to the ground hard.

 

“Sorry kid, but it going to take more than that to kill Me,” said Raziel he then looked at Rusam. “Go inside and look for Dazielle I will take care of this.”

 

“Right!!” said Rusam and head inside the house. Imayoshi got up from the ground and put a hand on his head, as he looked up at Raziel who was glaring at him. Imayoshi then lets out a grin.

 

“I guess I underestimate you.” said imayoshi.

 

“Same here, this time I won’t hold back.” Said Raziel.

 

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Said imayoshi. “You’re not getting close to the kids Reidal-san put me in charge of their safety when he not here. So I will do my job.”

 

“So you know Reidal, tell me where he his and I will not kill you.” Said Raziel.

 

“Like if I would tell you.” Said imayoshi as he got into a fighting stance. Raziel closes his eyes and took in a deep breath. In a flash, he was face to face with imayoshi. “Then I have no choice but to kill you and find him myself.”

 

**

“That was an explosion. Suzial do you think the others are okay?” yelled Alex.

 

“Forget about them and worry about us first…damn it, where the hell did this smoke come from… it appear when the explosion started in the front.” Suzial eyes widen. “Did they know that we were coming?”

 

“Well you’re a smart one, but we knew from the moment you walked into the forest that you guys will be here.” Said Hanamiya as he kicked Suzial with all his strength, Suzial was sent flying in Alex direction.

 

“Suzial!! Are you okay?!” said Alex as she knee to him checking on him. She then turns to the smoke and noticed a body coming out of it, her eyes widen. “A child.”

 

“You guys saw the blood river, didn’t you? Why didn’t you leave instead of trying to beat us?” Said Hanamiya. “You guys don’t look like dumb demons, I thought the river was a good warning about not coming here.”

 

Alex widens her eye. She forgets that they had a spell on them that made them look like a demon, she got up and summon her sword. Suzial looked at her, he couldn’t get up right always because the blow that Hanamiya gave him was a strong one.

 

“I really don’t want to hurt you. I’m just looking for someone, and they told me that I would find her here.” Said Alex. “The idea of killing a child isn’t something that I would like to remember, besides I’m looking after two of them. So this really leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

 

“Well, that too bad.” Said a voice, everyone looked up and saw Aomine on top of a tree looking down on all of them. A smirk on his face “I have to kill a lot of adults in the past, but that never leaves a bad taste in my mouth… more like satisfaction.”

 

“Alex!” yelled Suzial, Alex turn around just in time when she saw a shadow figure only a few inches always from her body, but she did get a small cut on her cheek. Alex touches her cheek and saw that she had blood on her fingers. She looked up and saw a little blonde demon.

“Aww, she got always from me.” said kise as he was cleaning the blood from his hand, and looked back at Alex then at Suzial. Kise then let out a smile as he looked at Hanamiya “so Hanamiyacchi, were you having trouble with these two?”

 

“You two should be sleeping right now.” Said Hanamiya ignoring the question kise just said.

 

“We were until imayoshi explosion woke us up.” Said Aomine as he let out a yawn. Just then Momoi land next to him. Aomine turn around giving her a bored looked. “Oh, Satsuki you’re finally here. Took you long enough.”

 

“You two just left me. Aka-chan said to go as a team, but you two just had to race to see who would get there first leaving me behind.” Momoi pouted.

 

“I won,” Aomine said. “Kise you get to clean my room for a month.”

 

“No fair!!” kise let out a wined.

 

“If you don’t like it then let make another deal.” Aomine smirk. Kise eyes sparkle with interested.

 

“Okay! What is it.” Said kise. Aomine jumps off the tree and disappear. Until he was behind Suzial his hand on his neck. Suzial eyes widen from shocked. As he glances at Aomine, at how fast he moved, without beginning noticed until the end.

 

“Whoever kills the intruder’s first get to tell the other what to do?” Aomine had a sinister look in his eyes as his move his fingers to Suzial neck, but the angel moves always on time. Before Aomine could have gone any deeper into his skin. Aomine looked at him. “Tch, he fast.”

 

“Okay, Aominecchi. I’m in!! Momoicchi, Hanamiya  don’t get in our way.” Said kise as he heads to Alex and sends her a kick in the face, making her fly to a tree but before she could land the hit Suzial caught her on time. He begins the one receiving the impact of the blow.

 

“No way, we are to supposed to work together!!! Mako-chan tells them something.” Momoi looked at the other demon.

 

“Don’t kill them, I still need to ask them some question.” Said Hanamiya has he walked always. Momoi following him with a pouted face, Hanamiya let out a sigh. “They won’t change their mind and you know that better than anyone. So let just stay back and enjoy the show.”

 

“…fine...” Momoi said in a low disappoint voice. Hanamiya just looked at her and let out another sigh. He patted her head which made pink eyes look up at greyish brown eyes.

 

“If it gets out of hand, I will get in, but at least have more trust in those two,” Hanamiya said as he looks down at the two young demons, Momoi looked down to then let out a smile.

 

“Your right.”

 

“Alright kise, don’t hold me back, the demon dude is mine.” Said Aomine.

 

“I really don’t like to fight ladies, but I guess we can’t help it with this solution.” Said kise.

 

“Alex, stay on your guard don’t drop it at all, because if you do then you will die.” Said Suzial. “These kids aren’t your typical demons so don’t go easy on them even if they are kids.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I got the message when one of them kick me.” Said Alex.

 

“Kise. Let go” yelled Aomine. As he was making his way to the other demons, kise right behind him with a smile on his face.

 

“Alex!” yelled Suzial as his charge at Aomine. Alex nodded her head. As she heads to kise.

 

**

 

“Akashi and midorima. What are you doing out of bed?” imayoshi said with an eye close smile. Akashi smiles while midorima push his glass up Cleary unpleased look in his green eyes.

 

“We hear noises outside so we all thought it was a good idea to go check.” Said Akashi as he looked at Raziel then back at imayoshi “and it looks like we have some unwanted visitors.”

 

 

“It has been a while for someone to be stupid enough to come to our house. Thinking they could beat us.” Said midorima as he glare at Raziel.

 

“Now, now Shintarou.” Midorima looked at Akashi and saw that his eyes colors change. “We just have to take care of it like we used to in the past that all,” said Akashi.

 

“So I will leave it to two you then?” said imayoshi. Akashi nodded. “Wait where murasakibara? Is he with the others?”

 

“No, he inside. He got angry that he got woke up in a rude manner. So we all left before he loses control.” Said midorima. “it’s best to stay outside than to go inside when he mad.”

 

“right.” Said imayoshi. Then his eyes widen. “Oh, I feel bad for the demon who went inside a few minutes ago. Oh well, he will have a short and painless death.”

 

**

 

“Dazielle?! Are you in here?? Your team outside!!” yelled Rusam as he was upstairs. Looking in every room he passed by, he already passed by four room with no angel or Reidal insight. Rusam let out a sigh. “Should I just leave? Besides they don’t need me.” Rusam head to the fifth door when he opens it he was meet with angry purple eyes.

 

“I’m trying to sleep but I can’t with all your yelling.” said murasakibara. As he got Rusam by the neck. Rusam eyes widen with fear and he tried to move but he could, murasakibara grip on him was too strong. “Die.”

 

Snap.

 

**

 

Reidal opens his eyes and got up from the bed. He looked around and saw that he was inside one of Zoey’s room. So he got up and head to the door when he opens it he saw Zoey and Dazielle talking. So he let out a yawn and headed their way.

 

“Oh, you’re up already.” Said, Zoey.

 

“Yeah, can you please stop hitting me every time you get the chance?” Reidal said as he took a seat next to Dazielle who gave him a smile.

 

“Why? So you can look tough in front of her.” Zoey teased. Reidal cheeks turn a little red as Dazielle let out a small laugh.

 

“It’s not like that.” Reidal as the blush on his face grew bigger. “Dazielle stop laughing…” said the demon as he put his head on the angel shoulder for comfort. Dazielle just patted his head but still let out a small giggle. Which made Zoey have a big smug on her face.

 

“Okay, now that you’re awake. I wanted to talk to you two about something.” Zoey said in a serious tone. Making both looks at her. “About bring that girl Hecca back to life. I think I can do it.”

Both Reidal and Dazielle looked at her a shocked look on their faces. Reidal move always from and got closer to Zoey he put his hand on her shoulder and look her in the eyes.

 

“But, you said you wouldn’t do that magic anymore not after what happen to--.” Reidal started but got cut off by Dazielle.

 

“Zoey, you don’t have to do it. If it brings back painful memories from the past. I don’t want you to do it.” Dazielle said.

 

“Calm down you two I have another way, this one won’t last that long though,” Zoey said as she looked down. “I tried this with dead animals and it works.”

 

“what is this spell?” asked Reidal, Zoey was about to answer when the front door flew open, even quickly turn around in shocked when they saw Momoi standing there panting really fast and looked out of breath. Pink eyes locked with black ones.

 

“Reidal-san!!!” yelled Momoi as she ran up to the demon and hold him tight, Reidal could feel the uneasiness on the little demon body, and how much she was shaking.

 

“Satsuki? What wrong? Did some of the guys get into a fight again?” Reidal joked but stop when he saw tears going down Momoi eyes. “What happen?”

 

“E…everyone…n-needs…help!! Some strange demons came to the house and took down Dai-chan and Ki-chan. Hanamiya is having a hard time too. If we don’t hurry….th…they will die!!!” Momoi stared to yell and more tears came out of her pink eyes. Zoey and Dazielle eyes widen in shock.

 

“And the others…” Reidal asked.

 

“I don’t know....imayoshi didn’t let me get close he just told me to come get you…”  Momoi panted out. “R-Reidal-san… if we don’t hurry everyone will lose control of themselves….” Dazielle got closer to Momoi and hug her from behind. Momoi eyes widen as she turns to the angel and gave her a big hug.

 

“Dazielle-san…” Momoi cried out.

 

“Shhh, I’m here Satsuki…I’m here,” Dazielle said trying her best to calm down the child.

 

“Please….help them…they are my only family….I can’t lose them…they are all important to me…”

 

“Dazielle. Zoey. Take care of Satsuki. I will be back with everyone…so stay here.”  Reidal said as he opens a black hole. Dazielle looked at him and walked up to him.

 

“Let me go with you,” Dazielle said.

 

“No.” Reidal reply fast.

 

“You might need some help--.” Dazielle tried.

 

“NO!” Reidal shout at Dazielle which made Dazielle widen her eyes. It took Reidal by surprised when he just lashes out at her. He then backs always from Dazielle and turns to the black hole. “It’s dangerous…. I can’t bring you with me, I don’t want to lose you….also because I don’t want you to see the real me…” finished the demon as his head into the black hole. He then turns to Dazielle and smile.

 

“I will be back with everyone I promise.” Said Reidal, Dazielle looked at him and ran to the black hole but it already disappeared from Zoey house. Leaving Dazielle alone with Zoey and Momoi.

 

“You idiot…I don’t care if I will see your true self, I want to help you because I love you…” said Dazielle grief voice. Zoey walked up from behind and put her hand on Danielle's shoulder.

 

“Dazielle...” said Zoey.

 

I really just want to help him. I want to make sure everyone safe. They are just kids, I know that they are strong but even they have limits…”

 

“I know. But have faith in Reidal…”

 

“I do…” Dazielle turns around to look at Zoey. The witch saw the tears going down the angel face, she could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. So she pulls her into a hug. Letting the angel cry on her shoulder.

 

“Dazielle-san…” Momoi said as he walked to her. Dazielle looked down at her and reach down to hug her.

 

“At least I got to see you…” said the angel. Momoi leans into the warm of the hug and wrapped her small arms around the angel. The demon trying her best to calm down Dazielle. It was Momoi first time to see Dazielle cry and see her hurt. It was something Momoi didn’t want to see ever again.

 

“I’m going to hit Reidal-san for making you cry…” said the small demon. Dazielle let out a quiet laugh, which made Zoey smile. “Those three demons are too stronger everyone was having a hard time with them...”

 

“Three demons? Momoi, if I made ask, did that demon looked different,” asked Dazielle.

 

“Yeah, they seem strange… like if they never been to hell, not only that they walked into our area even when they saw the blood river.”

 

“So even if they saw the warning they still head your way?” said Zoey.

 

“Yeah.” Momoi nodded her head. “Imayoshi and Hanamiya tried to stop them but they couldn’t so the others got into the fight to help them out…but even they couldn’t… beat them…”

 

“Satsuki…can you do me a big favor.” Said Dazielle as she looked at Momoi in the face. Momoi nodded her head. “Take me to hell…”

 

“Dazielle?! You heard Reidal!! You can just--.” Zoey started but stop talking when Dazielle gave her a determined look.

 

“I going to help him, whether he like it or not...” said Dazielle, then she turns back to Momoi. “Please Satsuki…”

 

“Reidal-san going to get mad at me…”

 

“If he going to yell at you I will stop him from doing so.”

 

“No that not it…I don’t know but something inside of me told me to stop him when he s*aid he going alone, but I couldn’t. I know him going to get mad at me, but I don’t want him to go alone…so I’m going with you!!” said Momoi.

 

“Really you two.” Said Zoey getting both of their attention. “Reidal going to get pissed off. He said not to go, to stay here.”

 

“Zoey, please let us go,” Dazielle said as she got up.

 

“no,” said Zoey. Dazielle was going to talk again but this time Zoey beat her to it. “You not going alone, if you both are going then I guess I will also get some yelling from Reidal. I’m sure he would love that.”

 

“Zoey!!” Dazielle with a smile.  


“Don’t get too happy, we are going to demon territory. The war is just about to start. So get ready you two. Cause we are really getting you into hell. Open a black hole Momoi.”

 

“Okay!” said Momoi as she opens a black hole, and walked into it. Zoey and Dazielle behind her.

 

“Dazielle…” said Zoey. The angel turns and looked at her. “When this is all over. You want to show me how to use that book you gave me.”

 

Dazielle just looked at her then smiled. “I would love too.” Just then the black hole disappears from Zoey’s house as they made their way to hell to go help out Reidal and save the kids from danger. Dazielle didn’t even know she will have a big surprise ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now reidal going to fight the others, dazielle in for a big surprise!!! Are the GoM okay??   
> find all that out on the next chapter that will be coming out on the November 29  
> MKAY BYE!!


	54. Not a chapter!!

**okay I know I said I would be posting today That was my plan....**

**But I can't post anything. The reason behind this is because I lost my flashdrive that has my chapters for this story. Which is something i'm not happy about. I look everywhere for it.**

 

**But I'm sure I accidentally left it in one of my class or mostly like in my school library so I will be gone for a little while. Until I find my flashdrive so for the moment this story will be on hold.**

 

**I'm really sorry for anyone who wanted to know what happens next in the chapters. You will have to wait a little longer.**

 

**So yeah.... I'm so sorry I will post when I find my flashdrive and make sure no one stole it or at least give it to a teacher so I can ask for it. And have it back in my care.**

 

**Until next time!**

 

 


	55. Broken bonds part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **a few hours before Momoi when to Reidal for help**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I found my flash drive. it took a while but I finally got it back.  
> anyways here another chapter. after this one, the real fight will begin.

"Is that all you got big guy?” said Aomine as he saw Suzial on the floor blood everywhere. “I didn’t even need to use my full strength on you.”

 

“Don’t get cocky brat…” Suzial panted. As he got up. “I’m just getting started here…”

 

“Yeah, that good keep getting up, show me a challenge.” Aomine smirk as he ran to Suzial and punch him in the face. Making the angel move back a little, but he held his ground and punch Aomine right back and send him flying.

 

“Come on that can’t be all your power right?” Suzial said.

 

Aomine quickly got up and head right at Suzial. He got hold of Suzial arm and threw him over his shoulder. Aomine looking down on him with a smirk, Suzial also smirk when he got Aomine legs and also drop him to the floor. The impact knocked the wind out of Aomine. As he felt his head going a little dizzy.

 

“Dai-chan!!” yelled Momoi as she got down from the tree and started to run to Aomine. A worried look on her face.at first kise and Aomine didn’t have no problem beating the others but Momoi noticed something about these two demons. They didn’t really fight like demons you could say they had more class then the demons Momoi has seen. But the pink hair demon couldn’t put her finger on it but something was uneasy about these demons.

 

“Even if you’re a girl. I won’t hold back.” Said Suzial as he advancing to Momoi, Momoi turn around and looked at Suzial. Everything around Momoi looked like it frozen in place she looked up and felt fear for the first time. Her heart couldn’t stop beating so fast. As he saw Suzial going her way. She couldn’t even move her body. Momoi close her eyes for the impact.

 

Boom.

 

Momoi slowly open her eyes and was shocked to see Aomine in front of her protecting her. Suzial was also shock to see him move so fast in a flash without him noticing that he left in the first place. Suzial looked down at Aomine that when he noticed that Aomine change a little. He then frozen in place when dark blue eyes glare at him. He also noticed a bloodthirsty aura was around Aomine.

 

 

“Satsuki.” Aomine said in a serious voice. As he turn too looked at her. “Are you okay?” Momoi looked at him. That when she felt a murderous aura around her childhood friend. All could do was nodded slowly. Aomine turn back and looked at Suzial.

 

“Really going after a girl a man like you, hurting my Satsuki is unforgiveable. You will get punish doe your action. So how about losing your arms?” said Aomine as he took hold of Suzial arms and he pull. Making Suzial scream in pain as Aomine laugh.

 

“Suzial!!!” Alex scream as she turn to run after him only to get her face threw on the floor. Kise having his hand tight on Alex’s head.  Kise had on an excited look on his face.

 

“Hey know. You can’t ignore me like that. It’s rude.” Kise said in a cheerful voice. But his eyes were cold. As he puts more strength in his hand making sure Alex can’t breathe. “Do you want to lose your hands too?” kise then look back at Aomine. “Looks like your friend trigger Aominecchi wild side. But it is your friend fault for going after Momoicchi. After all, they are like brother and sister. It’s only normal for Aominecchi to go wild if someone trying to hurt Momoi. But that the same for Momoi too, if she sees someone trying to hurt Aominecchi she gets all mad. They are scary when both of them are in that mode.”

 

“Momoi get always from him. Aomine has won this battle.” Said Hanamiya. Pulling Momoi always. Hanamiya then turns to look at kise. “Hey kise, keep her alive. Looks like the other one won’t make it.”

 

“Aww. That not fair…” said kise as he pulled Alex head up from the ground. “Looks like you will live. Lucky you~”

 

“W-where is she…” Alex breathe out. Kise gave her a confused look.

 

“Who she?” kise asked.

 

“Dazielle…you guys have her…give her back…” Alex said in a soft voice which only kise could hear. That when kise face went from cheerful to dark.

 

“How do you know about her?” he said in a cold voice. Just then Alex grabs Kise’s hand and drops him to the floor, and runs to Suzial and kicks Aomine always from him. Making the smaller boy hit a tree. Alex knees down on him checking his arms.

 

“Hey… Suzial are you okay.” Alex asked. Suzial looks up at her.

 

“I’m done playing games. I can’t go all out cause of this demon spell.” Suzial said. “If we continued to fight like this. We will die. It better if we kill them all now and find Dazielle later.”

 

“There you go again. How do you two know about Dazielle-san?” Said kise. “I’m sure no other demon has seen her, but somehow you guys know about her. Are you planning on eating her soul cause she an angel??” said kise

“This that why they attacked us.” Asked Aomine as he got up and was right next to kise. There was an unpleasant look in his blue eyes. “Hanamiya do you hear this. They are after Dazielle.”

“Why?” Questioned Hanamiya as he looked at both Alex and Suzial “Who are you guys?”

 

Alex got up from kneeling and looked at Hanamiya. “We didn’t come here to fight.” Alex confessed. “We come here looking for Dazielle because she our-.” Alex was cut off by Suzial’s voice.

 

“We don’t have to answer anything to you demons.” announced Suzial.

 

“Isn’t he a demon too?” kise claimed looking at Aomine.

 

“I guess he must have forgotten his own race.” Aomine joked.

 

“I’m not one of you.” Suzial pointed out.

 

“Sure tell yourself that.” Aomine stated. Which made kise laugh. From the top of the trees Hanamiya and Momoi saw what was happen. Momoi turn to look at Hanamiya.

 

“What do you think about what the demon girl said?” Momoi insisted.

 

“I don’t know…” Hanamiya answered. “But I wouldn’t trust what they say to be true either.” Momoi took a glimpse at Hanamiya and noticed him going a little uneasy. But didn’t say anything. Instead just looked back at the others.

 

**

 

“That hurt! Why did you snap my arm Rusam-san .” Whined murasakibara as he tried to place his bone were it belong. He turn and glared at Rusam. Who was now far away from the giant demon.

 

“If I didn’t do that I would have died.”  Rusam panted as he was having difficulty breathing. If he didn’t think so fast about dislocating murasakibara arm he would have been kill with one blow. “No hard feeling right kid?”

 

“Rusam-san, Reidal-san doesn’t like you begin here. You know that already.” Noted murasakibara as his arm was back to normal. “You should leave.”

 

“I know that.” Confirmed Rusam. “But I’m here with others who won’t let me go unless I help them out. So how about you help me out.” Suggested the yellow-eyed demon. As he smile at the purple giant. Who gave him a confused look?

 

“What is it?”  Grumbled murasakibara still a little annoyed for begin woke up from his nap. So Rusam took this chance while the demon wasn’t all that mad yet.

 

“I’m looking for an angel name Dazielle. She has some friends who are here for her.”  Began Rusam as he looked around the whole house to see if he noticed something he might have miss. “If I don’t bring her with me. They will kill me. Angels are evil after all, well this team is.”

 

“Angels?” confirmed murasakibara which made Rusam nodded in agreement. “That not what imayoshi and Hanamiya were setting traps for. They said they heard demons walking this way, and now the others went to give them a hand.”

 

“They are dress as demons I put them under a spells so they can enter this world without other demons coming after them, but I guess it was unless, because I saw the blood river.”  Rusam added.

 

“Dazielle-san left already.” Added murasakibara, which made Rusam eyes widen an interest. As he looked directly at lazy purple eyes.

 

“You can’t be serious your joking. This is a joke.” Rusam said in a quiet voice as he looked around in murasakibara room then went to the next one after that. As he looked in every room he noticed that they weren’t hiding Dazielle or Reidal wasn’t to be seen. He then head back to murasakibara who didn’t move from his spot.

 

“The angel left? Wait did you guys kill her?” he asked.

 

“no.” answers murasakibara. “Reidal-san left to take her back home.”

 

“So this fight is pointless…” Rusam says to himself then look up at murasakibara. “You got to help me stop the angels from attacking the kids.”

 

“That too much work I’m sure you can do it all by yourself.” Murasakibara said in a bored voice as he turn to go back to bed. But Rusam reach out to stop him making murasakibara turn around and look at him.

 

“I will bring you candy from the human world, like I always did in the past. So help me out.”  Grinned Rusam. Murasakibara just stares at him then let out a sigh.

 

“Fine...”  He replied “but this time I tell you which one to bring me.” As they both hurry on outside.

 

**

 

“For one demon he sure is strong.” Acknowledged Akashi as he dodged one of Raziel kicks.

 

“Yeah, I can’t believe he survived all my tricks.” Added imayoshi as he landed next to the redhead.

 

“We need to find his weak point.” Insisted midorima “if we all attack at the same time we can at least see if he has some.”

 

“That is unnecessary midorima. I will take him on my own.” Suggested Akashi. Midorima nodded in agreement. Then Akashi turn to look at Raziel. “Your head to high. Knee down.” Raziel just glared at him but then his eyes widen when Akashi had his hand on his shoulder. He glance at him to see that Akashi had two different eye colors.

 

“My orders are absolute. Remember that.”  Akashi demanded as he push Raziel down to the ground. Barring him in the ground.

 

“Talk about working together. He didn’t even listen to the plan you came up with.” Joked imayoshi. Getting a death glare from midorima.

 

“In the end he trap him already.” Said Midorima. “What do we do next Akashi?”

 

“Let check up on the others, and see how they are doing.” Said Akashi. As he turn away from Raziel and was walking always the other two following him

 

“Ahhh, I really hate using this spell. But I guess there no need for me to have it on anymore. If other demons come I will just have to kill them too.” Raziel said in a heavy breath. all the three demon turn to look at him and shocked to see that Raziel was still alive.

 

“well, then I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore. You three aren’t weak demons. Nor you don’t act like kids when you fight, you act like adult demons. so I will treat you like adult demons.” and just before any of the demons could talk. Raziel snap his fingers.

 

Making a white light surround itself all around him. Making hard to see what was going on inside, but all three of them step back when they felt some intense power coming from the white light. Akashi looked at midorima and imayoshi.

 

“we are as confused as you.” imayoshi answered. “one thing im sure about this isn’t a demon.”

 

“you got that right.”  Said Raziel as the white light started to disappear. The three demons eyes widen when they saw a full armor on Raziel and big white wings on his back stand tall and proud. An a katana on his right hand. “now come at me with everything you have.”

 

“akashi.” Midorima spoke as he eye Raziel.

 

“he an angel.” Akashi mumbled.

 

“what do you think he here for?” asked midorima.

 

“could he be here to punish Dazielle-san?” suggested imayoshi.

 

“if that the case. He to late Dazielle-san is gone.” Akashi said softly.

 

“so what the plan here?”

 

“we fight. And we don’t say anything about Dazielle-san whereabout to no one. We will keep her safe from danger.”  Announced akashi. At that they all nodded and head to Raziel who just glared at them.

 

“so your all attacking together. That smart of you young kids.” Raziel praised “but you will not win.”

 

**

 

“what was that white light?”  blurted out aomine.

 

“don’t take your eyes off me kid!” Suzial chimed in as he pucnch aomine in the face. Making aomine fall to the ground. Suzial then put his l foot on aomine back making the kid scream in pain as Suzial tried to break his bones.

 

“dai-chan!!” Momoi scread out as he tried to run to him but hanamiya stop her from doing so, and pull her back.

 

 

“leave this to me. you go check on the other. See if they are okay. That might seem like it was in the front of the house. I will watch over aomine and kise.”

 

“but-.”

 

“we don’t have time to waste Momoi!” Hanamiya yelled at Momoi but then lower his voice. “just go. Don’t look back and go.” With that hanamiya left to help aomine who was still scarem as he tried to break free from Suzial's  foot. She then turn to look at kise who look like he was also having some trouble. She was going to go to him when the blonde glared at her.then smile Momoi took that as a sign that he was going to be okay. So she belived in his words and left to check on the others.

 

Momoi ran as fast as she could to the others, when she got there her eyes widen to see how disotory her front house looked. She looked around that when she saw an explosion from insde the forest so she head that direction. She jump on the trees to get more speed. When she was close enough something or more like someone came fighting at her. so Momoi move away just in time. but she stop when she saw who it was.

 

“imayoshi-san!” yelled Momoi as she head to the ground to check if he was still alive. “Imayoshi-san wake up!” Momoi got him by the shoulder trying to shake him awake gently.

 

Slowy imayoshi open his eyes to see Momoi in his view tears going dowm her pink eyes.

 

“why are you crying Momoi?” asked imayoshi as he slowy tried to get up but making nose of pain every time he move. “im not dead yet. So don’t cry.”

 

“imayoshi-san!”  Momoi said in a sobbing voice. “what happen.”

 

“I would like to tell you everything but we don’t have time for talking. Go fine Reidal-san, tell him we are in danger and need him back fast.”

 

“reidal-san?” asked Momoi as she stop her crying a little rubbing her eyes to make the tears stop. She turn to look back at imayoshi who nodded.

 

“Yeah, out of all of us you’re the fastest to find where he is right now. So hurry we don’t have much time Momoi.”

 

Momoi got up and nodded as she open a black hole and turn to look at imayoshi. “are you going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will just wait until my body heals then I will go back and help akashi and midorima. So don’t worry we will be fine when you come back.”

 

“promise?” asked Momoi.

 

Imayoshi looked at her then smile. “promise.”

 

Momoi smile and head insdie the balck hole. She once more turn to look at imayoshi and smile “I will be back with Reidal-san okay so hang on a little longer.” Imayoshi nodded and the black hole disappeared.

 

Imayoshi let out a sigh and he got up still not fully heal but he started to run back where Akashi and Midorima were fighting Raziel if he didn’t hurry back he was sure the younger demons couldn’t hold on much longer. Imayoshi then tight his fist.

 

“I feel bad for lying to Momoi, but I cant have a girl her age worry so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I thought it was a good idea to write what happens before sending reidal to hell so you guy had an idea of how the angels fought with GoM and how much pressure Momoi had on her shoulders. in the end she was crying inside the black hole as she heads to where reidal was next chapter is when reidal is finally in hell.
> 
> who is he going to fight Alex and suzial or will he go head to head with Raziel who knows!! (well I do but I ain't going to say anything until the next chapter haha)
> 
> not only that if ya'll though that rusam was dead. well, your all wrong he isn't going to die just yet and not so fast haha. I still need him.
> 
> Mkay bye!!


	56. Broken bonds part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the younger demons are close to death. but Reidal finally makes it to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, where do I start?  
> 1.sorry that I was gone for so long. but I'm back. ( not really...lol...sorry)  
> 2\. I don't know when i will post again. I'm hoping that i can post soon again (fingers crossed!!)  
> 3.sorry that this has taken this long to post. I became really busy and didn't have time to write my chapters.(i also don't want to rush my story, so I kept on writing this chapter until I was happy about it.)  
> 4\. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (please don't leave it!)  
> okay now that all done and over with. not many things happen here just a little bit of stuff. but by the summary, you can already see who came to save the day. okay, that enough talking...

   

“Looks like Raziel took off the spell.”  Informed Suzial as he turn to look at Alex. “Do you think they triggered him?” he asked. Alex just glance at the front of the house. Then turn back to look at Suzial. She bit her bottom lip and tight her fists.

 

“Do you think we should do the same?” asked Alex in a low voice.

 

“We aren’t really messing with weak kids.” Commented Suzial. “Not only that the pink hair girl left. Who knows where she went that could mean trouble… but if we get out of this dumb spell I’m sure that we can beat this kids and not waste any more time.”

 

“Okay.” Replied Alex. Aomine and kise just eyed them confusion on their facing. As both angels snap their fingers. Making a white light surround itself all around them. Making hard to see what was going on inside. That when Aomine and kise felt some intense power going out of the white lights.

 

“It’s the same kind of light that we saw a few moments ago. Aominecchi what do we do.” Blurted out kise.

 

“We see what happen after the white light disappears and we fight.”  Insisted Aomine. “Don’t hold back kise. These two are stronger we can finally put Reidal-san harsh training to good use don’t you think?” smirk Aomine and he glance at kise who smirk back.

 

“Yeah!  I want to see if I can go into my second form.” Said kise in a cheerful voice, but when he turn around he got kick away from Aomine. Aomine eyes widen at the surprised attack when and how a flash of white just pass threw him and at kise. When he turn he didn’t have much time to dodged the attack and got thrown to the ground by a strong hand.

 

Aomine groan in pain, he looked up but his eyesight was going a little burry and he felt the place around him spinning around him. he try his best to stop his head from hurting but when he tried to move the weight on top of him push him harder on the ground.

 

“Don’t even try it. Kid. Its useless, but if you want to give it a shot then try me. I won’t hold back.” Said Suzial in a challenged voice. Aomine glance up at him and he was speechless to see Suzial in a whole armor of grey and gold on him. and what was holdind down aomine wasn’t a hand but the guy leg and his hands had a arrow point at his face.

 

“You’re an angel??” aomine said in a shocking voice.

 

“Yeah, we are here on a mission. To pick someone up.”

 

“Dazielle-san….” Aomine whisper to himself. He then looked at Suzial as he glare at the angel. “How the hell did you guys get in here?”

 

“You don’t need to know, after all you’re going to die here.” Said Suzial as he point his arrow back at Aomine. “Goodnight kid.” Aomine close his eyes was he wait for the impact. He jump a little when he heard something snap in two. As he open his eyes he saw Hanamiya break the arrows in two. Then turn his body to kick Suzial away from Aomine.

 

“Hanamiya!?” Aomine said in a loud voice. Hanamiya turn to look at him then grin at the young kid.

 

“Are you just going to stand on the ground like a weak little demon? Daiki.” Hanamiya said in a teasing voice. Aomine glare daggers at him and got up.

 

“Shut up… Makoto I had a plan but you just had to interrupt.” Argued Aomine.

 

“Sure. Tell yourself that.”

 

“Two against one? Huh. Okay then bring it on kids.” Said Suzial as he got his arrow ready to shot at any of the two.

 

“You and I never really train together, so I will take the left and you the right.” Proposed Hanamiya.

“As long as I can kill the angel.” Said Aomine. “I will go along your plans.”

 

Hanamiya smile at him, but Aomine need it wasn’t a friendly smile. “Okay then let go.”

 

**

 

Kise tried to get the hand out from his neck off of him, but the grip was to strong and it was getting hard to breath. when he looked up he didn’t believe what he saw, a pair of white wings, and a women in a white dress, he couldn’t be believe that an angel was the one that attack him out of the blue.

 

“Sorry, kid. I don’t really want to do this, but I have no other choice here.” Said Alex as she got her other hand ready. “I’m going to knocked you out okay.” That when kise got both of his hand on Alex’s hand with all his strength try to pull it away, but it was useless. For some reason kise couldn’t break free from her grip. Just the impact hit his head. He looked at Alex one last time.

 

“Dazielle-san…” kise whisper as he was pulled into darkness. Alex stop her wings in mid-air and looked down at kise. She let go of the kid neck and hold him bridal style. She looked at the kise face. “Did he say Dazielle’s name or was I just imaging it?” Alex whisper to herself. An explosion took her out of her thoughts. She turn to the direction that Suzial was at and hurry back to him. Kise in her arms.

 

**

Imayoshi head back to where the others were only to realized that no one was in the forest, that when he heard in explosion back at the house. So he ran back to check on it, he also hope that the others where there and not death yet.

 

Raziel show up with both midorima and Akashi in his hand beaten and unconscious. Once the leader of the angels show up. Something went flying at him so he move away on time and saw it hit the ground. He saw that it was another young demon. But he looked like he already lost his fight. He looked up when he saw Suzial walked up at him. He also had a demon at his hand.

 

“So I’m guessing you’re done with your business. You know that you surprised us when we saw that white light Raziel.”

 

“Well, these two were hard to handle, and in that  spell that Rusam put on us I couldn’t use all my strength for some reason. Also I didn’t want to waste any more time on them. But I can say the same about you Suzial.”

 

“Just like you, these kids were also hard to deal with, but as you can see I got both of them.” Said Suzial as he hold up Aomine to show Raziel.

 

“The other is missing a leg.” Raziel inform him.

 

“He was always getting in my way. So I cut off his leg and threw him over here. I was going to beat him up, but by the looks of it he already out of it.” Said Suzial.

 

“You two can at least go a little easy on them, they are still kids…after all.” said Alex as he appeared out of the forest and head to both men. They both looked at her and then at kise who was in her arms.

 

“Is he dead?” Asked Suzial. Alex glared at him, then looked down at kise. A sad look in her eyes. Raziel saw the way Alex was looking at boy and drop the other two to the found with Hanamiya. He walked up to Alex.

 

“What’s wrong Alex?” he asked her.

 

“He… this kid said Dazielle name after he passed out on my hands.” Said Alex in a low voice. Raziel and Suzial looked at her in shocked.

 

“So they must have known about Dazielle begin here… so we weren’t wrong.” Said Suzial.

 

“Yeah, we weren’t wrong, but he said her name in a way that, didn’t show any angry but for help… I don’t know maybe I was imaging it.” Said Alex looking at Raziel. Raziel looked at her then glance to his right. In a flash he head to the bodies that were on the floor and grab imayoshi who was trying to save his friends, but was drop to the floor by Raziel who had his sword point at his neck.

 

“I was wondering if you live or died. Guess that attack I did on you didn’t kill you off. Your strong one kid. Now tell me where is Reidal.”

 

“You really think I would say where Reidal-san is? You must be joking.” Growl imayoshi.

 

“Really? You’re still going to act like a tough guy? Look around you. You’re the only one left that breathing. If you don’t tell us where he is. One by one I will kill all your friends right in front of your face” hissed Raziel. Already getting piss off again. But imayoshi just glare at him.

 

“I don’t care if it’s three on one. I won’t let you hurt them, they are all under my care. And if you touch them. I will let lose myself.” Said imayoshi in a threatening voice. Raziel had on a petulant look on his face. He let out a sigh and looked back at his team then at the bodies on the floor, finally he looked back at imayoshi. Who look like he still had some fight in his eyes?

 

“Fine have it your way. I will just start with you, and wake up one at a time your friends and ask them ourselves if they don’t say anything, then we will go looking for Reidal ourselves. I wonder where demons go when they die.”

 

Raziel was about to cut off imayoshi head when a hand grab it and broke his sword in half and with  a strong kick pushed Raziel always from imayoshi. Alex and Suzial widen their eyes as they saw Raziel fly always,  when they turn back Alex eyed widen when someone punch her really hard making blood come out of her mouth ad her letting go of kise. Then head to Suzial and punch him in the face making fly to the ground at full impact. He grab Aomine from the floor gently and walked to the other bodies. Aomine had blood on his face. Kise had a big bruise on his eye. Midorima arm was broken. Akashi both legs were broken and Hanamiya was missing one leg.

 

“Hey, imayoshi sorry I’m a little late.” Said Reidal in a gently voice and he put everyone next to imayoshi who only had a black eye. And his glasses were broken. “You fought good protecting your young siblings. Even though you guys are not even related by blood. As the oldest brother. You have to protect them until the end. And you did just that. I’m proud of you.” imayoshi just looked at Reidal as he saw darkness cover his face.

Reidal eyes widen  for a second when he saw that he just beat up three angels, but he looks at them with confused. Something in his mind was telling him that he knew them from somewhere or thinks he known them, but shake off that feeling to the back of his mind. Raziel stands up from the impact and looked at Reidal.

 

“Where is she?” said Raziel in a demanding voice. Reidal just looks at him confused. Imayoshi clears his throat getting Reidal attention.

 

“He here for Dazielle-san, they came here to punish her.” said imayoshi as he looked back at the three angels. Reidal looks back at the angel figures darkness covering his face.

 

“I won’t tell you anything.” Said Reidal as he Denys Raziel. Raziel didn’t like the answer and started to walk to Reidal, Alex and Suzial followed but stop when Raziel pull his arm out to stop them from doing so.

 

“This is my fight.” Said Raziel as he turn to his team. Then looked back at Reidal with a glare. “There something I still want to ask him about, but it’s personal. Only me and him can know.” Alex looks at Raziel with worry in her eyes. She can feel the coldness and angry in Raziel voice. She was going to speak up but Suzial beat her to it.

 

“Don’t die, we still need to look for Dazielle.” Suzial looked at Reidal. “And I have a feeling that guy knows where she is. So don’t kill him. Captain.”

 

“I will try not, but you won’t see him like this after I’m down with him.” said Raziel as he walked away. He point to his left which lead to the forest. Reidal followed his glaze. Raziel spoke up. “You and I, final battle and you tell me where Dazielle is you Lowlife demon.”

 

“Like hell, I will tell you shit. And you’re funny if you think I will leave my kids alone.” Argued Reidal.

 

“I see, then I have no choice but to use force with you, just like how I did with the redhead and greenhead.”

 

“You fucken bustard--.” Reidal began, but got cut off when Raziel flew at him and grab his face with his hand and took him to the forest leaving behind Alex and Suzial with the kids. Imayoshi eyes widen in shocked.

 

“Reidal-san!!”Yelled imayoshi at the top of his lungs. But Raziel and Reidal were already gone. Alex watch the young boy scream for the demon, that when she noticed that Suzial started waking to him, Alex tries to grab him by the hand but Suzial slips his hand away and glares at her. He then snap his fingers and summoned his bow and arrow.

 

Imayoshi noticed this and tires to move his whole body protect the younger kids from any more danger and use his body as a shield. He close his eyes when he heard Suzial fire the shot, that when he heard a snap so close to his ear he slowly open his eyes and widen to see Rusam with the arrow cut in half in his hand.

 

“Rusam-san…” imayoshi said in a whisper. He blinks not believing his eyes. Rusam looked at imayoshi and grin. Then threw the broken arrow away from them and turn to Suzial who was glaring at him.

 

“Rusam, what do you think you’re doing?” grumbled Suzial.

 

“This fight is useless, Dazielle-san isn’t even here anymore. She gone!” shouted Rusam. Both Alex and Suzial had a painful look on their faces, they didn’t know they misunderstand what Rusam really said but before Alex could get out of her shock Suzial rushed forward to Rusam but as he got close someone took him down in a flash. Alex just stared and Suzial looked up at purple eyes glaring down at him.

 

“Rusam-san.” Said a murasakibara in a lazy voice. “You just left me behind so fast that I didn’t know where you went.”

 

“Sorry, murasakibara. But if I waited for you imayoshi-kun would have die so would have everyone else.” Said Rusam as his point at imayoshi. Murasakibara follow his eyes and looked at everyone who was knocked out or hurt badly. He then looked at imayoshi.”

 

“Imayoshi-san…tell me who did that to you… I will crush them” said murasakibara in a revengeful voice. He had a dark look on his face as he looks down at Suzial and then looked at Alex, he snap out of it when Rusam put his hand on his shoulder. Nodding his head side to side.

 

“Murasakibara-kun, like I said this fight is useless.” Said Rusam then he looked at Alex. “I didn’t mean that Dazielle-san is dead, but that she no longer in hell, but in the human world.”

 

**

Raziel drops Reidal to the ground then drops his foot on him, making him go deeper into the soil. Reidal grabs Raziel leg and with all his strength pushes him back, making Raziel hit a tree. Reidal then climbs out of the hole he was put into, he dusts himself off and spit out blood from his mouth and wipes his mouth.

 

“You sure don’t play fair at all.” said Reidal. As he glares up at Raziel who was flying in the air.

 

“I’m fighting a demon, I learn that I don’t have to play fair with them, because they don’t.”

 

“That true… we don’t. We aren’t good guys like you after all.”

 

“But you take the life of good angels for your own fun. Just like Hecca’s life.” Growl Raziel as he looked at Reidal with cold eyes.

 

“Hecca?” Reidal says in a confused voice. That when pain started to come back to his head. He put his hand on his head. He close his eye, once he open them again he got a little dizzy. So he close them once more. “Please don’t hurt him.” said a voice close to Reidal’s ear. He open his eyes fast and turn to his left only to see nothing there. He also realized the pain on his head went away.

“You just like to take things that are important to me. Huh.”

“What the hell are you on about? You want to punish Dazielle. Like hell I will let that happen?”

“Don’t act like you care about her. You just want her soul, just like how you did with Hecca.” Raziel snap his fingers. And bright light surround his whole body. Reidal cover his eyes with his right hand. To block some of the light from his sight.  He could only see a little bit. But he saw that Raziel was getting a little bigger so Reidal jump back to get some distances between the two of them. Once the white bright light was gone. Reidal could finally see better once his black eyes landed on Raziel he saw the angel  had on a full golden armor on his body. And had two golden swords on him.

Raziel glared at Reidal. “This is the last face you will see.”

“Getting serious here. Ha-ha the last face I will see you say.” Reidal raised his right hand up and summon a black hole. Raziel watch him carefully. His eye never leaving Reidal body. Just then the black hole turn into a big black dog. And it run to Reidal and swallowed the demon whole.

Raziel was unblinking at what just happen in front of him. He got on guard when the black dog looked at him. Raziel tense but kept on a straight-face. Just then the dog started to fade slowly he saw that the dog’s paws were turning to feet. But from the feet to the waist were just black. Raziel noticed that Reidal had on a tail. From his elbow down to his hand were also black. His hand look like claws. On his back he had on bat-like wings and horn on his head. His teeth look sharper.

“You’re wrong. I’m the last face you will ever see. Angle.” Said Reidal in a darkly voice. “If we are both going all out. Then I won’t hold back at all.”

“So then is your true form.” Raziel noted. Reidal gave him a nodded and a grin.

“Scary isn’t it.”

“I seen worst.”

“Ha-ha. Last one standing wins. This is the final battle. Raziel the angel.” Reidal said in a serious voice.

“Agree Reidal. This is the last fight.”

Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I left it on a cliffhanger. haha.  
> cause it needs to be like this. just to let your imagination play around about the fight with reidal and Raziel.  
> now in the next chapter more drama going to happen, angels are going to get a slap in the face. demons are going to get a slap in the face. everyone going to get a slap to the face... lol... I'm kidding...or am I??  
> dazielle will show up in the next chapter!! yay!!  
> after that, just two more chapters and Alex's past arc will be over!!  
> 


	57. BROKEN BONDS PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dazielle makes it on time. things are said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEy all of you. here a new chapter. I finally got time to post and I'm so happy. I miss you all. hope you miss my story. well anyways enjoy. this chapter is not really that long but maybe the other one will be.  
> hope you guys like it

Dazielle after some time has finally makes it into hell with Momoi and Zoey by her side as the black hole disappears from behind them. Dazielle close her eyes to check her surroundings, trying to find the aura of anyone she knows. Her face gives off a confused look when she feels the energy of two familiar body’s but shakes it off, when she feels the aura of the young kids once she got a clear single she turn to the other two.

“We aren’t that far from everyone. There are a lot of bodies at the house so we have to hurry.” Said Dazielle.

“Okay.”  Said Zoey. Dazielle nodded. She side glance at Momoi who was still crying a little. So Dazielle patted her head. Making the pink demon look up at her.

“Don’t worry, it was small, but I felt Reidal soul here already which means he made it on time. And he might be with the others so don’t cry anymore Satsuki.”

“o-okay…” said Momoi she took in a deep breath and wipe her eyes from the tears. A determine look in her pink eyes. Dazielle smile.

“Okay. Let hurry.”

They all ran to the house. As they pass the forest. They saw how destroy the place got. The ground had holes and tree were cut in half, some even had holes in them. Seeing this got Dazielle a little uneasy. But she didn’t let the overthinking take over her mind, right now she can’t stop, she has to go to the children and Reidal before it’s too late.

Once they got to the front of the house. Dazielle was shock to see it all destroy. Zoey headed inside to check it out. Momoi stay by Dazielle side. She was just here the other night, how did it turn into a battle field after one night, whoever came to hurt the kids isn’t alone, but in a group and maybe a big one. That when she heard an explosion from the back yard.

Momoi looked at her, and Dazielle nodded as they both ran to the back. Once she was in the back her eyes widen out of terror and pain. When she saw all the little ones injured. Everything around Dazielle froze, as she saw kise, Aomine, midorima, Akashi, Hanamiya on the floor looking lifeless. The sound around the angel was cut off, Dazielle eyes started to water, and without her knowing her whole body started to shake. She was about to scream when Momoi took her out of her panic state. Purple eyes looked into pink ones.

 

“Astushi is in danger Dazielle-san!!” yelled Momoi. That when the sounds around her started to come back. Dazielle stare at where murasakibara was at and to her surprise. she saw two familiar faces. In a flash Dazielle move always from Momoi. Her white wings appears and she flew right in front of murasakibara.

“Dazielle-san??” murasakibara said in a confused voice. Alex eyes widen. Suzial stop from firing his third arrow.

 

“Dazielle.” Said Suzial in a shocked voice.

 

“Hurt this child. And I will hurt you Suzial.” Said Dazielle as a white light was glowing around her. Her wing looked bigger and a golden sword appear on her left side. Alex eyes widen because she never seen Dazielle have a sword around her, a golden sword at that. But she put that to the back of her mind. Dazielle was alive and here with them. So her body move before her mind can still process what’s going on.

 

“Dazielle!!” yelled Alex as he ran to her and jump on her to give her a big hug. Alex hold onto her tight. Suzial drop his weapon and moved always from murasakibara.

 

“It’s good to see you again Alex.” Said Dazielle as she hug her back.

 

“I thought we lost you too.” Said Alex as she let out sobs. Suzial just looked at them. Dazielle eyes went soft. As she patted Alex head.

 

“Sorry for worrying you.” said Dazielle.

 

“Alex, how do you know if that really Dazielle.” Suzial said out loud. Alex just turn to him.

 

“What do you mean this is her.” said Alex

 

“We are in the demon world. It could be a trick. After all she protect that demon boy” Said Suzial in a serious voice. That when Alex turn to looked at Dazielle and jump always from her fast and got close to Suzial again. Dazielle looked hurt, but didn’t take it to heart. It was just normal for them to act that way.

 

“How do we know if you really are her?” said Suzial. Looking at Dazielle with cold eyes. “We already lost a good friend of ours and if you’re acting like one of our other friend. I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Suzial said in a dangers voice.

 

“I am Dazielle. Not a fake. Suzial I know that you might find it weird for me to protect these demons, after all I’m an angel. They are our enemies, but these kids are different.” Explained Dazielle as she got closer to murasakibara and the others. Momoi right behind her.

 

“Dazielle. You’re not alone are you?” Rusam spoke up. Dazielle turn too looked at him.

 

“Thank you for protecting the kids. And no Zoey-san is here too.”

 

“She here??” murmured Rusam. Looking worried. Dazielle looked at him noticing him looking a little pale.

 

“Rusam? Are you okay?” said Dazielle just then the back door of the house open and Zoey head pop out.

 

“Dazielle and Momoi are you two  okay. Oh damn but these kids aren’t. I will heal them right now.” Said Zoey as she ran to the younger ones.

 

“Don’t act like we aren’t here damn it!!!” announced Suzial. Getting a little pissed off. Alex was just looking at everything in front of her. She then let out a smile. And grab Suzial hand. Suzial looked at her with confusion. As they both walked to the others. “Alex what are you doing.”

“That our Dazielle Suzial. You can Cleary see it. Looked around them.” Answered Alex. Suzial looked back at Dazielle, and all the anger inside him went always. He let out a sigh and his hold on Alex got gently.

“Damn it, why does she have to make us worry like this. If hecca was here she would have hit her head or something like that.” Suzial admitted.

“Why don’t you do it for hecca?” Smiled Alex.

“I will.” Agreed Suzial as he smirk. And they both made their way to dazielle. Dazielle turn to look at them and smile warmly at them. Just then something hit Dazielle as he remember they were missing two important people.

 

“Alex, Suzial were is Raziel??”

 

“Oh, right he fighting a demon name Reidal.” Said confirmed Alex.

 

“The one who killed hecca. Knowing Raziel he not holding back and will be the one coming back alive…alone.” Admitted Suzial.

“Which direction did they both went!!?”Gasped Dazielle. Both Alex and Suzial looked at her with widen eyes and point to the forest, before they could asked Dazielle what she was thinking, her wing appeared and she flew the location the other two went leaving everyone behind.

“I will be back with both of them I promise. For now please Alex and Suzial look after them for me.” chanted Dazielle. As she left to the deeper part of the forest.

 

Alex looked at Suzial and then at everyone else. Momoi looked scared of them, and murasakibara looked like he was going to attack any second. What made Alex jump a little was Suzial sigh as he sat next to Rusam.

“Well, if I don’t listen to her, she won’t leave me alone and talk my ear out, for now we are not enemies. So I won’t do anything.” Said Suzial.

Rusam smiled. “Happy to hear that.”

“If you hurt anyone I will crush you.” said murasakibara.

“I won’t, kid. Promise.” Said Suzial. “Even if I did you wouldn’t beat me.”

Alex smile at Suzial and made her way to Zoey. Who was healing Hanamiya’s leg “Anything I could help with?” asked Alex. Zoey looked up at her and grin.

“If you could put them all in a line, which would be easy for me to use my healing magic on them. Momoi you help her too.” Said Zoey. Momoi nodded and went to pick up Aomine.

 

**

Dazielle was flying through the forest. She could hear explosions not that far from her. She pick up her speed at max and hurry to the battlefield. Hoping she isn’t late and would stop it on time. Raziel was on the floor all of his chest armor was crush he had a cut on his chest which made him lose more blood. Reidal was just looking at him then head to pick up the angle’s sword.

“Just give up. You lost this fight.” Hinted Reidal as he point the sword at Raziel cheek. “Yield. Raziel.”

Raziel was panting a little as he glare at Reidal. And tilt his neck to the side and grin. “I rather die than yield to the likes of you. Demon.”

“Have it your way then.” Sad Reidal with a cold voice. As he hold the sword up and about to cut Raziel neck when a spear got in it way. Both stop and turn to the left only to see daziel in her full golden armor too. Raziel looked relived to see her. And Reidal was shocked to see her. That he pulled the sword away from her, and drop it to the floor.

“Dazielle? What are you doing back here.” Said Reidal only to get a slap to the face by an every angry Dazielle. It took a second for Reidal to realize that he got slap on his right cheek. He put his hand up to rub soft circles on his cheek as he gave Dazielle a what the fuck face. “What the hell Dazielle!? That hurt!” yelled Reidal. His demon appears slowly fading always from him.

“If you kill him. He won’t have to--.” Raziel didn’t finished when he also got slap on his left cheek. The pain going to his head and he also grab his cheek and looked at Dazielle with a hurt and mad expression on him. “I came to save you women!! Why did I get hit?”

Both men looked at Dazielle and she pick her hand up again which made both of them jump always from her. “I came back because I didn’t want you to die Reidal. Momoi was worried, and Raziel I am happy that you came to save me, but I won’t stand by and let you kill the love of my life.” Dazielle respond.

“I’m the love of your life.” said Reidal in a small whisper as small blush on his cheeks appeared. The demon already forgetting his cheek even hurting.

“The love of your life??” reply Raziel as he took his hand always from his cheek and looking at Dazielle with confusion. He then turn to Reidal and glared. “What kind of spell did you put her under?”

“I didn’t put her under a spell. We are in love. Asshole.” Roar Reidal as he looked back at Raziel.

“Bullshit! You just want her soul. Like everything else.” Snap Raziel.

“Yeah, I want her soul, but not for food but for my whole life. I want her by my side until the end of the line. Just because you don’t have a love one doesn’t mean you can stop mine.”

“OH! I can stop yours if I want to, because you took mine always, so I’m going to take yours, by killing you. After all she will be with you until the end of the line. Well we are at the end.”

“Just try it!”

SLAP!

“CAN BOTH OF YOU BE QUITE FOR JUST ONE MINTUE!” yelled Dazielle. And she again slap both again this time with more power than before. Making both sit down on the floor. A few feet always from the other but close enough for Dazielle to talk to them. Dazielle let out a sigh and sat down on the floor too. “Thank you.”

**

“So why did you come back. When I told you I have it under control.” Said Reidal as he was the first one to speak. Dazielle looked at him and reach out her hand so she can hold Reidal’s. She looked up at him and smile.

“Momoi was worried. And I was too. I didn’t know what came to attack the kids. And I wasn’t just going to stay put. I was never that kind of person.” Said Dazielle in a soft voice. Reidal looked at her with such gently eyes.

“I’m sorry for worry you…that wasn’t my plan. I was just worry about the kids…I didn’t want anything bad happen to them. But I was too late they all got hurt if I got here later I would have lost my home and family.”

“They are my family too. You’re not the only one who was worry, but don’t worry Zoey is treating them right now. They will be fine. So let go home. To the kids.” Said Dazielle as she brought her hands to cup Reidal face and give him a kiss on the lips. Reidal kiss back. Then pulled always from each other. And Dazielle turn her attention to Raziel who was looking always.

“Raziel.” Dazielle spoke up. Raziel looked at her with emotionless eyes.

“So you pick him over us.” Said Raziel with a disappointed look on his face. Dazielle looked always from Raziel having difficulty looking at Raziel. “How can you fall for him? And he a demon overall. You will get punish for this.”

“It just happen…” Dazielle spoke again. This time looking at Raziel.

“You are a frailer Dazielle.” Said Raziel with a straight-face. Dazielle looked hunted, at that Reidal pull her close and glare at Raziel giving him a wrathful look at the angel.

“You watch what you say about her Reidal.” Hissed Raziel. His eyes turning red out of anger.

“Or what will you kill me too? Go ahead I’m sure she doesn’t care anyways. She will just kiss you in the face and tell you that she okay with it. Isn’t that right Dazielle.” Yelled Raziel as he got up. He didn’t care if he was in more pain or that his wounds open up more.

“That not truth Raziel!” Dazielle whimpered

“Is it not? Dazielle for the love of god. You fell for the guy who killed hecca. You fell in love with the one person who kill the one I lo-.” Raziel stop himself as he looked at Dazielle then at Reidal. He then turn around and started too walked always.

“Where are you going” Reidal demanded. Raziel turn too looked at him.

“I’m going home. But I’m taking my team back with me. This mission is a fail. I lost two angel today. Goodbye Dazielle.”

 

“Raziel you can’t hurt the kids.” Said Dazielle as she also got up trying to catch up to Raziel.

“I won’t do anything to them. I’m just going home. I’m done with all of this. With everything.” Raziel said in a quiet voice. Dazielle looked at him with a hurt look in her eyes. Reidal just looked at him then at Dazielle.

**Tell him to stop.**

 Reidal touch his head. Again the pain coming to his head fast. Which made Reidal drop to his knees. Dazielle turn and saw him on the floor and ran to him.

“Reidal!! What wrong!?” she asked worried.

**Please, Reidal-san stop him. Tell him that I’m alive.**

“w-who are you?”  Gasped Reidal as he try to make the pain in his head go always.

“It’s me Dazielle. Reidal. What going on does your head hurt?”

**My name is hecca. Tell Raziel and Dazielle that I’m alive but only in you. Please Reidal-san.**

Reidal slowly open his eye and saw Raziel was always going inside the forest. He slowly got up and with all his breath he yelled at the top of his lungs so Raziel can hear him.

“HECCA IS ALIVE YOU IDOIT.” Yelled Reidal making Raziel stop walking and turn to look at him with shocked. Dazielle looked up at Reidal too. But then snap out of it when he fell to the ground. As he slowly pass out.

**Thank you. Reidal.**

Reidal let out a small laugh and close his eyes. “Your welcome. Hecca.”

Dazielle hurried to his side and out her ear to his chest. She let out a sigh one she heard Reidal heart still beating. She looked up and saw Raziel right in front of her.

“He still breathing…” said Dazielle. “I-I won’t let you hurt him Raziel” Dazielle brought Reidal closer to herself. Raziel looked at her with a discouraged look in his eyes

“He said hecca alive…” he said quietly. “Is that true?”

“I don’t know….but there is a way to see if she is with the help of Zoey...”

“Who?”

“A witch who can use black magic…I’m sure she can help us…help you see hecca again…but promise me you won’t hurt no one.”

“If I can see her one last time. I won’t do anything. I just need to tell her something that I should have said a long time ago.”

Dazielle let out a smile and got up to hug Raziel. Raziel close his eyes and brought Dazielle closer to him. “I’m happy that you’re alive Dazielle.”

“Thank you for coming to save me Raziel.”

“Sorry for saying all those mean things… I didn’t mean them.”

“I know, but I’m sorry that it looked like I pick them over you guys…it just I...”

“You can tell me later. Right now this guy need to be heal.” Said Raziel said as he pull always and got to pick up Reidal. “Let go to the others.”

“I can hold him. Your also injured Raziel.”  Said Dazielle.

“I’m fine. I got him. Come on let go back.” Said Raziel as he hold out his hand. Dazielle took it and smile at him. As they both walked to the forest.

**

“Okay, they are all heal and alive. All they need is to rest. Thanks for your help. Alex and Momoi.” Said Zoey a smile on her face.

“Happy to help.” Said Alex.

“So they are fine. They won’t die??” asked Momoi as she got close to Aomine. Looking to see if he still breathing. She left out a small smile when she heard her childhood friend is still breathing.

“They are going to be just fine. Now Alex and Suzial let me heal you guys next.” Said Zoey.

“Heal Alex first. We have some company coming this way.” Said Suzial as he got up. Ready to fight.

“I will crush anyone who comes here.” Said murasakibara. As he also got up.

“Don’t slow me down kid.” Smirk Suzial.

“Don’t get in my way. You look weak anyways.”

Suzial was going to say something back but shut up when he saw that three figures coming out of the forest where Dazielle. Raziel and Reidal who was on Raziel’s shoulder.

“Well damn. I didn’t see this coming at all.” said Suzial as he started too walked to Raziel.

“Dazielle-san!!” yelled Momoi as he ran to the angel.

“What the hell. Dazielle you brought them both back. Wait is the demon dead?” asked Suzial. Momoi looked scared. Dazielle slap Suzial and gave Momoi a smile.

“He just sleeping he pass out. Don’t worry he fine.” Dazielle said to Momoi. “Come let take him to Zoey.” Dazielle got Momoi’s hand and made her way to the others.

“She hit me and didn’t even say sorry!” Suzial yelled as he looked at Raziel who just glace at Reidal then looked back at him.

“Welcome to the club.” Said Raziel as he started to walk to the other with Reidal on his shoulders still. Suzial just looked at him with a confused look on his face.

“What the hell is going on here man. I get slap and somehow that normal. Dazielle doesn’t even hit anyone to begin with. Hell change her.” Suzial told himself as his head to where Alex was.

**

“Alright everyone is healing and resting. It’s a good thing we came back to my place.” Said Zoey as she sat next to Dazielle. Who was looking at the night sky.

“Thank you for helping me Zoey. It means a lot to me.” said Dazielle.

“No problem. I was happy to help you out.” Smile Zoey.

“Reidal said that hecca is alive.”

“Really now.”

“After he pass out he yelled that out to Raziel when he was walking away.” Mumbled Dazielle.

“Well there is a way to fine out. But we will need the help of someone else. For this to work out, but I don’t know if he will say yes. He can be a little brat at times.”

“Who?”

 Zoey let out a smile grin. “This old friend of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see im trying to post again. i dont really know if alex's arc will finish in two chapter maybe in just one or more, but still are just getting heated. but for now they are cooling down. thank you for all the lovely comments and i wish i can reply back but i been busy. but hopefully that will change soon. get ready for the next chapter it wont be that sad but maybe a little more light and funny. MKAY BYE!!

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you guys think? was it okay? Or do I still need to work a little harder? please leave me some comments, and kudos if you guys still want me to continue this story.  
> thank you every much for reading this!! XD


End file.
